Chicago by Night
by Lantis13
Summary: A.U. Cavaleiros ambientados no World of Darkness onde clãs vampíricos lutam pela supremacia e amores impossíveis dentro da Camarilla. O Sabbat finalmente mostra suas garras encurralando o Conselho Primogênito e seu Príncipe, Saga.
1. A bela torre de Chicago

**A.U – Universo alternativo. Introdução longa e necessária. Temática recomendada para maiores de 18 anos.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do **_World of Darkness_** – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf.

Vampiro, A Máscara é um cenário de rpg de horror pessoal ambientado em um mundo punk-gótico inspirado principalmente nos livros de **Anne Rice** onde clãs de vampiros lutam pela supremacia.

Basicamente estou fazendo um cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco? Vai que eu esbarro em algum(a) fanático(a) (como eu).

Por quê, Chicago? Um dos livros mais over powers do **WoD** é o **Chicago by Night** e como os Cavaleiros são over powers, escolhi essa cidade como cenário básico. Ah, e também por que o blues de Chicago é o melhor do mundo (na minha suspeita opinião).

Para fundamentar o clima do que vocês vão ler, supõe-se que os vampiros modernos "vivem" em meio a uma complexa sociedade chamada **Camarilla**. Altamente hierarquizada, quase a um nível feudal. Ela prega que a ordem rígida e a convivência pacífica com os mortais como única forma de proteger os Membros de uma nova Inquisição, como a que exterminou boa parte da população vampírica européia durante a Idade Média (um genocídio de Vampiros).

Existe toda uma hierarquia nas cidades começando pelo cargo do **Príncipe**, o mais alto posto de uma cidade (ou região). O Príncipe possui um **Seneschal** (guardião das chaves, como nos castelos medievais) e governa ao lado de um conselho de Anciãos, conhecidos como **Conselho Primogênito** que é composto pelo representante mais velho, poderoso ou carismático (ou os três juntos) de cada **Clã**. Existem muitos outros cargos, mas esses eu vou explicando ao longo da fic, fiquem tranqüilos.

Existem **13 clãs oficiais**, mas optei por explorar apenas alguns, que, por enquanto, são:

**Ventrue** – Literalmente são os de Sangue Azul. Líderes. Todos os Ventrue são da alta sociedade, da Elite. São os comandantes ocultos da humanidade. Geralmente as mentes mais brilhantes (ou diabólicas) e os mais notáveis comandantes fazem parte deste clã.

_Personagens desse clã:_ Saga, Kannon, Kamus, Julian Solo, Saori Kido...

**Toreador** – Artistas. Belos. Hedonistas. Sem dúvida, são os vampiros clássicos, charmosos. Eles ignoram aquilo que não for belo, buscando assim a perfeição. Os membros do clã da Rosa dividem-se em duas facções principais: os Artistas e os _Poseurs_.

_Personagens desse clã:_ Afrodite, Milo, Misty, Tétis, Sorento, Mime de Benetona...

**Brujah** – Revolucionários, guerreiros, filósofos. Onde houver um ideal, haverá um Brujah. Incompreendidos, eles lutam. Composto quase completamente de rebeldes de todos os tipos, eternamente à procura das expressões definitivas de sua individualidade. Sem dúvida o clã que possui a maior diversidade de membros. (Esse é o clã do meu coração, junto com Ventrue, eterno antagonista).

_Personagens desse clã:_ Aiolos, Aioria, Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran, Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu, Marin...

**Malkavianos** – Os loucos. Videntes. Visionários.Os Malkavianos possuem um intelecto obscuro que é por vezes - e de modo crescente - regulado para propósitos desconhecidos_."Nós caminhamos pela terra a tempo suficiente de saber julgar o certo do errado o bem do mal, ou qualquer outra coisa que pensemos. Somos para muitos o que chamam de forasteiros, mas a nossa vida é de peregrinação"_. – Tive que colocar essa citação... É linda. Completamente Malk.

_Personagens desse clã:_ Shaka, Mú, Shun, Shina, Hyoga...

**Nosferatu** - Possuem a reputação de vendedores de informação e colhedores de segredos, uma vez que devido a suas feições, tiveram que aprimorar a mística habilidade de se esconder, algumas vezes bem diante dos olhos de outras pessoas.

_Personagens desse clã: _Shura, Dhoko. (esses serão polêmicos)

**Sobre personagens e clãs:** olhe, eu realmente acho que é necessário ler a fic para entender **POR QUE** tais personagens pertencem aos clãs que eu defini. Estou considerando aspectos da personalidade cruzadas com o arquétipo que os clãs costumam ter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CAPÍTULO I – A Bela Torre de Chicago.**

**Chicago, dias atuais – aproximadamente meia-noite.**

- Não! Definitivamente não aceitarei o irmão de um anarquista como Primogênito Brujah. – Saga foi enfático. – Na minha cidade, não!

- Meu Príncipe, Aioria foi Archon(1) do Justicar(2) Brujah por quase 100 anos. Só não se tornou Justicar por querer permanecer em Chicago. – Falou calmamente Shaka, o inabalável Primogênito Malkaviano.

- Sem contar que ele controla praticamente todo os Brujah da América do Norte, eles o seguem como se fosse um Deus. – Completou, Afrodite, o belíssimo Primogênito Toreador.

- Eu compreendo as razões de Saga. – Defendeu, Kamus, o Primogênito Ventrue.

- Se Aioria foi aclamado pelo Clã Brujah, temos que aceita-lo. – Finalizou, Mú, o Mestre das Harpias (3).

- Saga, você precisa deixar essa disputa com Aioros de lado. Não aceitar o irmão dele pode gerar uma revolta dentro da Cidade e ameaçar a Máscara... Isso está chamando a atenção do Círculo Interno da Camarilla (4). – Observou, Shura, o Primogênito Nosferatu. – Eu tenho informações a respeito e não são animadoras.

O Nosferatu dera a cartada de misericórdia no Príncipe.E com exceção do seu sensato Primogênito Ventrue, os demais estavam favoráveis a decisão do Clã Brujah e isso inclua até mesmo seu Mestre de Harpias.

- Kannon, faça a cidade saber que eu, Saga, Príncipe de Chicago, aceito Aioria como Primogênito da Casa do Conhecimento.

O Seneschal e braço direito do Príncipe, limitou-se a concordar com um gesto e em seguida se retirou da sala.

- Por favor, Mú, use também suas harpias para espalham essa notícia pelo país. Não quero trazer problemas para Chicago, se bem, que a presença de Aioria aqui, já é um problema em si.

Os poderosos vampiros sentados a mesa, se olharam. Embora seu regente fosse duro na queda, sabiam que ele não era um suicida político. Significaria acabar com sua regência não aceitar um dos Brujah mais conhecidos da América em seu conselho. Pelo contrário, a entrada do ex-archon Aioria mostraria para toda a América como Chicago era, sem dúvida, a cidade onde os mais poderosos e influentes vampiros do mundo residiam.

- Quando Aioria se juntara a esse conselho? – Perguntou Kamus.

- Imediatamente, se os senhores assim o quiserem. – Disse Mú, sacando seu celular. – Ele está lá fora com mais ou menos vinte Brujah esperando a decisão do conselho.

Dessa vez os primogênitos se mexeram. Aioria era realmente ousado.

- Eu não disse que ele é praticamente um anarquista? Se a resposta fosse "não" o que ele faria? Quebraria a Máscara? Nos atacaria? – Saga falou levantando-se da mesa.

- Saga, você sabe que os Brujah sempre andam em grupo e até onde estou sabendo planejaram uma daquelas _haves_ para hoje, depois da decisão do conselho. – Falou Shaka.

- Liga logo pra esse infeliz, Mú. Manda ele subir. – Saga falou contrariado.

Estavam no no trigésimo oitavo andar do mais luxuoso prédio comercial de Chicago, bem no centro do poder do Clã Ventrue ali representado pelo Príncipe Saga; Kannon, o Seneschal e Kamus o Primogênito. Mas eles eram apenas três nomes no clã mais poderoso da cidade, haviam ainda outros como o magnata Julian Solo que até onde sabiam como _Strategos_ dedicava-se mais aos afazeres Ventrue do que a própria Camarilla e Lady Kido, uma misteriosa Ventrue vista por muito poucos, segundo alguns, ela fora abraçada no século VIII antes de Cristo e alguns chegavam a dizer que ela era a própria Atena, em outras palavras... Lady Kido inspirara o mito da Deusa da Guerra. Boatos maldosos diziam também que... Lady Kido não era uma Ventrue, mas boatos, são... Boatos e as Harpias os adoram.

Mú ligou. – Aioria, pode subir. – Desligou o celular.

- Vamos partir para a próxima pauta. – Falou o Príncipe.

- Existem algumas crianças da noite que precisam ser apresentadas ao Príncipe. – Disse Afrodite. – Chegou de Atenas um jovem que deseja residir na cidade, seu nome é Milo, pertence a minha família embora esteja sempre andando com os Brujah e Gangrel. – Falou com um ar de evidente desaprovação.

Uma batida se fez ouvir na porta. Kannon entrou. – Meu Príncipe, Aioria e outro cavaleiro pedem sua permissão para entrar no recinto.

- Permissão concedida, Seneschal. – A voz de Saga era grave.

A porta se abriu e uma figura que não combinava em nada com aquele ambiente entrou. Ele usava um jeans surrado, uma camiseta branca e uma jaqueta de couro repleta de pins. Não era possível dar lhe mais do que vinte e poucos anos, embora, aquele vampiro, possuísse mais de dois milênios de existência. Seu rosto era másculo, sua boca larga, sensual. Os olhos de um tom verde sobrenatural. Certamente muitas esculturas da antiguidade poderiam ter sido baseadas em seu corpo. Ele caminhou com tranqüilidade, colocando-se diante da enorme mesa circular onde estavam sentados os vampiros mais poderosos de Chicago.

Atrás do estonteante grego, entrou um rapaz de uma beleza que não devia em nada a seu predecessor. Pelo contrário, superava-a. Embora acostumados a belezas sobrenaturais, todos os vampiros no recinto não puderam ignorar o rapaz de longos cabelos revoltos e olhos de um tom azul nunca visto por nenhum deles. Seu olhar era impressionantemente vivo e profundo, perturbador. Ele usava um All Star preto com uma calça bastante justa e uma camiseta vermelha justíssima terminando com um esvoaçante sobretudo preto. Se uma palavra fosse usada para descreve-lo seria: perfeito. Ele se colocou ao lado de Aioria e sentiu que era o centro das atenções. Olhou para o companheiro tentando se comunicar, o que não foi necessário, pois o outro já havia entendido o que ele, sem nenhuma palavra queria dizer.

Ambos fizeram uma mesura ao conselho e Aioria se dirigiu a Saga:

- Príncipe Saga, finalmente deixou de me evitar. Sinto-me lisonjeado.

- Não o evitei, Aioria, apenas sou muito ocupado.

- Creio que tenha tido muito tempo para pensar em me permitir ver Lady Kido, não?

- Ela está em torpor há quase 300 anos, Aioria.

- Te pedi para vê-la há mais de 700 anos, Saga.

- Você há de reconhecer que vivemos tempos difíceis nesses 700 anos.

- Incrível como você não muda! Não vou perder meu tempo com você. Trouxe meu protegido pra te apresentar, assim os Algozes o deixam em paz e eu não quebro mais nenhum osso deles.

- Você que andou espancando meus Algozes?

- Espancando não, afastando eles do Milo, é diferente!

- Aioria, creio que você poderia ter conversado com eles antes. – Falou Kamus que até então estivera calado.

- Ah, francês, dá um tempo, ta? Se o seu Príncipe aí escolhesse vampiros com mais cérebro, eu até conversaria com eles, o problema é que eles estão tão condicionados a cumprirem as ordens desse aí que nem conseguem dialogar! O cérebro deles já virou pastel de feira.

- Aioria, se não me engano, Milo é um Toreador, não? – Kamus olhou para Milo que o encarou, altivo e aquilo realmente incomodou o Ventrue. Olhou então para Afrodite.

- Eu avisei que ele andava com os Brujah, Kamus. Ele não é da minha linhagem, pode ter certeza. – Falou também encarando Milo que demonstrava não estar nem aí para nenhum deles.

- Senhores, creio que estamos perdendo o foco dessa reunião. – Falou Shaka.

- Anda logo, Saga e dá a permissão pro menino ficar na cidade. Eu me responsabilizo por ele. Nada pessoal, Afrodite. – Olhou para Afrodite e deu uma piscadinha camarada.

- Seu nome é Milo, não? – Perguntou Saga olhando para o rapaz que não se intimidava com seu olhar inquisidor. – Mas é tão arrogante esse Toreadorzinho... Pensou.

- Sim, Majestade.

- De onde vens?

- De Atenas, Majestade.

- O que deseja em Chicago?

- Começar uma vida nova. Permanecer em minha cidade natal era um risco para a Máscara, dado que fui abraçado há pouco mais de cinqüenta anos.

- Consegue declarar perante mim e esse conselho as tradições da Camarilla, jovem Milo?

- Sim, Majestade.

- Comece, então. – Isso vai ser divertido. – Pensou.

Milo olhou para Aioria que se limitou a sussurrar – Vai Milo, do jeito que ensaiamos.

Milo respirou fundo, embora estivesse morto, ainda executava esse gesto automático, pela simples lembrança de sentir que um dia fora humano. E começou:

- **A Primeira Tradição: A Máscara**. Não revelarás tua verdadeira natureza àqueles que  
não sejam do Sangue. Ao fazer isto, renunciarás aos teus direitos de Sangue.

**- A Segunda Tradição: O Domínio**. Teu domínio é de tua inteira responsabilidade. Todos  
os outros devem-te respeito enquanto nele estiverem. Ninguém poderá desafiar tua palavra enquanto estiver em teu domínio.

**- A Terceira Tradição: A Progênie**. Apenas com a permissão de teu ancião gerarás outro  
de tua raça. Se criares outro sem a permissão de teu ancião, tu e tua progênie sereis sacrificados.

**- A Quarta Tradição: A Responsabilidade**. Aqueles que criares serão teus próprios filhos. Até que tua progênie seja liberada, tu os comandarás em todas as coisas. Os pecados de teus filhos recairão sobre ti.

**- A Quinta Tradição: A Hospitalidade**. Honrarás o domínio de teu próximo. Quando chegares  
a uma cidade estrangeira, tu te apresentarás perante aquele que a gerir. Sem a palavra de aceitação, tu não és nada.

**- A Sexta Tradição: A Destruição**. Tu és proibido de destruir outro de tua espécie. O direito de destruição pertence apenas ao teu Ancião. Apenas os mais Antigos entre vós convocarão a  
Caçada de Sangue.

Enquanto recitou as Tradições, Milo manteve-se o tempo todo altivo, imponente. Muitos olhares admirados lhe foram dirigidos, pois apesar de jovem e estar na frente de vampiros tão poderosos ele não se mostrara intimidado.

Saga estava realmente impressionado com a exatidão com que o rapaz recitara as tradições da Camarilla. Poucas vezes ele vira alguém faze-lo sem gaguejar ou recorrer a ajuda de terceiros.

- Seja bem vindo a Chicago, Milo. Mostrou que possui conhecimento e que seja um digno integrante da Torre de Marfim.

- Saga, membros do conselho, se não tiverem nada importante a tratar tenho uma reunião de meu clã para presidir.

- Chama um encontro barulhento e selvagem de reunião, Aioria? – Falou Saga em tom zombereiro.

- Se quiser participar será bem vindo a arena Brujah. – Estalou os dedos das mãos. – Você está velho e resmungão demais, Saga.

- Mande lembranças minhas a Aioros e pode se retirar, não temos nada importante para tratar que exija sua presença. Isso vale para os demais membros do Conselho ao qual agradeço a presença nessa noite. – Saga se levantou da mesa e seu gesto foi imitado por todos que lentamente se retiraram do recinto.

- Shaka? Mú? Vocês virão conosco? – Perguntou Aioria enquanto esperavam o elevador.

- Sim, nós vamos! – Falaram juntos os Malkavianos. – Não há lugar melhor para desenferrujar as juntas do que a Arena de vocês. – Falou Shaka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(1) Archon** – São os olhos e ouvidos dos Justicars, afinal, um Justicar não pode estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Os Archons, geralmente, permanecem no cargo pelo tempo que o Justicar serve, embora alguns Justicars mantenham os Archons de seus predecessores.

**(2) Justicar** – Sete vampiros escolhidos pelo Círculo Interno têm o poder definitivo para julgar as questões relacionadas às Tradições. São eles que decidem as punições àqueles que violam repetidamente as Tradições, ou àqueles que tentem destruir a máscara em público. Os Justicars são obrigados a convocar um Conclave quando decidem proclamar um veredicto. Os Justicars podem convocar um Conclave a qualquer momento, seja para comunicar uma decisão ou declarar uma caçada, ou ainda outra decisão importante. Um Justicar serve por 13 anos e responde ao Círculo Interno.

**(3) Mestre de Harpias/Harpias** – Os administradores sociais dos Elíseos, eles realmente sabem das coisas. Negociam informações, fazem manobras sociais e controlam o status na seita. A maioria não se impressiona com intimidações e demonstram uma notável percepção da natureza vampírica.

**(4)Circulo Interno** – Estes sete anciões se reúnem a cada 13 anos em Veneza para planejar os negócios e a direção da sociedade vampírica. Um dos principais propósitos do Círculo é a nomeação dos Justicars, um para cada um dos sete clãs da Camarilla. A cada clã é permitido enviar um representante, normalmente o membro mais antigo do clã, pois só ele podem ditar o voto do clã. Outros membros podem ser levados ao encontro e podem até mesmo discursar, mas somente os anciões podem votar.


	2. Em algum lugar do passado

**A.U – Universo alternativo. **

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do **_World of Darkness_** – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf.

**(números entre parênteses)** – no final do texto, vocês encontram uma definição e/ou explicação a respeito.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CAPÍTULO II – Em algum lugar do passado.**

**Chicago, dias atuais – aproximadamente meia-noite e meia.**

Os Ventrue se retiraram por uma saída diferente da que seria usada pelos demais. Saga se virou para Kamus.

- Tem algum compromisso inadiável essa noite, Kamus?

- Não, Saga. Quer discutir algo?

- Não exatamente. Gostaria de te pedir para ficar de olho em Aioria. Sei que você é mais diplomático que eu e se dá melhor com ele, lutaram na Revolução Francesa e também na Russa, não foi?

- Sim, nós lutamos. Não será nenhum sacrifício para mim fazer o que pede.

- Pode começar pela _Rave_ dos Brujah?

- Sim, estou mesmo precisando praticar um pouco de defesa pessoal. – Sorriu. Um sorriso educado, gélido, sem emoção alguma. Definitivamente sua especialidade.

- Obrigado, Kamus. Sabia que poderia contar com você. – Virou-se par encarar o irmão. - Kannon, tem o endereço da festinha dos Brujah?

- Claro, Saga. – Virou-se para Kamus. – Tome, Kamus. Tenha cuidado, existem Brujah de outras cidades nessa reunião deles e, bem, você sabe, eles adorariam pegar um Ventrue...

- Não se preocupe, Kannon. – Pegou o papel. – Eu me garanto. – Virou-se e entrou no elevador, sem esboçar nenhuma emoção.

Saga riu. – Kannon, você teve coragem de falar uma coisa dessas pro Kamus? Esqueceu que ele é um caçador de **Garous**(1) ?

- Cuidado nunca é demais, meu irmão. Vai que o velho caçador se torna presa? – Ambos olharam o elegante Ventrue entrar no elevador. – Não entendi por quê você o mandou ir até lá, temos nosso informante entre os Brujah.

- Eu sei disso, mas o Kamus... Não sabe. E também é um forma de testar a lealdade dele, irmãozinho.

**Alguns minutos depois...**

Kamus entrou em sua limusine estacionada no subsolo, deu o endereço para seu motorista e mergulhou em seus pensamentos. Os olhos daquele Toreador trouxeram lembranças de uma vida que um dia, ele tivera.

- Danielle... – Sussurrou, cerrando os olhos e uma furtiva lágrima de sangue rolou por sua alva face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ducado de _Strasbourg_, Reino Franco, (2) 732 D.C. – 04 horas da madrugada.**

Mal o galo cantara e o Duque do próspero feudo de Strasbourg já se encontrava acordado. Beijou levemente a face de sua amada esposa e se levantou.

Embora tivesse seu próprio quarto preferia dormir com a esposa sempre que podia. Sentia sua consciência pesada por estar sempre viajando aos cantos mais distantes de suas terras e principalmente, participando de infindáveis batalhas em nome de seu Suserano.

O Reino Franco estava sendo tomado pelos mouros e novamente Kamus fora convocado para batalhar. Tão mergulhado em seus pensamentos ele estava que não notou a aproximação de Danielle que o abraçava por trás.

- Kamus... – Ela sussurrou, apertando-o contra si.

- Não queria te acordar, Danielle...

- Pensou que iria partir sem se despedir de mim, meu marido?

- Nunca, meu amor! – Ele se virou e tocou seus longos cabelos claros como o trigo. Encarou-a admirando seus intensos olhos azuis. – Ahhh Daniele, não me olhe assim... – E beijou-a com intensa paixão e pela segunda vez naquela noite fizeram amor.

**Duas horas depois...**

Kamus dormira novamente. Sentiu beijos em seu rosto a acorda-lo. – Vamos, querido, você precisa assistir a missa antes de partir... Amor... Estou grávida...

Ele abriu os olhos de uma vez. Ouvira direito?

– Grávida? – Repetiu incrédulo. – Você está grávida, meu amor? – Sentou-se na cama abraçando-a com força.

Danielle sorriu. – Sim, meu amor! Há dois meses minhas regras não vêem!

- Isso é maravilhoso! Como somos abençoados! Obrigado, meu Deus, obrigado! Já contou a nossas crianças?

- Não, querido! Queria te dar a notícia antes de falar com Isaac, Jacó e Éster... – Danielle fitava-o com amor e admiração.

- Então o que estamos esperando, querida? Vamos falar com as crianças, já está quase na hora de tomarmos café, não é mesmo? Vou me vestir, logo depois da missa partirei. – Olhou para o chão, tentando fazer com que aquele momento fosse rotineiro.

O semblante de alegria de sua esposa se fora (por alguns segundos) antes o pensamento de que mais uma vez ele iria lutar. Mas ela manteve sua postura altiva e seu espírito alegre. E Kamus pode jurar que aquele era o sorriso mais belo que Danielle lhe dera em toda sua vida. Com dificuldade deixou-a, seguindo para seu próprio quarto.

Seus passos ecoaram pelos longos corredores de pedra. Finalmente adentrava seu quarto. Sua armadura estava impecavelmente lustrada, pronta para ser usada em mais uma batalha. Era como se em nenhum momento o metal tivesse sido respingado pelo sangue inimigo. Não conseguia desviar os olhos daquela peça que o consagra Duque de Strasbourg.

Dois pajens o ajudaram a se preparar para a missa. Vestira sua melhor roupa e tão logo terminasse de pedir as bênçãos de Deus seguiria para Poitiers na região centro-oeste do Reino seguido por seus soldados.

Um barulho ensurdecedor de crianças correndo e gritando invadiu o quarto do Duque de Strasbourg. – Papai! Pa-pai! Paaaapaaaaiiiii! Repetiam enquanto se jogavam em cima do Duque que diante de tanta alegria, abriu um largo sorriso abraçando seus três amados filhos.

Uma mulher gorda e de feições rígidas interrompeu aquele momento inaceitável pela etiqueta da educação de um verdadeiro Lorde... Ou dama. – Majestade! Perdão! Vamos, crianças saiam! – Gritou a desesperada ama. As crianças olharam-lhe com expressões de tristeza tão grande que ele não resistiu.

- Deixe-os comigo, Senhora Clain. – Podem se retirar, ordenou para a ama e os pagens que se encontraram em seu quarto.

- Meus filhos... Sabem o quanto os amo. – Novamente os abraçou .

Isaac, o mais velho já iria completar 10 anos e era uma versão miniatura do pai. Jacó tinha 8 anos e Éster, sua querida princesinha, apenas 5 anos. Eram muito parecidos com a mãe tanto fisicamente quanto nos modos, e ele os adorava. Ah, sim, morreria sem pensar duas vezes por eles.

Pegou Éster no colo e viu sua esposa amada entrar no quarto, já preparada para ir a missa. Danielle estava linda em um vestido azul que intensificava a beleza dos seus olhos, intensos, altivos, perturbadores.

- Conte a novidade a eles, querido...

- Meus filhos, gostaria de dizer que em breve vocês terão companhia, está para chegar um pequeno cavaleiro e olho pros dois meninos a sua frente. Ou será que teremos outra princesinha linda? – Beijou a face de Éster.

As crianças foram a loucura. Kamus e Danielle se abraçaram enquanto os pequenos faziam uma algazarra infernal. Sua única resposta era sorrir e agradecer a Deus por lhes dar um lar, uma família tão abençoada.

- Papai, por favor, não vá! – Falou Éster trazendo-os de volta a realidade.

- Larga de ser boba, Éster! Papai tem que lutar pra num deixar os mouros chegarem aqui! – Falou Isaac enquanto Jacó concordava e fazia caretas para assustar a irmã.

- Eu sonhei que o papai num deve ir. – Falou já com o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

- Minha princesa, não se preocupe, o papai jura que vai voltar. – Apertou suas mãozinhas gorduchas. – Te dou minha palavra, Éster. – Eu os amo e voltarei. Isaac e Jacó cuidaram de você e mamãe enquanto eu estiver fora, não é mesmo? – Olhou, transmitindo confiança aos filhos que em uníssono responderam "sim".

Assistiram a missa em silêncio, os minutos voaram. E finalmente chegara a hora de partir. Kamus vestiu sua armadura e subiu em seu potente cavalo de batalha. Os soltados do Ducado estavam colocados atrás de seu comandante, apenas a aguardar suas ordens.

Kamus, tentando conter a dor em sei coração tocou na mão de sua esposa e dos filhos. Beijou novamente a face da filha e partiu rumo a Poitiers.

**Quase duas semanas depois...**

Próximo ao rio Owar, os dois grandes exércitos, de duas línguas e de dois credos, estavam em ordem, um frente ao outro.

Os corações de Abderrahman, de seus capitães e de seus homens estavam cheios de ira e orgulho, e eles foram os que primeiro começaram a lutar. Do lado cristão os homens rezavam pedindo a Deus forças para lutar e o prêmio de retornarem vivos a suas famílias.

Os cavaleiros muçulmanos dirigiram-se com ferocidade contra os batalhões dos francos, que resistiram virilmente tendo o Duque de Strasbourg em uma das frentes. Muitos caíram mortos de ambos os lados, até o pôr do sol do primeiro dia de batalha. Um por do sol amarelado que tocava a grama que um dia fora azul e agora era tingida do mais profundo e intenso vermelho: sangue.

A noite separou os dois exércitos: mas ao amanhecer os muçulmanos voltaram com força total à batalha. Os cavaleiros logo chegaram, sem muito esforço, no centro do batalhão cristão. Em poucas horas seriam derrotados, precisavam de um milagre para vender.

O Duque de Strasbourg com sua longa experiência em batalhas notara a desordem das tropas muçulmanas, que estavam pesadas devido aos espólios de guerra; e pelo visto seus comandantes não se aventuraram em desagradar os soldados ordenando que eles abandonassem tudo, com exceção de suas armas e cavalos de guerra. Foi então que num ato de iluminação e desespero que ele ordenara a um de seus soldados que se infiltrasse no exercito inimigo e um grupo de quatro se aproximasse do acampamento principal.

**Seis horas depois...**

O que hoje é conhecido como um falso grito surgiu nas suas fileiras muçulmanas, alertando que alguns dentre os inimigos estavam saqueando o acampamento; o que levou vários esquadrões da cavalaria muçulmana a voltarem atrás para proteger suas barracas carregas de espólios valiosos.

Porém, pareceu que eles estavam fugindo dos cristãos e todo o exército muçulmano ficou preocupado. E enquanto Abderrahman se esforçava para controlar o tumulto e conduzir os seus homens novamente para a luta, os já preparados guerreiros francos liderados pelo Duque de Strasbourg o cercaram e atacaram. Abderrahman foi perfurado por muitas lanças, morrendo em combate. Então todo o exército muçulmano evadiu-se ante o inimigo e muitos morreram na fuga. E assim Poitiers entraria para a história do ocidente. Não, nenhum dos homens que sobreviveram carnificina imaginara a importância do momento que protagonizaram.

**Três semanas depois...**

Satisfeito com o resultado, Kamus e o que sobrara de seu batalhão rumaram felizes da vida para o Ducado de Strasbourg.

Ao entrarem em seu território a medida em que se aproximavam do castelo, perceberam uma calmaria estranha, geralmente os campos estavam abarrotados de gente, pois a época de colheita se aproximava. Cruzaram com as primeiras casas queimadas. Preocupados, intensificaram o ritmo da viagem e em dois dias chegaram ao castelo, semi destruído.

Não há palavras que possam ser usadas para descrever o desespero de Kamus ao avistar as sobras de seu castelo. Ele saltou do cavalo já empunhando a espada enquanto gritava com toda a força de seus pulmões o nome de sua esposa e filhos. Foi seguido por seus soldados igualmente chocados que buscavam também suas esposas e filhos.

Atônitos, eles perceberam que havia ocorrido uma verdadeira carnificina. Os corpos das mulheres e crianças que trabalharam no castelo estavam literalmente abertos, como se tivessem sigo arrebatados por feras. Alguns corpos estavam em pior estado, com as cabeças degoladas. Pelo estado dos cadáveres aquilo havia ocorrido dois dias antes, exatamente quando entraram no território do Ducado de Strasbourg.

Kamus não parara de rezar nenhum segundo, implorando a Deus que nenhum mal tivesse acontecido a sua família. Já era cruel demais ver o sofrimento de seus soldados e pensar no quanto aquelas mulheres e crianças haviam sofrido antes de morrer...

Ele se ajoelhou no chão e rezou com toda sua força, toda fé que possuía. – Eu sou um soldado, senhor, sei me defender, mas eles... Eles não... – Levantou-se e após alguns metros tropeçou numa cabeça próxima a escada que levava ao andar seguinte.

Não. Não era possível!

- DANIELLEEEEEE! – Gritou com todas as forças, dono de uma dor capaz de tocar os céus.

- Por quê, Deus! Por quê? Sempre fui justo com meus servos, segui seus mandamentos, eduquei meus filhos dentro de suas leis... Lutei contra os inimigos da Santa Igreja... E o senhor... Não protegeu aquilo que eu tinha de mais precioso! Por quê, Senhor? Por quê? O que eu fiz de errado? – Ele não conseguia soltar a cabeça degolada de sua esposa, os soldados tiveram muito trabalho para tirar seu Duque daquele estado catatônico.

Com passos pesados ele caminhou pelo corredor que levava aos quartos das crianças. Encontrou o corpo de seus amados filhos, Isaac e Jacó completamente abertos, dilacerados com as vísceras sedimentas no chão. Nas mãos dos dois pequenos meninos bem firmes estavam suas espadas de treinamento, nem ao morrerem largaram suas armas. Não tiveram chance contra o que enfrentaram, mas... Morreram tentando proteger a mãe, a irmã, o castelo. – Meus filhos... Como eu os amo... Sussurrava enquanto socava a parede de pedra a sua frente, suas mãos por mais que doessem não representavam absolutamente nada perto da dor que sentia em seu coração.

Lágrimas? Não, ele não mais as possuía. Seu desespero chegou ao ponto de esvaziar sua alma, ele não sentia mais nada, apenas o vazio, o sofrimento do limbo que engolia a pessoa que um dia ele fora. Ele não se importaria de ser torturado por mil anos, desde que sua família tivesse sido excluída de tal martírio.

Finalmente encontrou o corpo de Danielle, mas... Preferiria não te-lo visto, não daquele jeito. Ela estava jogada no chão com a barriga aberta.

Kamus vomitou.

Ele já vira muito sangue e corpos em batalha, mas não um corpo tão dilacerado como o de Danielle. Parecia que ela tinha sido vitima de torturas cuja crueldade transcendia a capacidade humana em se rastejar e se igualar aos vermes.

– Danielle... Eu te amo tanto... Quem fez isso com você, meu amor? – Falava com o corpo da esposa diante de seus soldados tão incrédulos quanto ele.

- Senhor... É melhor o senhor vir aqui... – Chamou um soldado sem conseguir encara-lo... Kamus demorou para entender o que o soldado lhe disse. Levantou-se e cambaleando entrou no quarto de vestir das crianças.

– Não! Deus! Por favor... Não! – Deixou-se cair no chão. Deus só poderia estar brincando com ele.

– Filha... Fala com o papai... Me perdoa! Éster, agora eu entendi por quê você num queria que o papai viajasse... – O corpinho de Éster estava completamente nu e apresentava marcas claras de que havia sido violado ao ponto de ter sua região pubiana completamente dilacerada. – Aquilo foi a gota de água para que Kamus deixasse de ser... Kamus e assumisse uma máscara de ódio e vingança.

A noite começara a cair a pouco e a escuridão tomava conta do castelo.

Ele arrancou a cruz que carregava no peito, cuspiu nela e arremessou contra a parede. – Não sirvo mais a um Deus que permite a morte de inocentes de forma tão cruel! Deus! Onde está que não me responde? Por quê tirou minha família de modo tão cruel? O que eu fiz para merecer isso, diga-me Deus! Por quê me pune assim? – Não havia mais lágrimas em seus olhos para banhar os corpos de sua família.

- Deus não existe. O que existe somos nós. – Um homem vestindo uma armadura dos países do Norte entrou no quarto. Os soldados fizeram menção de ataca-lo.

- Saiam. – Ordenou o homem. E todos saíram, sem ao menos discutir ou olhar para o Duque.

Kamus já estava com a espada em riste. – Como ousa entrar em meu castelo, estrangeiro?

- Eu estava no encalço das criaturas que fizeram isso a seu feudo. Mas como só posso viajar a noite, consegui chegar aqui somente hoje, lamento pela sua perda, Duque Strasbourg. – O homem parecia estar dizendo a verdade.

- O que você sabe sobre essas criaturas que atacaram minha família?

- Sei que humanos como você não tem chance nenhuma contra elas.

- Por acaso você é um Demônio?

- Quase isso. Posso te dar o poder para caçar essas criaturas e juntos nós poderíamos acabar com elas, o que acha?

- Se você não é um demônio, o que é então?

- Sou um vampiro, Duque Strasbourg.

- Absurdo! Vampiros não existem.

- Ao contrário de Deus, nós existimos sim. Ou você costuma duvidar do que vê bem a sua frente? – E ele mostrou seus caninos afiados para Kamus.

- Criatura, qual o seu nome afinal?

- As pessoas me chamam de... Siegfried.

- Muito bem, Siegfried, você sai por aí oferecendo a qualquer um a chance de virar um vampiro?

- Não, de forma alguma. Somente aos mais fortes e que não acreditam em Deus como você.

- Muito bem... Se isso me dará poder para me vingar das criaturas que mataram minha família e desgraçaram meu feudo... – Olhou fundo nos olhos daquele estranho homem. - Eu aceito sua oferta, Siegfried. Deixe-me enterrar minha família antes.

- De acordo, Duque Strasbourg. Dê adeus a sua família e sua vida, voltarei a revê-lo em três noites. – E o homem saiu do quarto deixando Kamus a remoer sua dor.

Kamus descobriria anos mais tarde que Siegfried resolvera abraça-lo por sua fama de guerreiro e principalmente estrategista e não pelos motivos sentimentais que o envolviam. Mal havia terminado a batalha em Poitiers e sua fama se alastrara por todo o Reino Franco. Nada mais natural que o Duque Strasbourg fosse levado ao seio do clã Ventrue e Siegfried o apresentaria a esse mundo.

Durante anos ele e Siegfried vagaram pelo norte da Europa caçando as criaturas conhecidas como Garous. Kamus tornara-se um aprendiz valioso e em pouco tempo apesar de sua juventude já começara a colecionar as peles dos lupinos que abatia. Foi então que Kamus decidiu se fixar no território gelado da Sibéria e lá permaneceu por séculos até criar coragem de retornar ao Reino Franco, que, nesta altura já se chamava França.

Sua fama de caçador de Garous se alastrou entre os vampiros mais jovens e ocasionalmente um ou outro vampiro pedia-lhe auxílio. Kamus caçava-os e os matava com muito, muito prazer. Sua existência era movida pela vingança, o único sentimento a acompanha-lo, por que os outros... Ele abandonara.

Mais séculos se passaram e os tempos começaram a se modernizar. Caçar como antes já não era possível e Kamus passou a guerrear com os Garous em outro campo: dessa vez nas bolsas de valores. Aquelas criaturas manipulavam grupos, corporações inteiras e Kamus as desafiava, comprava-as, fechava-as, sabotava seus negócios, enfim, sua existência passou então a girar em torno de disputas empresariais com os lupinos.

Como se não fosse o suficiente, ele criou uma sociedade de caça a lupinos, chamada _Sociedade da Lua Crescente_, onde para ser admitido o Ventrue precisava apresentar uma pele de lupino. Eventualmente, em tempos modernos, ele abatia um Garou ou outro, mas nada se comparava com sua caçada desenfreada no passado.

Pelo seu passado de caçador, Kamus era respeitado, não apenas entre os Ventrue, mas todos os clãs conhecidos. Por isso, ninguém melhor do que ele para entrar em uma arena Brujah, qualquer desafio era pequeno perto do que aquele homem já vivera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, zona industrial próxima as margens do Lago Michigan, dias atuais -aproximadamente uma da madrugada.**

Chegamos, senhor.

Kamus teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pelas palavras do motorista. Limitou-se a dispensa-lo e seguiu a pé rumo ao galpão onde ocorreria a _have _dos Brujah. Mal caminhara trinta metros e já conseguia ouvir a movimentação no local, a noite iria ferver. E ele sem dúvida roubaria as atenções nas festividades Brujah.

Um grupo de motoqueiros encarou aquele homem que destoava completamente daquele ambiente sujo, decadente. Kamus os ignorou completamente. E assim seguiu, abrindo caminho por entre grupos de humanos que sem dúvida ignoravam completamente o que aconteceria naquele local, naquela noite.

Finalmente chegara a entrada do galpão que abrigaria a arena Brujah, do lado de fora a concentração de jovens com cervejas nas mãos eram impressionante. Uma cena típica de uma balada onde um chama o outro e outro e outro, nenhuma organização, mas muita diversão. Jovens dançavam enquanto outros estavam mais preocupados em trocar caricias ousadas encostados nos banheiros químicos ou nas paredes pichadas dos galpões.

Quatro homens enormes pararam na frente de Kamus, que, apesar de alto, precisou olhar para cima. – Vim participar da Arena, Aldebaran. – Falou sem mostrar nenhuma intimidação, dirigindo-se ao mais alto e forte dos quatro homens.

- Os Ventrue estão invadindo nossas festas! Entra aí, Kamus. Se esbarrar numa loira bem bonita de cabelos curtos pode ficar sabendo que ela é Ventrue que nem você.

- Obrigado pela dica. – E se perguntou que diabos uma Ventrue e ainda mulher estaria fazendo numa rave Brujah. – Certamente o mesmo que eu? – Pensou, intrigado. Não... Damas Ventrue não lutam em arenas Brujah.

Entrou, e como era de se esperar, ouviu piadinhas cretinas a respeito de seu impecável terno. Até onde ele sabia alguns Brujah mais velhos se vestiam tão bem quanto ele, mas isso não poderia ser considerada uma regra geral, como tudo relacionado aos Brujah.

Conseguiu localizar Aioria cercado por um grupo de pessoas que certamente ouviam mais uma de suas histórias e riam, riam muito. Na arena, alguns vampiros se aqueciam, certamente se preparando para as lutas. Ficou surpreso ao avistar Mú e Shaka um pouco mais ao fundo conversando com um grupo de motoqueiros. Impressionante. Mas só parecia existir motoqueiros naquele lugar!

- Aioria? – Falou Kamus, erguendo o tom da voz o suficiente para ser ouvido. Todos olharam na direção da voz que interrompera a história que o ancião Brujah contava.

- Kamus! – Falou, sem acreditar. – Que diabos você quer aqui?

- Participar da arena.

- Qualquer um pode lutar, então, se alguém o desafiar, lute oras!

- Posso desafiar quem eu quiser também, correto?

- Sim, por quê?

- Não, nada! Só pra ter certeza. Quem é aquela?

Aioria olhou na direção da arena. – Uma japonesa com cabelos vermelhos vestindo um jeans de cós muito baixo, botas de bico fino cromado e uma camiseta regata branca deixavam a vista uma série de tatuagens. Ela acabara de subir na arena junto a um homem que até onde Aioria se lembrava ser um neófito Brujah, e pelo visto eles iam lutar.

Se o coração de Aioria ainda batesse, teria saído pela boca. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha e não conseguiu responder a pergunta de Kamus. Até onde se lembrava não havia sentido um calor tão intenso somente ao encarar uma mulher. Definitivamente aquela japonesa era não só bonita, mas muito especial.

Tanto o homem quanto a mulher se encaravam na arena. Ele correu na direção dela e acertou-lhe um soco no estômago. Ela caiu no chão gemendo de dor. Aioria sentiu vontade de socorre-la, mas não podia faze-lo, era contra as regras da arena. Pela primeira vez em séculos amaldiçoou a arena.

O neófito que a socara ria e muito da mulher caída no chão. Aproximou-se e levantou-a pelos cabelos. Ela muito esperta, acertou-lhe um cruzado de direita com um soco inglês bem no meio do nariz dele. Ele a soltou e levou as mãos rumo ao rosto. Ela caiu de pé e sem pensar duas vezes começou a socar o estômago do cara, finalmente acertando-o nas partes íntimas com um chute perfeito. O Neófito foi ao chão encolhendo-se de dor e o ancião que presidira o combate ergueu o braço da moça em sinal de que ela havia ganho o combate.

Gritos, assobios tomaram conta do ambiente e começaram a gritar um nome: Marin. Sim, era esse o nome da moça que deixara seu adversário pensar que estava com a vantagem e assim descuidar-se. Ele baixou a guarda para que ela atacasse e, numa seqüência rápida e precisa de golpes conquistou a vitória.

Olhando mais atentamente Aioria ficou lívido. A aura daquela mulher era de uma mortal. Não de uma ghoul (3) ou vampira, mas uma mortal.

- Por Cartago! – Falou. – Ikki, quem é essa Marin? – Perguntou ao mal encarado Brujah que se aproximava.

- Faz parte do grupo de motoqueiros que veio de Seatle. Estão ali conversando com os Malkavianos. Acho que eles querem passar um tempo na cidade, vão falar com você.

Kamus estava tão entretido se divertindo com a expressão abobalhada de Aioria que não percebeu a aproximação de Milo.

- Kamus? – Ouviu uma incrédula pergunta. Virou-se para seu interlocutor e sentiu um calafrio. Aqueles olhos. Olhos azuis o encaravam com surpresa.

- Por quê a surpresa? – Perguntou sem alterar a voz. – Mas aqueles olhos eram tão bonitos, idênticos aos de Danielle! – Pensou.

- Nunca vi um Ventrue dar as caras em uma _have_ Brujah, pelo menos em Atenas. – Deu de ombros tentando parecer natural.

- Milo, se você nunca viu um Ventrue numa _have _Brujah, já viu uma Ventrue lutar? – Perguntou Aioria, apontando para a arena. Milo e Kamus olharam, não acreditando no que viam. Uma loira de cabelos curtos que vestia um impecável e sexy vestido branco acabara de subir junto a um brutamontes que até onde sabiam era um _ancillae_ da costa leste.

- Ele vai esmaga-la! – Falou Milo, impressionado. – Aioria, num deixa essa luta começar!

Kamus não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. – Quem é ela?

- É brasileira, amiga de Aldebaran. Serviram juntos numa coterie (4) de guerra contra o Sabbat (5), ela é estrategista militar, eles a chamam de Condessa.

O combate começou e o homem correu para cima dela que o parou apenas com o olhar e sacou uma estaca presa a sua perna, arrancando gritos da platéia. Com maestria enfiou a pontiaguda estaca no peito do homem paralisado, bem no coração. E o combate acabou tão rápido quanto fora iniciado arrancando ainda mais assobios da platéia.

Mal a loira fatal havia descido da arena, Kamus reconheceu imediatamente a figura de Shaka, o inabalável primogênito Malkaviano entrar na arena acompanhado de Ikki que até então estivera ao lado deles.

- Essa noite promete... – Falou Kamus cruzando os braços.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(1) Garous** – podem ser chamados também de lobisomens, lupinos ou garous. Não há vergonha maior para os Garou do que os Dançarinos da Espiral Negra e eles foram os responsáveis pelo massacre no feudo de Kamus. Nem todo Garou é "do mal" como eu escrevi aqui, mas o Kamus não ta muito interessado nisso...

**(2) Ducado de _Strasbourg_, Reino Franco** – Atual Alsácia, leste da atual França fronteira com a Alemanha.

**(3) Ghoul** – Servo de um vampiro.

**(4) Coterie** – grupo de vampiros com um interesse comum como arte, combate, filosofia, etc...

**(5) Sabbat** – Seita arqui inimiga da Camarilla.

**NOTAS:**

**Siegfried** – Ventrue, sexta geração, (Vida mortal 356:378 D.C.). – Progênie de Regulus. Foi chefe de uma importante tribo Visigoda. Atualmente é o Príncipe de Vancouver, que rege de modo absoluto. Ao contrário de seu passado, está reforçando uma política de nenhuma luta entre vampiros e garous no local. – Esse personagem existe no WoD e (também em CDZ) eu fiz algumas modificações para combinar com a minha singela historinha. – O personagem "real" está livro _**Dark Alliance Vancouver.**_

**Danielle** – Baseado no filme **_Para sempre Cinderela_** protagonizado pela Drew Barymore (pense bem antes de falar mal dela para mim).

**Isaac, Jacó e Éster** – Isaac e Jacó nós conhecemos dos animes, e Éster é criação minha baseada na Bíblia, velho testamento para honrar a porção religiosa de dois personagens (Kamus e Danielle) que estavam vivendo no auge da Idade Média.

**Sociedade da Lua Crescente** – faz parte do cenário do One World by Night, projeto mundial de live action onde eu joguei 8 anos. Minha personagem era uma neófita Ventrue metida que nem o Milo! Inclusive tomei a liberdade de coloca-la na fic é a Condessa. (Estou sentindo que serei muito, muito zoada por isso)

**Abraço** – ato de transformar um humano em vampiro. O vampiro drena todo o sangue do humano e dá seu sangue sobrenatural para transforma-lo em outro vampiro.

Acreditem, eu chorei quando escrevi esse capítulo. Por dois motivos, adorar o Kamus e faze-lo sofrer e por uma personagem que eu adorava e onde me inspirei para escrever a história dele. A personagem em questão era Brujah e se chamava Maria Cecília Machado, fazia parte do cenário de live action do The Camarilla, fã clube oficial da White Wolf onde eu fui storyteller nacional por 3 anos e meio. Se eu gosto de rpg? IMAGINA!

_**Só escrevo o próximo capítulo se as pessoas deixarem reviews!**_

-----Nuriko fazendo chantagem barata!--------

**Muito, muito, muitoooo obrigada pelas reviews deixadas do primeiro capítulo.** Foram elas que me deram a maior força para escrever tão rápido o capítulo que vocês acabaram de ler, definitivamente sou movida por reviews!


	3. Movidos pelo desafio

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

**ATENÇÃO: conteúdo erótico, se você é puritano ou moralista não continue a leitura!**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do **_World of Darkness_** – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

Eu realmente tenho que começar agradecendo o carinho de todas as amigas que deixaram reviews, vocês são muito fofas!

Esse capítulo é bem descritivo, por isso... Preparem-se!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CAPÍTULO III - Movidos pelo desafio  
**

**Chicago, dias atuais, Clube Masquerade, aproximadamente uma da manhã.**

- A área Vip está em ordem, não? – Perguntou Verônica a uma garçonete descalça que usava um micro vestido de couro e uma mordaça.

Ela se limitou a concordar com um gesto de cabeça. – Você, Suzan e Paul servirão ao Príncipe e ao Senescal essa noite, agora saia daqui. – Disse com impaciência enquanto voltava-se a estudar os monitores de segurança sem deixar de afagar a ponta de seu querido chicote.

Como não queria encrenca com os Brujah, resolvera não abrir o Porão naquela noite. Pelo contrário, Verônica gostava muito da companhia dos Brujah tanto quanto gostava da companhia dos Ventrue ou Malkavianos.. E todos, por mais diferentes que fossem adoravam Verônica e a pérola da Camarilla de Chicago: o Clube Masquerade, um reduto para diversão, política e prazeres vampíricos freqüentado por praticamente todos os vampiros de Chicago.

Quer saber o que está acontecendo? – Vá ao Masquerade. Precisa encontrar alguma coisa ou alguém? – Procure no Masquerade. Quer aparecer? O Masquerade é o lugar certo. Precisa de sangue pra se alimentar? – Fale com Verônica. Era o que as harpias diziam e os vampiros concordavam com elas.

Excêntrico em seu público, excêntrico em suas formas. O clube era, arquitetonicamente uma mistura do clássico e do que existia de mais moderno em arquitetura. Quando a cidade fora praticamente destruída num grande incêndio em 1871 arquitetos e engenheiros de renome reconstruíram a cidade e deram vida a um estilo próprio, o _estilo de Chicago_. E o Masquerade era uma verdadeira jóia arquitetônica de cinco andares (e subterrâneos) a representar majestosamente a cidade Global governada por Saga.

O clube se dividia basicamente em três partes principais: o Porão, a Elite e a Pista de Dança. Há também uma extensa área subterrânea de acesso muito, muito restrito onde estão o Museu Particular de Verônica e a Salas de Prazeres, também chamadas de _Dungeons_.

O Porão era o território preferido dos Brujah, Gangrel e vampiros mais interessados em sons pesados e as vezes uma ou outra pancadaria e claro: shows de bandas alternativas. Situado nos fundos do clube tem uma entrada própria e até mesmo uma administração a parte e no momento Verônica estava quebrando a cabeça para encontrar alguém capaz de apartar as brigas que sempre aconteciam no lugar. O Porão tem dois andares, o primeiro fica ao nível do solo e serve de pista e o segundo é carinhosamente apelidado de "Fosso" que fica em nível subterrâneo. Um mezanino no primeiro andar permite que as pessoas vejam quem está no Fosso que abriga o palco e a principal pista de dança, ou melhor, "bate cabeça", por que para ficar ali... Tem que ter coragem.

Existe acesso do Porão para outros setores do Masquerade que são, obviamente altamente vigiados por seguranças bastante conhecidos por sua "eficiência". Se houver a quebra das regras do Clube, os segurança de Verônica (ou a própria) fazem questão de dar uma lição no engraçadinho e coloca-lo pra correr do clube para nunca mais voltar.

A entrada principal do Masquerade dá acesso a Elite, apelido que recebeu devido ao tipo de pessoas que freqüentam o lugar. Essa área do clube é composta por dois espaços relativamente parecidos e interligados.

O ambiente principal tem várias mesas que comportam aproximadamente cinco pessoas, um imenso bar (considerado um dos melhores de Chicago) e um palco. E claro, as cabines. Usadas exclusivamente por vampiros que desejam privacidade ao tratar de seus negócios ou se alimentar do delicioso _vitae_ (sangue).Os shows na Elite são geralmente acústicos ou releituras de clássicos modernos de jazz, blues e soul music.

O segundo ambiente é praticamente idêntico ao primeiro, com exceção, da presença do palco e pode ser fechado para comportar festas privadas, e que é muito usado pelo clã Toreador e suas inesquecíveis festas.

O que realmente chama a atenção na Elite é a exótica decoração, uma demonstração clara do gosto pessoal de sua proprietária: o predomínio do vermelho e preto, esculturas bizarras e pinturas surreais se mesclam com a presença de correntes no teto e 6 gaiolas suspensas onde homens e mulheres de corpos esculturais usando trajes mínimos dançam sensualmente ou protagonizam cenas BDSM para deleite de seus freqüentadores. Ser diferente é estar na moda e em Chicago não havia nenhuma casa noturna tão exótica como o Masquerade.

Os garçons e garçonetes usam minúsculas roupas de couro e coleiras, e vez ou outra aparecem amordaçados ou usando algemas nas mãos e pés. Os seguranças usaram roupas de couro escuro que deixam a mostra (para intimidar) suas armas e outros artefatos curiosos que certamente servem para torturar engraçadinhos que quebrem as regras do clube.

Finalmente o mais eclético ambiente do clube: a Pista de Dança. Geralmente o ponto intermediário entre a Elite e o Porão. Aqui, os mortais predominam e um DJ localizado numa torre entre o primeiro e segundo andar manda ver em techno e musica industrial indo de Sister of Mercy e Depeche Mode até Ministry, tudo depende da programação da noite, que, nunca deixa a desejar.

No terceiro andar, dono de uma vista tridimensional, fica a sala VIP, usada por pouquíssimos membros. Do lado esquerdo vê-se a Elite, ao centro a Pista de Dança e a direita um pequeno pedaço do Porão. Também nessa andar encontram-se escritório de Verônica e a Sala de Segurança.

Os quarto e quintos andares são de acesso restrito a praticamente qualquer pessoa. Lá ficam os aposentos de Verônica e a Sala de Observação, onde Verônica monitora praticamente tudo o que acontece no clube através de pequenas câmeras de segurança. Verônica viu através do monitor que Saga e Kannon estavam entrando no clube.

Certificou-se mais uma vez que os submissos estavam prontos para servi-los e checou sua imagem no espelho. Se os vampiros geralmente são pálidos, sua pele era ainda mais e com o agravante de ser sensível a qualquer luz (mesmo artificial) que fosse um pouco mais intensa. E essa "doença" aliada a sua predileção por roupas de couro ou longos vestidos de seda escuros mostravam a beleza irreal daquela vampira de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos geralmente escondidos por óculos escuros, tamanha era a sensibilidade de suas pupilas diante de luz.

Ela entrou no elevador e desceu até a sala vip onde os gêmeos acabavam de entrar, sendo seguidos pelos submissos que ela designara para atende-los. Saga e Kannon sentiram o familiar cheio de Verônica e se viram para encara-la.

Naquela noite em especial havia se produzido, pois sabia que Saga e Kannon iriam ao Masquerade e certamente não estariam de bom humor. Usava uma blusa de couro com corte chinês fechada até o pescoço, sem mangas. No pescoço carregava as chaves das algemas de seus submissos e da sua _Dungeon_ particular. Usava uma leve saia rodada em seda vermelha e nos pés uma bota de vinil que ia um pouco acima do joelho e com um desproporcional e elegante salto agulha. Presa na lateral de sua blusa estava seu chicote preferido. Os cabelos negros estavam levemente desalinhados em um coque preso com uma espátula de marfim.

Quase boquiabertos, os dois encararam Verônica. Ela realmente sabia agrada-los.

- Dizer que você está bonita é redundante, querida. – Falou Kannon, quase a devorando com os olhos. Verônica deu alguns passos o encarou e deu aquele sorriso que era capaz de derreter seu coração.

Ela aproximou os lábios do rosto dele e o beijou demoradamente na face. – Vindo de você é mais que um elogio, Kannon. – Sussurrou com seu leve sotaque espanhol. – Incrível como passados tantos anos ela ainda tinha aquele encantador sotaque! – Pensou Kannon.

Saga estava de pé, olhando Kannon e Verônica tão perigosamente próximos que, se fosse vivo, teria respirado fundo para conter a excitação de ver seu gêmeo junto daquela beldade em forma de mulher. Era uma cena surreal, belíssima.

E foi ainda mais surreal quando ela, felinamente caminhou na direção dele tirando o chicote da cintura e acariciando a ponta daquela peça. Uma série de pensamentos eróticos tomou conta de sua mente. Verônica era realmente única, especial e ele a amava.

Ela se aproximou dele, o perfume mais intenso fazia seu sangue se acelerar nas veias. Ela colocou seus lábios gelados em seu rosto e sussurrou alguma coisa bem baixo em seu ouvido, mas ele só conseguia pensar no que poderia fazer com aquele corpo esguio e pálido. Saga, a abraçou e encostou os lábios em seus cabelos. – Verônica, pare com isso ou eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos. – Sorriu finalmente, afastando-a de si.

Kannon sentiu uma pontada de ciúme diante da cena, não sabia dizer exatamente se era por que Saga a abraçara ou por que ela lhe dera mais atenção. – Verônica, eu senti sua falta. – Falou Kannon, tentando quebrar o clima do ambiente.

Eles se sentaram nos confortáveis sofás vermelhos da sala vip. Verônica ao centro dos gêmeos. Foram servidos pelos submissos e ela finalmente respondeu. – Você é sempre tão ocupado, Kannon... Sabe que estou aqui todas as noites, esperando por você e... Você. – Falou para Saga que quase se engasgou com o vinho.

Ah, sim, ela amava aqueles gêmeos. Eles eram iguais fisicamente, mas... Tão diferentes intimamente. E aquele jogo de sedução que viviam já durava tantos anos, era tão excitante, tão dolorido, mas não conseguiam parar, era um vício. Um vicio que os três tinham em comum, quem cederia primeiro? Esse era o jogo, e nenhum dos três, orgulhosos e dominadores como eram estavam dispostos a dar o braço a torcer. E isso tornava as coisas ainda mais intensas, divertidas, eróticas.

Um erotismo que dificilmente deixaria suas mentes e se transformaria em uma realidade. E sabendo disso, Verônica se dedicava a alimentar aquela tensão simplesmente deliciosa que existia entre eles. – Tenho uma pequena surpresa para vocês, meus amores. – Ela falou após dar uma ordem a um dos submissos.

- Estão preparados?

Os dois sorriram ao mesmo tempo, concordando. Ah, aquele sincronismo era indescritivelmente excitante. Ambos já estavam mais relaxados nos sofás, o que dava a Verônica a vontade de arrancar-lhes as roupas e testar os limites daqueles dois Ventrue tão divinamente deliciosos. – Fica calma, Verônica, esse jogo você não vai perder! – Pensou, se torturando.

Duas figuras mascaradas, vestindo um longo manto preto entraram na sala vip ao mesmo tempo que uma forte música começou a tocar. Os movimentos daquelas figuras era perfeitamente sincronizados com a envolvente música que gradualmente adquirira um tom sensual. As capas antes fechadas, foram arremessadas ao chão, revelando corpos divinamente esculpidos de um homem e uma mulher que ao ritmo da música começaram a se tocar e se excitar na frente dos três.

Saga e Kannon estavam tendo seus limites testados. Usando seus dons sobrenaturais iniciaram uma conversa telepática.

_- Saga, agora a Verônica ultrapassou os limites, não estou me agüentando mais!_

_- Nem eu! Céus, o que é que ele ta... Nossa. Precisamos dar um jeito nessa mulher!_

_- Mas se fizermos com ela... Nós perdemos, Saga! Vamos... Pegar os mortais, quem você quer?_

_- Eu quero a mulher, preciso ver melhor aqueles piercings que ela tem nos seios..._

Verônica olhou divertida com o canto dos olhos a expressão de cada um dos gêmeos. Notou o quanto eles estavam se segurando para não perder o controle e olhavam hipnotizados para o ato sexual protagonizado como um balé pelo casal mascarado a sua frente.

Tão logo a "dança" terminou, o casal ajoelhara no chão, os dois ao mesmo tempo se levantaram e cada um se colocou na frente de um dos dançarinos. Kannon em frente ao homem e Saga em frente a mulher.

- Levantem-se. – Falaram ao mesmo tempo. E eles se levantaram. Seus corpos suados, seu sangue acelerado fizeram com que seus caninos crescessem prontos para beber o sangue daqueles mortais que se entregavam inteiros aos vampiros.

E os dois não perderam tempo. Cravaram seus caninos brilhantes no pescoço do casal. E aquela incomensurável sensação de vida percorrendo seus corpos os invadiu. Era como se... Naqueles breves segundos de êxtase seus corações voltassem a bater e eles fossem tão mortais quanto seu alimento.

Ao mesmo tempo tiraram as presas dos pescoços de suas vítimas, e gemeram, declarando o prazer que aquele sangue quente, carregado de hormônios potencializados pelo sexo feito pouco antes lhes dava.

Seus olhos estavam sobrenaturalmente assustadores tamanho o desejo que continham, era como se a razão tivesse os abandonado e nada mais houvesse no mundo a não ser... Prazer. Olharam para Verônica que extasiada assistira a cena. Eles eram realmente encantadores.

- Apreciaram seu jantar, meus amores? – Perguntou, tentando faze-los voltar a si.

- Verônica, você é realmente má. Faz tempo que não tenho um jantar tão... Delicioso! – Disse Saga encarando-a ainda com resquícios de desejo nos olhos.

- Tenho que concordar com Saga. Você está tornando nosso jogo cada noite mais perigoso! – Sorriu enquanto se aproximava dela pela frente.

Altiva, ela encarou Kannon e sorriu felinamente. – Mas Kannon, não é o perigo que nos aproxima? – Concentrava que estava, não percebeu a aproximação de Saga, por trás. Céus! Eles estavam cercando-a.

- Somos movidos pelo desafio, querida Verônica. – Sussurrou Saga em seu ouvido.

- E você, sem dúvida, é o maior desafio que já encontramos. – Falou Kannon aproximando os lábios dos dela. Verônica sentiu o hálito fresco de vitae nos lábios de Kannon e precisou gastar muito de seu autocontrole para não se jogar e explorar aquela boca.

- Meus queridos, sabem o quanto os amo, não? – Ela disse quase em um gemido. – Mas... Desculpem-me... Essa noite não cederei aos encantos de vocês.

- Droga! Como não cedeu nos últimos quinhentos anos... – Sorriu Kannon. – Já ouvi isso tantas vezes... – Falou sem esconder a decepção.

- Você não acha que está na hora de se entregar, Verônica? – Murmurou Saga, encostando seu corpo ao dela.

- Saga, você tem modos muito interessantes de argumentar. – Falou enquanto dava um passo para desvencilhar dos gêmeos. Em seus olhos castanhos era possível ver o quanto aquele contato com os dois a abalava.

- Até quando, Verônica? – Sussurrou Saga ajeitando os cabelos. – Sabe que a amo, por quê não se entrega?

- Eu também te amo, Verônica... Por que você é que não desiste?

- Eu não sei se continuaríamos a nos amar, se eu desistisse ou se um de vocês desistisse. – Olhou para os dois. – Se nosso jogo acabasse.. Eu não sei o que aconteceria... - Falou com sinceridade. – Somos almas solitárias, torturadas e idealizamos um amor, é platônico! É ideal, perfeito por que sempre vivemos assim a provocar os limites uns dos outros. Se acordamos juntos um dia, quem garante que essa magia sobreviverá?

- Eu sei o que sinto por você, Verônica. E tenho certeza de que estou falando pelo Kannon também. – Encarou o irmão que concordou com a cabeça. – Acreditamos que nosso sentimento por você é muito maior do que essa parte de nossas personalidades que nos impele a dominar e competir. Está acima de nosso clã ou de seu clã...

- Isso é um tempero que mostra que fomos... - Apontou para si e para Saga.

- Feitos para você. – completou Saga devorando-a com os olhos.

- Vamos acabar com isso, entregue-se, sua espanhola teimosa! – Kannon falou aumentando o tom de voz.

- Não, meus amores. Prefiro não arriscar para não perder nenhum dos dois. – E ela pegou o chicote e estalou-o. – Qual dos dois vai se entregar? Ou os dois vão? – Falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Não, nunca! – Responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Muito bem, era isso que eu esperava ouvir de vocês. – Beijou novamente cada um em sua face e antes de sair do ambiente, colocou a perna sobre o sofá para arrumar a bota. Os dois não conseguiam tirar os olhos da perna dela.

Sem pressa, Verônica executou aquela arrumação como se fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo, mas no fundo querendo realmente provocá-los. O que para os dois era muito sexy. – Espero que se divirtam essa noite, Príncipe Saga e Seneschal Kannon.

Fez uma mesura em sinal de respeito a posição deles e ela saiu, deixando os dois irmãos a olhar um para o outro com caras de bobos.

- Essa Lasombra ainda me paga! – Falou Kannon.

- Eu vou pega-la, vou sim, eu juro! – Falou Saga coçando a cabeça.

- Lembro-me como se fosse hoje quando nós a conhecemos em Lisboa. – Disse Kannon se sentando.

- Eu podia jurar que ela era Toreador. Mas aí nós a reencontramos em Madri e... Foi tão divertido.

- Não pensei que ela fosse tão teimosa!

- Eu acho que estávamos mais interessados em conseguir aliados pra Camarilla do que em questionar o fato dela ser filha de Monçada.

- Mais foi por nossa causa que ela renegou o seu clã e o Sabbat.

- Fomos vitoriosos nisso e nada do que Verônica faça vai mudar isso.

- Nunca um Ventrue irá se dobrar a um Lasombra, nunca!

Sorriram, um para o outro e dedicaram-se a estudar o ambiente da Elite. Reconheceram vários membros da Camarilla de Chicago e trocaram impressões a respeito deles.

Verônica era o grande amor de suas vidas, mas tão impossível quanto misturar água e óleo. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém tinha conhecimento dessa relação que os dois mais poderosos Ventrue de Chicago mantinham com a Lasombra proprietária do Masquerade.

Seus clãs eram arqui inimigos, até mais do que os Brujah que eles consideravam, hoje em dia, uma ralé. Mas que no passado... Foram capazes de quase exterminar o clã Ventrue, quase.

Os Lasombra eram como os Ventrue, poderosos, nobres, mas lideravam o Sabbat nos últimos quinhentos anos. Diferenças ideológicas? Muito mais do que isso. Enquanto o símbolo dos Ventrue era a coroa, o dos Lasombra era o cetro. Sua disputa de poder era milenar, Roma que o diga...

Os Ventrue haviam conseguido destruir os Brujah na Grécia e Cartago, literalmente acabaram com os filósofos. Até a queda de Cartago que selou a supremacia dos Ventrue, os Brujah eram os mais sábios pensadores a guiar a humanidade. Atenas e toda a filosofia que moldou o ocidente fora uma obra dos Brujah, seu legado para a humanidade.

Aioros e Aioria eram os únicos que havia sobrevivido a esses tempos e procuravam preservar o legado do Clã do Conhecimento que hoje não era mais do que um mero agrupamento de homens e mulheres revoltados com o "sistema". Mas no fundo de cada Brujah sempre existiria aquela chama invisível que leva o homem a buscar o conhecimento, a se dedicar ao aprimoramento e tornar o mundo um lugar melhor, os velhos Brujah lutaram por isso e para isso.

Dessa maneira controlavam o sistema educacional de Chicago e nutriam um especial carinho pela Biblioteca Central de Chicago uma das maiores da América com a bagatela de seis milhões de livros. Aiolos não saia de lá há anos, Kannon e Saga tinham certeza, pois se encarregaram em manter uma forte vigia nos arredores.

Aioria por sua vez mantinha um grande controle sobre a Universidade de Chicago, com cerca de vinte e cinco mil alunos. Ele adorava se misturar aos estudantes e fazia longos discursos políticos incitando-os a terem consciência de seu papel na sociedade. E claro que isso não era nenhum pouco apreciado pelos Ventrue. Estudantes e manifestações definitivamente não faziam bem aos negócios.

Com os Lasombra era diferente. A luta era mais complexa. Não se tratavam de opostos, mas iguais. Enquanto os Ventrue comandaram o Império Romano em seu auge, sistematicamente os Lasombra deram-lhe uma bela rasteira fazendo com que seu Império caísse e dominando por mais de dez séculos praticamente todo o ocidente.

Os Lasombra buscaram a força na fé e nela mostraram como era fácil controlar a humanidade. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém era capaz de lidar com os Lasombra no auge da Idade Média. E Verônica era uma Lasombra. Filha de um dos mais temidos e influentes Lasombra do mundo, o Arcebispo de Madri, Ambrosio Luiz Monçada.

Em 1190, Verônica chegou a seu monastério de Monçada. Filha do Rei e herdeira do trono. Seu pai, o rei Afonso mandou-a ao monastério de Monçada para que ela se tornasse uma freira, haja visto que ela não aceitou o casamento e era dada a combates coisa que não caia bem a uma mulher, principalmente uma princesa.

Se considerarmos a época em que Verônica viveu como mortal é muito fácil perceber que desde cedo ela não era uma nobre comum, aliás nenhum pouco comum. A pequena princesa era geniosa e de temperamento forte, e sua beleza perturbava aos padres do monastério. Mas o arcebispo tinha outros planos para a princesa espanhola, ele iria abraçá-la para que pudesse tornar-se mais um peão em seu imenso xadrez de almas. Monçada abraçou Verônica, mas não imaginou que ela pudesse tornar-se sua pior inimiga.

Verônica queria liberdade e finalmente fugiu, depois de lutar com os lacaios de Monçada que tentaram impedi-la. Quando Monçada foi avisado que sua filha favorita tinha fugido, ele entrou em uma cólera sanguinária e pela primeira vez sucumbiu ao frenesi matando seis padres de uma só vez. A partir daquele dia ele odiaria Verônica como odiava aos Ventrue que tanto atrapalhavam seus planos. E Verônica por séculos viajou pela Europa, finalmente aproveitando sua liberdade, como seu clã era indiscutivelmente odiado e poderoso ela se apresentava como uma Toreador.

Mas... Não conseguiu enganar os gêmeos quando se encontraram em Portugal pouco antes da fundação da Camarilla. E então eles se reencontraram no coração do poder Lasombra e a máscara de Verônica foi ao chão e lá, eles começaram o jogo que daria sentido a suas pós vidas.

Os três eram orgulhosos demais, mas se amavam verdadeiramente. Sempre indo ao socorro uns dos outros quando necessário. Kannon e Saga ajudaram Verônica a matar Monçada e ela lhes ajudou muitas vezes entregando lideres Lasombra do Sabbat e assim eles aumentaram sua fama dentro da Camarilla.

Eles a ajudaram a esconder por vários séculos seu clã verdadeiro e finalmente no final do século vinte ela passou a integrar oficialmente a Camarilla como uma Lasombra _antitribu_. Um seleto grupo de Lasombra que renegavam seus companheiros dentro do Sabbat e eram completamente leais a Camarilla, seita criada pelos Ventrue. Obviamente esse avanço não significou que Lasombra _antitribu_ e Ventrue finalmente deram as mãos. Pelo contrário. Os Ventrue os desprezavam e não confiavam em hipótese alguma naquelas figuras que controlavam as sombras do Abismo. Para todos os efeitos, eles ainda eram inimigos, inimigos de morte. Mas... Quem disse que o amor pensa nessas disputas? Kannon, Saga e Verônica eram a prova viva disso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, zona industrial próxima as margens do Lago Michigan, dias atuais -aproximadamente uma e quinze da madrugada.**

Ikki, o Brujah e Shaka, o Malkaviano subiram na arena. Pareciam ignorar que houvesse uma imensa platéia a cerca-los e a realizarem apostas, muitas apostas.

Definitivamente seria um combate quente. Ikki odiava Shaka do fundo do coração por ter transformado seu irmão mortal em um Malkaviano e dessa vez aproveitara a presença do Malkaviano na Have para desafia-lo.

Shaka por sua vez já esperava que aquele Brujah individualista e mal humorado cedo ou tarde o desafiasse e definitivamente estava disposto a enfrenta-lo para resolver de uma vez aquela situação que já vinha se arrastando a muito tempo.

Odiava ver seu pupilo, Shun, triste e o fato de que seu mestre e irmão de sangue não se entendiam realmente o entristeciam. Shaka o abraçara após ter um momento de iluminação, Shun teria um papel definitivo na Gehenna que se aproximava e precisava ser preparado para evitar uma catástrofe épica que acabaria com todos os vampiros.

Por mais que Shaka tivesse explicado a Ikki o papel de Shun no futuro de todos os vampiros, Ikki, um homem de pouca fé não aceitara. Mas felizmente parecia que Shun ao ter o sangue Malkaviano nas veias entendia sua missão e dedicava-se com todas as forças a se preparar mentalmente para o que estava por vir, mas nada, absolutamente nada que ele falasse ao teimoso irmão o convenceria do contrário. Se Ikki pudesse, teria mandando Shaka pro Abismo.

- Vamos, Shaka, pode me atacar! – Falou empertigado o Brujah interrompendo os pensamentos do Malkaviano.

- Atire a primeira pedra, Fênix! – Gritou o profeta Malkaviano.

Fênix correu, usando sua velocidade sobrenatural para cima do Malkaviano. – Shaka não teve tempo de se defender, não esperava o ataque tão direto dos punhos de Ikki que o acertaram em cheio no rosto arremessando-o contra uma pilastra. Shaka se levantou, sem nenhum arranhão e Ikki arregalou os olhos.

- Está feliz agora, Ikki? Vamos, pode bater mais que eu to deixando! – Falou tirando o pó do concreto da roupa.

- Maldito! – Falou Ikki arremessando-se com fúria em cima do Malkaviano, dando-lhe uma seqüência de socos e chutes que Shaka habilmente defendeu.

Os presentes estavam indo ao delírio com a luta de um dos Brujah mais fortes de Chicago com o poderoso Primogênito Malkaviano, quem não estava gostando nenhum um pouco daquela luta era Shun que escondia o rosto no tórax de um companheiro de seu clã que ao vê-lo tão desesperado veio ao seu encontro abraçando-o.

Aioria observava já imaginando o final do combate. Alguém iria morrer naquela arena, ele só não sabia dizer quem. Ikki era seu braço direito dentro do clã Brujah e não era nenhum pouco fraco, pelo contrário ele mantinha a ordem entre os mais jovens e rebeldes, pois era notório que seu clã era conhecido por sua violência e frenesis destrutivos. Ikki era muito obstinado, e devotando-se à sua causa até se tornar cego a todas as outras nuanças da verdade e isso o levava a cometer aquele ato de insanidade ao enfrentar Shaka por causa do abraço de Shun.

E eles se socavam, se chutavam com vontade. E numa velocidade impressionante, difícil de acompanhar, estavam gastando muito sangue para usar seus dons sobrenaturais, uma hora o sangue iria acabar e um dos dois iria entrar em frenesi. Aioria ficou branco. Era isso que Ikki queria, chegar ao frenesi para animalescamente atacar Shaka que estava tranqüilamente vencendo o combate.

- Máscara, Aldebaram! – Gritou Aioria. – Os dois olharam na direção do Brujah. – Fiquem a direita e a esquerda da arena que o Ikki vai entrar em frenesi e pode matar alguém! Vamos pegar ele quando ele for pra cima do Shaka! – Tarde demais. Ikki sucumbiu a Besta e Shaka não teve mais condições de se defender, tamanha era a violência que tomou conta do corpo de Ikki, a Besta assumiu o controle do corpo do Brujah e ele dilacerou o corpo do Malkaviano, ambos caíram no meio da multidão que tentava se safar da fúria do combate, em vão.

Shaka ao perceber que o Brujah sucumbira ao Frenesi, não pensou duas vezes. Iria até o fim agora. Concentrou-se e induziu sua mente a despertar a sua Besta interior. O que se viu a seguir foi uma cena medonha. O Malkaviano tomado por seu mostro interior, arremessou Ikki para longe e começou a atacar quem estivesse próximo. Ikki ao se levantar também atacava quem estivesse a sua frente. Os dois perderam o controle e precisavam ser contidos.

Máscara e Aldebaram pularam em cima de Ikki que os arremessou longe. Eles não demoraram muito e pularam em cima de Ikki novamente, dessa vez conseguiram conter os braços dele enquanto isso, um terceiro Brujah enfiava uma afiada estaca no coração dele finalmente paralizando-o.

O que Aioria não contava era com o frenesi de Shaka. Um Malkaviano velho como Shaka em frenesi era de dar medo.

- Kamus, me ajude a parar o Shaka! – Gritou, jogando uma estaca pro Ventrue. – Milo Sai daí! – Gritou pro Toreador que estava completamente perdido em meio a confusão que se instalara no galpão.

Milo jogou-se no chão e puxou alguém que estava ao seu lado que seria atingido por Aioria. Caíram juntos e sentiram o vento de Aioria passar por cima deles e logo em seguida outro vento, devia ser o Ventrue a quem Aioria pedira ajuda.

Kamus estava com a estaca pronta para enfiar no peito de Shaka, mas Aioria estava tendo muitas dificuldades em segura-lo. Se Mú não chega para ajudar o Brujah, eles não conseguiriam parar Shaka.

- Estão olhando o quê? – Gritou Aioria. - Vão lutar seu bando de desocupados! A noite acabou de começar, criançada! Foi empate, entenderam? **E-M-P-A-T-E!** – Pegou o que sobrara do corpo de Shaka para coloca-lo junto ao resto do corpo de Ikki, lado a lado em um canto do galpão, quando a noite terminasse, tentaria reanimar os dois, mas por enquanto ficariam de "castigo" por terem agido como dois insanos. – Mas o Shaka é insano mesmo! Ele é Malk! – resmungou enquanto voltava mais uma vez a atenção para a arena. Agora estavam todos animados e haviam filas para as próximas lutas. – Se alguém mais entrar em frenesi, eu mato! – Gritou, tentando esconder o sorriso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS:**

**Clube Masquerade **– descrição física inspirada no suplemento Temporada de Caça da Dragão Brasil, número 58. Agradecimento especial a **Pure-Petite Cat** por ter inspirado parte desse capítulo!

Ah, claro, qualquer cena que lembre o maravilhoso filme **_Eyes Wide Shut_** em português "De Olhos Bem Fechados" último filme do **Stanley Kubrick** não é mera coincidência, sempre assisto (ou reasisto) algum filme antes de escrever e vem a inspiração.

**Verônica **– inspirada em duas personagens: **Verônica** do Temporada de Caça e **Lucita** a Lasombra antitribu mais maneira do WoD! E será um pouco difícil dizer em quais livros ela aparece, já que... Ela aparece em muitos!

Eu optei por ignorar o defeito dos Lasombra que não permite que eles não vejam sua própria imagem. E também trato a personagem por Lasombra somente por quê muitos Lasombra antitribu ODEIAM ser chamados assim e ela é um caso desses.

**Frenesi** - Como os mortais, os vampiros são criaturas movidas pelo instinto. Contudo, os instintos do vampiro são instintos de caçador, não de consumidor. Os Cainitas são os maiores de todos os predadores, ocupando o ápice da cadeia alimentar. São máquinas de matar altamente desenvolvidas - os arautos da morte.

Mas para sobreviverem na sociedade moderna, os vampiros precisam aprender a conter a Besta. Os instintos de violência tão essenciais no campo servem apenas para pôr em risco os vampiros do complexo mundo atual.O poder da ira da Besta tem seus benefícios, mas estes não compensam os danos da cegueira que ela causa.

Os vampiros lutam para refrear a Besta. Mas, não importa o quanto tentem , eles nem sempre prevalecem. Há momentos em que ela escapa, gerando uma devastação muito além da ira de qualquer mortal. Cada vampiro precisa lutar constantemente para conter a Besta interna.

E o que o Ikki e o Shaka fizeram foi praticamente um "suicídio". Mas fiquem calmas. Eles não morreram. Vampiros não morrem assim tão fácil.

Durante o frenesi, um vampiro é capaz de praticamente qualquer tipo de comportamento imoral, arriscado ou psicótico. Frenético, um personagem precisa se comportar com abandono animalesco, concentrando-se apenas em gratificações imediatas - o grau de violência que isso irá gerar dependerá do estímulo. Quando tomado pelo frenesi, nenhum pensamento lógico ocorre ao vampiro: todas suas reações são instintivas e emocionais. Ele fica furioso e tenta destruir tudo e qualquer coisa é vista. Embora ele ataque seus inimigos primeiro, se os seus amigos estiverem no caminho (ou se não houver inimigos por perto), ele também os atacará.

_**Só escrevo o próximo capítulo se as pessoas deixarem reviews!**_

-----Nuriko fazendo chantagem barata!--------

(Funcionou com o capítulo anterior, e espero que funcione com esse).

Definitivamente sou movida por reviews! Espero que gostem desse capítulo!


	4. Razões que a própria razão desconhece

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do **_World of Darkness_** – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CAPÍTULO III, Razões que a própria razão desconhece**

**Chicago, galpão na zona industrial próxima as margens do Lago Michigan, dias atuais -aproximadamente uma e quarenta da madrugada.**

No chão em meio a confusão causada pelo frenesi de Ikki e Shaka, ao olhar para o lado, Milo ficou mais vermelho do que um pimentão. Ao se arremessar contra o chão havia puxado a Ventrue loira que diante do pimentão Milo abriu um encantador sorriso.

- Desculpe, eu sujei seu vestido! – Falou, absurdamente sem graça olhando pro vestido tomado pelo pó do chão daquele galpão.

- Não tem problema, é só lavar. Na verdade você me tirou do caminho do "tanque de guerra". E agradeço por ter sido tão generoso. Fazendo menção a Aioria.

- Acho que podemos levantar... – Milo certificou-se de que o pior já tinha passado olhando para os lados. Levantou-se e ajudou sua suja companheira a se levantar.

- Não! Não peça desculpas novamente... ? – E ela fez uma curiosa expressão de interrogação.

- ... Milo, meu nome é Milo. Casa Toreador. Sou grego, por isso o sotaque. – Completou cumprimentando-a.

- Chicago está sendo tomada pelos gregos, melhor eu me esconder! – Falou, sorrindo e fazendo menção aos milenares irmãos Ventrue, Saga e Kannon e os Brujah Aiolos e Aioria. – Eu sou Gabrielle, quero dizer, Condessa. Casa Ventrue. Brasileira e odeio carnaval, antes que me pergunte. – Sorriu.

Ela tinha senso de humor, nunca vira aquilo em um Ventrue. - A senhora luta muito bem! Nunca tinha visto uma mulher derrubar um marmanjo tão rápido. – E ele fez uma posição de ataque satirizando o Brujah que ela derrubara.

- Obrigada, Milo. Mas acredite, não tem nada a ver com força e sim com a mente. Uma neófita como eu nunca derrubaria qualquer um que fosse na base da força.

- Neófita? Está brincando! – Falou sem esconder o choque diante do que acabara de ouvir.

- Por quê a surpresa? Tenho pouco mais de oitenta anos como Ventrue. Ou não percebeu que meu corte de cabelo é típico da década de vinte? – Ela balançou graciosamente a cabeça piscando para ele. – Vou te dar uma dica sobre nós, Ventrue: geralmente carregamos vestígios dos tempos em que fomos abraçados, coisa de tradicionalismo, sabe?

- Por Atena! Você é mais nova que eu! E freqüenta as arenas dos Brujah, assim... Numa boa? Ah, valeu pela dica, vou começar a reparar nas roupas e nos cabelos dos Ventrue! Clã mais estranho, hein? Quero dizer... Mais complicado! Pra mim todo Ventrue tem o rei na barriga, aiii desculpa, num queria te ofender.

Ela riu e concordou com a cabeça. - Meu clã me considera uma pessoa com gostos exóticos. Como tenho força política, chamam de "exótico" meu comportamento, mas no fundo eles querem dizer que eu sou **_quase_** uma paria em relação aos meus companheiros. – Ela se empertigou - Somos educados demais para dizer sinceramente o que pensamos uns dos outros. – E ela completou com uma careta de pouco caso ao referir-se a seus iguais.

- Estou vendo que temos muito em comum, Condessa. Eu sou literalmente um paria entre os Toreador. Tudo por quê fui abraçado pela beleza que possuo. Como não tenho dons artísticos como possuem a maioria esmagadora da minha família, sou uma piada ambulante. – Declarou com pesar.

- Quem te abraçou fez um favor a humanidade ao eternizar sua beleza, Milo. Sei que os Toreador costumam ser muito cruéis quando sentem ciúmes de alguém, e certamente, você chama tanto a atenção que eles tornam sua vida insuportável. Mas... Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar a mudar um pouquinho essa situação... – Ela falou com honestidade na voz.

Milo arregalou os olhos. – Como você pode me ajudar? Você é Ventrue e eu sou um Toreador. Somos muito diferentes!

- Somos diferentes, mas temos uma coisa em comum: somos neófitos. Demorei pra descobrir o caminho do "sucesso" e não custa nada partilha-lo com você. Uma noite dessas você será mais forte e influente do que muitos do seu clã e aí vai lembrar dessa conversa e da sua mais nova amiga, aqui! – Sorriu, piscando para ele. – É uma troca de favores, e eu posso te ensinar a fazer política, vital para a sobrevivência vampírica, o que acha?

- Eu acho que não levo jeito pra ser candidato! – Riu. – Desculpe, não resisti em fazer essa piada infame. Condessa, eu ficaria muito feliz com sua ajuda e nunca, nunca esqueceria disso, te dou minha palavra. – Estendeu a mão para ela e cumprimentaram-se novamente.

Milo estava realmente cansado de ser a "piada" dentro das reuniões Toreador. Todos o olhavam com desprezo, desdém. Não agüentava mais ficar em Atenas por causa da maneira como os esnobes Toreador o tratavam. Não comparecia nem mais as reuniões da Guilda Toreador e raramente freqüentava as reuniões da Camarilla, vivia recebendo broncas de seu Primogênito e havia começado a andar com anarquistas. Quando isso aconteceu, recebeu um passagem só de ida para Chicago.

Já na cidade, procurou os Brujah e fora calorosamente recebido por seu patrício Aioria, um Brujah tão velho quanto Atenas. Estava sinceramente gostando muito de andar com Aioria pelos longos corredores da Universidade de Chicago, em pouco mais de dois meses aprendeu com os Brujah coisas que seu clã não se dera ao trabalho de ensina-lo. Tais pensamentos passaram rapidamente por sua mente e ele mais uma vez se viu atento a sua interlocutora.

- Bem, começamos por você estar sempre com os Brujah. Calma, não há nada demais nisso! – Ela percebeu que Milo iria falar algo defendendo os Brujah. - O que existe demais é que você é protegido do clã e não um aliado, um companheiro dos Brujah. Existe uma sutil diferença nisso, Milo.

- Caramba... Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso... Gosto muito dos Brujah, eles tem uma paixão pelo conhecimento e pela igualdade que eu acho... Única. Meu clã prefere se ater a coisas banais como a marca da suas roupas, saldo da sua conta bancária ou se você freqüenta os lugares da moda. Sinceramente? Acho que a vida, quero dizer, a pós vida é muito mais do que isso.

- Sim, a pós vida é muito mais complexa do que isso, Milo. Não devemos desprezar os extremos, sejam os luxuosos salões, sejam os sujos galpões. Você precisa intensificar essa preocupação agora. Pra ganhar o respeito seja dos Brujah ou dos Toreador, você precisa fazer algo grande, se for aqui, nessa noite, nessa arena, melhor. Todos os clãs respeitam a força e se é força que eles querem... Podemos fazer algo além disso, existe a estratégia, a inteligência. – E ela apontou para a cabeça, enfatizando com um gesto o que acabara de falar.

- Mas eu nem sei lutar! Quero dizer, sei o básico, pra me defender... E quem eu desafiaria? – Falou perplexo.

- Vi que o Duque de Strasbourg, já te olhou umas três vezes desde que começamos a conversar. – Calma, num olha pra ele, falou entre dentes, ele ta olhando de novo pra cá! – Ele é um Ventrue, e não é qualquer Ventrue. É primogênito de Chicago e ainda tem a fama de caçador de Garous, é de meter medo esse sujeito. E se você o derrota na arena... Tenho certeza de que não apenas os Brujah, mas a Camarilla inteira vai passar a te olhar de um jeito diferente, e aí, você ganha respeito e força politicamente. Infelizmente é assim que as coisas funcionam em nossa sociedade, Milo. – Ela baixou os olhos, pensativa.

- Esse Duque de Strasbourg é o Kamus? É isso? – Ele perguntou, meio confuso, não deixando de reparar que ela ficara distante por alguns momentos.

- Sim, ele mesmo. Só que você tem que lembrar que apenas pessoas com status igual ou superior ao dele podem chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. Isso se ele não te der essa permissão, entende?

- Sempre me enrolo com essa coisa de etiqueta, Condessa.

- Depois você se acostuma, Milo. Agora, existe uma maneira até muito simples de vencer o Duque de Strasbourg. – Olhou para os lados, certificando-se que sua conversa não estava sendo ouvida e cochichou no ouvido de Milo seu plano. Ele por sua vez, arregalou os olhos e tentava conter uma risada.

- Por Atena! Eu nunca pensaria em fazer isso... Devo falar com ele agora? – Perguntou tentando conter a risada.

- Ah, Milo, no amor e na guerra vale tudo! Fale sim, acho até que você não vai precisar ir até lá, ele já está vindo até nós, disfarça, vai! Aposta quanto que ele vai me dar bronca por estar com você? Repare como a bronca Ventrue é "sutil".

Acalmada a confusão, Kamus ficou observando o ambiente. Em uma das extremidades estavam Aioria e um grupo de motoqueiros que tinham vindo de Seatle, pouco mais próximo dele estavam o Toreador dos intensos olhos azuis e aquela Ventrue que tinha lutado na arena.

Informou-se com Mú, o Mestre das Harpias a respeito da jovem Ventrue. Em menos de um século de vida ela conseguiu um status dentro da Camarilla que poucos alcançaram. Poucos, como ele, um verdadeiro ancião. Era como se a vida existisse ainda naquela quase criança da noite e sua fama a tornara uma verdadeira celebridade na América do Sul, onde controlava com maestria as Harpias do sul do continente.

– Ela veio pro encontro do Conselho Mundial de Harpias e talvez fique para o Baile de Máscaras que os Toreador farão, disse Mú. – E Kamus se colocou a pensar... O que uma pessoa tão importante e apesar de neófita fazia com um Toreador tão insignificante? Certamente era tão educada que não conseguia afasta-lo de si.

Observou-os discretamente por quase vinte minutos, ela estava com o vestido antes branco, completamente cinza por ter se jogado ao chão ao lado do Toreador, conversando muito próxima dele. Ele não sabia dizer ao certo, mas algo naquela situação o incomodou. Tentou se concentrar na luta na arena, mas sem sucesso. – Vou até eles. – Pensou.

Kamus, caminhou completamente indiferente aos que estavam em seu caminho, concentrando sua visão no Toreador e na Ventrue que animadamente conversavam. Notou que ambos eram de uma beleza sobrenatural e formavam uma visão bastante agradável aos seus olhos.

Estava tão acostumado com vampiros bonitos ou surrealmente bonitos que dificilmente se abalava. Mas tinha algo diferente nos dois, certamente era a juventude, notava-se facilmente o quão próximos dos humanos aquelas duas crianças da noite ainda eram.

Ele fez uma mesura com a cabeça, cumprimentando-a. Fez o mesmo com Milo. Os dois retribuíram o cumprimento e olharam para o rosto impassível de Kamus.

- Condessa, é um prazer conhece-la, mesmo que não seja em circunstâncias normais. – Ele forçou um daqueles sorrisos pré fabricados e gelados, definitivamente sua especialidade. Ser encantador e distante, um verdadeiro cavaleiro do Clã dos Reis.

- Duque de Strasbourg, o prazer é inteiramente meu e peço desculpas por não ter me dirigido a sua pessoa antes. – Sua voz era tão formal e fria quanto a de Kamus. – Milo procurava se conter diante da encenação da Condessa, queria rir a todo custo. Ela olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos e parecia dizer a ele para segurar a risada.

- Creio que o senhor... – Olhou para o Toreador.– Milo, esteja aproveitando sua agradável companhia, não? – Ele demorou para falar o nome de Milo de propósito, só pra mostrar a ele o quanto era insignificante. Mas aqueles olhos... Eram tão azuis... Tão perturbadores. Por que estou tão incomodado com isso? É apenas um neófito! – Pensou, sem se mostrar um milímetro abalado.

- Ah sem dúvida, Duque de Strasbourg, a companhia da Condessa é simplesmente inenarrável tamanha sua espiritualidade. – Falou contendo alguns palavrões que vinham a sua mente, Ventrue metido, agora ele realmente estava com vontade de enfiar um tapa na fuça daquele almofadinha.

- Vai lutar hoje, Duque de Strasbourg? – Perguntou a loira.

- Com exceção de Aioria e Mú, não vejo alguém com força suficiente para me enfrentar, Condessa. Já estamos velhos demais para propiciar shows nesses eventos. – O tom de cinismo dele impressionou até mesmo a Condessa, acostumada a lidar com Ventrue praticamente o tempo todo.

- Se o senhor fosse desafiado, lutaria? – Perguntou ela com educada curiosidade.

- Regras são regras, não? Seria obrigado a lutar, mas não haveria graça nenhuma no combate. – Falou demonstrando seu tom entediado de dono do mundo.

Milo estava se segurando pra não mandar aquele almofadinha pra ! – Larga de ser fresco, Kamus, vem lutar comigo que vou te dar uma lição pra você aprender que humildade é uma qualidade que você não tem! – Milo explodiu e os dois Ventrue olharam para ele, a Condessa intimamente concordando com ele e Kamus completamente surpreso com aquele comportamento.

- Milo... Por favor, não fale assim com o Duque de Strasbourg, devemos respeita-lo... – E seus olhos estavam alarmados, diante da explosão do Toreador. – Não, Milo, assim não! – Ela pensou, preocupada.

-Se é isso que você quer, assim será. – Limitou-se a dizer. – Condessa, gostaria de me acompanhar? Creio que a companhia do senhor Milo já esteja a entedia-la. – E estendeu o braço para ela.

Diante de praticamente uma "ordem" do seu ancião para se retirar da companhia de Milo, ela estendeu o braço, não sem antes dar uma piscada para Milo. E saiu de braços dados com Kamus que não demonstrara nenhuma reação a provocação de Milo. Internamente ele apenas pensava em como derrubar o Toreador sem machuca-lo muito.

- Obrigada por sua companhia, Duque de Strasbourg. – Respondeu educadamente quando se juntaram ao grupo de Aioria e os motoqueiros de Seatle.

- O prazer foi meu, Condessa. – Fez um gesto chamando Aioria que meio a contra gosto saiu da companhia da japonesa bonita. – O que você quer, Kamus? Estou vendo que já conheceu nossa amiga, Gabrielle.

- Sim, a Condessa é uma companhia encantadora. – Limitou-se a dizer. – Seu pupilo me desafiou a entrar na arena com ele, estou comunicando que não pretendo mata-lo, mas talvez ele se machuque um pouco. Esteja preparado, por favor.

- Mas o Milo num tem juízo mesmo! Se ele desafiou, agora tem que lutar, paciência! Num força muito com o menino, por que ele ainda é muito novo, Kamus.

Kamus concordou com a cabeça e saiu com a Condessa a tira colo. Ela estava possessa da vida de ter que desfilar com aquele perfeito exemplo de calma e auto controle. Não via a hora dele desgrudar dela. Mas estava confiante. Milo venceria o combate, ah, sem dúvida. – Tem que dar certo, tem que dar, se não eu mandei o Toreador pra morte... Ai... Preciso deixar de ser tão sentimental... – Pensava, desesperada, mas sem demonstrar a preocupação que sentia.

- Condessa, permite-me? – Fez um gesto tencionando deixa-la junto a Aldebaram.

- Claro, Duque de Strasbourg. – E ela se aproximou de Aldebaram e cumprimentou-o com um gesto de cabeça.

- Por favor, Aldebaram, cuide da Condessa, tenho uma luta para participar agora.

- Deixa comigo, Kamus. Se bem que a Condessa num precisa que eu a defenda, essa guria é dura na queda!

- Suas considerações são irrelevantes sendo que o quesito a ser avaliado é o cavalheirismo, caro Aldebaram.

- Ah, Kamus... Tenha a santa paciência! Vai lutar então... Pera aí, você vai enfrentar o Milo! Num acha isso desproporcional, homem?

- Foi ele quem me desafiou. Não pretendo mata-lo. Fique tranqüilo.

Aldebaram se limitou a olhar preocupado para o neófito Toreador, pensando em quantos ossos Kamus quebraria no rapaz.

Do outro lado da arena Milo subia tirando o sobretudo. Era só manter a calma e seguir os conselhos da Condessa. Ele nem prestou atenção nos xingos de Aioria, dizendo que ele seria esmagado que nem barata.

Kamus tirou a gravata e o terno, entregou os pertences pra Condessa. Dobrou metodicamente as mangas de sua camisa e subiu na arena colocando-se em posição de combate. Do outro lado da arena, Milo estava parado, imerso em seus pensamentos. – Certamente ele se arrependeu de me desafiar, pensou Kamus sem se preocupar.

Milo concentrou toda sua força para usar um de seus dons de sangue: a Presença. Através desse poder ele se mostraria excepcionalmente atrativo para Kamus, e ele precisava despertar alguma emoção naquele Ventrue. Faze-lo sentir-se atraído por sua pessoa, era esse o caminho. – No amor e na guerra vale tudo, repetiu consigo e encarou Kamus intensamente.

Sem se dar conta, Kamus não conseguia desviar os olhos dos olhos de Milo. – São tão azuis, tão profundos... Mas por quê pertencem a ele? Por quê? Por que estão me incomodando tanto? Por que me trazem lembranças? Kamus viu-se perdido num passado, muito distante.

– Kamus não se deu conta de que Milo caminhava lentamente em sua direção, sem desviar os olhos dos seus. E aquilo começava a dar-lhe um calor imenso – O que é isso? Faz tanto tempo que não sinto esse calor... É tão intenso, tão bom... Sinto-me... Vivo! É isso, vivo... Quase como se meu coração batesse... Deus... É tão bom! – Há quanto tempo amaldiçoara Deus? E agora ele agradecia a ele por se sentir vivo!

Milo parou na frente de Kamus. Como se estivessem em câmera lenta, ele envolveu Kamus num abraço e inclinou-se para beija-lo. Ao toque dos lábios de Milo, Kamus sentiu seu corpo quase explodir – Aquele sentimento quente, tão peculiar... Tão único... Entregou-se completamente, sem nem ao menos lembrar-se de onde estava, só haviam os olhos e agora aqueles lábios a satisfaze-lo. Assustou-se, e e então a dor... Quase um branco, quase silêncio absoluto e então ele se deu conta do que Milo fizera.

No meio da arena dos Brujah, o Toreador usara sua presença e o deixara em transe absoluto. Conseguiu se aproximar dele e enquanto estava beijando-o, Milo o estacou pelas costas ao abraça-lo.

A última coisa que ouviu foi Milo dizer algo como "No amor e na guerra, vale tudo, Kamus" e um barulho ensurdecedor e agora o branco completo, o silêncio absoluto.

O galpão quase foi ao chão quando o corpo de Kamus encontrou a lona fria da arena. E tudo graças... A esperteza de Milo que estava sendo ovacionado por todos os presentes.

Os mais velhos como Mú, Aldebaram, Ikki, Aioria, Máscara mal estavam acreditando no que tinham visto: o neófito Toreador derrubara com estratégia (diga-se de passagem, humilhante) o durão primogênito Ventrue e numa arena Brujah, era um acontecimento inédito. Os neófitos não conseguiam parar de berrar o nome de Milo que ainda não acreditava que dera certo a idéia da Condessa.

Aioria não conseguia acreditar nos seus olhos. Como se não tivesse sido suficiente a luta sensacional de Marin, depois a da Condessa e finalizando com o confronto sangrento entre Ikki e Shaka (que aliás ele precisa acordar) agora isso? Ele estava certo de que Milo iria ser todo quebrado com apenas um golpe de Kamus... Mas o Toreador mostrou-se esperto e usou apenas o poder da Presença para derrubar Kamus e não usara de modo ortodoxo o que deixava a situação ainda mais divertida e ele tentava esconder o riso. – O Kamus vai perseguir o Milo até a morte depois disso, pensou.

Só que... Havia um porém. Se Kamus caiu na armadilha, deveria existir algo errado por baixo daquela fachada de Ventrue perfeito e cavaleiro. Aquilo só funcionaria se houvesse algum conflito não resolvido dentro do Ventrue. Ele compartilhou seu pensamento com Mú que também havia notado o fato. Havia alguma emoção perdida dentro do Ventrue e o Toreador fora esperto em explorar isso.

Milo mal acreditava no que tinha feito, derrubou Kamus usando apenas a Presença! Não conseguia conter-se tamanha surpresa. A dica da sua nova amiga tinha funcionado, mesmo que ele não acreditasse, tinha funcionado. Só que... Ele poderia estar mais feliz, bem mais feliz se os lábios de Kamus ao contrário do que ele esperava, não fossem tão vivos, tão quentes. Ele sentiu uma leve ardência nos lábios e pensou em acudir o corpo caído do Ventrue, mas foi levantado nos ombros de alguém e carregado por uma multidão que invadira a arena.

Enquanto os Brujah o ovacionavam, viu de relance a Condessa acompanhada de Aldebaram levando o corpo de Kamus para fora do galpão. Parecia que ninguém tinha notado que os Ventrue saiam pela porta dos fundos. E agora, ele, Milo, um pequeno neófito Toreador era o centro das atenções.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, estacionamento na zona industrial próxima as margens do Lago Michigan, dias atuais -aproximadamente duas e quarenta da madrugada.**

Aldebaram colocou com cuidado o corpo de Kamus no banco de trás da limusine da Condessa.

- Obrigada, Aldebaram. – Ela sorriu, acomodando o corpo inerte de Kamus no banco.

- Cuide bem dele, Gabrielle. O ego dele vai estar tão ferido quando essa estaca sair do coração que eu tenho pena de você, amiga.

- Não se preocupe, tenho experiência em lidar com egos feridos de anciões Ventrue. – O motorista fechou a porta e saíram rumo ao hotel onde estava hospedada. Ela sacou o celular e discou um número, sendo prontamente atendida.

- Quer que eu lhe conte em detalhes o que aconteceu, Afrodite?

- Não me mate do coração, Gabrielle! Conte, deu tudo certo?

- Ah, sim, claro que deu! Milo derrubou Kamus e... – E ela lhe deu todos os detalhes da luta. Do outro lado da linha Afrodite se limitava a emitir expressões de surpresa e contentamento.

- Você está com Kamus? – Ele perguntou interessado ao final da narrativa.

- Sim, ele está aqui ao meu lado, só que não pode ouvir nada, tadinho. Estou realmente com pena dele.

- Eu sabia que você seria a melhor pessoa para transformar Milo em um verdadeiro cavaleiro Gabrielle. Obrigado por atender ao meu chamado.

- Você pode ter certeza de que Milo será o mais belo e hábil Toreador da Camarilla de Chicago, tem minha palavra. Assim você poderá voltar para seu país, sem nenhum peso na consciência, Afrodite.

- Ele desconfiou de algo, Gabrielle?

- Não, nada. Ele é esperto, mas nós somos mais, não é? Ao menos por enquanto!

Afrodite rui do outro lado da linha. – Tenha uma boa madrugada, Gabrielle, e boa sorte na hora de acordar o Kamus. E ele desligou o celular.

Ela encarou o vampiro em torpor sentado ao seu lado. – Desculpe, Duque de Strasbourg, mas isso foi pro bem do Milo. O que esconde em seu coração? Certamente já amou um dia, você não me engana! Você vai me contar, ah, vai sim! Ou eu não me chamo Gabrielle!

Afrodite havia ouvido a fama de que a Condessa era uma admirável Tutora através das harpias de Chicago. Chegou a seus ouvidos que ela fizera verdadeiros milagres educando neófitos e os preparando para tornarem-se políticos exemplares dentro da Camarilla.

Ela era um sucesso como tutora entre os vampiros, fizera de sua progênie um dos vampiros mais admirados no costa Leste, apesar da pouca idade tanto dela como de sua cria. Algo próximo de um milagre, diga-se de passagem, considerando que haviam vampiros milenares entre eles.

Como Milo era teimoso e não gostava da companhia dos Toreador (adoravam fazer piadinhas a respeito de sua falta de talento), Afrodite pediu encarecidamente a Aldebaram que lhe apresentasse essa jovem Ventrue e tão logo Milo chegou em Chicago e junto a ele sua fama de "anarquista" ele movimentou mundos e fundos para trazer a tutora para Chicago. Não, ele não permitiria que um jovem tão bonito se perdesse, Milo tinha futuro, só precisava deixar essa incontrolável rebeldia de lado.

Afrodite e a Condessa se entenderam logo de cara. Apesar de Ventrue, ela não era fria e entediante, pelo contrário, era divertida e extremamente sociável. Ele contou a ela o caso de Milo e ela aceitou o desafio de aproximar-se dele e transforma-lo em um verdadeiro cavaleiro. E agora o primeiro passo fora dado. – Adoro contos de fadas! – falou Afrodite, voltando sua atenção para suas adoradas rosas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Suíte Presidencial do _Swissotel_, _East Wacker Drive_, região central, próximo as margens do Lago Michigan, aproximadamente 20:00, noite seguinte.**

Ela já havia se vestido e cuidara do corpo do ancião com toda a precaução possível, se preparando pra hora em que ele seria desperto em completa fúria. – Conte até três e remova a estaca, Gabrielle. – Falou consigo. – Um, dois... Três e arrancou a estaca esperando Kamus despertar.

Não tardou muito e o ferimento aberto em suas costas começasse a se fechar, ela nem ao menos precisou derramar sangue para ajuda-lo, afinal de contas, o homem era um ancião, não precisava dessas coisas que neófitos como ela. Contudo ela não pode deixar de reparar que o corpo daquele homem era cheio de cicatrizes que pareciam ter sido feitas por feras e outras por lanças e espadas, sem dúvida ele era muito antigo e sua fama de cavaleiro era justificava.

Gradualmente Kamus recobrou a consciência. O branco, deixou de ser tão branco, ele começou a sentir as cores. O silêncio deixou de ser absoluto e ele começou a ouvir os ruídos no ambiente. Um ambiente completamente desconhecido. Mexeu a cabeça, tentando se sintonizar, estava vestido da cintura para baixo, mas sem camisa. – Onde? Ele não sabia. – Finalmente as lembranças dos últimos segundos: a arena, o Toreador, a estaca e então o silêncio. – Onde estaria?

- Duque de Strasbourg... Fique tranqüilo, está em lugar seguro, eu lhe garanto. – Sussurrou uma delicada voz feminina.

Ela já tinha ouvido aquela voz... Quem era? Esforçou-se para lembrar... Ah, sim a neófita Ventrue. Isso fez ele pensar no Toreador. Toreador... Arena... Estaca... – Tudo estava começando a fazer sentido.

Esforçou-se para se sentar. Seus olhos percorreram o ambiente, pela decoração deveria ser o _Swissotel_, na _East Wacker Drive. _A mulher lhe estendeu uma camisa imaculadamente branca, ele tentou pega-la mas a dor da estaca recém arrancada de seu corpo fez com que quase deixasse cair. – Deixe que eu o ajudo a se vestir, senhor. – E ela ajudou-o. – Ele está pior do que eu imaginava... Pensei que ia acordar quebrando tudo... – pensou consigo.

- Vivi séculos, sem sentir o gosto de uma estaca. – Ele sussurrou, a voz rouca. – E o gosto é amargo, muito amargo... Obrigado, Condessa por cuidar da piada de Chicago.

- Duque de Strasbourg... Sempre existe uma vez para tudo em nossa existência. Certamente falarão por alguns dias, mas depois esquecerão do ocorrido... – Tentou consola-lo, sabendo que era realmente difícil que aquilo acontecesse.

Ele fechou os olhos. – Condessa... Tenho experiência suficiente para saber que as harpias não deixarão uma cena lamentável como aquela passar em branco. – Kamus terminou de fechar os botões da camisa. – Sorte do Toreador que ganhará fama com isso e azar o meu que tive minha honra jogada na lama. Antes um combate justo... Do quê... deixe para lá.

- ... Do quê um beijo que desperta sentimentos, senhor? – Ela arriscou-se a dizer. Já esperando a bronca.

Kamus olhou-a com surpresa. – Foi tão evidente assim, lady?

- Não, senhor. É que... Bem... O senhor sabe... Quando existe algum sentimento dentro de nós, a presença geralmente aproveita-se dele.

- Os olhos do Toreador me lembraram muito uma pessoa que um dia me foi... Muito querida. – Kamus terminou de colocar a gravata e vestiu o terno. – Obrigado por providenciar vestes adequadas. Não esquecerei de sua generosidade, Condessa.

Ela limitou-se a cumprimenta-lo com um aceno de cabeça. – Meu motorista levará o senhor onde desejar, Duque de Strasbourg.

- Com sua licença, Condessa. – E ele se retirou da suíte.

Gabrielle se jogou na cadeira mais próxima tão logo Kamus deixou o aposento. – Aiiii... O que foi que eu fiz com ele... Nunca vi um ancião tão vulnerável, isso não é bom... O que eu fiz? Será que existe algum jeito de reparar isso? Ele vai matar o Milo ou então... Acho que enfiei o Milo em confusão... A não ser que... – E ela pegou o celular.

- Afrodite? – Perguntou sem esconder o nervosismo na voz. – Onde posso encontrar o Milo?

- O Kamus já acordou? – Perguntou, curioso.

- Já. Depois falamos disso, é realmente sério. Preciso achar o Milo, urgente.

- Ele deve estar no Porão, lá no Masquerade. Toma cuidado se for lá, Gabrielle.

- Estou indo pra lá! – Um Ventrue com sentimentos de vingança era algo mais terrível do que um Malkaviano ou um Brujah em frenesi. Havia uma chance de salva-lo da fúria do Ventrue. Era a única chance.

Desligou o celular e rezou para que o Toreador estivesse no Masquerade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Só uma observação sobre os poderes vampíricos. Cada clã possui poderes específicos em que são especialistas.

Ventrue possuem Fortitude (resistência sobrenatural), Dominação (controlar mentes) e Presença (Manipular sentimentos a seu favor).

Toreador possuem Celeridade (velocidade sobrenatural), Presença (Manipular sentimentos a seu favor) e Auspícios (poderes telepáticos).

Qualquer clã pode desenvolver outros poderes que pertencem a outros clãs. Mas demoram bem mais do que em desenvolver seus dons naturais de sangue. Um exemplo é o Kannon e o Saga que tem domínio de Auspícios em níveis extremamente avançados para realizar uma comunicação telepática (nível 7) como aconteceu no capítulo passado.

Não acho que esse capítulo tenha ficado tão emocionante como os outros, nem tão descritivo como eu gosto... Sei lá... Sou muito critica comigo mesma... Digamos que era uma passagem necessária para o que estaria por vir e que seria inspirado nos filmes:

_Orgulho e Preconceito_ (Pride & Prejudice) e _Razão e Sensibilidade_ (Sense and Sensibility). – representarão um arco. – Meninas... Se vocês são românticas incuráveis como eu, precisam assistir esses filmes maravilhosos!

A trilogia _O Poderoso Chefão_ (The Godfather) inspiraria outro arco da história de um personagem que até agora só foi citado na história. É o Máscara da Morte, um personagem muito rico pra se trabalhar como Brujah Iconoclasta/Individualista.

Estou pensando muito também em arrancar inspiração dos filmes _Garota Interrompida _(Girl, Interrupted), _Um estranho no Ninho_ (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) e _O Hotel de Um Milhão de Dólares_ (The Million Dollar Hotel) pra começar a falar dos D-I-V-I-N-O-S Malkavianos, as pessoas tem muito preconceito sobre o clã mais visionário e incompreendido de todos. Quero mostrar por quê o Shaka, Hyoga e Shun se encaixam perfeitamente nesse clã maravilhoso.

Só que... Eu sou movida por comentários, então...

_**Só escrevo o próximo capítulo se as pessoas deixarem reviews!**_

-----Nuriko fazendo chantagem barata!--------

Funcionou com os capítulos anteriores, e espero que funcione com esse.


	5. Homens de fé e homens de força

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do **_World of Darkness_** – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CAPÍTULO V - Homens de fé e homens de força**

**Urbana e Champaign, Região metropolitana de Chicago, campus da Universidade de Ilinois, dias atuais -aproximadamente 21:00.**

Shun não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo de seu Mestre, ao mesmo tempo que sua mente não se desligava da última imagem do corpo de Ikki. Por sorte obteve a palavra de Aioria que cuidaria para que Ikki acordasse e se recuperasse dos muitos ferimentos sofridos na luta estúpida que ele e Shaka haviam travado.

Mal havia acabado de chegar em Chicago e isso tinha acontecido. Desse jeito preferiria voltar pra Seatle junto com seus amigos. Era fato que a idéia de passarem uma temporada em Chicago fora sua, inteiramente sua. Simplesmente não poderia chegar e dizer que havia mudado de idéia, eram um grupo, uma _coterie_ (1)e tinham concordado que, naquele momento, o melhor pra eles era "dar um tempo" longe de Seatle. As coisas andam meio complicadas por lá e antes que uma guerra sem sentido entre Camarilla e Sabbat começasse a matar inocentes, decidiram partir para Chicago.

Sair de Seatle correndo do Sabbat não fora sua escolha, e não era por isso que ele concordou em deixar Seatle, ele sabia que a hora estava chegando. Hyoga não tinha medo do Sabbat. Se eles eram guerreiros sanguinários e inumanos, ele poderia dar uma lição de crueldade e eficiência em combate pra Seita rival da Camarilla. Hyoga não havia deixado Shun sozinho em nenhum momento desde que chegaram na cidade. Mais do que nunca, sabia que precisava proteger Shun, algo grande aconteceria naquela cidade.

Algo que nem Mu ou Shaka sabiam ao certo dizer, mas onde Shun seria o epicentro das atenções, das aflições. O fardo do seu amigo era o mais pesado de todos, e a ele, Hyoga, cabia cuidar e ajuda-lo a dar os passos finais rumo àquela parte escura que seu Clã via na teia Malkaviana, mas não conseguia decifrar ou se aproximar.

Hyoga não sabia dizer ao certo como funcionava a teia, mas de alguma forma todos os Malkavianos se comunicavam através dela, enviando fragmentos de pensamentos, sensações, impressões.

Sabiam de tudo e de nada ao mesmo tempo, e de certa forma apesar de cada um ter uma interpretação diferente da teia quanto mais velho fosse o Malkaviano, maior a chance de compreender as mensagens dentro do pensamento coletivo do clã e predizer o futuro, o passado e o presente. Por sua percepção aguçada e visionária do mundo, eles eram os "Loucos" da Família Vampírica.

Mensagens que foram enviadas há mais de dois mil anos para a Teia eram interpretadas no presente, mensagens de um futuro não muito distante tentavam mostrar no presente como evitar a catástrofe que se aproximava dos vampiros. Não importava seu credo, sua fé ou sua posição a Gehenna se aproximava e atingiria a todos, fossem esses desligados de qualquer seita ou pertencentes ao sanguinário Sabbat ou a poderosa Camarilla. O fim da espécie aconteceria, ou pior... O fim dos tempos, o fim de toda a vida na terra.

O tempo realmente era indiferente, por isso, até mesmo os mais velhos não sabia dizer exatamente quando as coisas iriam acontecer, mas como elas iriam. Shun estava recebendo visões terríveis da teia e era mais um motivo para o grupo ir a Chicago. Somente Mú ou Shaka poderiam interpretar as visões de Shun, tudo indicava que ele se aproximava cada vez mais da região negra da Teia Malkaviana e aquelas terríveis visões o fizeram suar sangue por sete noites consecutivas, quase colocando-o em torpor (2).

Hyoga pensou que Shun iria morrer, por isso, declarou-se ao amigo, pensando que ele estava inconsciente. Sabia que as pessoas o temiam, até mesmo Shun o considerava um pedaço de gelo ambulante e seu passado... O condenava.

Viveu praticamente toda a adolescência em um manicômio. Perdera totalmente o controle de si após a morte de sua mãe, aos dez anos. Quando criança, Hyoga viu o navio de sua mãe afundar nos mares da Sibéria diante de seus olhos, preferiu morrer com ela a viver sozinho. Mas seu destino não permitiu.

Desde então, alucinações de que sua mãe encontra-se dentro do navio afundado, com seu corpo preservado pelo frio extremo das águas do Mar do Norte começaram a fazer parte de seu dia a dia. E depois começaram a se tornar mais reais e finalmente começou a ouvir vozes em sua cabeça.

Ele tentava ignora-las, mas eram reais, tão reais quanto ele mesmo. Tecnicamente suas emoções eram irregulares ou pouco apropriadas, e foram seguidas de um paulatino isolamento social, perda de amigos, poucas relações reais com as pessoas a sua volta e mudança de caráter, passando de sociável a anti-social e terminando em depressão. Mas seu quadro clínico evoluiu de tal forma que apesar de tecnicamente ser esquizofrênico, seu caso era um desafio para a ciência médica.

Hyoga passou a ser tratado como um objeto de estudos de médicos psiquiatras. Devido à raridade de sua "doença mental" foi praticamente "vendido" (tecnicamente transferido) para um instituto psiquiátrico especializado nos Estados Unidos. Foram cinco anos de martírio, sendo estudado como se fosse uma cobaia humana, e de fato, era o modo como o tratavam.

Até que... As vozes se calaram e "milagrosamente" estava curado, os médicos já haviam colhido material suficiente e não havia necessidade de continuarem mantendo-o em um instituto de pesquisas tão caro e avançado. Aos quinze anos teve alta e passou a viver em um orfanato na América.

Quando ele por apenas uma vez, deixou de tomar um dos vários comprimidos que mantinham as vozes longe... Perdeu o controle, e obedeceu as vozes. Em uma tacada matou outro órfão que era seu melhor amigo, Isaac e um assistente social que o tratava como filho (mas no fundo era um pedófilo). Resultado: nova temporada em manicômio...

Passados mais quatro anos, recebeu alta e passou a viver em sociedade, dessa vez adotado por um casal de "amorosos" assistentes sociais. Vivia muito bem com seus pais adotivos, quando um dia, esqueceu de tomar apenas um dos remédios e... As vozes mandaram que ele matasse seu pai adotivo, e ele matou.

Dessa vez foi trancafiado numa prisão para criminosos mentais, e passou a aguardar o dia em que seria executado, recebera a pena capital: morte com injeção letal. Hyoga sabia que tudo o que fizera tinha um motivo, um motivo que somente ele conseguia compreender. Era uma pessoa de bom coração, humano ao extremo, mas as vozes... Elas exigiram aquelas mortes.

Segundo as vozes, as pessoas que ele matou, seriam responsáveis pela morte de milhares de seres humanos, e ele ao tirar suas vidas, evitara que essas milhares de pessoas morrerem. Sacrificar um, para que milhares vivessem. Apenas por isso ele havia criado coragem para matar, mas as pessoas... Não acreditavam nele. Como provar um futuro que ele havia evitado que ocorresse?

Mas alguém, alguém acreditou nele. E assim ele "morreu" para os humanos e nasceu entre os vampiros ao ser abraçado e transformado em um Malkaviano. Aquela pessoa que o transformou (e o abandonou a própria sorte) sabia que Hyoga dizia uma verdade, e essa verdade era parte de um espelho. Espelho na qual, cada um enxergava as verdades que desejava ver. Verdades incompreendidas, mas ainda assim, verdades. Ninguém é mais lúcido do que o homem louco, pois a verdade é a voz que os homens não querem ouvir, e a ele coube o cruel destino de conhecer a verdade, fragmentada em diversas faces.

Mu conseguiu localizar o recém abraçado Malkaviano nos arredores de New Orleans e se responsabilizou por sua educação básica. Foi da boca de Mu que ele finalmente ouviu aquilo que sentia em seu coração: iluminados são aqueles que ouvem o sussurro do coração e sentem a verdade sob a máscara da hipocrisia humana. E ele, tinha esse dom.

Como poucos Malkavianos, ele conseguia enxergar a verdade, e como tal, a medida em que convivia com seus iguais era considerado um dos mais loucos, dementes e perigosos do clã. Poucos tinham coragem de chegar perto dele e desse modo, Hyoga se sentia sozinho, e por se sentir sozinho, alimentava a distância que o separava dos demais. Passou a vagar sozinho pelos Estados Unidos até se fixar em Seatle. A única exceção a essa regra fora Shun.

Quando Shun chegou em Seatle, não teve medo da fama de Hyoga. Não deu atenção ao que ouvira outros falarem de Hyoga, ateve-se a essência bondosa daquele rapaz loiro com intensos olhos azuis, se aproximou e deu a Hyoga finalmente uma vida.

Uma vida que ele nuca tivera. Agora ele tinha vontade de se misturar as outras pessoas, por que aquele calor humano fazia Shun feliz, e se ele estivesse feliz, Hyoga também estaria feliz. O pequeno Shun era realmente uma benção dentro do Clã Malkaviano e ninguém lhe era mais fiel do que Hyoga, Shun carregava a marca da lua, o símbolo da Gehenna e era secretamente reverenciado pelos Malkavianos.

Shun fez Hyoga descobrir coisas sobre si mesmo que nem ele imaginava. Ele se superou e derrotou seu próprio medo para alcançar propósitos nunca antes imaginados. Transformou sua própria angústia em um poder para manipular as massas. Um espírito ardente escondido atrás do gelo eterno dos seus olhos azuis se mostrou e num impulso (Malkavianos não fazem nada por acaso) tornou-se vocalista de uma banda em plena ebulição musical que Seatle vivia nos anos 90.

Foram verdadeiros anos dourados para Hyoga e sua banda, mas como todos os integrantes eram vampiros, precisaram tomar muito cuidado para não aparecerem muito na mídia. Mesmo assim, fizeram sucesso e saíram fazendo turnês pelo país. E de certo modo, através das músicas que compunha e cantava ele transmitia a mensagem de que a Gehenna estava próxima, era um meio de se comunicar com os Malkavianos que não tinham o mesmo domínio da Teia que os mais velhos ou mais iluminados tinham.

Não apenas Malkavianos foram atingidos pelas canções apocalípticas do _Rage _(3), rapidamente outros clãs considerados "marginais" aderiram a causa pregada no inconsciente vampírico e cada um a seu modo interpretava aquelas canções um tanto quanto... Diferentes. O certo é que muita coisa mudou rapidamente nos Estados Unidos... Os movimentos rebeldes em Los Angeles se intensificavam e o Sabbat se fortalecia, os únicos que pareciam não estar nem aí para nada eram os Anciões da Camarilla. Gehenna? Absurdo. Isso era uma lenda, história pra assustar crianças.

Como Mu havia visto na Teia, Shun ao ajudar Hyoga despertara o Avatar de uma Nova Era. A preparação para o fim dos tempos começou e aqueles jovens Malkavianos através da música transmitiam essa mensagem. Logo, membros de outros clãs e até mortais se juntaram ao secto da banda e apesar do _Rage _nunca ter sido, e provavelmente nunca seria uma banda grande, a sua dedicação e paixão eram indiscutíveis.

No momento o que atormentava o coração de Hyoga era o fato de Shun ter ignorado completamente a declaração de seus sentimentos. Ele sabia que Shun tinha ouvido, mas fizera de conta que não havia ouvido nada. E pela primeira vez em anos, o perturbado russo se sentia tomado pela tristeza tão sua companheira antes da entrada de Shun em sua vida.

Era realmente difícil saber o que Shun pensava. Apesar de sua latente bondade e de se preocupar com todos a sua volta, Hyoga queria ser especial para o amigo, queria bem mais do que amizade, mas pelo jeito não seria tão fácil assim, o silêncio de Shun era insuportável. E ele não conseguia entender o por quê daquilo.

Mu finalmente entrou na câmara onde Shun e Hyoga guardavam o corpo do velho ancião Malkaviano. Alguns milhares de anos e sabedoria estavam dormindo naquele ambiente, contrastando com o sangue jovem, mas nem por isso fraco daqueles dois rapazes. Mu sentia pena deles, seus destinos eram cruéis... Mas haviam tramas dentro de tramas que poderiam evitar o pior, mas nem por isso deixaria de ser cruel.

- Shun, Hyoga... Vocês estão prontos para me ajudar a acordar Shaka? – Perguntou dobrando os punhos da camisa.

- Sim, senhor! – Respondeu Shun sem tirar os olhos do corpo de seu Mestre.

- Estou sim, Mu... – Respondeu Hyoga, distraidamente.

- Volta pra terra, Hyoga! Assim você não me ajuda, atrapalha. Se ele acordar em frenesi por falta de sangue, pode matar nós três aqui! – Mu estava exagerando, mas era um fato que somente os três não conseguiriam segurar o ancestral Malkaviano, alguém certamente morreria até ele ser contido.

- Num exagera, Mu! – Hyoga respondeu mal humorado. – Vamos logo, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar de babá de ancião.

Mu se limitou a mostrar uma expressão de desaprovação diante das palavras de Hyoga, pelo visto o clima entre ele e Shun não estava do jeito que o loiro queria que estivesse. Só um idiota não era capaz de perceber o quanto o loiro amava o Predestinado, e obvio, que os Malkavianos eram tudo, menos idiotas. Ele só não entendia por quê Shun não correspondia aos sentimentos do rapaz, às vezes até ele tinha dificuldades de ler os sentimentos de Shun, o fato do rapaz estar tão próximo da região proibida da Teia Malkaviana tornava-o praticamente indecifrável.

Mu jogou uma pesada corrente para Hyoga. Ela parecia pesada e realmente o era, mas para eles... Era como se fosse um pedaço de fio dental, de tão leve e frágil. – Vamos passar essa corrente ao redor do corpo de Shaka, vai nos dar alguns segundos para alimenta-lo e esperar que ele volte ao normal. – Começaram a dar voltas com a grossa corrente ao redor do corpo inerte. – Shun, você preparou a vitae? – Perguntou Mu se distrair do que estava fazendo.

- Preparei sim, Mu. – E tratou de tirar de sua mochila um jarro lacrado. – Hyoga vai remover a estaca, eu seguro Shaka e você despeja isso na boca dele, bem rápido, ok? Vamos ter apenas três segundos, na melhor das hipóteses. – Shun concordou com a cabeça. – Pronto. – Finalizou Mu, ao meu sinal, tire a estaca, Hyoga! Um, dois, três, vai!

Hyoga arrancou a estaca de uma vez. E tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Mu sentiu o corpo de Shaka estremecer. Ele abriu os olhos tomado ainda pela Besta e encarou Shun que tratou de enfiar goela a baixo o sangue que acalmaria a besta do ancião, ao menos era o que eles esperavam. Shaka se contorceu ante o gesto de Shun que sem pestanejar permaneceu firme em sua tarefa. Mu usava toda a sua força física para segurar o ancião, mas ele, conseguiu arrebentar as correntes e arremessou Mu contra a parede.

Hyoga já se preparava para estaca-lo novamente, quando Shaka pegou com uma das mãos o jarro das mãos de Shun e com a outra o jogou contra Hyoga, fazendo ambos caírem no chão. Shaka ao terminar de beber o conteúdo do jarro soltou um urro que fez os três tremerem.

Lentamente viram os ferimentos no corpo dilacerado de Shaka se fecharem. Onde os ferimentos foram mais profundos viram os ossos serem cobertos por músculos que foram cobertos por uma pele branca como papel. O tom e a postura bestial do Malkaviano foram dando lugar a uma postura altiva e tranqüila. Apesar do susto, tinham conseguido trazer Shaka de volta. Ele olhou ao seu redor e viu a expressão de alerta dos três.

- Só posso pedir perdão a vocês pelo dano que causei. – Falou fazendo menção de ajudar Shun a se levantar. No entanto, o Malkaviano não aceitou sua ajuda, apoiou-se em Hyoga e se levantou com o rosto fechado, uma cena rara, diga-se de passagem.

- Pra que tudo isso, Mestre? – Não se afastou de Hyoga. – Você e meu irmão quase se mataram ontem! Por quê? Por causa do orgulho de vocês? Se disserem que foi por minha causa... Não vou acreditar, já disse que odeio brigas!

- A única coisa que teu irmão entende é a linguagem do ódio e da intolerância. Não lutei com ele por prazer e sim por que me desafiou. Ele nunca vai aceitar seu abraço, Shun. Talvez agora ele pare com essas provocações bobas e aceite que você é meu filho, sangue do meu sangue e não apenas irmão mortal dele. Ciúmes? Isso faz sentido para você?

- Quantas dezenas de vezes já discutimos sobre as reações de Ikki por aqui? – Falou Mu, que se levantara e olhava agora para Shaka. – Shaka, você poderia ter causado uma catástrofe ontem! Onde já se viu? Seguiu o Ikki em frenesi! Só não foi pior por que Aioria percebeu alguns segundos antes de acontecer o pior.

- Não me venha com sermões, Mu! Nem você, Shun. E não me olhe assim, Hyoga. Eu tenho meu orgulho e não posso deixa-lo de lado diante de uma provocação com a de Ikki. Já são vários anos ouvindo esse Brujah reclamando pelos cantos sobre o abraço de Shun que foi feito dentro de todas as leis da Camarilla! – E ele saiu do ambiente deixando os três Malkavianos a se olharem, chocados com a ausência da costumeira serenidade do mais antigo entre eles.

Shaka precisava de mais sangue. Antes que sua besta tomasse conta de seu corpo novamente. Se continuasse a discutir com Mu e Shun, certamente acabaria bebendo o sangue de seu próprio sangue. Com as vestes ainda em frangalhos, ele caminhava na penumbra do campus da Universidade.

Esperava que algum estudante descuidado cruzasse seu caminho, precisa, urgentemente de sangue, de vida. Sentia que estava cada vez mais difícil controlar sua Besta interior, a idade estava realmente começando a incomodá-lo. Tinha medo de que em breve o sangue humano não o satisfizesse e precisasse... Matar vampiros para beber seu sangue. E esse era seu maior temor, sua tentação... Já não sabia mais o que fazer para afastar aqueles pensamentos pecaminosos de sua mente!

Finalmente! Alguém vinha caminhando apressado no caminho pouco iluminado que levava a um dos bolsões de estacionamento da Universidade. Como um predador, ele observou os movimentos de sua presa. Estranhamente o mortal começou a caminhar mais rápido, quase correndo, parecia sentir seu fim iminente. Shaka observava tomado do estranho prazer de caçar, caçar para beber o delicioso sangue que corria nas veias daquele humano. Ele sentia o cheio do medo tomar conta de sua vítima, podia ouvir o coração acelerado, o sangue pulsando em suas veias. Aquilo era definitivamente o paraíso para aquele predador sobrenatural. Foi então que deu o bote, certeiro.

Agarrou sua presa, e com seus poderes mentais fez o homem não gritar. Cravou, sem dó, sem piedade, sem remorso algum suas longas e afiadas presas na jugular daquele humano. Finalmente aquela sensação indescritível causada pelo sangue fresco circulando em seu corpo, tomou-o por inteiro, acalmando seus instintos. E agora ele estava com o corpo inerte, morto daquele estudante e precisava livrar-se dele.

Mu e Shun estavam certos. Ele havia sido imprudente ao aceitar o desafio de Ikki, e isso só o deixou mais próximo da Besta, precisava dedicar-se agora a um profundo período de meditação para recuperar-se daquele baque. Matar um humano enquanto se alimentava estava se tornando cada vez mais freqüente, mas... Sentir prazer em fazer isso... Era a primeira vez. Sentia que aquela sensação poderia vicia-lo... E aí sim, tudo estaria perdido.

Aqueles dois Malkavianos eram seu elo de ligação com o mundo. Se dependesse dele, já teria se tornado cinzas, ou pior, cedido as tentações dentro do jogo de poder dos vampiros mais antigos. Ele poderia com seus poderes mentais subjugar qualquer vampiro em Chicago, tomar o controle da cidade e fazer o que desejasse. Mas, não. Não era isso que ele queria. Seu papel na Gehenna era outro. Era lutar contra seus iguais e impedir o fim de sua raça. Mas... Estava cada vez mais difícil. Mu e Shun mantinham-no ligado em sua missão maior, mas atualmente... O peso da idade estava se tornando um fardo muito pesado...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Clube Masquerade, 22:30 **

- Como estou? – Perguntou Marin ao jovem de cabelos castanhos que a acompanhava.

- Está linda, Marin. Relaxa que o emprego será seu! – Respondeu Seiya, ajeitado o cabelo amassado pelo capacete que acabara de tirar. – Shiryu, você num concorda comigo?

- Ahhh eu concordo e tenho certeza de que o Aioria também concordou ontem a noite e concordaria se a visse agora, Marin! – E o outro Brujah colocou lenha na fogueira.

Seiya riu. – Marin, você enfeitiçou nosso ancião! Acha que isso é coisa que qualquer uma faz?

- Absurdo! Ele só queria beber meu sangue! Seu bando de vampiros safados! – Ela riu, lembrando-se da noite anterior. – Eu tenho certeza de que já estudei alguma escultura desse homem em algum livro sobre a Grécia clássica. – Brincou, ao lembrar-se que ele se dizia grego, apesar de não ter sotaque algum.

Marin era filha de imigrantes japoneses. Morava no bairro oriental, numa das partes mais barra pesada de Los Angeles, cresceu cercada de violência. E para sobreviver aprendeu a se defender. E não é exagero dizer que ela sabia se defender, e bem. Treinou artes marciais desde criança junto a seus cinco irmãos.

Como seus pais eram bastante ausentes andava junto com os irmãos e suas gangues. Aprendeu a usar armas e vivia de pequenos furtos realizados nos bairros mais ricos da cidade, por ser mulher, ninguém nunca havia desconfiado que ela uma ladra de mão cheia. Sua ficha na polícia era limpa, complemente limpa.

Mas ela queria do que viver de pequenos assaltos. Junto com os irmãos investiu o dinheiro dos roubos numa casa noturna alternativa para as novas bandas da cidade. E o negócio deu certo. Começaram a trazer bandas de outras regiões do país para tocar lá e fizeram fama no mundo undergroud de Los Angeles. Foi então que o _Rage_ chegou para tocar lá e desde então ela não se separou daqueles garotos, que na verdade, não tinham nada de garotos.

Marin era apenas uma mortal ao contrário de seus dois amigos Seiya e Shiryu que eram Brujah; Hyoga e Shun eram Malkavianos. Ela era uma das donas do clube em Los Angeles onde eles tocaram durante alguns meses. A afinidade que ela tivera com Seiya, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga fora tão grande que resolveu acompanha-los como "empresária" agendando seus shows durante o dia, já que eles, passavam o dia dormindo tamanho o cansaço de noites em claro nos shows.

Não demorou muito tempo para que ela se tocasse que eles não eram normais. Não bebiam, não fumavam, não usavam drogas. Meio anormal no meio em que viviam, mas aceitável. Mas ela nunca os via de dia, nem comendo. O primeiro a notar que ela estava desconfiada foi Shun, sempre Shun. Era incrível como aquele rapazinho era sensível. Mas quem abriu o jogo com ela foi Seiya. E logo depois vieram os outros, até que aquela situação começou a parecer a coisa mais natural do mundo, para eles e para ela.

Não costumavam andar muito entre os vampiros da Camarilla, como neófitos eram desprezados. E quando o faziam, eles não a levavam, era perigoso. A única exceção aberta eram as _haves_ dos Brujah, onde ela não corria o risco de ser destruída, pois estava sob a proteção deles.

Isso... Até chamar a atenção daquele ancião Brujah, Aioria. No começo ela sentiu medo quando ele se aproximou, mas esse medo se mesclou ao fascínio diante daquela figura tão máscula que a atraiu como se fosse um imã. Ela sabia que os vampiros possuíam poderes sobrenaturais, mas até onde conversou com Seiya e Shiryu, o ancião não usara absolutamente nada para encanta-la. Era algo diferente.

Ela não gostava de vampiros. Gostava de seus amigos, gostava do _Rage_. Achava os vampiros arrogantes, maus, sujos, bem diferentes dos seus quatro amigos. Mas... Aquele vampiro... Realmente havia mexido com ela. O engraçado era que ao contrário do que faziam, os "meninos" haviam incentivado o vampiro a se aproximar dela, geralmente eles a tiravam de perto do cara na hora, isso havia acontecido em pelo menos quatro cidades. E ela não estava entendendo nada.

Agora precisava se concentrar. Tinha uma entrevista com Verônica, a dona do Masquerade. Colocara sua melhor calça jeans, bota, top e jaqueta. Verônica estava atrás de alguém para administrar o Porão. Marin havia previamente se candidatado a vaga, aproveitando que seus amigos haviam decidido dar um tempo longe de Seatle.

- Meu cabelo ta bom mesmo? – Perguntou pela enésima vez pros dois japoneses que a acompanhavam.

Eles riram. Era engraçado ver Marin nervosa. – Está ótimo, japa girl. Vai logo, se não a perua vai te dispensar por chegar atrasada. – E Marin correu pra dentro do Masquerade.

Dois seguranças a revistaram e a acompanharam até o escritório de Verônica. Ela ficou impressionada com o tamanho do Clube Masquerade, e isso por que só tinha visto um pedaço do lugar. Estava tentando se concentrar na entrevista com dona do lugar, mas a lembrança daquele vampiro charmoso não saia da sua cabeça.

Finalmente pararam diante de uma enorme porta, um dos seguranças fez um gesto pedindo que ela entrasse. E ela entrou. O ambiente estava semi-iluminado, para dizer a verdade havia apenas uma única luz colocada no lugar e ela não era suficiente para iluminar todo o lugar. Ela demorou alguns segundos para se acostumar com a pouca iluminação.

- Pode se sentar. – Ouviu uma firme voz feminina que parecia vir do fundo da sala.

Marin caminhou com passos firmes até uma poltrona em frente a uma enorme mesa de vidro. Atrás dela estava uma mulher belíssima de cabelos negros com a pele mais branca que ela já vira em sua vida.

- Você lutou na arena dos Brujah, não lutou? – Perguntou a mulher que a estudava com atenção.

- Sim, eu lutei e ganhei. Não levo desaforo para casa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Ele te provocou?

- Sim, foi muito grosso comigo, aí dei uma lição nele.

- E o Aioria?

- Como assim?

- Fiquei sabendo que depois que você saiu da arena ele só saiu do seu lado quase com o sol nascendo.

- Mais ou menos, já que eu estava com meus amigos do _Rage_. Creio que a senhora conhece. Nada mais natural do que eles que são Brujah se entenderem e como eu estava com eles... – Deu de ombros, tentando minimizar o efeito que a lembrança daquele vampiro lhe causava.

- Gostei de você. – Verônica falou depois de estudar as emoções que causara na mortal a sua frente. – É decidida, forte, e o melhor: humana. Pode lidar com os Brujah e o mortais encrenqueiros que freqüentam o Porão, acho que vai conseguir controlar as brigas que geralmente acontecem por lá.

Marin sorriu. – Tenho experiência em lidar com bêbados e encrenqueiros. Sejam vampiros ou humanos como eu.

- Quando pode começar? – Perguntou objetivamente – Você fica com dez por cento do faturamento bruto do Porão. Só me presta contas mensalmente, tudo lá será sua responsabilidade. – Finalizou.

- Quando você precisa que eu comece? – Ela rebateu.

- Amanhã. Venha durante o dia para assinar seu contrato e resolver a burocracia com minha advogada. – Ela se levantou e estendeu uma mão para a japonesa que a cumprimentou.

- Também gostei de você, Verônica, bastante objetiva. Pensei que fosse uma perua que tinha um monte de regras banais.

- Já sei tudo o que preciso saber sobre você, só queria realmente vê-la pessoalmente. Cuide bem do Porão, gosto que o pessoal que freqüenta essa parte do clube seja bem tratado.

Marin deixou a sala, sorrindo. Fora mais fácil do que imaginara. Mas só de pensar que iria trabalhar para uma Lasombra... Sentia arrepios, mas não havia o que temer, desde que fizesse seu trabalho direito... Vampiros! Como eles eram complicados!

Tão logo Marin deixou a sala, Verônica foi se encontrar com Kannon e Saga na área Vip. Eles queriam saber quem era a mortal que Aioria havia ficado de olho, e ela mostrou-lhe quando Marin passava entre as mesas da Elite.

A noite anterior ainda não havia acabado e eles ficaram sabendo por seu informante na arena Brujah do combate da mortal com um Brujah. Logo em seguida da luta da Ventrue contra um Ancillae Brujah, depois as duas bombas da noite: Shaka e Ikki em frenesi e Kamus perdendo a luta para um neófito Toreador de maneira humilhantes.

Verônica, Kannon e Saga deram mais atenção ao que havia acontecido com Kamus, dado que, politicamente aquilo causara uma reviravolta em Chicago. Kamus estava incomunicável, mas segundo as fontes de Saga passara o dia junto com a Ventrue brasileira.

Menos mal e eles precisavam que as pessoas ficassem sabendo disso. Só que... Mu até agora... Não havia aparecido no Masquerade, Verônica iria adiantar parte do serviço de Mu e espalhar isso pros vampiros que aparecessem no Clube. E obvio, que para Mu isso teria que parecer uma verdade e não uma mentira bem contada, por isso até agradeciam ao fato dele não ter chego ao clube.

– Soltemos então o boato de que Kamus brigou com o Toreador por que ofendeu sua futura noiva. Vamos dizer o motivo secreto de sua vinda a Chicago era para ficar noiva de Kamus seguindo uma Tradição Ventrue (formarem uniões estáveis entre seus membros). Atribuímos a vitória do Toreador aos poderes de sua presença sobrenatural. Isso ameniza o aspecto social da humilhação de Kamus. Mas o Toreador... Vai ficar em alta um bom tempo pelo visto... – Falou Kannon.

- Kamus pode não gostar. – Verônica falou.

- Ele não tem que gostar ou desgostar. – Kannon completou. – Eu avisei ao Saga que não era uma boa idéia mandar Kamus vigiar Aioria. – E olhou desafiadoramente pro irmão.

- Melhor você se conter, Kannon. Eu ainda sou o Príncipe por aqui. – Saga falou olhando com muita raiva para o irmão que se limitou a baixar os olhos. – Esse é o primeiro movimento, ainda temos muitos outros a fazer para não deixar que essa derrota ridícula de Kamus afetar a imagem dos Ventrue. Onde está a neófita? Quero falar com ela.

- Deixou o hotel logo depois de Kamus, veio até o Porão, mas como estava fechado, voltou ao Hotel. – Disse Kannon. – Obvio que eu coloquei alguém pra vigia-la!

- Mande busca-la, imediatamente. – Saga falou com cara de poucos amigos. – Só essa que me faltava... Kamus é humilhado ao se deixar beijar e estacar por um neófito Toreador e uma neófita Ventrue que... Freqüenta festas de Brujah!

- Não exagere, Saga. Nós transcendemos o masculino e o feminino há muito tempo. – Falou Verônica, que não via nada demais no beijo que Milo dera em Kamus.

- O problema, minha adorada Verônica é que somos Ventrue e isso é inadmissível em público! Demonstrações de sentimentos e tudo indica que Kamus deixou-se levar pela presença do Toreador e nós temos que mascarar isso de qualquer jeito! – Falou Saga, extremamente alterado.

- Você é Lasombra, não entende, não é? Ou faz de conta que não entende, Verônica? Kamus perdeu a luta, perdeu por que se deixou levar pelo beijo do Toreador, entende? Ele fraquejou como Ventrue! Por mim ele beija quem quiser, num me importa se é homem, mulher, ou uma vaca! Ele poderia ter usado seus dons de sangue para resistir! E agora nosso Clã será a piada de Chicago, mesmo que mandemos as harpias calarem a boca, ninguém segura os neófitos! – Kannon completou espumando de raiva.

- Seus escandalosos! Podem apostar que Kamus vai se voltar contra vocês por inventarem notícias. – Ela rebateu, olhando-os com censura.

- Acredite, é a única maneira que vemos de amenizar o dano que esse Toreadorzinho grego maldito causou. – Saga finalizou tentando abraçar Verônica que se desvencilhou do contato.

- Ele vai receber status das harpias por sua ousadia, isso é uma certeza, e não podemos impedir. – Kannon falou e sorveu um gole do vinho em sua taça. – Tudo precisa de um motivo, e se eles querem uma história que seja como um folhetim, as massas adoram um folhetim, não soa bonito: _Kamus lutou por amor, pela honra de sua noiva! _Isso não fere sua masculinidade. As pessoas só se apegarão a derrota dele, menos humilhante, mas ainda assim, humilhante!

- Mas e a neófita? Vai concordar com isso? Sabemos que ela veio por causa das Harpias... Rapazes... Vocês estão mexendo com fogo... – Verônica finalizou levantando-se do sofá.

- Ela não tem que concordar ou discordar, minha querida. Ela simplesmente tem que seguir minhas ordens. – E Saga se levantou, tentando novamente abraçar Verônica, que mais uma vez se afastou do contato.

Kannon também se levantou e não perdeu tempo e segurou-a pelos braços. – Não fuja! – Ordenou.

- Kannon, esqueceu que não pode me dominar? – Ela riu. – Adoro quando você fica mal humorado e mandão.

- Você está brincando com fogo, Verônica, hoje eu estou sem paciência para jogos!

- Nem eu! – E ela usou sua força sobrenatural para joga-lo sentado no sofá e logo em seguida sentou em seu colo, prendendo seus braços.

- Você pode ser extremamente resistente, mas eu sou mais forte do que você! Se quiser descontar suas frustrações em alguém não venha para cima de mim, se não eu te dobro em mil pedacinhos, entendeu? - E ela saiu de cima dele, deixando-o com cara de tacho.

Saga estava se divertindo com a cena. Adorava quando Kannon e Verônica começavam a se agredir fisicamente, seu lado sádico se divertia (e muito) quando os dois começavam a se atracar. Os Ventrue possuíam a resistência sobrenatural que tornava sua pele dura como o aço. Já os Lasombra possuíam a força capaz de atravessar o aço e isso tornava qualquer confronto, mesmo que amigável em algo bem doloroso. Mal percebeu que Verônica o encarava com os olhos faiscando, cheios de raiva.

- Não me olhe como se estivesse se divertindo com isso, Saga!

- Mas eu estou me divertindo. – Ele provocou ciente do perigo. Quanto mais perigoso, melhor.

- Vocês estão intratáveis hoje! – E ela deixou a sala vip, pisando pesado.

Os dois se olharam e começaram a rir.

- Adoro quando ela fica bravinha! – Saga falou sentando-se no sofá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) – Coterie – Grupo de vampiros que andam juntos tendo um interesse em comum, como arte, combate, filosofia, etc...

(2) – Torpor – estado de sono profundo, seria equivalente ao estado de coma. Para sair desse estado o vampiro precisa beber sangue ou ter a estaca retirada de seu coração. Ou as duas coisas! Depende do caso!

(3) – Rage – escolhi esse nome para homenagear minha banda do coração, que completou 20 anos recentemente. É uma banda alemã de power metal, um dos meus estilos musicais preferidos junto com Death, Trash e Heavy metal.

**Hyoga **– Acho os golpes dele os mais estilosos dentre os dos cinco cavaleiros de bronze. Por isso quase fui ao delírio quando achei uma comunidade no Orkut assim: **O Hyoga é mt poser!** _"Pra vc q acha q o Hyoga é na verdade o frontman d alguma banda d hard-rock glam dos anos 80!"_ Eu passei mal. Por eu pensava que ele era o mais poser de todos os cavaleiros e sou poser tb! Oo

Preciso desabafar: acho o Hyoga o personagem mais sofrido do anime. Ele perdeu a mãe, matou o Cristal, depois matou o Kamus (dessa eu acho que nem eu me recuperei), depois matou o melhor amigo.

De boa... Como é que fica a cabeça de um cara depois de perder as pessoas que ele amava, e admirava? Pra mim ele é que nem o **Hal Jordan** (o melhor Lanterna Verde de todos os tempos) no **Crepúsculo Esmeralda**, que aliás serviu de inspiração para que eu escrevesse esse resumo sobre a vida do Hyoga nessa fic. Outra fonte de inspiração foi a mini série **The Kingdom Hospital**, achei fantástica a visão sobre loucura/futuro e afins. Vale a pena assistir.

**Shaka e a sede de Sangue** – Não fiquem assustadas com o jeito que o Shaka se "alimentou", acontece que, quando o vampiro é MUITO velho (e ele é o personagem mais antigo da história até agora), ele acaba tendo cada vez mais dificuldades em se saciar com sangue humano. Então... Só resta a eles começarem a se alimentar dos vampiros mais jovens. E o Shaka está lutando contra esse desejo que ta tomando conta dele.

A tendência é que ele seja cruel ao assumir seu lado predador com os humanos do que sucumbir ao desejo de beber de sangue jovem. Aliás, esse é o dilema phodônico que vai levar os vampiros pra Gehenna: a luta dos jovens contra os velhos que, se acordados, estarão com tanta sede que beberão o sangue de todos os vampiros até se saciarem. E acreditem, existem vampiros muito mais poderosos dormindo, se esses cara acordam... Bye Bye! Acontece o seguinte: a Camarilla não acredita nisso. Pra entender o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente, não esqueçam desse detalhe, ok?

Obrigada de coração as meninas que sempre deixam reviews, quanto mais reviews eu recebo, mais vontade tenho de escrever!

_**Só escrevo o próximo capítulo se as pessoas deixarem muitas reviews!**_

-----Nuriko fazendo chantagem barata!--------

Funcionou com os capítulos anteriores, e espero que funcione com esse.


	6. Conveniências sociais

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do **_World of Darkness_** – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CAPÍTULO VI, Conveniências sociais**

Chicago, Cobertura do Edifício _Louis Joillet_, hora indeterminada. 

Kamus estava há horas exposto ao vento cortante. O outono havia coberto Chicago há mais de um mês e ele agradecia pela temperatura baixa. Do topo de sua cobertura triplex no bairro mais nobre da cidade, ele se perdia em pensamentos.

Tentava de todas as formas encontrar um modo de recuperar sua dignidade. E a conclusão a que chegava... Não era nada animadora. Ele teria que executar um plano que não dependia inteiramente de sua vontade, pois envolveria uma terceira pessoa, mas convencer essa pessoa a ajuda-lo não seria difícil e se fosse... Ele estaria preparado. Apelaria para a força.

Agora... O Toreador era o real problema. Sim, um grande problema. Problema por despertar sentimentos que dormiam em seu corpo há séculos. Sentimentos, não apenas emoções. Sentimentos! Ele realmente estava velho. Deixou-se levar por um truque tão barato e vil! Truque que fora capaz de tocar as suas mais preciosas lembranças. Lembranças de Danielle.

O vento intenso no topo do prédio não o incomodava. Ante a lembrança de Danielle, sentiu os olhos marejarem... Uma lágrima de sangue correu pelo seu rosto... Chorar depois de morto era tão difícil... Tão dolorido...

Como um cadáver ambulante, ele não possuía mais lágrimas, assim como qualquer outro de sua espécie: eram privados desse alívio. O que saia de seus olhos era sangue, a mais pura e dolorida vitae carmim. A dor ao verter sangue pelos canais lacrimais era apenas uma expressão mínima da verdadeira dor que tomava conta de sua alma atormentada. Sentia-se confuso graças ao beijo do Toreador.

Aquele Toreador não deveria ter brincado com seus sentimentos. Eles estavam tão bem guardados em seu coração... Mas o Toreador encontrara sua fraqueza e usou-a contra ele. Os outros Ventrue deveriam estar irados e tinham bons motivos para isso. Kamus corria o risco de perder a invejada posição que possuía por ter aceito aquele beijo, na frente de todo o clã Brujah, o que era ainda pior!

Sacou o celular e confirmou as suspeitas: cinco ligações não atendidas, todas de Kannon. Certamente o Príncipe Saga estava furioso e ordenou a seu irmão que o encontrasse. Mas naquele momento ele não queria ver ou falar com ninguém.

Pela lógica dos mais velhos de seu clã, sabia o que teria que ser feito: o Toreador deveria desaparecer. E isso deveria ser feito em sigilo absoluto, sem despertar suspeitas. Não poderia ser agora, obviamente por que Milo possuiria o respeito dos Brujah e para piorar a situação seria exaltado pelas Harpias da Camarilla, sem contar que... Ele era um Toreador, clã que rivalizava em influência com os Ventrue. Teria que suportar talvez por meses ou anos a fio aquele sorriso e principalmente o motivo do seu tormento: aquele olhar. Ante esse pensamento, sentiu sua tristeza se transformar em ódio. Cerrou os dentes e o amaldiçoou silenciosamente. Milo acabava de ganhar um inimigo, e Kamus não teria piedade em lentamente destruí-lo e faze-lo desaparecer da face da terra.

Era a hora de tomar uma atitude. Cruzou os jardins castigados pelo frio, entrou na área coberta mirando seu reflexo na água da piscina. Rapidamente desceu uma escada de mármore em caracol, dois andares abaixo entrou em sua biblioteca, um misto de clássico com modernidade.

Em uma das paredes era possível visualizar oito tv´s de plasma onde notícias em vários idiomas eram ditas, gráficos com as cotações das principais bolsas de valores do mundo desfilavam nas telas.

O ruído incomodaria a qualquer ser humano, mas Kamus não era humano. Seus dons sobrenaturais e sua inteligência inumana permitiam que ele distinguisse cada som de cada aparelho ligado e trabalhasse em seu laptop ao mesmo tempo.

Apertou um botão. Logo em seguida um rapaz alto e de cabelos negros impecavelmente cortados entrou na biblioteca. O som do ambiente o atingiu em cheio, Kamus logo baixou o volume das tvs, para algo praticamente inaudível para um humano, mas que ele conseguia ouvir bem e conversar com o jovem ao qual ditou uma ordem. Seco. Objetivo. Direto. Era seu estilo, seu jeito.

Sem questionar, o jovem fez uma reverência e saiu. Apenas ouvindo atrás de si:

- Se necessário, use a força, mas seja discreto. – Kamus completou recebendo um aceno silencioso com a cabeça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Biblioteca Central. Aproximadamente vinte e três horas**

Aioria havia vencido o sono durante o dia. Apesar de sua idade avançada, não dormiu. Não conseguia tirar aquela japonesa de cabelos vermelhos da cabeça. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido assim em toda sua longa existência. Sua cabeça trabalhava a todo vapor, rememorando fatos de sua existência nesse mundo, tinha certeza: tudo aquilo era novo para ele.

Aioros havia sido abraçado primeiro. O irmão era um brilhante filósofo em Atenas e chamara atenção da mulher que o transformou em um imortal. Ele escondeu isso de sua família o máximo que pode, mas apesar de garoto, Aioria percebia que o irmão estava diferente, muito diferente diga-se de passagem.

Foi então que... O mais velho decidiu abandonar Atenas. Mas ainda garoto, Aioria o seguiu. Aioros ficou possesso da vida quando se deu conta de estava sendo seguido por aquela criança. Aioria chorou quando ele mandou que retornasse a Atenas, e se manteve firme apesar da raiva e ameaças do irmão.

Continuou seguindo-o mesmo que o outro não quisesse sua companhia. Aioria cresceu enquanto que para Aioros parecia que nenhum dia tinha se passado. O mais velho estava atormentado por sua condição e num acesso de fome, quase matou o próprio irmão. Desesperado... Transformou Aioria num vampiro, igual a ele. Aioros nunca se recuperou desse choque. Amaldiçoar o próprio irmão fora demais para ele.

No começo Aioria achava divertido usar seus poderes sobrenaturais, tudo era novidade. Somente depois de passado algum tempo é que ele se tocou de que havia se tornado um monstro. Não era mais humano, era uma sombra amaldiçoada que espreitava pela noite a procura de sangue humano. Nem ele, nem Aioros aceitavam sua condição.

O tempo passou... Viram que não havia como mudar sua situação. Resolveram ser úteis a humanidade, voltaram para Atenas. Silenciosamente trabalhavam pelo bem da cidade. Havia outros Brujah bem mais velhos tomando conta de Atenas, e eles, na época dois neófitos, ajudavam no que era possível. Foi então que teve seus pensamentos brutalmente interrompidos.

- Aioria? – Nenhuma resposta. – A-i-o-ri-a!

- Hummm? – Olhou na direção de Milo que o chamava. – O que você quer? – Falou sem nenhum entusiasmo.

- Não vamos acordar o Ikki? Seu irmão está esperando...

- Vamos... Claro... – Ele se levantou e seguiu o Toreador pelas escadarias da gigantesca biblioteca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Clube Masquerade, meia noite e meia **

A Condessa sentia o olhar frio dos dois seguranças que a escoltavam até a sala Vip do Clube Masquerade. Certamente não era algum assunto banal que fizera com que o Príncipe da cidade a "convidasse" a comparecer em uma audiência.

O "convite" chegou algum tempo depois que ela retornara ao hotel. Sentiu que estava sendo seguida, mas não sabia por quem, nem por quê. Felizmente encontrou o Porão fechado, o que não denunciaria sua intenção de se encontrar com Milo.

Dois homens se identificaram na recepção do hotel em nome do Príncipe. E ela permitiu que subissem ate seu quarto. Eles pediram "delicadamente" que ela os acompanhasse até o lugar onde o Príncipe estava. Por um acaso ela tinha opção? Não! Era acompanhar ou ser estacada por não cumprir uma Tradição. Pensou em usar seus dons sobrenaturais naqueles dois mortais, mas isso só iria despertar a ira de Saga, era uma indelicadeza dominar servos de outro Ventrue.

Olhou-se no espelho, estava bem apresentável. Seu vestido Prada azul claro caia-lhe perfeitamente, realçando sua beleza inumana. Vestiu seu sobretudo carmim para proteger-se do frio daquela cidade. Finalmente pegou sua bolsa e esboçando um sorriso, acompanhou os seguranças. Pelo menos era uma boa atriz. Qualquer um que desejasse sobreviver entre os vampiros precisava ter em si um talento para lidar com a hipocrisia que reinava entre os mortos vivos.

Chegaram a entrada da sala Vip, onde dois brutamontes estavam de guarda e ante sua presença tiraram seu casaco e a revistaram, sem serem muito delicados. Tiraram sua pistola da bolsa e a estaca que sempre carregava consigo, afinal de contas... Nunca se sabe até que ponto seus inimigos poderiam ir.

Ela se esforçava para não demonstrar a irritação que sentia, mas sabia que eram protocolos necessários diante de uma audiência com um Príncipe, ainda mais de uma cidade tão importante como Chicago. Os outros dois seguranças que a guiaram até ali ficaram do lado de fora junto com os brutamontes, e finalmente permitiram sua entrada no recinto com um gesto.

Uma sala muito bem decorada, espaçosa e pouco iluminada. – Não se intimide, Gabrielle. – Pensou consigo enquanto remexia suas chaves envoltas em um leve cordão de cânhamo. Tentava fazer com que o gesto parecesse natural.

Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a penumbra, pensou estar louca, viu dois homens iguais. Um sentado em um sofá e o outro olhava distraidamente pela vidraça que dava uma visão privilegiada para o nível inferior do clube. Não conseguiu esconder a confusão. Qual dos dois era o Príncipe? Então as histórias de que o Príncipe tinha um gêmeo era verdadeira? Até então ela só ouvira boatos a respeito dos dois.

Kannon sentado no sofá se divertiu ao ver a confusão estampada na face da neófita. Os mais jovens sempre se impressionavam com a semelhança física dele e Saga, afinal de contas eram idênticos. Como nem todos os vampiros tinham acesso aos dois juntos, surgiam as mais diversas histórias a respeito deles, e claro, como bons Ventrue que eram, faziam questão de alimentar sua fama e se manterem distantes da plebe vampírica. Eram temidos e respeitados, praticamente uma lenda entre os vampiros mais jovens.

Fixou o olhar nas chaves que a neófita carregava e conteve um olhar admirado: sem dúvida pertencia ao _Key Club _(1), ele reconheceria aquele cordão de cânhamo em qualquer lugar! Até onde ele se lembrava apenas homens faziam parte dessa sociedade secreta dos Ventrue. A menina deveria ser "boa" para ser aceita nessa sociedade.

Nem Saga tinha conhecimento desse grupo tão secreto de Ventrue. Somente Kannon fora convidado a fazer parte desse grupo seleto de entediados vampiros de sangue azul. Existiam dentro de seu clã as mais diversas sociedades para todos os gostos, e claro, extremamente elitistas dentro de um clã de elites. Kannon e Saga participavam de vários grupos, juntos e alguns em separado. Ventrue e suas complicadas sociedades, regras, títulos, condecorações... Mas era o único modo de vida que os três ali conheciam.

Saga não olhou na direção da neófita quando ela entrou no ambiente. Estava realmente transtornado naquela noite, o problema de Kamus era grave e traria conseqüências desastrosas pros Ventrue... Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio constrangedor, ele finalmente voltou-se para ela. E gostou do que viu: a jovem vampira era um exemplo perfeito de uma Lady pertencente ao Clã dos Reis, silenciosamente pensou em Verônica... Se ela fosse Ventrue... Tudo seria tão mais fácil...

Voltou a analisar a jovem a sua frente. Tinha o porte altivo como se fosse mais velha do que de fato era, e a expressão de orgulho que carregava no rosto não era muito diferente da sua ou de seu irmão. Seus olhos eram de um verde desafiador, irritantemente Ventrue. Isso era bom, ele estava cansado de receber jovens Ventrue sem personalidade. Mas por que, diabos ela freqüentava arenas Brujah?

- Boa noite, Condessa. – Saga falou apontando um lugar para que ela se sentasse. E ela seguiu sua indicação. Sentando-se com delicadeza no local indicado, guardou suas chaves na bolsa e sorriu educadamente ao Príncipe.

- Majestade, é um prazer estar em sua presença. – No fundo ela queria esganar aquele velho Ventrue. Ela pensou que o Príncipe fosse o outro que estava sentado e sorrindo cinicamente para ela. Sem tirar os olhos de seu cordão de cânhamo. Será que ele pertencia ao _Club_?

Saga se sentou ao lado de Kannon. – Fico feliz que tenha atendido a essa convocação de emergência, senhorita.

- O prazer é meu em servi-lo, senhor. – Falou tentando não demonstrar o quanto ficara chateada em ser escoltada até o local. – Pensei que o Diretório tivesse comunicado vossa senhoria de que eu permaneceria em Chicago no máximo dois meses... – Ela falou referindo-se a organização interna do Clã, responsável por sua entrada segura em Chicago.

- Não há nada errado com sua entrada em Chicago, Condessa. – Kannon falou enquanto rodopiava no dedo um molho de chaves com um cordão de cânhamo idêntico ao dela. – Sou Kannon, o Seneschal. Nosso Príncipe não se apega a tais formalidades cuidando apenas dos assuntos vitais e realmente importantes do Principado. – Ele falava com completo desdém.

Gabrielle teve que gastar muita força de vontade para não se levantar e socar aquele metido a besta. Sem dúvida ele pertencia ao _Key Club_. Céus, que homem insuportável! O Príncipe era mais educado, aparentemente menos arrogante, mas era bom não se iludir. Anciões eram imprevisíveis.

- Condessa, eu acredito que sua estadia em Chicago será prolongada. Tenho uma proposta de negócios irrecusável e de vital importância para o clã, necessito de sua cooperação. – Saga parou reparando na expressão de surpresa da jovem.

- Estou aqui para ouvi-lo, senhor. – Gabrielle falou com medo do que estava por vir.

- Queremos divulgar ao público uma tradição antiga de nosso clã. A união entre iguais de nosso sangue que segue os princípios da realeza medieval européia.

- E o senhor quer que eu ajude a divulgar essa união estável junto às harpias que estão sob meu controle, senhor? –Se ela acreditasse em Deus teria feito uma promessa naquele momento. Não, não poderia ser o que ela estava pensando...

- Creio que a senhorita não entendeu. Você será parte integrante dessa união a ser completada com o Primogênito, o Duque de Strasbourg. – Saga falou olhando impiedosamente para a neófita que arregalava imensamente os olhos verdes. – Droga, era isso que ela estava pensando.

- Desculpe-me senhor. Creio que eu não tenha ouvido direito... – Ela falou tentando esconder o pânico que sentia.

- É exatamente isso que você ouviu, Condessa. – Reiterou Kannon, se divertindo com a confusão da neófita. Estava realmente se divertindo com a força que ela fazia para não manda-lo pro inferno desde que entrara na sala. Notou que ela olhou na direção de Saga, querendo ter certeza do que ouviu.

- Senhorita, depois da derrota humilhante de Kamus na arena Brujah, já começaram os boatos a respeito da integridade de todos no clã Ventrue. A forma como isso aconteceu... É imperdoável e para amenizar o efeito, e a senhorita pode confirmar junto às harpias, espalhamos que você veio para Chicago para se unir secretamente a Kamus. – Fez uma pausa. – Para todos os efeitos aquele Toreador a "ofendeu". Tocado pela afronta a sua futura consorte Kamus aceitou lutar contra ele na arena dos Brujah. Isso amenizará o impacto do Primogênito dos Ventrue ter sido derrotado por um BEIJO! – Saga foi enfático, se alterando.

Ela se encolheu diante da expressão de ódio nos olhos do Príncipe... Estaria perdida se ele descobrisse que ela... Tivera a idéia de fazer aquilo!

- Não posso aceitar, senhor. Tenho negócios no Brasil, uma posição de respeito em meu país que exige minha atenção... – Ela sabia que não adiantava argumentar... Mas tinha que tentar.

- Não é um convite. Nem um pedido, Condessa. É uma ordem de seu ancião. Pouco antes de sua chegada a esse encontro falei com seus superiores no Brasil. Eles concordaram com sua transferência temporária para Chicago. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que pode controlar seus negócios usando recursos do Diretório. Quanto a sua posição, sabe que essa união aumentará seu prestígio dentro do Clã de modo que não conseguiria atingir sozinha nem em duzentos anos de trabalho árduo.

Saga estudava a neófita que estava prestes a entrar em pânico, chegou a sentir uma ponta de piedade, mas logo a empatia que sentiu pela jovem foi arquivada em algum canto escuro de seu cérebro. – Dentro da Camarilla também será recompensada e reconhecida por ser intima de Kamus. Algum problema?

- Não. Problema nenhum, senhor. É que, eu não esperava que esse fosse o único modo de limpar a imagem do Duque de Strasbourg.

- Não, não é o único modo. É uma solução temporária. Kamus sabe que terá que matar o Toreador. Mas isso não deve ser feito enquanto o Toreadorzinho for notícia. Não podemos impedir as harpias de falarem a respeito e enquanto isso, até que o Toreador morra, você se unirá a Kamus. Depois disso, se achar que é uma vantagem política para você se separe dele, podendo ir embora quando quiser.

- Mas... Majestade... Matar o Toreador vai contra as Tradições da Camarilla! – Ela falou assustada. Não imaginava que o seu clã fosse fazer um escândalo daqueles. Mandara Milo pra morte! Precisava dar um jeito de consertar a situação.

- Nós somos a Camarilla. – Kannon estufou o peito, orgulhoso. – É muito jovem para compreender as tradições dos mais antigos de nosso sangue, Condessa. Creio que aprenderá muito conosco. – Kannon falou com muito sarcasmo. – Nenhum nobre Ventrue é humilhado, sem direito de retaliação, nem que seja à surdina. Creio que seja desnecessário dizer que tal assunto é sigiloso.

Ela encarou o Seneschal com ódio mortal nos olhos. Era a primeira vez que ela demonstrava alguma emoção abertamente naquela sala. Kannon se sentiu excitado em irritar aquela beldade loira, começava a entender por que ela fora selecionada para o _Club_. Seria uma excelente adversária.

- Eu fico, senhor. – Olhou para Saga. – Mas tenho uma condição que desejo que seja colocada em contrato. O Duque de Strasbourg não deve tocar em um fio de cabelo de Milo. Não pretendo abrir mão dessa união, portanto não faz sentido que uma tradição tão obscura que só os mais velhos Ventrue conhecem seja levada a cabo em pleno século vinte e um. Em breve as harpias esquecerão e terão outros assuntos para tratar, eu lhes garanto. – Não era ela uma das harpias mais influentes da América do Sul?

Saga olhou para a neófita admirando sua coragem em impor uma clausula ao contrato de união. – Muito bem, enquanto você estiver unida ao Duque de Strasbourg... Trate de fazer as harpias se concentrarem em sua união com Kamus e deixar esse neófito de lado. Nada dessas modernidades de perdoar e etc. E, por favor, evite as Arenas Brujah!

- Desculpe, senhor. Mas estar com os Brujah é uma estratégia que adotei para conquistar o respeito e alianças entre nossos inimigos ancestrais. Não posso deixar de me relacionar com eles. – Ela não poderia dar bandeira. Era sua válvula de escape, seu clã era tão frio, tão superficial, tão ligado em aparências... Tudo era competição entre os Ventrue, tudo!

- Sua estratégia é desprezível. – Kannon falou com uma expressão visível de asco.

- Embora o senhor teça comentários tão indelicados, tenho certeza de que manipulo melhor este clã do que o senhor. Mantenha seus amigos próximos, e seus inimigos mais próximos ainda! Não é isso que diz um sábio ditado popular? – Ela sorriu, demonstrando a ele que aquele comentário era completamente supérfluo. – Essa é a ruína de muitos anciões de nosso clã: desprezar o inimigo. – Agora ela fora longe demais.

Kannon ironicamente bateu palmas. – Bravo! Vai ensinar-me a fazer política, Condessa?

- Seneschal Kannon, não distorça minhas palavras. Mas se quiser posso lhe ensinar mais do que isso. – Ela se levantou e olhou para Saga, ele ria do dialogo estabelecido entre ela e Kannon. – Creio que minha presença não se faz mais necessária... Correto, Majestade?

- Obrigado por vir Condessa. Pode se retirar. Começaremos a cuidar dos papéis da união. Seja bem vinda ao Diretório de Chicago, estou vendo que você e Kannon vão tornar nossas cansativas noites de negócios em algo bem mais animado.

Ela percebeu um tom mais leve, menos formal na última frase do Príncipe. Fez uma mesura cumprimentando-o e em seguida se dirigiu a Kannon que se levantara.

- Eu a acompanho até o hotel, Condessa. Quero ter a certeza de que irá diretamente para cama, já que é uma mulher comprometida com nosso já não tão honrado Primogênito.

Ela sorriu e aceitou o braço que ele lhe dava. Ouvir aquilo já era demais! Ele estava brincando com ela, só poderia ser! Sua colocação no _Key Club_ poderia ir para o buraco por causa dessa união. Ela sempre fora discreta em suas conquistas para o _Club_.

O _Key Club_ era uma das mais privadas sociedades do Clã. Composta quase exclusivamente por Membros do sexo masculino, possuía poucos integrantes, mas todos unidos em um propósito comum. Kannon e ela se reconheceram por manterem quase imperceptível, um cordão de cânhamo amarrado a seus chaveiros com um certo número de nós em seu comprimento, aquilo os identificava.

Os nós eram adicionados por sedução e conquista. Nosferatu não contavam no placar do _Club_, bem como a copula compelida por força ou dominação, entretanto, Toreador contavam em dobro no marcador, já que eram amplamente conhecidos por serem difíceis de se seduzir. Normalmente eram os Toreador que seduziam suas vítimas.

O _Key Club_ era uma invenção moderna que coincidia com a queda do cavalheirismo no século vinte. O nome derivava da breve onda de "festas da chave" nos anos 70, quando nas festas, casais colocavam suas chaves em um recipiente e selecionavam parceiros aleatórios os quais os acompanhariam até suas casas no final da noite.

Para os membros do _Key Club_, sexo era apenas uma outra forma de dominação e conquista; uma diversão para manter os séculos à distância, um modo de se sentirem humanos. Nenhum membro de fora do clube sabe sobre sua existência. O risco de descoberta e escândalo é parte do charme dos membros do _Key Club_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, limusine em movimento pela cidade, uma e meia da madrugada.**

Caminharam em silêncio pelo Masquerade. Ao entrarem na limusine, Gabrielle olhou raivosamente para Kannon. – O fato de estar unida ao Duque não me colocará em posição inferior a você no marcador, e ela mostrou seu cordão preso no chaveiro para ele.

Ele sorriu da infantilidade dela. E estendeu seu chaveiro para ela. – Pode me chamar de Kannon, Condessa. Será um prazer ter uma rival a minha altura na cidade. Estou vendo que gosta de Toreador, não? – Disse ele observando os nós referente a conquista de membros Toreador... Hummm... Brujah? Que mal gosto!

- Você também não está mal... Estou vendo aqui uma Malkaviana, uma Ventrue, espera... Você se concentra no clã para conquistar?

- Não gosto de me misturar muito com a plebe, prefiro as conquistas mais difíceis. Estou a muitos anos tentando conquistar uma Lasombra. Mas ela é dura na queda. Quer entrar no páreo? Antes que pergunte, não meu irmão não sabe de nada. Pensa que eu sou apaixonado pela mesma mulher que ele... Tão ingênuo.

- Seu irmão me pareceu tudo, menos ingênuo... – Ela sorriu.

- Para assuntos do coração Saga é um homem das antigas. Ele realmente ama a Verônica. Não entende que para ela seduzi-lo é uma questão de honra. Assim como é para mim... Ou para você.

- Opa! Opa! Não ponha palavras na minha boca, Kannon! Eu só acho que existem maneiras mais agradáveis de se fazer política... Tanto que todas as minhas conquistas morreriam por mim, deixo bem claro que nosso envolvimento é meramente casual, ainda existem Ventrue com honra dentro do _Club_, ouviu?

- Ah e você quer que eu acredite que você é honesta com todas as suas conquistas?

- Sou sim! E por ser honesta, não faço inimigos que pensam que os uso e sim amigos! Tudo bem... São amizades "coloridas" afinal de contas... Queremos sentir que ainda existe algo de humano em nós!

- Quem é sua atual conquista? Por acaso é esse duplo nó aqui? – Disse apontando para um grosso nó que representava a maior conquista que um membro do _Club_ poderia conseguir: um ancião Toreador.

- Bem... É... O Afrodite... – Ela falou hesitante.

- AFRODITE? – Ele não conteve o espanto.

- Ele é maravilhoso. Foram noites inesquecíveis! – Ela sorriu maliciosamente. – Eu recomendo, mas ele é difícil... Melhor tomar cuidado para não cair no charme dele! Dúvida? Peça as provas ao _Club_. Mandei todas para lá.

Kannon estava impressionado. A neófita era uma caixa de surpresas, além de ser muito bonita. Uma adversária a sua altura, finalmente! Não agüentava mais o tédio de fazer tudo o que queria na hora em que bem desejasse! Era divertido provocar Verônica, mas tinha medo de magoar o irmão... Era obcecado pela Lasombra, precisava dar um jeito de ficar com ela, mas a mulher era uma mula, de tão teimosa.

Finalmente chegaram ao Hotel. Ele a ajudou a descer da limusine e se despediu dela com um largo sorriso de satisfação. Finalmente as coisas estavam mudando em Chicago! Ficou feliz com a burrada de Kamus, graças a ele, teria uma boa companhia para passar o tempo.

Gabrielle estava realmente confusa. Era muita informação em tão pouco tempo, muitos acontecimentos em tão pouco tempo... Milo, Milo, Milo! Não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Pensou em ligar novamente para Afrodite... Mas seria uma demonstração de que as coisas estavam fugindo de seu controle, e isso ela não admitiria.

Metera-se na maior enrascada por aceitar o pedido de Afrodite em transformar Milo em seu sucessor. Mas em sã consciência quem seria capaz de recusar alguma coisa aquela beldade? Afrodite era simplesmente o homem mais lindo que ela vira em sua vida. Para piorar sua situação ela realmente tinha se apegado a Milo, além de belo, era honesto e muito humano, coisa rara entre os vampiros.

O telefone tocou. Era a recepção. Mais uma vez arregalou os olhos. Mandou subir o rapaz que viera em nome do Duque de Strasbourg. Será que não poderia ter uma noite tranqüila?

Um bem apessoado servo do Duque de Strasbourg entrou em sua suíte. Ela ficou pasma ao ouvir o que ele lhe dizia: O Duque a convidava a se hospedar em sua residência. Mas eles eram rápidos, hein? Mal havia chego da conversa com o Príncipe e seu futuro consorte já mandava busca-la? Esses anciões... Pensavam mesmo que ela era um objeto! Bem, não havia muito que fazer. Pegou apenas o necessário para passar o dia na residência do Duque e deixaria sua criada cuidar de suas coisas.

Sem demonstrar sua surpresa, acompanhou o servo rumo a residência de Kamus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Cobertura do Edifício _Louis Joillet_, quase três horas da madrugada.**

Kamus estava começando a se irritar com a demora de seu servo e da Condessa. Havia sido informado que ela não estava em sua suíte, mandou seu servo espera-la e traze-la nem que fosse pelos cabelos quando retornasse ao hotel.

Finalmente chegaram. Kamus aguardava impaciente em sua biblioteca. Espantou os visíveis sinais de impaciência de seu rosto, assumindo sua costumeira expressão gelada, tipicamente Ventrue. Era realmente ótimo nisso.

A Condessa entrou em seu escritório, e ao contrário do que ele esperava, ela estava inabalável. Não demonstrava sinais de irritação por ter sido "convidada" a vir até sua residência. Cumprimentou-a educadamente convidando-a a se sentar.

- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite, Condessa. Pedi que viesse ainda essa noite para tratarmos de negócios. – Ele reparou que ela fazia uma espécie de expressão de interrogação.

- Não tinha como recusar seu convite, senhor. Ainda mais depois da intimação que recebi de nosso Príncipe.

- Condessa, por favor, pode chamar-me de Kamus. – Ele olhou-a sem entender. – Intimação? Príncipe? Do que está falando, senhorita?

- Desculpe-me senhor, mas fico ofendida por demonstrar que esqueceu do compromisso que o Príncipe intermediou entre nós.

- Senhorita, não sei do que está falando... – Kamus estava começando a entender mas não pensava que Saga pudesse te-lo desrespeitado a esse ponto.

Ela contou a Kamus, em detalhes a conversa que tivera com Saga. Ele ouvia aquilo boquiaberto. Saga invadira sua privacidade, mas ao mesmo tempo o ajudara. Como anciões sabiam que aquilo era o certo a fazer, e pelo visto a Condessa estava de acordo com o que deveria ser feito para manter as aparências.

- Condessa, tudo o que Saga fez foi sem meu conhecimento. Já era minha intenção tratar com a senhorita a respeito de nossa união. Por isso, como não temos nenhum compromisso firmado, está livre para partir se desejar. Não desejo que se sinta obrigada a ficar em Chicago.

- Mas e o Príncipe? – Ela indagou, sem acreditar no que ouvira.

- Eu me resolvo com ele, senhorita. Se concordasse em ficar, ficaria eternamente grato a sua pessoa e obviamente a compensaria por ajudar a carregar o meu fardo. – A voz dele era sincera, era realmente um pedido.

- O Príncipe me disse que o senhor tem que matar o Toreador... Isso é realmente necessário?

- É, senhorita. – Ele foi seco em sua resposta. – É a minha honra que está em jogo. Dificilmente serei aceito na _Gerousia_ (2) de nosso clã enquanto esse Toreador estiver vivo.

- Duque... Quero dizer... Kamus... O Milo é um membro que tem qualidades raras entre os de nosso sangue, não merece morrer... Não pelas suas mãos.

- Ele tem que morrer pelas minhas mãos. Isso não é algo passível de discussão. – Ela sentiu medo ao encara-lo, ele realmente falava sério.

O desespero começou a tomar conta de Gabrielle. E agora, o que iria fazer? – Senhor... Quero dizer... Kamus, eu poderia ao menos lhe pedir que honrasse o que pedi ao Príncipe? Enquanto eu estiver em Chicago, não destruía o Milo, por favor!

- Será honrado, senhorita. Não tenho pressa em executa-lo. Farei com que ele sofra e implore por sua morte. Somente então o matarei. – Seus olhos brilhavam de ódio.

- Obrigada, Kamus. Sei que é difícil para você, mas encontraremos uma solução no futuro. – Ela se levantou. – Onde é meu quarto?

- Por aqui, senhorita. Vou acompanha-la. É o mínimo que posso fazer por colaborar comigo. – Caminharam pelo gigantesco apartamento e ele lhe indicou uma porta. – É aqui. Qualquer coisa, meus servos são seus servos a partir dessa noite.

Kamus a deixou, voltou para sua biblioteca. Teria uma séria conversa com Saga. Esses abusos precisavam parar. Por mais que ele fosse o mais velho de Chicago, Kamus também o era e poderia rivalizar com ele em poder. Embora estivesse em uma situação complicada, era maduro o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões. Que Saga manipulasse crianças! Não a ele.

Formar uma união com uma Ventrue era um evento raro dentro do Clã, mulheres eram escassas. Certamente o evento iria se sobrepor ao escândalo de sua derrota humilhante na Arena Brujah. Pelo visto a convivência com a Condessa seria tranqüila. Apesar de neófita, sua fama se justificava, era realmente um exemplo de nobreza feminina no clã.

Eram um clã basicamente formado por homens eram extremamente conservadores e machistas. Poucas eram as mulheres que se provavam dignas de serem abraçadas, e menos ainda eram as que se destacavam.

A competição entre os Ventrue era muito acirrada, e parecia que a mocinha em questão conseguira manter algum caráter dentro de um clã onde o menor deslize era severamente punido, na melhor das hipóteses. Sem se dar conta, sentiu seus pensamentos voltarem-se para o Toreador, passou os dedos em seus lábios ante a prazerosa lembrança. Sentiu raiva de si por esse sinal de fraqueza, socou a mesa com vontade.

– Maldito seja você, Milo! Vai me pagar caro por isso! – E tentou se concentrar no trabalho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Key Club _(1) – Inspirado no manual Ventrue do OWBN.

_Gerousia_ (2) – Conselho dos mais poderosos Ventrue de um país. Referência: livro do Clã Ventrue. Terceira edição.

**Cobertura do Kamus** – deslavadamente inspirada na cobertura de William Parrish do filme **Encontro Marcado** (Meet Joe Black). Principalmente a biblioteca, maravilhosa! Obviamente acrescentei meus toques pessoais. :)

**Atributos** – No WoD, em uma "ficha" onde são quantificadas as qualidades e defeitos de um personagem existem três tipos de atributos, que por sua vez são sub divididos em três categorias principais.

**Físicos** – força, destreza e vigor.

**Sociais** – carisma, manipulação e aparência.

**Mentais** – percepção, inteligência, raciocínio.

Essas características vão de 1 a 5 para vampiros até a 8a geração. Um ser humano normal (como eu ou você) pode alcançar até o nível 3. Seres humanos extraordinários, verdadeiros gênios da humanidade podem chegar até o nível 4 nesses atributos. E mais raros ainda os casos de humanos que chegam em pelo menos um nível 5, esses seriam caras como Buda, Jesus Cristo, Maomé. Oo

Contudo alguns vampiros mais velhos podem chegar até o nível 10 em alguma característica. Afinal de contas... Não são humanos. E isso é assustador. Um vampiro com aparência 5 como o **Milo** pode despertar amor ou ódio apenas ao ser observado, por que é uma beleza sobrenatural, uma coisa completamente estranha aos olhos humanos. Além da aparência alta, ele tem carisma 5. Socialmente falando, ele é PERFEITO, praticamente nenhum humano consegue dizer não a ele. Já entre os vampiros... A coisa muda de figura, mas mesmo assim, o vampiro tem que ter muita força de vontade para ignorar um cara como ele.

O **Afrodite **que é o mais belo de todos tem aparência 6. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém fica indiferente à presença de um vampiro desses num ambiente.

O **Kamus** tem aparência 4. Sabe o modelo mais bonito que você já viu? É fichinha perto dele. Geralmente os Ventrue valorizam mais os atributos mentais. E a inteligência do Kamus está em nível 5, e seu raciocínio em nível 6. Isso não significa que ele tem facilidade em lidar com seus sentimentos, apenas mostra que ele em sua imortalidade se apegou mais a esses atributos. Detalhe: a percepção dele é péssima, por isso vai cometer muita burrada na história. Oo

Clãs como os **Brujah** e **Gangrel** (não apareceu nenhum na história, por enquanto) valorizam os atributos físicos. Geralmente são os mais fortes, por isso sempre estão na linha de frente em algum combate. Os Brujah mais velhos valorizam principalmente os atributos mentais. Eles levam bem a sério o ditado: Mente sã, corpo são.

Isso tudo que eu falei são detalhes "técnicos", mas para escrever a história eu realmente preciso ter uma boa idéia técnica dos poderes e qualidades dos personagens. :)

**Costumes Ventrue** – tenho certeza de que muitos vão achar estranho o Saga, Kannon e Kamus pensarem a mesma coisa para resolver parte da situação em que meti o Kamus. Acontece que, os Ventrue são vidrados em normas de etiqueta. Cerimoniosos demais. Chega a ser irritante o modo como eles se apegam a protocolos.

Ventrue fazem parte de um mundo que é completamente estranho para nós. Um mundo em que as pessoas realmente valorizam normas de etiqueta e comportamento. Sem dúvida, uma das características marcantes do clã é a sua formalidade.

Ahhh sim. Quanto mais velho é o Ventrue mais ele conhece sobre o clã. Por isso, Kamus, Kannon e Saga sabem MUITO mais sobre seu clã do que uma neófita como a Condessa.

Um Ventrue **NUNCA** devem demonstrar SENTIMENTOS em público. Existe uma diferença muito grande em se expressar emotivamente, ou enfaticamente como o Saga e o Kannon fazem. Ventrue são naturalmente orgulhosos, afinal de contas são os mega empresários ou nobres. Está no sangue, se consideram a nata da sociedade vampírica.

O clã que chega mais próximo dos Ventrue é o **Toreador**, mas ainda assim existe uma grande distância entre os dois clãs. Nos próximos capítulos vou entrar fundo nos Toreador. E novos personagens irão entrar na história...

**_Para que eu continue escrevendo, peço que enviem reviews, elas me dão força para ficar horas e horas digitando_**. :)

Comentários são sempre bem vindos, pessoal! Ajudem essa pobre mortal aqui a continuar escrevendo. Comentem!


	7. O Filósofo, o Príncipe e a Mistress

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do **_World of Darkness_** – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CAPÍTULO VI, O Filósofo, o Príncipe e a Mistress**

**Chicago, Biblioteca Central, hora indeterminada.**

Aioros estava impecavelmente trajando um costume Giorgio Armani cinza, sua camisa branca não tinha colarinho, era vulgarmente chamada de "gola de padre". Mas naquele grego tal veste inspirava tudo, menos santidade. Seus leves movimentos deixavam marcado no ar o aroma de um perfume indecifravelmente másculo.

Sem dúvida, uma visão belíssima, se não fosse seu semblante carregado, sua expressão preocupada ao fim da conversa que travava com os três Nosferatu que se encontravam sentados a sua frente: Shion, Dhoko e Shura.

Ele levou a mão junto a leve armação de metal de seus óculos, num gesto que os Nosferatu sabiam significar que o Brujah estava realmente preocupado. Sim, ele era míope. Seu abraço não fora capaz de curar aquele problema de visão.

- Saga e Kannon já sabem disso? – Ele perguntou, olhando para o chão, tentando organizar os pensamentos.

- Ainda não. Queríamos confirmar contigo, se as movimentações no território anarquista eram verdadeiras. Nossa fonte é confiável, mas só falaríamos com eles depois de ouvir de sua boca o que está acontecendo. – Falou o mais sábio e reservado dos Nosferatu, Dhoko.

- Sim, é tudo verdadeiro. Só não imaginei que a situação fosse tão séria.

- Creio que seja a hora de conversarmos com o Príncipe. – Disse Shion, o Nosferatu mais ao canto.

- Vão primeiro, eu irei daqui a pouco. Consigam salvo conduto para que eu saia da biblioteca. – Falou pensativo o líder dos anarquistas.

- Você terá. – Finalizou o primogênito Shura que a exemplo dos dois que o acompanhavam cobriram-se com seus capuzes negros, cruzando os braços na altura do peito e desaparecendo na escuridão. (1)

Aioros estava realmente transtornado. O problema era grave. Mas poderia ser resolvido, se houvesse uma trégua entre a Camarilla e os Anarquistas. Mas sua preocupação não era nada diante d certo reencontro com aquela mulher: Verônica.

Aioros e Saga nunca se entenderam. Sempre estiveram em lados opostos desde que eram neófitos. O mais engraçado é que seus irmãos mais novos haviam tomado as dores de ambos e entraram com tudo na briga dos dois. Enquanto Aioros e Aioria eram atenienses e filósofos, Saga e Kannon eram espartanos e guerreiros. Não havia como eles se entenderem. Poucas vezes deixaram suas diferenças de lado, a primeira vez foi diante das sucessivas invasões Persas, embora cada cidade grega fosse autônoma, a egrégora grega prevalecia: falavam o mesmo idioma, tinham a mesma cultura. Consideravam-se gregos e mantinham laços com suas cidades de origem: Atenas e Esparta.

Os persasinvadiram por duas vezes o território grego, de forma devastadora. Em 490 a.C. o temível Dário I lançou uma força invasora, mas o exército ateniense comandado pelos Brujah rechaçou o ataque, na Batalha de Maratona, jovens na época, Aioros e Aioria quase morreram.

A segunda guerra greco-pérsica, dirigida por Xerxes filho e sucessor de Dario I, teve início com a expedição punitiva realizada dez anos depois, quando os persas derrotaram os gregos no desfiladeiro das Termópilas e incendiaram a Acrópole. Essa batalha entrou na história da humanidade, mas o que os livros não registraram foi a presença dos dois irmãos Ventrue: Saga e Kannon que estavam entre os trezentos soldados da guarda de elite do Rei Leônidas. Juntos, eles quase barraram o gigantesco exercito persa.

Enquanto isso, Aioros junto com Temístocles, comandante da frota naval ateniense, destruiu com as _trirremes_ gregas – (naus dotadas de três pavimentos de remos e vela redonda) – a frota persa, em Salamina. Sem o apoio naval, o exército persa foi finalmente dizimado na Batalha de Platéia, em 479 a.C., por uma confederação de cidades gregas: era a primeira vez que as cidades gregas se reuniam.

Em 477 a.C. Atenas firmara com as cidades jônicas uma aliança, a Liga de Delos, para protegê-las dos persas. No início, as cidades que faziam parte da liga mantiveram sua autonomia, mas Atenas desde o primeiro momento assumiu a direção militar e a administração dos recursos que os aliados haviam depositado no templo de Apolo, em Delos. Isso realmente não foi uma boa idéia. Enquanto Atenas vivia seu auge nas mãos de Brujah mais velhos que Aioros e seu irmão, começava a degeneração do mundo grego.

Ao afastar-se o perigo persa, a hegemonia ateniense começou a ser discutida por algumas cidades, como Naxos e Tasos (que tentaram sem êxito abandonar a liga); pelas cidades independentes, como Corinto, que se sentiam ameaçadas; e pelas que faziam parte da Liga do Peloponeso, à frente das quais estava Esparta.

Não, os Ventrue que comandavam Esparta não iriam tolerar receber ordens de Atenas. Depois da batalha em Termópilas, os dois irmãos Saga e Kannon finalmente receberam o direito de participar do conselho de Esparta e eram os mais árduos defensores de um ataque a Atenas. Logo conseguiram angariar seguidores poderosos que assumiram a causa. O clima estava cada vez mais tenso nas terras gregas.

Os choques entre Atenas e outras cidades se tornaram cada vez mais freqüentes, os Brujah estavam cada vez mais ousados, embora Aioros não concordasse com os rumos políticos que Atenas estava seguindo, não tinha outra escolha a não ser defender sua cidade natal, se entrassem em combate.

A intervenção ateniense no conflito entre Corinto e Corcira (atual Corfu) provocou, a pedido de Corinto, a reunião da liga do Peloponeso, cujos membros decidiram declarar guerra a Atenas. Os Brujah atenienses nada fizeram para evitá-la, confiantes nas vultosas reservas de ouro, suficientes para financiar um longo conflito, e na frota de navios, imensamente superior à dos peloponesos. Aioros era uma voz praticamente solitária nos debates realizados na Ágora ateniense, a maioria do clã desejava a guerra e ela aconteceu.

Sim, os Brujah atenienses tinham dinheiro e navios potentes. Mas o exército espartano era mais numeroso e estavam melhores preparados que os atenienses. Nunca, em toda a história da humanidade um exército tão bem preparado e tão sedento de vitória lutou. Os Ventrue realmente acreditavam em seu poder de fogo, mesmo que diante de Atenas eles fossem apenas homens e mulheres que lutavam pela vitória. Desde que nasciam eram treinados para lutar, morrer por Esparta. Começou assim uma guerra que se prolongaria por quase trinta anos, com resultados desfavoráveis para ambos os lados. O fim de uma era estava se aproximando: o fim da Grécia e a mudança radical de dois clãs: Ventrue e Brujah que se tornariam inimigos mortais.

Frente aos ideais atenienses de liberdade e democracia, a cidade de Esparta representou, na Grécia, os valores da austeridade, do espírito cívico e militar, da igualdade social e da submissão total do indivíduo ao estado. Essa era a essência do Clã Ventrue e ela se estenderia pelo Império Romano onde eles definitivamente acabariam com os Brujah. E mais uma vez, os quatro se enfrentariam em lados opostos: Saga e Kannon defendendo Roma; Aioros e Aioria defendendo Cartago, uma tentativa de recriar Atenas na costa da África, onde hoje é a Tunísia.

Mas foi durante a Idade Média que o clima realmente fechou entre Saga e Aioros. Até então suas disputas eram ideológicas. Defendiam seus clãs, e silenciosamente respeitavam a força um do outro.

Estavam em meio ao caos levantado pela Inquisição: uma reação da humanidade ao abuso de criaturas sobrenaturais como eles. Vampiros estavam sendo caçados e mortos a torto e a direita. Foi então que uma reunião foi convocada entre os mais influentes de cada clã. A Família Vampírica se reuniu e sete família das treze famílias deram deu origem ao que seria a Camarilla. Duas família se uniram: Lasombra e Tzimisce e formaram o Sabbat rivalizando com a Camarilla. Outras famílias como os Assamitas, Ravnos e Giovanni permaneceram neutras.

Aioros, embora desconfiado, saiu em defesa do ideal da Camarilla. Seu trabalho era angariar aliados e divulgar a existência da Camarilla. E em Portugal conheceu Verônica, foi amor a primeira vista. Durante as noites que passou em Lisboa não fez outra coisa a não ser ficar junto dela. Marcaram de se encontrar em Madri, onde ela o ajudaria a tentar convencer outros Lasombra a entrarem para a Camarilla. Ela não apareceu ao encontro em Madri. Um mês, dois meses, três meses se passaram e ela não apareceu.

Ele estava preocupado. A situação era muito tensa, teve medo de que ela tivesse sido pega pela Inquisição ou até mesmo morta por seu próprio clã por ajuda-lo. Foi então que tomou coragem para procurar outros Lasombra, estava definitivamente arriscando sua vida, já que os Lasombra haviam se unido aos Tzimisce e formado o Sabbat.

Saga e Kannon foram escalados pela recém formada Camarilla para procurar Aioros. Definitivamente haviam dado uma trégua em sua disputa. No momento era mais importante unirem suas forças, caso contrário... Todos morreriam. Em Lisboa encontraram Verônica e Saga caiu como um pato de amores pela misteriosa mulher de cabelos negros.

Kannon não sabia dizer se sentia ciúme por estar também apaixonado pela mulher ou se aquele sentimento o dominava diante do interesse do irmão pela beldade espanhola. De qualquer maneira era algo realmente diferente. Ela deu-lhes a pista de Aioros, e lá foram os dois para Madri atrás do Brujah.

Tiveram dificuldades em localizar Aioros, por necessitarem se esconder dos Lasombra a todo custo. Aioros era um Brujah, não representava nenhum risco aos Lasombra. Mas os dois... Era Ventrue. arqui-rivais daquele clã. Realmente era uma situação irônica: os Ventrue atrás de um Brujah para salva-lo e ainda mais... Salva-lo dos Lasombra!

Encontraram novamente Verônica. E parecia que ela não queria ser encontrada pelos dois. Sem muito esforço descobriram que ela tinha armado para mata-los, entregando-os aos Lasombra, clã que ela pertencia. Felizmente foram encontrados por Aioros que os livrou da cilada armada por Verônica.

Ele não sabia se ficava triste ou feliz ao revê-la. Mas de qualquer forma, ela não demonstrou muito interesse por ele. Estava mais entretida com os gêmeos. Durante a viagem que os quatro fizeram juntos rumo a Londres, Verônica, Kannon e Saga não paravam de discutir e se provocar. Os três literalmente tinham o rei na barriga.

Obviamente os três homens estavam interessados nela, mas na época, Aioros não percebeu, mas ela aceitou ficar com ele para provocar ciúmes nos gêmeos. O que importava para ele naquele momento era que, estava feliz. Feliz como nunca estivera desde que fora abraçado. Saga e Kannon fecharam a cara o resto da viagem, e quando chegaram em Londres, Saga estourou e desafiou Aioros para um duelo.

Duelaram. Um confronto tremendo que terminou com os dois extremamente machucados, tanto seus corpos, quanto corações. Desesperada, Verônica ao invés de cuidar de Aioros (já que estavam "juntos") correu para o corpo de Saga, cuidando de suas feridas. Foi então que o Brujah percebeu que ele não representava nada para ela e se retirou de Londres, sumindo por um bom tempo. Não deu noticias nem ao seu irmão de onde estava.

Ele passou a evitar Saga e Verônica embora soubesse que "oficialmente" não estavam juntos. Dificilmente ficariam já que Saga era Ventrue e Verônica era Lasombra. Ele sabia que os Ventrue não se misturavam com outros clãs, muito menos com Lasombra ou Brujah.

O que ele não entedia era onde Kannon se encaixava na história toda já que era notório (ao menos para ele) que Verônica gostava de Saga e vice-versa. Talvez o Kannon fosse apaixonado pelo próprio irmão, sabe-se lá o que se passava na cabeça daqueles três! Será que o Saga não percebia isso?

Tantos pensamentos em sua mente... Em tão pouco tempo... Não percebeu quando Aioria entrou na sala carregando corpo de Ikki e acompanhado por aquele simpático Toreador. Os dois num se separavam mais e Aioros ficava feliz com isso, o Toreador era muito inteligente, só precisava ser lapidado, e ele pelo visto estava dando uma grande ajuda a Aioria na Universidade. Sorriu aos dois.

- Sim, eu vou sair, Aioria. – Falou ante a expressão do irmão ao vê-lo vestido daquele jeito. Aioros sempre andava bem vestido, mesmo que nunca saísse da biblioteca. Recebia visitas praticamente todas as noites e fazia questão de conservar sua imagem. Pelo jeito o irmão iria ao Masquerade: Verônica.

- Conseguiu um salvo conduto? Sua cabeça está a prêmio. Saga colocou humanos pra te vigiar e dar qualquer sinal caso você pense em sair desse lugar.

- Os Nosferatu vão conseguir o salvo conduto para mim, afinal de contas vou me encontrar com Saga no Masquerade.

- O QUÊ? – Aioria berrou largando o corpo de Ikki no chão e erguendo os braços. – Quer morrer, é isso?

Aioros riu. O irmão realmente havia aderido a causa da Camarilla. – Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que Saga não pode me ferir, a não ser que... Ele queira perder a posição que ocupa e imagino que considere bastante confortável ser venerado e adorado dentro da sua "Camarilla".

- Aioria, você fez a estaca entrar ainda mais no coração do Ikki. – Falou Milo analisando o corpo ferido do rapaz desacordado. – Os dois se voltaram para Milo. Aioros pegou a jarra com sua própria vitae que havia preparado para dar a Ikki, ele levantaria rápido devido a potencia de seu sangue.

- Segura ele, Aioria. – Falou, enquanto tirava o blazer. – Segura mesmo, por que eu num quero aparecer todo amassado no Masquerade. E ele preparou o liquido vermelho para colocar nos lábios do desacordado. Milo se afastou, não iria se arriscar a tomar porrada se aqueles dois num segurassem o Ikki.

Aioria deu uma risada longa. – Tudo isso por causa da Verônica? Até passou perfume! – Aioros olhou com uma expressão de advertência. Tirou a estaca de Ikki e já enfiava goela a baixo o sangue para acalmar o Brujah.

- Você quer é tomar um tapa na orelha, cabeçudo? – Falou Aioros. Enquanto isso Ikki com os olhos tomados pela Besta se abriam, seus ferimentos se fechavam em uma velocidade estonteante. Ele tentou se soltar, mas Aioria o segurava firme.

- Você ainda gosta daquela mulher! Ela num presta! – Aioria falou enquanto segurava Ikki, aparentemente sem dificuldade. Ikki começou a dar alguns trancos para se soltar. Mas ele continuava segurando o rapaz que lentamente voltava à normalidade.

- Porra Aioria, me solta! – Falou Ikki se chacoalhando ao sentir os braços do outro ao seu redor.

- Quer sair daqui, queridão? – Ele ironizou. Milo e Aioros começaram a rir. – Vou te dar uma lição pra nunca mais brigar com o Shaka, seu teimoso do inferno. – Ele continuava a prender Ikki com os braços e esse tentava se soltar.

- Nem vem, Aioria! Solte-me que eu tenho alergia a homem! Ta mudando pro outro time é? Vai defender o Shaka? – Falou ironicamente. Era melhor se preparar que eles iriam se socar ali. Ele inclinou o corpo para frente tentando arremessar Aioria, conseguiu, mas o outro vampiro caiu de pé já pronto para soca-lo.

- Ah seu linguarudo! Vou cortar sua língua e num vou deixar você regenerar tão cedo! Vou arrancar seus olhos! – E Aioria deu um soco de esquerda. Ikki desviou.

- Na minha biblioteca, não! Nada de briga, vão pra rua, seus desordeiros! – Falou Aioros sabendo que era inútil impedir os dois de brigarem ali.

- Ta lento, Aioria! – E ele deu uma rasteira em Aioria que caiu com tudo no chão. Achou estranho. Ele num deixava se derrubar tão fácil. Tinha algo errado. – Que ta acontecendo, homem? – Perguntou Ikki dando a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar-se.

- Nada não. Só não estou conseguindo me concentrar. – Disse, passando o braço pelas costas de Ikki. – Rapaz, você perdeu a luta do século! – Ele ia começar a contar sobre a luta de Milo e Kamus, mas Milo que não queria mais confete interrompeu:

- Esquenta não, Ikki. Ele tá assim por causa da Marin, aquela japonesa gostosa amiga do teu irmão.

- Olha como você fala da Marin, seu Toreadorzinho de meia pataca! – Aioria falou possesso da vida.

- Viu? Eu não disse? Ele tá bobão desde a hora que viu a moça lutando na arena. Ficou ainda mais bobão quando passou a noite conversando com a moça.

Ikki e Aioros começaram a rir em alto e bom som. Foi quando Aioros acabou com a brincadeira.

- Que clã ela é? Malkaviana por acaso? Se é amiga de Shun... Pode ser Brujah também, não? Tem dois Brujah no _Rage_, não tem?

Aioria fechou o rosto, triste. – Não, ela é... – Exitou. – ...Humana.

- COMO? – Aioros não conteve a surpresa. Isso era realmente grave. Humanos era humanos. Vampiros eram Vampiros. Não podiam se misturar. Não havia como se misturarem. Humanos morriam, vampiros não. Já conseguia antever o sofrimento do irmão.

- É... Ela é humana. Veio com o _Rage_ de Seatle. Ia tentar uma entrevista no Masquerade para gerenciar o Porão... É uma humana de fibra, sabe? Derrubou um Brujah na arena e nenhum dos amigos dela a transformou em ghoul, em respeito.

- Aioria... Aioria... Toma cuidado, evita essa mulher então. Só falta você se apaixonar por ela. Sabe que é um relacionamento impossível. Ela vai morrer um dia e você não tem permissão para abraça-la... E duvido que Saga permita que você a abrace! – Aioros foi enfático.

- Desculpe, irmão. Mas eu já estou apaixonado por ela... – Falou cabisbaixo.

- Num fica assim, Aioria... – Falou Milo se comovendo em ver aquele Brujah durão todo amuado por causa da japonesa.

- A Marin é legal, mas num gosta muito de vampiros, cara. Ela só anda com o Rage por que considera eles como irmãos, principalmente o Seiya. – Falou Ikki que tinha mais contato com ela por causa de Shun. – Assim, tipo, conselho de amigo: melhor esquecer agora antes que esse negócio vá pra frente, num quero ver você com cara de bundão, tá ligado?

- Poxa Ikki, se eu fosse depender dos seus conselhos tava ferrado. Nem sei por que te escolhi como meu _Whip_ (2).

- Essa conversa num vai levar a lugar nenhum. – Falou Milo. – Deixa a água rolar, pelo menos o Aioria pode tentar ficar com ela enquanto ela for jovem. Duvido que ele vai querer algo com ela quando ela estiver com setenta anos e for uma verdadeira uva passa! – E ele riu.

Aioria olhou para Milo, fulminando-o com o olhar. – Mas tu é mala mesmo, hein? Num entendeu ainda? Se ela me quiser eu fico com ela sim, mesmo que ela seja uma uva passa daqui a cinqüenta anos! Poxa, EU AMO ELA!

- Mas você nem a conhece! – Falou Aioros. Aquilo foi a gota da água pro mais novo. Quem era Aioros para falar de amor?

- Você ama a Verônica e eu não falo nada do seu pseudo-relacionamento com ela. Você se joga aos pés daquela mulher, faz todos os caprichos dela. Aceita que ela te use para fazer ciúmes ao Saga e eu não falo nada. Ela fica lá com aqueles dois filhos da puta e eu não fico jogando isso na sua cara! Quando ela te chama você vai como um cachorrinho e eu não falo nada! – Aioria explodiu. Aquilo estava entalado na sua garganta há MUITO tempo.

- Você num é uma boa pessoa para me aconselhar, não em assuntos do coração! - Foi interrompido pelo barulho de celular de Aioros tocando. Milo e Ikki se entreolharam, chocados. O que tinha acontecido com o Aioria? Ele estava falando sério em relação a Marin? Pra tratar o tão querido e idolatrado irmão daquele jeito... O negócio era sério mesmo.

Aioros atendeu ao celular que tocava insistentemente. Era Shura. Não falou nada além de um "OK, estou indo". Desligou o aparelho ainda atordoado com as palavras do irmão. Então era isso que Aioria pensava dele? Realmente... Quando o assunto era Verônica ele não tinha chão. Fazia tudo o que ela queria, tudo mesmo. Mas dentro de si sentia-se feliz em poder servi-la, não se importava por ela não ama-lo, ele a amava pelos dois! Sem conseguir encarar Aioria ele saiu da sala.

- Aioria, você pegou pesado com ele. – Disse Ikki.

- Ele precisava ouvir isso. Essa baixaria com a Verônica tem que acabar. Num agüento mais ver um cara como meu irmão lambendo o chão que aquela vadia pisa.

- E a Marin? O que você vai fazer com ela? – Perguntou Milo.

- Eu realmente não sei... Só queria estar com ela, se ela quisesse ficar comigo. Não quis isso ontem, mas... Vou começar a ir no Porão, tomara que ela consiga o emprego! Assim eu posso ter desculpas para ir lá, nem que seja para olha-la.

O celular de Milo tocou. – Droga! – Olhou no visor: era seu primogênito. – Alô? Sim, senhor. Estarei lá amanhã a noite. Não, não vou chegar atrasado. Sim, eu uso roupa adequada. Tá... Tá... Obrigada, e boa noite!

- O que o Afrodite queria? – Perguntou Ikki.

- Reunião de Guilda. E eu estou INTIMADO a comparecer. – Falou irritado. Odeio reuniões de Guilda. Odeio aquele monte de Toreador metidos.

- Relaxa Milo. Depois do que você fez com o Kamus... Teu clã vai beijar seus pés. Sua vida num será mais a mesma pode ter certeza... E falando nisso... Se eu conheço bem o Kamus... Melhor você ficar com os dois olhos abertos, por que ele não vai deixar essa situação barata.

- Do que você está falando? O que o Milo fez com o almofada gelada dos Ventrue? – Perguntou Ikki, muito interessado. – E Aioria contou em detalhes enquanto Ikki rolava no chão de rir. Milo ouvia calado, se limitando a sorrir nas partes que Aioria exagerava.

- Milo! Milo! Quem diria, hein? Agora eu realmente vou te respeitar. Num me olha assim que eu num sou o Kamus!

- Ah Ikki, só um beijinho vai! – Ele zoou com o Brujah enquanto fazia biquinho. – Se liga, meu! Acha que eu vou sair por aí catando qualquer porcaria que nem você, seu mala!

- Você num me parece muito feliz em ter derrubado o Ventruzão, Milo. – Aioria observou.

- Acho que vou pedir desculpa para ele. Ele é metido, mas eu senti que ele aceitou o beijo com sinceridade... Mas era um combate, né? – Disse desanimado, lembrou-se da Condessa. Precisava falar com ela, afinal de contas ela havia levado o Kamus desacordado embora.

- Papo de bicha, Milo! Tá doido, é? Ventrue num aceita desculpa, e o Aioria tá certo. Melhor você tomar cuidado que o Kamus vai vir pra cima de você, com tudo. – Falou Ikki.

- Oh Ikki! Dá uma maneirada aí. Num tá vendo que o Milo tá se abrindo? Esse beijo é problema pro Kamus, por que o clã dele é super conservador, agora pros Toreador... Num tem nada a ver. Desculpa Milo, mas teu clã é pervertido demais pro meu gosto.

- Sem problemas, Aioria. Nós sabemos nos divertir e vocês não! – Ele falou recuperando a pose. Não deveria ter falado aquilo pros dois.

- De uma coisa você pode ter certeza, Milo: mexeu em alguma coisa que o Kamus guarda. Ele poderia ter te dobrado no meio, vencendo sua Presença sobrenatural. Mas não o fez. E acho que por esse motivo é que ele não vai te perdoar nunca. Se eu conheço bem os Ventrue, ele já tem uma carta na manga para usar.

- Aioria, quero falar com o Aldebaram. Tem o celular dele aí? – Iria pedir o número da Ventrue. Precisava falar com ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Clube Masquerade, 01:30 da madugada.**

Meia hora depois, Aioros entrava no Clube Masquerade. Aquele lugar era a cara de Verônica, e ele quase nunca pisava por lá. Sabia que o Príncipe o esperava na sala vip, mas não se importava com isso, não naquele momento. Precisava ver Verônica antes, ao menos vê-la.

Não demorou muito para que ele a encontrasse na Elite, junto ao bar. E ela continuava tão linda quanto ele se lembrava. Os cabelos pretos, lisos desciam até a cintura e ela usava um vestido em látex preto ressaltando a perfeição de seu corpo. Seu chicote estava preso ao vestido, ela realmente não se separava dele. Ele sorriu. Fora um presente que dera a ela. Ele pousou os olhos em suas magníficas pernas: ela usava uma sandália de salto amarrada até quase o joelho. Admirar Verônica o fazia sorrir sinceramente, levemente nervoso ele ajeitava seus óculos.

Ela notou um belo homem parado a sua frente, tocando os óculos. Reconheceria seu submisso preferido em qualquer lugar. Fazia tempo que Aioros não a visitava, e ele estava simplesmente divino. Ela mão via a hora de poder chicoteá-lo até que aquelas costas largas e musculosas sangrassem.

Sorriu para ele, feliz em vê-lo. Era realmente uma surpresa agradável. Iria se divertir com ele em sua _Dungeon_ particular, mas antes... Iria se vingar de Saga por te-la irritado tanto naquela noite. Felizmente Kannon não estava lá para armar um escândalo, ele havia saído há pouco com a neófita Ventrue que iria se casar com Kamus.

Ela venceu a pequena distância que se coloca entre eles. Tinha certeza de que Saga estava observando através da vidraça da sala vip. Abriu os braços para Aioros que sem pensar duas vezes, a envolveu em um caloroso abraço que foi mais do que retribuído. Seus corpos estavam colados, e ela se deliciava com o perfume dele afundando seu rosto no pescoço dele... Cheiroso... Começou a beijar o pescoço dele, lentamente. Sentiu que ele estremecia com o contato. Finalmente sussurrou em seu ouvido: - É tão bom te ver por aqui... A que devo a honra de sua visita?

- Verônica... Estava com tanta saudade de você! – Ele a abraçou ainda mais. – Queria ter vindo aqui para usamos a _Dungeon_, mas... Vim a negócios, vou falar com o Saga.

Ela o afastou, mas ele não a soltou. Continuou a abraça-la. – Como assim, falar com o Saga? – Ela o olhava com ar incrédulo. – Pensei que tinha vindo por minha causa... – Ela murmurou arrancando dele um sorriso encantador.

- Problemas minha querida... Problemas sérios. Tudo indica que seus parentes vão atacar Chicago em breve.

Ela sentiu o chão fugir aos seus pés. Teria caído se ele não estivesse a envolve-la com os braços. – Não... Não pode ser... Eles não ousariam fazer isso! – A segurança da _Mistress_ foi por água abaixo ao ouvir aquilo. Era apenas uma mulher com medo nos braços daquele homem.

- Fique calma, querida. Eu vou proteger você, por isso estou aqui. Podemos impedi-los de entrar na cidade se o Saga aceitar uma trégua entre os meus "anarquistas" e a sua Camarilla.

Ela havia achado estranho que os Nosferatu Shion e Dohko tivessem passados juntos no Masquerade junto ao primogênito Shura. Não era normal ver os três juntos. Deveria ter desconfiado... Olhou para Aioros, ele falava realmente sério e... Para encontrar Saga não se tratava de nenhuma brincadeira.

Ela sentiu que Saga estava fulminando os dois com os olhos. Mesmo que a vidraça não deixasse que ele fosse visto, ela sentia. Deixou a insegurança de lado e voltou a tomar conta da situação. Cruzou as mãos na nuca de Aioros, aproximando seu rosto do dele que fechava os olhos para beija-la.

Ela sentiu aquela língua quente e macia invadindo a sua. Retribuiu na mesma intensidade, não se importante que os dois estavam sendo o centro das atenções ao lado do bar. Ela imaginava que aquela boca pertencia a Saga e por isso beijava com mais e mais paixão.

Aioros ficou surpreso com a atitude de Verônica. Normalmente ela não aceitava trocar carícias em público e raramente o beijava. Exceto quanto estavam em longas sessões de tortura na Dungeon, onde ela fazia o que desejava com o corpo dele e ao final da noite sua recompensa era um delicioso beijo e às vezes, se ela estivesse de muito bom humor, algo a mais. E aquilo o fazia o homem mais feliz do mundo!

Ele apertou o corpo dela contra o seu, arrancando um gemido da mulher. Foi então que Aioros sentiu alguém batendo levemente em seu ombro, chamando-o. A custa de muito auto controle, ele diminuiu a intensidade do beijo trocado com Verônica. A mão ainda tocava em seu ombro, chamando-o. Ele sentia que ela não queria que ele parasse de beija-la e relutava em atender aquela pessoa que o estava tirando de seu raro momento de glória. Foi então que ele terminou o beijo e ouviu Verônica sussurrar em seu ouvido: - Saga...

Ele achava que não tinha entendido direito. Mas ela estava chamando-o de Saga? De novo? As vezes aquilo acontecia entre eles, mas ele fazia de conta que não ouvia, não queria estragar os poucos momentos em que ela o aceitava. A mão ainda tocava seu ombro, chamando-o. Finalmente se virou: era o próprio Saga que estava a chamá-lo.

Não conseguindo suportar a cena que se desenrolada junto ao bar, Saga resolver descer para chamar Aioros. Aquilo era realmente arriscado e denunciaria que ele tinha algo com a Lasombra, ou pelo menos queria ter, mas ela não queria nada com ele! Ódio! Era tudo o que sentia, mas não poderia deixa se levar por essa emoção.

Não, não. Faria as pessoas pensarem que ele estava indo atrás de Aioros, afinal de contas ele era um anarquista! E Saga era o Príncipe. Deveria tirar satisfações com o anarquista que circulava livremente pelo Masquerade, praticamente um _Elysium_ (3). Ele pensou rápido e agiu rápido, não poderia suportar ver Verônica com ele!

Sabia que existia algum _afair_ entre a Lasombra e o Brujah, mas **NUNCA** havia visto os dois juntos. Aquilo era demais para ele. Estava realmente gastando todo o seu controle para não sair socando Aioros bem ali! Existiam vários vampiros no ambiente olhando-os. Qualquer deslize denunciaria seus sentimentos. Não, ele não poderia ceder! Era um Ventrue! E ele não era qualquer Ventrue, ele era o Príncipe de Chicago e um dos mais respeitados vampiros da América do Norte!

- Siga-me. – Limitou-se a dizer para Aioros. E para Verônica. – Desculpe interrompe-la. Tenho negócios a tratar com esse pseudo anarquista. – E enfatizou a palavra anarquista com desprezo. Fazendo-se ouvir pelos vampiros mais próximos.

Aioros antes de segui-lo deu um selinho em Verônica. – Não me demoro, prometo. – Mas ela já assumira a sua típica postura de _Mistress_. – Não tenha pressa.

No salão, todos os vampiros olhavam admirados para a cena. Haviam prendido o fôlego, imaginando o por que do Príncipe ter se abalado até lá. A fama de anarquista de Aioros o antecedia. Não haveria outro motivo, era óbvio para eles. Tolos. Era exatamente o que o audaz Ventrue queria que eles pensassem.

Verônica intimamente estava radiante! Nunca tinha visto Saga tão próximo de perder o controle. Ela precisou apelar (em muito) para tirar o Ventrue do controle, certamente estava próximo de ceder, e ela seria vencedora! Mas... O que aconteceria depois? E Kannon?

Ela sabia que o gêmeo era extremamente possessivo em relação a Saga. Não em relação a ela, mas ao irmão mais velho. Saga pensava que tudo aquilo era por causa dela, mas na verdade, todo aquele jogo era por causa de Kannon.

Por mais prazeroso e desafiador que fosse o "jogo" era Saga que ela amava. Mas havia Kannon e, ele não a deixaria ficar com Saga tão facilmente. Ou era os dois, ou nenhum deles. E sinceramente, ela não queria nada, absolutamente nada com o gêmeo, apenas com Saga. Nunca se dobraria aos dois Ventrue! Ela que deveria conquista-los e não o contrário. Apesar de tudo, não conseguia odiar Kannon. Mas não conseguia amá-lo tanto quanto amava Saga.

Aioros seguia de perto Saga e cumprimentava alguns conhecidos com acenos de cabeça. Saga sem dúvida estava possesso da vida e iria dificultar as negociações.

Saga caminhou completamente senhor de si pela Elite. Embora intimamente abalado, não deixara transparecer nenhum sentimento. Sentia orgulho de si, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia a dor de ser perfeito. Um perfeito Ventrue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nosferatu _(1) – O poder usado pelos três Nosferatu se chama "ofuscação".

Whip (2) – segundo vampiro em comando num clã. Representa o primogênito se ele não estiver presente em alguma reunião social.

Elysium (3) – território sagrado onde qualquer vampiro pode freqüentar. Indiferente de ser Anarquista, Camarilla ou Sabbat. A regra principal é: sem agressões.

**_Mistress_** é um termo usado em BDSM para tratar uma Dommer (dominadora). E está mais do que na cara que o Aioros é um **submisso**, **_slave_** de Verônica e ele adora isso. Vai entender! Tem gente que gosta de sofrer, ser humilhado, pisado! Ele é masoquista, absurdamente masoquista. Ao menos nessa história.

Ah sim: **Aioros de óculos**. – Achei que combinava já que ele é um filosofo que vive cercado de livros. E detalhe: algumas doenças não se curam quando um vampiro é abraçado, então ele foi praticamente ceguinho por séculos até inventarem óculos. Até dá para corrigir o problema com **auspícios** (sentidos aguçados), mas é cansativo usar o tempo todo. Por isso, os óculos.

Antes que alguém me mate, eu não tenho culpa da Verônica ser Lasombra! Quero dizer, tenho... E também num tenho culpa dos gêmeos serem Ventrue. Os três são **_Dommers _**por natureza, quero ver quem é que vai ceder primeiro. Apostas? Saga? Verônica? Kannon? Quem dá mais?

Esse capítulo saiu rápido por que eu realmente estou inspirada para escrever! O próximo capítulo será TOREADOR na cabeça, finalmente uma reunião do clã mais lindo e gostoso de todos!

**Chantagem! Chantagem:** **_Para que eu continue escrevendo, peço que enviem reviews, elas me dão força para ficar horas e horas digitando_**. :)


	8. Segredos Sombrios

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do **_World of Darkness_** – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

**ATENÇÃO: esse capítulo possui uma cena Dark Lemon bem pesada e nenhum pouco agradável. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CAPÍTULO VIII, Segredos Sombrios**

**Chicago, Clube Masquerade, 01:40 da madrugada.**

Os dois entraram na sala vip em silêncio absoluto, o clima de tensão pairava no ar. Enquanto Aioros esboçava um singular ar de felicidade, Saga estava impassível se controlando. Ele se sentou e indicou um lugar para o Brujah que ainda não escondia seu ar de satisfação. – Você me paga, Aioros. – Ele pensou, enquanto lançava seu típico sorriso educado, diplomático.

- Os Nosferatu não quiseram entrar em detalhes, Aioros. Houve ataques de _coteries_ do Sabbat no território anarquista, não é?

- Sim. Já há algum tempo temos sofrido ataques. Mas não é por isso que vim. Podemos lidar muito bem com um ou outro ataque. – Ele respondeu mostrando que o assunto realmente não o preocupava.

- Mas então... Se não é por isso... Por quê veio? – Saga estava começando a se preocupar.

- Vamos sofrer uma invasão em massa. É por isso que vim.

- O QUÊ? – Saga se levantou e passou as mãos nos cabelos. – Eles não teriam coragem de me desafiar! Todos sabem que Chicago é uma cidade onde a Camarilla é inabalável, um ataque do Sabbat estaria fadado ao fracasso! Que absurdo! Não me faça rir, Aioros.

- Exatamente por você ser o Príncipe é que o Sabbat vai invadir. Dessa vez, não enviarão somente neófitos. Virão com o que têm de melhor: anciões Tzimisce e Lasombra, querem a sua cabeça por ter matado Monçada. Mas... Não é só isso. Não sei como... Mas eles descobriram que você só conseguiu mata-lo por que Verônica o ajudou. Entendeu a gravidade da situação?

- Como eles poderiam ter descoberto isso?

- Como descobriram? Eu não sei dizer. Mas me pediram a cabeça de Verônica e a sua, claro. Assim, eles não atacariam a cidade.

- E por quê você não faz o que eles pediram, Aioros? – Saga perguntou com ironia.

Aioros tocou a armação de metal dos óculos. Tirou-os. Levantou-se ficando a poucos centímetros de Saga.

- Existe um equilíbrio delicado nessa cidade. Não concordo com a ideologia do Sabbat, nem tão pouco da Camarilla, mas se em algum momento eu tivesse que escolher, escolheria o lado que ao menos não deixa esse lugar ser tão miserável como muitas cidades dominadas pela bestialidade do Sabbat. Esse é meu lado racional falando, Saga... Mas ainda existe Verônica. Enquanto eu estiver "vivo" não vou deixar ninguém, absolutamente ninguém fazer mal a ela. – Ele colocou os óculos novamente, mantendo sua postura firme, decidida.

Saga ouvia sem acreditar. Preferira ao longo de sua existência odiar do fundo do seu coração aquele Brujah bem a sua frente. Mas aquilo realmente lhe quebrara as pernas. Se Aioros quisesse poderia te-lo apunhalado e cedido ao apelo do inimigo. Mas, ao contrário, estava ali na sua frente entregando o plano do adversário. Por essa ele realmente não esperava.

- Creio que terei que convocar uma reunião do Conselho Primogênito, Aioros. Esse assunto é sério demais para que eu tome uma decisão sozinho. Apenas peço a você que omita os detalhes referente à Verônica. Se necessário for, vou abdicar do Principado.

- Você? Abdicar? Abrir mão do controle da cidade? Não. Não acredito nisso. E também não acredito que o Sabbat deixe de atacar só por que você deixou o controle da cidade. Saga, eles querem você e Verônica. Não vão descansar enquanto não mata-los, entende? Todos sabem que Chicago é a SUA cidade e nada me tira da cabeça de que eles vão causar danos irreparáveis a estrutura física de Chicago.

- Às vezes o anonimato pode ser melhor do que a fama de ser o Príncipe. – Falou de modo reticente como se não tivesse ouvido o discurso de Aioros. – Mas... Diga-me, como eles chegaram até você? Como ficou sabendo disso tudo?

Saga... Sempre escorregadio... – Pensou o Brujah.

- Fiz algumas videoconferências com algumas lideranças de peso do Sabbat. Eles querem saber de que lado os anarquistas ficariam. Mas já os fiz saber que não haverá lado, nem acordo. Se invadirem como prometeram, vamos lutar, defender o que é nosso. Mas não vamos morrer pela sua Camarilla, deixo bem claro.

- Faz sentido. Veio apenas por causa de Verônica, não é? Mas que pergunta tola. É óbvio que sim. E eu que pensei que você tinha criado juízo nessa cabeça! Por quê você não para com essas bobagens e não se junta a Camarilla, Aioros?

- Já discutimos isso tantas vezes... Preciso repetir que a Camarilla é uma forma de opressão, controle? Não concordo com isso. Nunca concordei. Também não concordo que me chamem de anarquista, pois sou apenas um homem que tem seus ideais, não sou mais um soldado manipulado lutando por uma causa. Causas não existem. Existem formas de controle! Não sou líder de anarquistas como você tanto faz questão de repetir. Sou apenas Aioros. E isso me basta!

- Não me faça rir, Aioros. Os anarquistas te veneram, te seguem! E isso não é controle? – Saga sabia que esse assunto irritava profundamente o Brujah.

- Eles fazem o que acreditam. O que acham que está certo. Eu nunca dei ordens a eles, nunca. Se me pedem conselhos, eu dou, apenas isso. Se quiserem que eu os represente junto a você, o faço. Mas eles decidem, e não eu.

- Não adianta. Você não me convence. – Saga sentou-se sem esconder o sorriso. Contrariar Aioros era divertido.

- Você é mais teimoso que uma mula, Saga! Bem, se eu vou entrar nas suas provocações não sairei daqui hoje. Existe mais um detalhe... Sendo o mais delicado de todos... O Sabbat está em busca de alguém que, segundo o livro de Nod carrega o símbolo da Gehenna, e ao que tudo indica... A estrela vermelha aponta para Chicago.

Saga arregalou os olhos, irritadíssimo.

- Isso já é demais! Não me diga que até você acredita nessas superstições idiotas! Isso por si só já seria motivo para você ser morto pela Camarilla, Aioros!

- Por isso eu nunca vou seguir sua seita idiota, Saga! Lendas são lendas, mas até aí, você ou eu somos considerados lendas e existimos! Não é algo passível de dúvida? Tenho sérias questões a respeito do que você chama de superstição. – Aioros falava com convicção. Era incrível. Eles nunca ficavam sem discutir!

- Tudo bem, Aioros. Nunca vamos chegar num acordo mesmo! – Simulou uma respiração funda, ressentida. – Tenho sua palavra de que não irão se aliar ao Sabbat então?

- Sim, sem dúvida. Nenhum anarquista concordou em se aliar ao Sabbat. Mas também não iremos morrer em nome da Camarilla. – Aioros parou de falar, tocou a armação dos óculos. – Saga, eu poderia lutar ao lado da Camarilla, se você me entregar o corpo da minha senhora.

- Ela não é sua senhora! Ela é uma Ventrue! – Saga quase perdeu o controle. Eles iam se atracar, estavam realmente a um passo disso.

- O corpo dela é Brujah, homem do céu! Sabemos que ela diablerizou(1) sua senhora!

- Mas minha senhora sempre ocupa o corpo daquela mulherzinha, ela venceu a disputa pelo controle do corpo, Aioros!

- Mentira! Tenho certeza de que é Saori que manda naquele corpo e não aquela carniceira!

- Isso nós só iremos saber quando "Elas" acordarem... – Saga falou tentando encerrar aquela discussão. Antes que partissem para agressões físicas.

- Vejo que não há um acordo. Lamento muito, Saga. Lamento mesmo. Principalmente por quê você vai precisar de mim e o que te peço é um direito meu. – Apontou a mão para o peito, mostrando-se convicto. – Vou cuidar de Verônica e você cuide de sua cidade, de sua Camarilla e de sua política idiota.

- Adeus, Aioros. Se não nos encontrarmos mais, cuide mesmo de Verônica. – Saga falou deixando transparecer um leve peso que sentia em seu coração. A situação não era boa, talvez finalmente sua hora houvesse chego.

- Adeus, Saga. - Aioros estava quase perdendo a calma, virou-se abruptamente deixando o Ventrue na sala olhando para o vazio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Cobertura do Edifício _Louis Joillet_, 05:30 da madrugada**

Gabrielle estava concentrada trabalhando em seu laptop quando sua paz foi interrompida pelo barulho incessante de seu celular tocando. Quem poderia ser? Já havia tratado tudo o que era necessário em sua mudança para Chicago... Olhou o celular: um número desconhecido. Atendia ou não?

- Alô!? – Falou com a voz seca.

- Condessa? É você? – Alguém perguntou do outro lado.

- Sim, eu mesma. Com quem falo? – Perguntou, ainda mais seca mostrando que não estava gostando daquela ligação.

- Bem, desculpa incomodar a essa hora, mas é que eu precisava falar com você. É o Milo, lembra de mim?

- MILO? – Ela colocou a mão na boca para conter seu próprio grito. Estaria em maus lençóis se Kamus desconfiasse que estava falando com o Toreador.

- Milo! Que bom que você ligou, estava desesperada atrás de notícias suas... – Ela se aproximou da porta para ter certeza de que ninguém a estava ouvindo do outro lado.

- Preciso falar com você, Condessa! Mas amanhã tenho uma reunião chata do meu clã para ir... Pode me encontrar antes dela? E... Como está o Kamus?

- Temos muito que conversar, Milo. Encontro-te sim, onde? – Pense rápido, Gabrielle... – Você precisa se preparar para a reunião. Encontro-te no shopping do centro, assim você experimenta alguns modelitos que eu escolher pra arrasar na reunião, o quê acha?

- Tudo bem, as oito e meia na entrada do shopping. Mas me diga, como está o Kamus?

- Está... Como estaria qualquer ancião Ventrue derrotado, Milo. – A voz dela soou pesada, não soube disfarçar a preocupação.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Mansão Oresund, 20:00, noite seguinte.**

Afrodite havia despertado muito antes do sol se pôr. Já naquela hora estava pronto para recepcionar a elite do Clã Toreador no grande Salão das Rosas.

Checou mais uma vez sua imagem no espelho. Nunca havia se acostumado com sua imagem sobrenatural, já era um homem bonito em vida, mas após seu abraço sua beleza... Tornou-se um fardo a ser carregado e cada vez mais... Era pesado e desagradável.

Suas vestes eram bem cortadas em um veludo verde musgo, sua camisa branca repleta de perfeitos babados mostravam sua predileção pelas roupas vitorianas típicas do século dezenove. Um tempo em que ele fora muito feliz, mas cujas noites pertenciam ao passado, não voltavam mais. – Não vou me lamentar mais. – Sussurrou enquanto borrifava um pouco da uma de suas exóticas fragrâncias.

Olhou novamente no espelho ajeitando uma mecha rebelde de seu cabelo, finalmente pronto, resolveu conferir o trabalho dos lacaios no salão das rosas. Pegou seu leque e caminhou pelos longos corredores do subsolo da mansão que ele mesmo havia projetado e construído.

Em vida fora um talentoso engenheiro a serviço da coroa sueca. Sua habilidade em transformar simples construções em lugares quase vivos haviam atraído os olhos de um Toreador. Como se o seu talento não fosse o suficiente havia sua beleza, rara, única. Se ele soubesse o que iria viver, preferiria ter morrido naquela época.

Seus passos tranqüilos e divagações foram interrompidos por gritos ao longe. Afrodite já conseguia imaginar o que estava acontecendo. Aguçou ainda mais sua audição. Sim, era ELE. Depois de algumas semanas deixando-o em paz, ELE voltara para atormenta-lo e pelo visto mataria um ou dois criados antes de chegar a seus aposentos. Irritou-se.

Afrodite estava realmente cansado daquela situação. E o pior... É que ele mesmo que havia criado todo aquele problema para si. Nunca deveria ter confiado naquele homem, nunca. Tudo bem que ele cumprira todas as ordens de Afrodite, mas... Não havia se livrado das provas que, se usadas contra o Toreador... Seria o seu fim: morte final. Estava fácil demais... Deveria ter desconfiado! Mas estava quase apaixonando por Ele. Em sua vida, Afrodite nunca havia se envolvido com homens, mas após tornar-se um vampiro... Não via mais diferença entre homens e mulheres. Desde que fossem belos, misteriosos, enigmáticos... Imaginativos. E Ele era assim, no começo.

- AFRODITE! – Ouviu Ele gritar enquanto se aproximava com aquele andar bandido, aquelas feições canalhas, belas, porém hoje lhe eram odiáveis.

Embora parado na frente do homem, Afrodite não se dignou a responder. Olhou-o com ar de superioridade e abriu seu leque virando o rosto para o outro lado. Sabia que aquilo iria irritá-lo profundamente.

- Olhe para mim, agora! – Ele disse, incomodado com o sempre presente ar esnobe do Toreador. – Se não olhar, vou destruir sua estufa de rosas! – Ameaçou pois assim aquele metido Toreador não olhava para ele?

- Destrua. Você o faria mesmo que eu atendesse seu "pedido". – Falou desafiante enquanto, contrariado, atendida a ordem do outro.

- Maldito! Você merece uma lição! – Ele deu um tapa no rosto de Afrodite, arremessando-o no chão. – Se continuar a me desafiar vou entregar todas as provas de que você "causou" o incêndio em Chicago(2)! É isso que você quer? – E ele se jogou em cima do corpo de Afrodite, segurando-o pelos cabelos enquanto dava-lhe um tapa que dessa vez arrancou-lhe sangue do nariz.

Afrodite estava sentindo muita dor. Máscara da Morte era muito forte, um dos Brujah mais fortes de Chicago, seria o mais forte se não fosse pelos irmãos Aioros e Aioria. – Faça logo o que veio fazer e me deixe em paz, maldito! Eu te odeio! – Falou entre os dentes demonstrando todo o asco que sentia por aquele ser.

Máscara da Morte limitou-se a gargalhar, sarcástico como sempre. O Toreador era um de seus brinquedos favoritos. Em pensar que tudo havia começado pouco antes do verão de 1871... Até então Máscara era o líder dos Brujah em Chicago e Afrodite havia chegado recentemente a cidade. Afrodite era exótico, diferente. Ele não soube explicar por quê, mas algo no Toreador mexeu com ele quando percebeu estava fazendo todas as vontades daquela criatura tão linda.

Deitou sem delicadeza alguma o Toreador no chão gelado, segurando com apenas uma das mãos os pulsos do belo homem. Com a outra mão rasgou com sua força sobrenatural as vestes impecáveis de Afrodite, desnudado seu tórax. Máscara da Morte pegou-se admirando a perfeição andrógena daquele corpo, aquilo o excitava. Sentiu suas presas crescerem e deixou-se dominar pela fome, a necessidade de possuir aquele corpo, de beber aquele sangue doce.

Com pressa tirou a calça de veludo de Afrodite que mantinha seu rosto virado, fixado algum ponto na parede ao lado. Intimamente ele tentava pensar em outras coisas enquanto o Brujah preparava-o para a penetração. Ele sabia que iria doer e muito. Já antevia o sofrimento... Necessitaria de algum tempo para conseguir se regenerar antes da reunião de seu clã.

Não conseguiu conter um grito quando sentiu Máscara da Morte dar-lhe a primeira estocada, invadindo-o. Lágrimas de sangue escorriam fartamente de seus olhos, a dor física era incomensurável, mas a dor psicológica de ser submetido aquela chantagem era ainda maior.

Os gritos de Afrodite só o deixavam mais excitado. Estava com saudades de seu bibelô. Adorava penetra-lo até dilacerar totalmente aquela entrada, essa era a vantagem de currar um vampiro. Máscara da Morte forçou o rosto de Afrodite. Queria ver sua expressão de dor, de vergonha, sua humilhação, ele resistiu, mas o Brujah era mais forte.

Sentiu que iria gozar, tornou os movimentos mais fortes, rápidos, intensos, Afrodite gritava, os olhos arregalados tamanha a dor que sentia, foi então que o Brujah explodiu dentro do corpo fragilizado do Toreador, suas feições animalescas e medonhas, voltaram a dar lugar aquele belo e másculo rosto italiano acompanhado de um semi-sorriso de prazer e contentamento em ver o pobre Afrodite se arrastar pelo chão tentando recolher os restos de suas vestes rasgadas.

Máscara chutou um pedaço de tecido na direção do Toreador que se encolhia em um canto, procurando uma posição confortável já que seu corpo estava tão machucado. – Você não presta, Afrodite! Por sua causa me tornei o que sou hoje! Não faça essa cara de vítima, por que a idéia de incendiar Chicago foi sua! Nunca vou te perdoar! – Falou terminando de vestir a calça. Nem se dera ao trabalho de tirar toda sua roupa.

Máscara da Morte em vida havia servido nas bases de uma família de mafiosos na Sicília. Não era mais do que um leva e trás, garoto de recados. Com isso conseguia dinheiro para sustentar sua mãe, já que seu pai, também um lacaio do baixo escalão da máfia havia morrido em uma emboscada.

Esperto, ambicioso, mas ainda assim, munido de senso de justiça e lealdade para com seus companheiros, ele ascendeu na hierarquia da família. Logo era responsável pelo contrabando de bebidas em toda a porção sul da Sicília. Foi então que ele começou a chamar a atenção dos vampiros. Um vampiro transformou Máscara da Morte em seu lacaio.

No começo ele achou tudo muito divertido, mas bastou encontrar sua mãe, uma mulher extremamente religiosa para que as coisas mudassem. Ela percebeu que o filho estava diferente, e achando que ele havia vendido a alma para o demônio morreu de desgosto. Isso balançou o rapaz que começou a odiar o vampiro a quem servia. Isso não passou desapercebido a outro vampiro que com doces palavras soube cutucar exatamente onde machucava o mafioso para que ele traísse seu senhor.

Máscara ainda ghoul, mesmo sob laço de sangue e lealdade traiu seu senhor, sua vontade era de ferro. Como recompensa o Brujah a quem o ajudara o abraçou, mas Máscara da Morte sentia que não podia confiar naquele homem e armou um plano para mata-lo, e o fez. Mas... Deixou pistas e precisou abandonar a sua amada terra. Partiu para os Estados Unidos a fim de começar uma nova vida.

Perambulou durante um longo tempo pela costa leste até que resolveu se fixar em Chicago, um entreposto comercial em ascensão naquela época. Usou toda a sua experiência na máfia para organizar pequenos contrabandos, em pouco mais de 20 anos tornou-se o chefe da ilegalidade na Chicago na primeira metade do século dezenove. Apesar de lidar com coisas ilegais, ele era conhecido por ser um chefe justo, às vezes, bondoso com os que eram leais a ele. Com seus inimigos ou traidores ele era implacável.

Não havia nada nesse mundo que o fizesse confiar em vampiros. Suas experiências com vampiros haviam sido horríveis e ele evitava todo e qualquer contato com os de sua própria espécie. Mas os vampiros começaram a achar Chicago um lugar interessante e começaram a chegar e a formar sua própria sociedade, a Camarilla. Máscara da Morte começou a fazer negócios com eles, mas evitava maiores aproximações.

Foi então que pela primeira vez que sentiu algo quente quase fazer seu coração bater: um Toreador sueco que chegara na cidade recentemente e vinha ter com ele atrás de trabalhadores para construírem seu refúgio. Ele perdeu o chão diante da beleza daquele sueco e quando se deu conta estava vivendo em função dos caprichos do Toreador.

Não teria se importado, se não tivesse descoberto que o sueco estava a traí-lo com uma mulherzinha qualquer, melhor dizendo, uma malkaviana que Máscara da Morte fez, silenciosamente desaparecer. No mesmo período Afrodite veio com a idéia do incêndio... Ele estava tão cego pelo ódio que sem pensar duas vezes executou o pedido de Afrodite, mas não antes de... Reunir as provas que incriminariam o Toreador e o condenariam a morte.

De tudo o que ele havia feito como criminoso, nada lhe tirara o sono até o incêndio. Milhares de pessoas queimadas, mortas, por sua causa. Apesar de nenhum pouco correto, ele ainda tinha alguma honra, perdeu-a completamente após esse evento. Por mais que se arrependesse, sentia a voz das pessoas que morreram queimadas em sua mente, vez ou outra tinha alucinações que mostravam os corpos decompostos de crianças chorando e tentando escapar do fogo. Não havia volta e ele tornou-se um mostro.

Deixou de lado coisas ilegais como o contrabando de bebidas e partiu para coisas mais pesadas e lucrativas ao longo dos anos: traficar armas, drogas e recentemente órgãos humanos. Tornou-se o rei do submundo e da violência de Chicago, um dos maiores responsável pela degradação e miséria da cidade. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém tinha culhões para desafia-lo e todos, sem exceção queria ser seus aliados. Inimigos declarados de Máscara da Morte não viviam, era um fato.

Ele estava de saco cheio dos irmãos Brujah que lhe tomaram o posto de Brujah mais poderoso da cidade, só que, precisava ter muita cautela para acabar com os dois, eram realmente fortes, e por isso, se juntou a Kannon e Saga, apesar de odiar os dois Ventrue com todas as suas forças. Primeiro se livraria de Aioros e Aioria, depois de Saga e Kannon, e tudo indicava que seu plano junto ao Sabbat estava dando certo, conseguiria riscar os quatro da face da terra!

Sorriu ante suas lembranças. Era difícil definir se o que sentia por Afrodite era mesmo ódio ou amor. Mas isso não importava. O Toreador pertencia a ele, seria seu até que ele enjoasse de seu brinquedo. Jogou um embrulho na direção de Afrodite.

- Tome, aí está a arma que me pediu. – Falou, completamente seco. – Não estou gostando dos seus encontros com aquela Ventrue brasileira, melhor você parar agora antes que eu resolva arrancar a cabeça dela.

- Se fizer isso, eu o mato com minhas próprias mãos. – Afrodite murmurou ameaçador tentando conter um gemido de dor ao tentar se sentar no chão.

- Então minhas fontes estão corretas... – Ele riu. – Pode esquece-la, as aventuras da loirinha com você vão acabar por que além de te proibir de se deitar com ela, fiquei sabendo que veio para Chicago para se unir a Kamus, uma daquelas tradições frescas dos almofadinhas! – Ele se abaixou e pegou Afrodite pelo pescoço, erguendo-o contra a parede. – Se eu souber que ela o tocou de novo, ela morre, entendeu?

- S...i...m... – murmurou sentindo que seu pescoço poderia ser partido a qualquer momento. – Me sol...ta... – Máscara largou-o e novamente Afrodite encontrou o chão.

- Não me desafie, Afrodite. Nem pense nisso, capisco?

Afrodite ficou em silêncio, queria que o Brujah fosse embora logo. A dor que sentia era insuportável e sinceramente não agüentaria muito mais tempo na frente daquele monstro. Tudo sua culpa! Se não fosse tão ambicioso não teria usado o Brujah para incendiar Chicago... Mas sem isso... Não teria conseguido sua posição e fama como arquiteto ao reconstruir a cidade...

Finalmente Máscara da Morte virou-se para ir embora. Afrodite se arrastou rumo a seus aposentos, jogando-se na cama e se concentrado para se curar dos ferimentos causados pelo uso da força sobrenatural que o Brujah usara ao violenta-lo. Ele já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes aquilo havia acontecido, mas ultimamente estava ficando mais difícil suportar aquelas cenas. Precisava realmente ir embora da cidade ou... Livrar-se de Máscara da Morte.

Já estava preparando seu sucessor: Milo. Apesar de haver outros Toreador mais capacitados e poderosos em Chicago, Afrodite não era tolo o suficiente para entregar de bandeja o poder a alguém que ele não pudesse influenciar mesmo que à distância. Sem contar que... Ele realmente gostava do rapaz. Era tão arrogante como Afrodite fora (e continuava sendo) um dia. Precisava encontrar uma forma de unir o útil ao agradável e seu plano já começara a ser executado pela Condessa junto ao Toreador, seu trabalho agora seria... Conquistar o afeto do jovem, mas tinha que ser cauteloso para não criar um impasse como criara com Máscara da Morte, era jovem na época... Cometera um erro.

Quanto a Condessa... Tinha ficado balançado com a humanidade da Ventrue. Fizera bem em se afastar dela antes que aquele sentimento evoluísse para algo que ele não pudesse controlar, e algo que ele odiava era perder o controle da situação, de seus sentimentos.

Aquela história sobre a Condessa e Kamus, só poderia ser um boato, uma mentira. Havia algo por trás, sem dúvida. Talvez fosse a solução encontrada pelos Ventrue para atenuar a derrota de Kamus, bem, com isso eles conseguiriam, sem dúvida. Sorriu consigo mesmo. Mas não tirariam os louros da vitória de Milo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Shopping Center na região central 20:30.**

Milo chegara mais cedo que o combinado, estava ansioso. A Condessa chegara no horário marcado, fizeram festa sem serem nenhum pouco discretos na entrada do Shopping. Não havia nenhum vampiro lá (não que eles conhecessem) e poderiam conversar a vontade.

Falavam pelos cotovelos comentando sobre a vitória de Milo, e os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Milo arregalava os olhos a cada revelação da confusão que eles haviam causado. Nesta altura já haviam entrado numa loja de roupas masculinas e Milo experimentava alguns trajes.

Ninguém diria que os dois se conheciam há tão pouco tempo, tamanha era a sintonia entre eles. Gabrielle discursava sobre normas de etiqueta que ele deveria usar na reunião dos Toreador e mostrava caras de paisagem e tédio que ele deveria fazer enquanto estivesse na reunião de seu clã. Milo quase se contorcia de rir e a imitava.

Os dois evitaram falar diretamente sobre Kamus. O pouco que foi dito sobre o Ventrue era suficiente para se sentirem culpados. Gabrielle não teve coragem de contar a Milo, por respeito a Kamus que realmente haviam tocado em algo no fundo da alma do ancião. Apenas pediu a Milo que tivesse cuidado, pois Kamus iria revidar.

Já o Toreador... Sabia que os Ventrue eram reservados e caso se encontrasse com Kamus em algum evento social, iria se desculpar.

Foi então que Milo finalmente encontrou uma roupa que lhe agradou, e sua amiga ao vê-lo não conteve um longo assovio: ele vestia uma calça social em tom pastel e uma camisa num tecido sintético puxado para o dourado, mas ainda sim, sem ser berrante e sim suave, o suficiente para chamar a atenção para o corpo bem esculpido do grego. Por cima da camisa, um blazer no mesmo tom da calça, bem acinturado e justo com a gola da camisa a se sobressair.

- Agora só precisamos cuidar do seu cabelo e dos acessórios, querido! – Gabrielle falou empolgada enquanto Milo fazia caras e bocas pro espelho.

- Vou estourar meu cartão de crédito, Condessa! – Milo ria. Mas era verdade. Não tinha muitos recursos em Chicago, o que tinha eram suas economias que trouxe da Grécia e estavam acabando... – Sentiu um flash estourando em seu rosto. – Hei! Você está louca, mulher!? – Falou brincando.

- Só estou guardando uma recordação! – Ela riu, guardando a máquina digital. Mandaria a foto para um contato seu que faria com que ela chegasse a uma agência de modelos. Certamente Milo ganharia uma fortuna posando para fotos e influência. Se for para ficar no lugar de Afrodite ele precisava ser influente na alta sociedade... E nada melhor do que abrir as portas para esse mundo do que uma carreira de modelo!

Uma hora e meia depois deixaram o shopping. Milo estava deslumbrante em seu visual final, cabelos presos e escovados, usava um par de sapatos e cinto italiano, um relógio caríssimo que a Condessa fizera questão de presenteá-lo e o sobretudo preto para protege-lo do frio.

Despediram-se e ela entrou em sua limusine enquanto ele pegou um táxi rumo à mansão de Afrodite.

- Seja o que Deus quiser, murmurou ao entrar no táxi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Clube Masquerade, 10:00**

Marin estava quase indo a loucura. Passara o dia todo no Porão colocando ordem no lugar. Pelo visto iria demorar muito para colocar ordem na Casa.

Não iria abrir naquela noite, ainda tinha muito o quê arrumar para finalmente colocar o Porão pra funcionar a todo vapor.

Seu trabalho teria sido mais fácil se ela não tivesse seus pensamentos vez ou outra tocados pela lembrança daquele vampiro. Tinha que reconhecer, ele era lindo e... Inteligente. Talvez um pouco arrogante, mas ainda assim, interessante.

- Droga, maldito vampiro! Deixa-me em paz, preciso trabalhar. – Repetia para si mesma ao longo de quase 14 horas de trabalho consecutivo. Estava a beira de uma pane cerebral. Esticou-se na cadeira nenhum pouco confortável do cubículo que estava usando como escritório.

- Preciso de uma cerveja! – E se levantou rumo ao bar, deserto, escuro. Procurou no freezer uma latinha, havia poucas. Nota mental: fazer estoque de cerveja. Abriu e virou praticamente metade do conteúdo, respirando em seguida, feliz e satisfeita. Foi então que se sentiu observada. Fixou os olhos numa pilastra.

- Seja quem for você, saía daí agora. – Disse, já pegando a arma presa sob sua jaqueta jeans.

- Desculpe, vim ver se precisava de ajuda. – Disse uma voz que fez seu coração palpitar. Era ele! Estava realmente interessado nela.

- Você é um abusado, senhor vampiro. – Falou com desprezo evidente a última palavra. – Pode ir dando área que não preciso de você para organizar o meu Porão. – E seu coração ainda estava acelerado, bem que poderia deixa-lo ficar pra dar uns beijos nele. Mas ela sabia como eram os vampiros, ela ia acabar virando refeição dele, ainda mais se as histórias que ouviu a respeito de Aioria fossem verdadeiras...

- Uhhhhh tomei um fora. Ok. Um a zero pra você. Estou falando sério. Sem segundas intenções, só quero te ajudar. Num vou te transformar num saco de suco, te dou minha palavra. Desculpa entrar sem ser convidado... Eu ando por todo o Masquerade, num me impedem nem de entrar na sala vip.

- No dia em que eu puder acreditar num vampiro, mudo o meu nome. Deixe-me, saia por onde veio. Quando o Porão estiver funcionando você pode vir com seus amigos vampiros, e se brigarem aqui, coloco todos pra fora! Vai logo que tenho muito o quê fazer. – Finalizou sem delicadeza nenhuma enquanto arremessava a latinha de cerveja num cesto de lixo dirigindo um olhar intimidador para o vampiro.

Aioria queria mesmo ficar, mas a mocinha estava fazendo jogo duro. Ok, ele foi precipitado em demonstrar seu interesse por ela. Mas... Quem disse que ele estava conseguindo raciocinar com clareza?

- Tudo bem, você venceu. Mas eu volto. Vai me ver todas as noites nesse Porão. E se precisar de ajuda... – Ele saiu da escuridão e a olhou profundamente, ela estava realmente brava! – É só me ligar... – Deixou um cartão sobre o balcão e virou-se seguindo rumo a entrada que levava até a Elite.

Marin ficou um bom tempo parada vendo aquele homem maravilhoso se afastar. Repetia mentalmente para si que ele era um vampiro, e vampiros são sujos. Vampiros não prestam. Vampiros não tem sentimentos. Mas não estava adiantando muito.

Voltou pra seu cubículo escritório e mergulhou no trabalho.

Na Elite, um decepcionado Aioria se encostava ao bar, sendo logo em seguida abordado por um irritado Brujah.

- Fala Ikki.

- Aioria, quero ter uma conversa muito séria com Afrodite.

- Com quem você bateu boca dessa vez, Ikki?

- Com uma arrogante Toreador alemã que me deu uma bela fechada quando eu estava vindo pra cá.

- Ikki, você num tem mais nada a fazer? Bater boca com o Primogênito por causa de uma mulher que não sabe dirigir?

- Num é assim, Aioria. Ela me chamou pra um racha, e eu fui. Só que ela roubou e me fechou!

- Como é que é? – Aioria se fazia de sério mas queria rir.

- Isso mesmo. Ela que veio atrás de mim, me desafiou, roubou e foi embora. Isso num pode ficar assim.

Aioria deu um safanão na cabeça do outro. – Resolve isso com a mulher, Ikki. Num vou levar birra sua pras futuras reuniões de primogênitos.

- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso, seu velho chato do inferno! – Disse Ikki recuperando o bom humor. – De qualquer forma você já sabe... Essa Toreca é um perigo, num tem nada de delicada ou fresca!

- Qual o nome dela? – Perguntou Aioria, já sacando o interesse do amigo.

- Pandora. – Disse Ikki, tentando não mostrar que estava interessando. Tentando, mas sem sucesso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Restaurante italiano na zona nobre da cidade, 10:30**

Gabrielle finalmente havia chego a seu destino. Naquela noite ela jantaria com vários empresários americanos interessados em investir em suas empresas. Ela estava divinamente bem humorada apesar de todas as preocupações que a cercavam.

Sentia que Milo iria arrasar na reunião dos Toreador e aquilo era gratificante. Quanto a Kamus... Devia estar fazendo o mesmo que ela: negócios. Ventrue tinham isso em comum: trabalho e mais trabalho, um pouco mais de trabalho... E estavam felizes com muito trabalho!

Desceu na porta do restaurante, como era de costume todos os seres humanos olharam em sua direção, medindo-a de cima a baixo. Ela sorriu e caminhou para a recepção, sendo prontamente encaminhada a uma mesa num salão reservado nos fundos do restaurante. Mas em meio à caminhada ouviu uma voz arrogante logo atrás:

- Condessa... Mas que coincidência! Acabei de vê-la no shopping.

Gabrielle sentiu seu corpo estremecer levemente. Voltou-se na direção da voz: assim como ela, Kannon estava impecavelmente vestido. Era obvio que ele a havia seguido.

- De fato, senhor. É realmente agradável encontra-lo aqui. Vieste também a negócios? – Disse estendendo a mão que ele sensualmente beijou. – Só essa que faltava. Esse Ventrue Maldito está dando em cima de mim! Num vou ser mais uma de suas conquistas, não vou! – Pensou enquanto ele a fitava com interesse.

- Sim, tenho negócios a tratar com a senhorita. Mas creio que podem esperar já que... Aqueles cavaleiros a aguardam na área privada de meu restaurante favorito. – E ele demonstrava claramente que estava no controle da situação.

- Gostaria de acompanhar-me? Isso se o senhor não se entediar em ouvir a respeito de meus negócios, que, acredito serem de seu total conhecido. – Droga, malditas regras de etiqueta que a fariam passar a noite ao lado do Seneschal.

Maldita cidade! Por que ela tinha o dom de se meter em encrenca? Se ele a havia visto no shopping... Vira que estava com Milo... Kamus num poderia nem sonhar, ou melhor, ter pesadelos com aquilo! Pronto. Chantagem a vista.

- Ficaria lisonjeado em permanecer ao seu lado, senhorita. Principalmente para ter certeza de que está realmente em boa companhia, acredito que seu futuro consorte pense como eu. – Ele falou dando a braço a ela enquanto caminhavam para a sala reservada.

- É muito cavaleiro em se preocupar com minhas companhias, senhor. Mas acredite, eu as escolho muito bem e sei que meu futuro consorte concorda comigo. – Ela sorriu ao final da frase.

- Quer dizer que Kamus sabe que você anda com o homem que a desonrou e que ele enfrentou para defender sua honra? – Disse ele fazendo de conta que estava chocado. – Sabe também que você o presenteia? – Kannon realmente a havia seguido! Não, ele não a seguira... Ohhh não... Ele poderia usar o corpo de um mortal (3) para saber de tantos detalhes!

- Sabe sim, Kannon. – Ela blefou. – Kamus me deu a palavra de não tocaria em Milo enquanto eu estivesse em Chicago, apenas encontrei Milo para dizer-lhe isso, por favor, sabemos a verdade por detrás dos panos... Sem ironias. Agora... Seria muito indelicado que meu futuro consorte soubesse que o senhor anda a me seguir... Isso realmente poderia deixa-lo aborrecido.

- Não era minha intenção aborrece-la, senhorita... Apenas me concentrei nos fatos. Quanto a Kamus estar ciente... Desconhecia esse fato, desculpe-me pelo inconveniente, mas acredite, foi coincidência encontra-la em MEU shopping center.

Finalmente a ficha dela caiu. Deveria imaginar que o mais luxuoso complexo de lojas de Chicago pertenceria a um Ventrue. Como fora tola! Será que tinha conseguido convencer Kannon?

- Eu é que lhe peço desculpas por acusa-lo injustamente. – Ela finalizou enquanto os empresários se levantam para cumprimenta-los.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Cobertura do Edifício _Louis Joillet_, 10:40**

- Onde ela está agora? – Perguntou com a voz inabalada.

- No restaurante italiano conforme a agenda, senhor Kamus.

- Mantenha-me informado. – Falou com voz de poucos amigos. O homem do outro lado da linha sabia que tinha que completar o que acabara de dizer. As vezes sentia um medo irracional de Kamus.

- Há apenas um detalhe, senhor. – Falou, reticente.

- Diga. – Foi curto, quase grosso.

- O senhor Kannon chegou alguns minutos depois que a Condessa entrou no restaurante e se juntou a ela e aos convidados. Pela expressão dela... Não esperava por ele...

- Obrigado. Apenas observe, não se deixe notar. – E desligou o telefone, visivelmente irritado.

Ela teria que se explicar.

POR QUÊ havia encontrado Milo?

Apesar de promissora na Camarilla, a Condessa ainda era muito ingênua. Pensou que Kamus não iria colocar alguém no seu encalço para ter certeza de que ela estava cumprindo sua agenda?

E pelo visto... Saga e Kannon também estavam no encalço da garota. Precisava controla-la para que um outro escândalo não viesse à tona. Já dera ordens a respeito dos preparativos para a união dos dois, o contrato estaria pronto para ser assinado em uma, no máximo duas noites. Depois deveria encenar durante a união, tudo muito simples, indolor, prático.

Quanto ao Toreador, não iria mantê-lo vivo. Precisava terminar com a vida dele, e logo. Talvez a solução mais imediata fosse contratar um assassino de aluguel. Teria que falar com Máscara da Morte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Diablerizar (1)** – quando um vampiro bebe todo o sangue do outro e desse modo absorve a alma de sua vítima. Esse é o crime mais hediondo que um vampiro pode cometer, quem o comete é chamado de diabolista. Essa prática é comum no Sabbat. Geralmente as duas almas convivem no mesmo corpo e vence a alma que for mais forte. Vez ou outra uma das almas pode assumir o controle do corpo, e dependendo da força de vontade dela, pode ser para sempre.

**Incêndio em Chicago (2)** – Incêndio histórico na cidade de Chicago que fez com que a mesma fosse completamente reconstruída. Prédios, casas e até mesmo muitas ruas em Chicago eram quase todas construídas inteiramente de madeira. No verão de 1871, uma temporada anormalmente seca, com apenas um quarto da precipitação normal tendo caído... Aconteceu um incêndio na zona sul logo engolfou a cidade. O Grande Incêndio de Chicago, que iniciou-se num estábulo, logo espalhou-se devido a ventos secos e fortes. O incêndio causou a morte de muitas pessoas, além de tornar 90 mil desabrigadas, e causar mais de 200 milhões de dólares em danos.

**Usar o corpo de um mortal (3)** – nível altíssimo de Dominação (poder Ventrue e Lasombra) onde o Vampiro usa o corpo de um mortal para ir aonde quiser.

Escrever esse **Dark Lemmon** me travou. Não foi uma cena fácil, pelo contrário foi horrível escrever, não tem nada de bonito, nem poético, mas como essa é uma história sobre vampiros, e vampiros são seres sujos, eu tive que colocar esse episódio na fic.

**Afrodite** – Vocês num têm idéia do que um Toreador é capaz de fazer para conseguir status. Pelas atitudes do Afrodite já conseguiram sacar que essa é uma fraqueza do clã, não? Os Toreador precisam estar em evidência, serem o centro das atenções, está no sangue deles, é a maldição do Clã. Não significa que eles sejam maus, principalmente por que ao lidar com vampiros, tais conceitos: bem e mal, não combinam.

**Máscara da Morte** – Eu vou me aprofundar nesse personagem. Principalmente por que para mim ele representa exatamente o que os vampiros com pouca humanidade são: seres sem sentimentos, amorais, capazes de coisas que dão nó no estômago da gente. Um dos meus preferidos. :)

Queria agradecer a **Virgo-chan** por se preocupar comigo nesse tempo em que sumi daqui. É muito bom saber que eu ganhei uma amiga no :)

Eu estava bem desanimada em escrever, por isso demorei a atualizar. O pessoal está lendo a fic, mas não está deixando reviews. Muita maldade isso.

**_Para que eu continue escrevendo, peço que enviem reviews, elas me dão força para ficar horas e horas digitando_. **


	9. Aquilo que você esconde

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do **_World of Darkness_** – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CAPÍTULO XIX, Aquilo que você esconde  
**

**Chicago, em alguma rua do centro da cidade, 22:45**

Enquanto a limusine se dirigia rumo a Mansão Oresund, ela tirava suas vestes impróprias para a ocasião: calça e um _top_ mínimo, ambos de couro envelhecido pelo uso. Seu corpo alvo recebeu então um longo vestido de gala negro como seus cabelos. Era trabalhado nos mínimos detalhes: vestido revestido por pedrarias formavam desenhos geométricos brilhantes e hipnotizantes.

Não, definitivamente ela não precisava de maquiagem. Sua determinação e força eram tão grandes quanto sua beleza inumana. E ela tinha um objetivo a cumprir em Chicago, e o faria, com a competência que lhe era peculiar.

A sua frente uma aparentemente entediada e belíssima loira, observava-a, divertindo-se com a informalidade da recém chegada Toreador. Ela não se cansava de estudar a perfeição daquela alma incontrolável a sua frente. Enquanto sorvia um gole de vinho, dedicou-se a ajeitar o seu longo vestido vermelho, depois o colar de diamantes que adornava seu pescoço.

Estavam chegando a seu destino e ansiavam por diversão. Diversão que somente as reuniões da Guilda Toreador eram capazes de proporcionar.

- Estamos chegando, querida Pandora. – Falou a loira com sua voz encantadora, magnética. Nenhum humano resistiria a sua voz, e até mesmo os vampiros paravam tudo o que estavam fazendo quando ela simplesmente falava, sem nenhum compromisso, apenas mostrar a divindade de suas cordas vocais: uma sereia. Bela e Mortal. Tétis. A mortal Archon do Justiçar Toreador. Dito e feito, a bela mulher de cabelos pretos dirigiu-lhe um olhar indecifrável e sorriu levemente.

- Já estou pronta, Tétis. – E ela abriu os braços num gesto como se perguntasse: "como estou"?

- Belíssima como sempre, querida. Afrodite ficará surpreso com sua elegância. Creio que ele não espera que você seja tão... Pandora. – Ela terminou sem saber como expressar o magnetismo de sua companheira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, em alguma rua próxima da Universidade de Chicago... 22: 45**

Dois homens de porte elegante e altivo dividiam um conversível em alta velocidade. O frio não os incomodava, afinal de contas, estavam mortos. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém diria isso a respeito das beldades bem vestidas que ouviam uma das áreas da ópera _Der Ring des Nibelungen_ do compositor alemão Wilhelm Richard Wagner. Ouviam-na em um volume ensurdecedor.

O ruivo, amante da velocidade, dirigia usando sua destreza sobrenatural enquanto o outro se preocupava mais em prestar atenção aos ricos detalhes daquela obra prima da música clássica.

- Corre Mime! Vamos chegar atrasados e você sabe o quanto Afrodite odeia atrasos!

- Não precisa falar duas vezes, Sorento! – E ele pisou fundo no acelerador e cantou os pneus do carro enquanto ultrapassava mais um sinal vermelho. – Eu sei que você quer mesmo é ver Tétis! – Provocou.

- Ridículo! Eu não quero nada com ela, apenas nossos corpos se entendem muito bem, meu caro. Experimente, você vai gostar. – Riu sarcasticamente.

- Hummm... A proposta é interessante, mas você sabe... Eu prefiro alguém com mais conteúdo. – Provocou para ver a reação do companheiro de clã.

Sorento limitou-se a fuzila-lo com seu olhar. Aumentou o volume do som para encerrar a conversa. Mais um sinal vermelho ultrapassado. Estavam a quase 200 km por hora em pleno centro de Chicago.

Mais do que nunca, precisavam agradar ao primogênito. Corriam boatos de que Afrodite procurava um sucessor na hierarquia do clã, já que... Segundo os boatos... Queria voltar pra a Suécia. E naquela noite... Ele nomearia seu Whip, seu braço direito.

O clã estava elétrico com isso. Um dos dois daquele carro deveria suceder Afrodite. Um deles. Estavam em Chicago a tempo suficiente para isso.

Finalmente chegaram a seu destino, a festa iria começar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Mansão Oresund, 23:00**

O Táxi deixou Milo bem em frente à homérica mansão de Afrodite. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele não se sentia intimidado em comparecer a uma reunião de seu clã. Quase foi atropelado por um conversível em alta velocidade ao percorrer o caminho entre o portão de entrada e a mansão.

Quanto mais se aproximava, mais ele percebia o quanto o primogênito era rico. Detalhes. Muitos detalhes no caminho fizeram de um percurso de alguns minutos se tornarem uma hora. Ele nem percebeu a quantidade de limusines e carros de luxo que o ultrapassaram. Milo apenas caminhava como se nada mais existisse.

Estava realmente encantado com os detalhes. Essa era a fraqueza de seu clã. Não resistir a beleza, a riqueza dos detalhes que foram um conjunto harmonioso, único. Era algo simplesmente incontrolável. Mergulhar nas sensações que as curvas esculpidas no piso em contraste com as folhagens que resistiam bravamente ao orvalho frio do outono fizeram-no navegar por lugares que sua consciência jamais sonharia estar, mas... Ele não havia saído do lugar.

Quando seu transe acabou, mirou o relógio de pulso. Estava atrasado. Por sua mente desfilaram quase uma centena de palavrões em grego e inglês. Mas nem por isso perdeu a calma. Algo havia acontecido naquela hora que mais lhe pareceu dez segundos.

Sentia uma confiança inabalável, nenhum medo. Nenhum receio. Era como se a Matriarca e fundadora de seu clã tivesse o acompanhado em seu transe, e de sua fraqueza e receio fizera nascer à força e a segurança.

Milo. Décadas de existência. Uma existência vazia, dedicada à rebeldia, a lutar por sua Pátria, mas sem resultados que valessem suas feridas, suas lágrimas.

- Lembre-se de seu nome: Kavafis, Kavafis (1) – Repetiu baixo em grego. – Você é um poeta, mostre isso. Não esconda mais seus versos. Não recebeu apreço dos letrados atenienses em sua vida... Precisei morrer... E minha inspiração se foi... Sinto que ela torna a meu corpo, sinto-a!

Parou. Tentou respirar, mas lembrou-se: estava morto. Uma onda de adrenalina percorreu seu corpo. Não estava sozinho. Nunca esteve, era como se... Seu corpo e mente tivessem sido fragmentados.

- Somos todos gregos. – Sussurrou e finalmente chegara à entrada principal da grande mansão. Não, não recordaria seu passado. Não a parte triste, apenas sentira renascer sua alma de poeta, boêmio, ébrio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Urbana e Champaign, Região metropolitana de Chicago, campus da Universidade de Ilinois, 23:00**

Shaka estava banhado em suor. Mas para um vampiro, suar, significa transpirar sangue por todos os poros de seu corpo. Estava cansado.

A projeção astral aliada ao esforço que fizera para despertar o verdadeiro Kavafis, Milo Kavafis fora extenuante até mesmo para ele, um ancião tão velho, tão antigo quanto o tempo.

Provavelmente Kavafis o odiaria pela eternidade. Mas certos sacrifícios eram necessários para que um bem maior acontecesse. E mais uma vez ele seria incompreendido, já havia se habituado a isso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Cobertura do Edifício _Louis Joillet_, 00:30**

Mal o elevador havia parado na cobertura, e o mordomo já a esperava com a porta aberta. Ela o cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Condessa, o Duque Strasbourg a aguarda no escritório. – Falou em sua voz profissional, mas ela pode detectar que havia algo errado, pois o servo estava apreensivo.

Dirigiu-se então ao ambiente onde seu anfitrião a esperava. Enquanto caminhava podia ouvir o ruído de aparelhos eletrônicos diversos ligados, sem dúvida ele estava trabalhando. Pelo horário a bolsa de Tóquio estava no auge de sua operação e certamente Kamus acompanhava suas especulações financeiras.

Bateu levemente na porta e ouviu aquela voz impessoal:

- Entre, Condessa.

E ela entrou no ambiente recheado pelos ruídos das tvs de plasma que mostravam notícias ao redor do mundo e principalmente, finanças.

Kamus estava atrás da gigantesca mesa de trabalho, não mais concentrado, pressentira a aproximação da neófita. Abaixou o volume dos aparelhos, mesmo que não os incomodasse. Pelo visto queria ter uma conversa mais densa com a recém chegada e isso fez com que Gabrielle ficasse realmente apreensiva. Lançou um sorriso educado cumprimentado o homem impecavelmente vestido a sua frente:

- O que deseja comigo, Duque Strasbourg?

Ele se levantou e apontou um sofá em um dos cantos do escritório. Indicou-lhe um lugar. Sentaram-se, um na frente do outro. Sérios, tipicamente Ventrue.

- Gostaria de saber como foi sua noite, Condessa. – Falou educadamente e com uma ponta de interesse na voz.

Pega de surpresa, ela começou a dissertar com omissão de detalhes seu jantar de negócios.

Procurou se ater aos detalhes das transações financeiras de seus futuros investidores e caiu em números, detalhes de contratos, etc. Kamus ouvia com atenção e ela se preocupava com aquilo, pelo visto ele não estava sendo convencido. Era óbvio. Estava prestando muita atenção a detalhes pífios.

- Não esqueceu de me contar nada, Condessa? – Perguntou ao final da narrativa.

- Não esqueci de nada relevante, Duque Strasbourg. – Encenou convicção.

- Pois bem, Condessa. Considera irrelevante ter se encontrado com aquele Toreador? – Ela arregalou os olhos, Kannon teria contado a Kamus? – E a senhorita o presenteou, não se esqueça disso. – E ele finalmente esboçou um ar de vitória e reprovação. – Ah, e também jantou com Kannon. E pelo visto... Não esperava por ele.

- Bem, eu não julguei que tais pessoas devessem ser mencionadas, principalmente por que são periféricas. – Ela estava conseguindo piorar a situação.

- Considera periférico o fato de que minha futura consorte presenteia aquele que desgraçou minha honra, Condessa? Também é periférico o fato de que se encontrou com o Toreador bem no território de Kannon? Para sua sorte membros de outros clãs não tomaram conhecimento de sua insensatez! – Ele estava realmente irritado, até alterou sutilmente o tom de voz!

- Eu tomei todos os cuidados possíveis para que... Algo tão simples não tivesse o efeito que tem agora em sua pessoa, Duque Strasbourg.

- Seus cuidados foram insuficientes. – Ela sentiu medo dos olhos dele. – Como vê, sei de todos os seus passos e nem precisei me esforçar para mandar segui-la. Definitivamente não posso aceitar que a senhorita continue a se encontrar com aquele... Aquele insolente! – Ele estava ainda mais irritado e dessa vez seus olhos transbordavam raiva, ela queria que um buraco se abrisse no chão para que ela desaparecesse!

- Duque Strasbourg, eu é que deveria estar me alterando, pois vossa senhoria invadiu minha privacidade! Não esperava do senhor uma atitude tal vil. – Tentou contornar a situação...

- Quando a senhorita tiver minha idade, isto é, se sobreviver como sobrevivi entenderá que a prudência é uma virtude. Agora, diga-me qual o conteúdo de sua conversa com o Toreador? – Ele se levantou sem tirar os olhos das orbes dela que tentavam se manter calmas, sentou-se muito próximo a ela e finalmente usou o SEU poder, a Dominação:

- Conte-me Condessa, conte-me tudo a respeito do Toreador. Comece com o momento em que se conheceram. – E ele pegou a mão esquerda dela, acariciando-a, mas sem, em momento algum desviar os olhos dos dela.

O poder emanado por Kamus era assustadoramente encantador. Ela não conseguiria mentir, nem esconder uma vírgula que fosse da presença magnânima daquele ancião. E ela contou TUDO, em detalhes sobre incentivar Milo a beijar Kamus e estaca-lo pois ele não esperava por aquilo.

E ele ouvia. Ouvia a voz praticamente em transe da neófita contando-lhe os detalhes de tudo. Não, ele não esperava por aquilo. Uma trama dentro de uma trama, e ele fora apenas um "objeto" para trabalhar a ascensão do Toreador.

Ele sabia que usar seus poderes de Dominação nela era errado e passível de punição por seu próprio clã. Mas apagaria a memória dela. Gabrielle não se lembraria de nada. O estranho era que não conseguia odiá-la e nem ao Toreador. Crianças.

Ela demonstrava arrependimento, mesmo em transe. Não fingira. Ele sabia disso, pois usava também seus dons de ler a verdade em sua alma. Parecia que ela se sentia aliviada em falar. Mas, não, não permitiria que ela se lembrasse de nada.

Sentiu a voz da Besta em seu interior. Precisava puni-la de alguma maneira. Era mais forte que sua vontade, não podia perder a concentração naquele momento, precisava mantê-la em transe e deixa-la falar.

Foi então que ele começou a reparar como a figura a sua frente era feminina, pequena e delicada. Seu cabelo era tão louro quando o de Danielle, embora a Condessa o usasse curto acima dos ombros. Ao lembrar-se dos cabelos de sua esposa, veio-lhe a mente os olhos do Toreador, ou melhor, os olhos de Danielle.

Esforçando-se para mantê-la sob seu controle mental e lutando contra a Besta que ameaçava tomar o controle de seu corpo lançando-o em frenesi, ele se viu segurando-a e ordenando que o beijasse. Em sua mente aquela mulher naquele momento era Danielle. E ele agiu como se ela fosse de fato, Danielle. E ela obedeceu a todos os seus comandos, todos.

Suas roupas foram lançadas ao chão e quase no momento de consumarem aquela falsa união no sofá da biblioteca ele finalmente percebeu as lágrimas de sangue que cobriam o rosto dela. Mesmo sob seu controle ela parecia estar consciente. Consciente de que o que faziam era falso, mentiroso. Kamus buscava nela a pessoa de Danielle. Por quê? Por quê ele chegara a tal ponto?

Sentiu-se tocado por um sentimento humano que há muito não sentia: arrependimento. Tal sentimento desencadeou uma onda de sensações desagradáveis em seu corpo. A sua frente ela esperava sua próxima ordem. Kamus reuniu TODA a sua força para finalmente apagar a mente dela, voltando ao momento pouco antes do mordomo abrir a porta.

Ele se concentrou em criar falsas lembranças a partir do momento em que a porta fora aberta. A rotina típica de uma Ventrue... E finalmente uma dor de cabeça inexplicável finalizando com sono pesado.

Levou-a até seu quarto tendo o cuidado de "bagunçar" o quarto, despi-la de seus trajes formais, vestindo-lhe uma leve túnica de linho. Felizmente tivera o cuidado de vistoriar o quarto dela antes que os criados o arrumassem. Tentava reproduzir a "bagunça" que ela costumava fazer em seus aposentos. Finalmente sentiu-se apto a deixa-la completamente desacordada devido a lavagem cerebral que ele fizera.

Kamus mal podia acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Sempre fora honrado o suficiente para não perder o controle de uma situação, mas... Ele estava sendo tomado por emoções que sua razão não conseguia explicar. Em sua longa existência não se lembrara de agir impulsivamente a não ser ao combater... O seu ódio mortal: Lobisomens.

- Algo está errado comigo. O quê? O quê? – Se perguntava ao caminhar como um animal enjaulado ao redor da piscina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1) Kavafis - A personalidade poética de Milo foi inspirada no poeta grego Constantine Cavafy em grego se escreve "Kavafis" é um poeta grego contemporâneo autor da famosa frase "somos todos gregos".

Tétis – pois é. Podem esperar MUITO da sereia nessa fic. Ela vai aprontar horrores.

Pandora – adoro essa personagem e ela literalmente será a surpresa da fic.

Acho que ninguém estava esperando pela reviravolta do Milo. Ainda nem entrei na história do personagem e olhe que Milo promete revolucionar essa fic, Shaka e Shun (ops!, falei demais) que o digam!

Eu estou bem desanimada em escrever, por isso demorei a atualizar. O pessoal está lendo a fic, mas não está deixando reviews. Muita maldade isso. Acho que a história num está agradando mais, as reviews praticamente sumiram!. :(

Mais uma vez quero agradecer ao carinho que recebi da minha grande mestra, amiga e escritora de mão cheia Virgo-chan. Só digo que a novena deu certo e vou lhe agradecer eternamente por isso.

**_Para que eu continue escrevendo, peço que enviem reviews, elas me dão força para ficar horas e horas digitando_. **


	10. O Caminho da Humanidade

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do _**World of Darkness**_ – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

**ATENÇÃO: Essa fic possui descrição de cenas eróticas não recomendada a pessoas conservadoras. Dispenso também comentários perjorativos de quem só quer ler baixaria, ok? Também dispenso comentários que não concordem com os pares que essa história está formando. Avaliem o conteúdo que existe e não aquele que você gostaria que existisse, por favor.  
**

Cabe aqui uma breve definição de erotismo: _"Erotismo é o conjunto de expressões culturais e artísticas humanas referentes ao sexo"_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo X – O Caminho da Humanidade: arrependimento, prazer e ultimato. **

**Chicago, Mansão Oresund**

- Ai meu Deus que dor de cabeça! – Ele se sentou na cama enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam com a penumbra. Dedicou-se a sentir o toque macio da seda, mas havia algo estranho... Ele não costumava dormir em lençóis de seda. Só então deduziu que não estava em seu refúgio. Estendeu o braço e sentiu o corpo curvilíneo de uma mulher... Esticou novamente o braço e sentiu o corpo de outra mulher...

Onde ele estava afinal? Eram **DUAS** mulheres... Uma loira e uma morena, ambas lindas! E o que aquele homem fazia dormindo abraçado a mulher de cabelos pretos? O que era isso? Quanta ingenuidade. Era óbvio que ele participara de uma festinha bem particular com aquelas duas mulheres e aquele homem. Mas quem eram eles? Levantou-se com todo o cuidado para não acordá-las. Que horas seriam? Pegou o relógio. Quase seis horas da tarde, a noite começaria a cair em breve.

Enquanto tentava se sentir culpado, o cheiro de cada um daqueles corpos lhe parecia familiar. Mas ele não se lembrava de absolutamente nada, bem, lembrava de algumas cenas desconexas da reunião no Salão das Rosas.

Lembra-se de ter batido boca com dois músicos e de ter caído nas graças de uma Toreador loira com vestido vermelho que desejara a todo custo mostrar-lhe como era a recepção das Toreador em Chicago aos novos membros. – _Meu Deus, eu dormi com a archon do Justicar Toreador! _– Mas ainda conseguiria se chocar mais – _A morena é... A Harpia Mestre da Alemanha... E aquele homem... É o meu primogênito, Afrodite! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Como eu vim parar aqui?_

Precisava se lembrar da noite anterior, mas era como se não fosse ele que estivesse no comando do seu corpo, sentia como se estivesse assistindo apenas como espectador as lembranças que agora vinham a sua mente. Lembranças turvas e distantes que faziam seu cérebro latejar tamanho o esforço que fazia para se lembrar do que tinha acontecido.

Chegara muito atrasado a reunião e logo de cara, fora recebido por dois músicos que deveriam se chamar... Mime e Sorento. Deveriam ser estes os nomes. Eles foram agradáveis a principio, mas tudo mudou quando Milo foi recebido com os braços abertos por Afrodite que sem prepará-lo nem nada, quebrou-lhe as pernas: anunciou publicamente a todos os presentes que ele, Milo, seria seu braço direito e sucessor junto a Camarilla. Assim, simplesmente do nada!

Ninguém questionou abertamente Afrodite. Nenhum Toreador era insano o suficiente para questionar os desejos do seu caprichoso ancião. Mas, Milo realmente não estava entendendo o que acontecia e por que ele fora escolhido. Por quê? Tentou discutir com Afrodite a respeito, mas em vão.

Desde que chegara a Chicago sua vida dera uma tremenda reviravolta. Primeiro a boa recepção dos Brujah. Depois a Condessa que simplesmente aparecera do nada e com suas idéias mirabolantes fizera com que ele deixasse de ser um zero a esquerda e se tornasse alguém. Agora que era "alguém" fora aceito por seu clã com direito a orgia e como se não fosse suficiente... Conquistara uma posição de muito respeito.

Ser alguém entre os vampiros não era nada fácil. E ele já começara a listar os inimigos que fizera abertamente: Kamus, Mime, Sorento. Kamus por motivos óbvios. Mime e Sorento deram a entender que seu momento de glória não duraria muito.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e ele precisava entender o quê. Sentiu pela primeira vez desde que se tornara um vampiro que era uma peça num jogo de poder, alguém estava manipulando-o e ele precisava descobrir quem e por que sua ascensão tão repentina seria vantajosa.

Por mais que a Condessa parecesse ser uma vampira integra, deveria saber de algo e ele iria descobrir o quê. Precisava encontra-se com Kamus, pois segundo Aioria, o Ventrue não sossegaria enquanto não o matasse. Agora... Mime e Sorento. Eles realmente não queriam nenhuma aproximação consigo.

Milo sempre vivera como um párea e tudo aquilo era novidade. Certamente que ele possuía tendências anarquistas, mas agora se convertera de vez para a Camarilla. Ele sentia a necessidade de ter um sentido, um objetivo. Desde que chegara a Chicago a noite passada foi a primeira vez que ele perdera o controle de seu próprio corpo, de sua vontade, mas ainda assim sabia que era ele mesmo que fizera tudo aquilo.

Às vezes ele tinha a impressão de que era louco por não se lembrar de coisas simples ou pessoas com quem tivera contato. Precisava realmente se esforçar para que as lembranças fluíssem e então ele ouvia vozes. Era como se várias pessoas vivessem dentro dele, mas todas essas vozes e lembranças eram dele mesmo. Talvez fosse o momento de tentar entender exatamente o que acontecia consigo, procuraria referências na Biblioteca Central, certamente Aioros o ajudaria. Talvez fosse melhor procurar sozinho por respostas, pois ele tinha medo de que a resposta para sua pergunta fosse algo perturbador e abrir essa sua fraqueza para terceiros? Não. Não era uma boa idéia.

Precisava de uma explicação de como conseguira declamar um poema que fez a Guilda parar, deixou vários Toreador com os olhos marejados em sangue. Não era poeta, mas agira como se fosse! E que poeta! Não era fácil conseguir a aprovação de tantos Toreador. Ele finalmente fora aceito em seu clã, mas conseguiria repetir essa proeza? E se ele fosse considerado uma fraude? E se o poeta fosse ele mesmo?

Em Atenas, quando bêbado algumas vezes fora tomado por essa vontade insana de ser um poeta, agir como tal. Também vez ou outra agia e falava como se fosse uma mãe que desesperadamente tentava cuidar de seus filhos e defende-los. Muito do seu senso de justiça advinha dessa personalidade feminina que vez ou outra tomava seu corpo, mas isso acontecera poucas vezes. Outras vezes agira como um pároco medieval que caçava almas perdidas, sentia medo dessa sua faceta em particular. Era bem cruel. Mas era ele, ele mesmo, não era?

Enquanto mergulhara em seus próprios pensamentos não se deu conta de que a loira acordara e se colocara a observá-lo. Cansada de apenas olhar, ela se levantara e somente então Milo percebeu não era o único acordado ali. Tentou sorrir para ela, mas sua expressão preocupada não o ajudou muito.

- Acordou de mau humor, Milo? – Ela sussurrou com sua voz sobrenaturalmente linda enquanto o abraçava com segundas intenções.

- Não, impressão sua... – Tentou se lembrar do nome dela. -... Tétis... – _Como a pele dela é macia... E essa voz é tão... Gostosa!_

- Esqueceu meu nome? Vejo então que precisarei fazer algo mais para que você não mais esqueça de mim, jovem grego. – Suas palavras pareciam ser cantadas a todo instante, seu tom de voz naquele momento era absurdamente sexy e fora capaz de despertar uma série de fantasias eróticas na cabeça de Milo.

- Venha comigo... Vamos para outro quarto, quero ter um momento somente nosso, não vamos acordar Pandora e Afrodite, podemos nos divertir com eles depois... – _Como essa mulher é... Linda e essa voz... Estou realmente com sorte ultimamente!_ – Tem algum compromisso esta noite? – Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça confirmando que sim. – Então desmarque. – E apertou ainda mais seu corpo nu contra o dele que até então só conseguira vestir sua calça.

Ela começou a puxá-lo na direção da porta, sem fazer nenhum ruído. Conseguiram com sucesso cruzar a porta, foram cautelosos em trancá-la. Finalmente o longo e silencioso corredor da mansão. – Gosto de usar aquele quarto. – E ela apontou na direção de uma porta.

_O que ela queria dizer com "gosto de usar aquele quarto"? _– Ela mais uma vez o puxou e sem pressa girou a maçaneta da porta do quarto indicado. – Tétis, eu acho que não posso ficar... Tenho que resolver algumas coisas... – Ele também precisava fazer algum charme, não?

Entraram no quarto e ela se encostou na porta, deixando bem claro que não o deixaria sair. Fazendo uma expressão de decepção falou sedutoramente: – Milo, você tem que resolver um problema pra mim. Só você pode fazer isso.

- Problema? – Ele perguntou representando uma expressão de confusão.

- Sim, um problema. Eu quero ter você novamente, e quero isso agora. – Ela andou na direção de Milo, deixando seu corpo muito próximo dele. – Você me ajuda? – Ela fez uma expressão de inocência quase convincente.

- Ah, mas é claro que eu te ajudo! – E os dois começaram a se beijar, um beijo intenso que logo acendeu a masculidade latente dele, precisava dar um jeito de se livrar daquela calça. Aquele contato era realmente bom e aquela mulher era fogosa demais! Milo estava com mil idéias na cabeça do que poderia fazer com ela. Naquele momento Milo não queria mais nada da vida, só se entregar aquela troca de prazer com aquela beldade sedutora. Mas repentinamente ele interrompeu o contato, tinha que ao menos dar uma explicação pra Aioria e mostrar que estava "vivo". Responsabilidades. Ele realmente odiava ser responsável.

- Só um momento, Tétis... – E apesar das investidas dela, afastou-a. – Preciso fazer uma ligação para que ninguém nos interrompa. _– Onde está a droga do meu celular?_ – Tateou a calça em busca do famigerado aparelho. Ela sorriu ao ver a ansiedade dele em procurar o celular e se afastou, jogando-se na cama de dossel e fazendo uma pose que deixou Milo ainda mais excitado.

_Vou dar um trato nessa mulher, vou sim! Caramba... Estou fazendo sexo com uma pessoa que eu nem conheço, sou um pervertido mesmo! Bom, na verdade... Eu sou Toreador... Por que gosto de me sentir culpado nessas horas? Nunca fui santo_... - Meio tentando controlar a excitação na voz, discou o número do celular de Aioria que deveria estar amaldiçoando-o naquele momento.

- Aioria!? Será que você pode ficar quieto? Escuta... Aioria cala a boca e me escuta! ...Sim, eu tô bem... Não, não... Ta, Dá próxima vez eu aviso. Desculpa Aioria!... Não eu não vou encontrar contigo hoje, amanhã a gente se fala melhor, ok? Tchau... Entendeu? Eu falei tchau! – E finalmente jogou o celular em algum canto enquanto pulava na cama pra agarrar aquela verdadeira sereia, a noite seria muito longa no que dependesse dele e de sua imaginação.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Cobertura do Edifício **_**Louis Joillet**_

Gabrielle acordou e correu em direção ao banheiro. Se fosse um ser humano teria vomitado, estava se sentindo muito mal, sua cabeça doía, sentia um vazio no peito, não entendia seus sentimentos, parecia ter vivido um pesadelo, mas não se lembrava de detalhes.

Após se acalmar, lembrou-se dos detalhes da noite anterior. Havia tido uma conversa agradável com o Duque, mas antes... Encontrara o irônico e insuportável Seneschal: Kannon. Certamente sua ânsia de vomito se devia a esse encontro. No final da noite sentiu uma dor de cabeça insuportável, despediu-se do Duque e dirigiu-se a sua suíte.

Ela ouviu um decidido bater na porta de seu quarto. Correu para o espelho para verificar sua aparência, sua túnica de linho estava levemente amassada devido ao sono perturbador que tivera. Mas apesar de tudo estava bem, o efeito era apenas psicológico.

Estava em condições de simular que realmente queria tomar um café pela manhã. Mas normalmente ela chamava os criados, eles não ousariam incomodá-la. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio, a noite cairia em breve e esperava que ao menos nessa noite não tivesse surpresas desagradáveis.

- Entre, ela falou com sua costumeira voz de liderança enquanto se deixava cair no sofá postado na ante-sala de seu leito. Os jornais lá estavam colocados e ela pegou um deles para se atualizar precisava pensar nos negócios para fugir dos problemas que ela mesma havia criado.

- Com licença. – Ela se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz do Duque. Esperaria uma bomba atômica, mas não a visita dele naquela hora, ainda mais em seus aposentos! Instintivamente verificou se seu hobbie estava realmente fechado. Medo. Sentiu muito medo de Kamus. – _Por que estou sentindo tanto medo dele? Ele é frio, duro, mas não foi tomado pela Besta._

- Condessa, perdoe-me por incomodá-la tão cedo, mas gostaria de discutir alguns detalhes da sua agenda e da minha para esta noite.

- Cla...ro, Kamus. – Ela gaguejou. – _Não estou conseguindo controlar minha voz! O que aconteceu comigo? Por que tenho a sensação de não lembrar-me do que deveria me lembrar?_

- Seria adequado que nós jantássemos em público essa noite. Preferencialmente no Masquerade para sermos vistos. Mas antes gostaria de levá-la a outro lugar. Podemos nos encontrar no saguão principal às vinte horas? – Ele falou sem nenhuma emoção na voz. – _Ela está sentindo os efeitos de ter sua mente apagada e reconstruída... Preciso me retratar quanto a isso... _– Pensou ainda tomado pelo arrependimento.

- Sem problemas. Estarei no saguão às vinte horas em ponto. – _Vá embora, me deixe sozinha, por favor! Preciso me recompor, não posso me mostrar fraca diante de você!_ – Gabrielle estava realmente perturbada com a presença de Kamus e pelo visto ele havia percebido. Kamus se levantou e sem dizer uma palavra a deixou, sozinha, imersa em sua agonia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, refúgio do Príncipe e do Seneschal, localização desconhecida.  
**

- O ghoul de Kamus reservou uma mesa para dois na Elite. Tudo indica que ele vai oficializar o "noivado" com a Condessa. – Kannon falou enquanto passava a agenda da noite com Saga.

- Creio que você tenha providenciado uma reserva para nós bem ao lado deles, não? – A voz de Saga mostrava uma ausência de interesse. Parecia estar preocupado com outra coisa.

- Mas é claro. – Kannon sorriu. – Eu não perderia isso por nada. - Kannon queria mesmo era estudar sua rival no _club_. E talvez, quem sabe... Acrescentar pontos por sua uma nova conquista? – _Acho que vou me divertir mais com a Condessa do que com Verônica, aquela teimosa! _

- Providenciou também para que alguns membros importantes estejam perto quando Kamus e a Condessa chegarem, não? – Saga continuava distante, imerso em seus pensamentos.

- Suas perguntas merecem respostas obvias Saga. Tudo está preparado para que os dois pombinhos sejam vistos juntos e que isso seja muito comentado em Chicago. – Kannon realmente não conseguia disfarçar o divertimento que sentia em ver Kamus numa situação tão embaraçosa e o que significava essa ausência de Saga?

- Você está se divertindo com tudo isso, não? – Saga conhecia bem o irmão. Mas mesmo assim Kannon ainda era um mistério para ele, ainda conseguia surpreende-lo fosse para o bem ou para o mal.

- Mas é claro! Kamus vai precisar de muito jogo de cintura pra sair dessa. E até lá se tornará mais dependente de nós. – _Espero que Saga não perceba meu interesse na neófita. Bom, ele não percebeu sobre a Verônica até hoje... Então... Nem vai se tocar de que desejo ter um affair com a noivinha de Kamus. Eu vou dobrar aquela neófitazinha!_

- Isso é verdade, meu irmão. Quero que agende uma reunião de emergência com o Conselho Primogênito para o momento mais breve que as agendas de seus integrantes permitirem. – _Verônica... Vou fazer de tudo para te proteger, nem que eu tenha que morrer para que você viva..._

- Como? – Kannon parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

- Isso mesmo, Kannon. Temos assuntos de segurança para tratar. O Sabbat pretende atacar Chicago, precisamos estar preparados. – Agora sim, Kannon havia entendido o por quê da ausência do irmão. Era isso que realmente o preocupava. Realmente, era mais importante do que a imagem de Kamus e do Clã Ventrue.

- E você não me fala nada a respeito? Uma guerra à vista e você não me fala nada? – Kannon se sentia traído e agora, preocupado. O assunto quase o fizera esquecer de suas intenções nenhum pouco nobres com Gabrielle.

- E que tempo tive em falar contigo ontem? Não se faça de traído, Kannon! Os Nosferatu confirmaram pequenas incursões de bandos no território anarquista e Aioros veio ter comigo ontem para falarmos a respeito...

E os dois começaram um longo e cansativo debate sobre estratégias de defesa contra o inimigo que estava por vir. Antes de serem políticos, eram guerreiros, líderes em batalhas. Mas os tempos eram diferentes, havia a Máscara para se preocuparem, e o Sabbat não respeitava a Máscara. Um combate entre as duas seitas poderia revelar à humanidade a existência dos vampiros e isso eles não podiam permitir.

Durante a Idade Média, houve uma perseguição maciça levantada pela humanidade sobre criaturas sobrenaturais como eles, os Vampiros. Quase foram exterminados, pois apesar de mais fracos, os humanos representavam (e ainda representam) uma gigantesca maioria. Em questão de alguns anos de perseguição os humanos conseguiram reduzir assustadoramente o número de vampiros na Europa.

Desesperados, os vampiros não tiveram outra opção a não ser se esconderem dos olhos humanos. Foi então que os Ventrue tiveram a idéia de criarem a Camarilla e suas leis. Sete dos treze clãs aderiram à causa da sobrevivência. Dois deles repudiaram a recém criada Camarilla. Não desejavam se submeter à Gehenna e uma forma de controle tão rígida quanto a Camarilla, para eles os vampiros não deveriam se esconder dos mortais, afinal de contas os mortais eram como o gado, seu alimento, nada mais do que isso. Estes dois clãs eram os Tzmisce e Lasombra. Quatro clãs não tomaram partido nem da Camarilla, nem do Sabbat, continuando a viver como estava acostumados: na penumbra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Clube Masquerade, Porão.**

A nota mental para não esquecer de comprar as latinhas de cerveja funcionara. Marin estava descarregando sozinha sua caminhonete carregada de caixas de cerveja. Cervejas baratas, diga-se de passagem, afinal de contas, o público do Porão não bebia pela qualidade e sim pela quantidade. Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, finalmente iria colocar aquele lugar pra funcionar, apesar do cansaço físico estava muito animada. Colocara os "meninos" do _Rage_ pra tocar e tudo indicava que a reabertura do Porão seria um sucesso absoluto.

Enquanto ela levantava mais algumas caixas de cerveja ouviu aquela já não tão desconhecida voz.

- Quer ajuda? – Aioria. Assim que se virou quase deixou as caixas caírem ao vê-lo. Estava mais bonito do que nas noites anteriores, usava uma calça de couro justa que realçava (e muito!) os músculos de suas pernas, um coturno surrado nos pés e uma camisa (camisa?) branca com alguns botões abertos exibiam um peitoral difícil de ser descrito com palavras. Seus cabelos estavam levemente molhados e os olhos brilhavam naquele tom verde surreal.

Não dê bandeira, Marin. Ele é um vampiro e só quer o seu sangue! – Não estou em condições de negar ajuda. – Ela sorriu, meio sem graça e apontou pras caixas de cerveja. – Pegue quantas conseguir carregar, tenho que colocar tudo isso no gelo ainda.

- Deixa comigo! Só vim aqui pra te dar uma força, fique tranqüila, pois não quero seu sangue. Desculpe se a assustei. – Ele pegou o máximo de caixas que conseguiria carregar, não pelo peso que era ridículo diante de sua força sobrenatural, mas pelo volume que era grande.

- Obrigada, senhor vampiro. - Ela saiu andando com suas três caixinhas nas mãos. – Mas depois que você deixar as caixas lá dentro, pode ir embora, se quiser voltar no Porão quando abrir, tudo bem. Mas antes, sem chance! Vai ter que pagar ingresso pra entrar como todo mundo! – Falou em tom levemente amigável.

- Tudo bem, a senhora que manda, Dona Humana. – _Um avanço pelo menos! Ela aceitou a minha ajuda! Eu sabia que deveria ter me arrumado mais ontem, pelo menos por enquanto ela não me mandou embora. _

Mais duas viagens da caminhonete até o bar do Porão e as cervejas estavam quase em seu devido lugar. Marin, exausta olhou o relógio, Doug estava quase uma hora atrasado e em menos de três horas o Porão estaria aberto. E ela tinha que guardar toda a cerveja, arrumar o equipamento de som, (que naquele momento estava distribuindo panfletos pra lotar mesmo o lugar), montar a bateria, preparar as fichas pra colocar no caixa... E mais um monte de coisas pequenas. Tentou falar com Doug umas cinco vezes no celular. Caixa postal. Ela realmente queria comer o fígado daquele punk sem vergonha. Aioria só observava, ela ainda não o mandara embora.

- Problemas, Dona Humana? – Falou com um leve tom de preocupação.

- Sim, além de você ser um problema, mais um problema pra mim. Acho que tomei um chapéu daquele punk maldito. Ele não atende o celular. A oferta de ajuda era séria ou você só estava me cantando?

- Sim, eu estava te cantando, mas o oferta de ajuda era e ainda é séria. – _Escolhe bem as palavras, Aioria. Se não ela chuta o seu traseiro! _

- Era isso que eu queria ouvir. Quero dizer ouvir sobre a ajuda. A cantada eu dispenso. – Ela falou enquanto deixava o cansaço tomar conta do seu corpo.

- Não faço seu tipo? – _Aioria você não deveria ter falado isso._ – Desculpe, só estava brincando. O que você quer que eu faça? – _Como ela é bonita... Mas está tão... Tão cansada... Dá pra ver isso no rosto dela, eu poderia dar só um pouco do meu sangue pra ela... E ela agüentaria a noite numa boa... Mas... Ela não vai aceitar... Ela nem concorda com a minha presença aqui... Se eu falar isso pra ela, pronto, ai sim ela me chuta daqui de vez!_

_Até faz o meu tipo, mas você é um vampiro. Vampiros são eternos, humanos morrem. Vampiros não tem amor nem respeito com a vida, você se mostra todo bom moço, mas no fundo é igual a todos eles!_ – Pensou, enquanto percebia que Aioria a examinava com cautela. Deveria estar horrível, estava acordada há muito tempo, não parara praticamente nenhum minuto nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Apesar de empolgada com a inauguração agora o cansaço estava pegando forte em seu corpo. Precisava mesmo de alguma coisa pra ficar ligada, tinha que recorrer a alguma droga pra agüentar o tranco, a noite seria longa. Só em situações como essa pra Marin pensar em usar alguma química pesada.

- Tira as cervejas das caixas, pega o gelo no freezer lá do fundo e coloca as cervejas pra gelarem ali. – Apontou para um outro freezer – Coloca o gelo por que essas porcarias não congelam direito e eu me recuso a servir cerveja quente! – Ela saiu cambaleando rumo à mesa de som pra acertar os tons de graves e agudos, felizmente tinha muita prática nisso.

_Ela num ta bem. O que é que eu faço? Ofereço meu sangue? Drogas? Ela num me parece ser do tipo que usa heroína ou cocaína... Drogas, eu sou mesmo um idiota! Ela vai me chamar de traficante e dizer que era por isso que eu tava querendo me aproximar dela... Bom, vou guardar essas cervejas rapidinho e vou oferecer meu sangue pra ela, acho que é menos mal do que oferecer heroína ou cocaína..._ – Tolo e ingênuo Aioria para assuntos relacionados a mulheres. Melhor dizendo, para assuntos que agora balançavam seu coração.

Ele tivera muitas mulheres em sua existência mortais e vampiras, mas... Seu interesse não era nada muito além de uma relação casual, pois seu apetite sexual era um tanto quanto anormal. Nunca quisera criar nenhum laço duradouro com suas parceiras. Era somente o sexo e a _vitae_ que lhe interessava.

Em se tratando de um vampiro, Aioria era mesmo uma anomalia, quase comparável aos Toreador que eram absolutamente intensos em tudo o que faziam; procurando ao máximo se manterem próximos aos mortais e agirem como se fossem ainda mortais. Geralmente os vampiros perdiam o interesse pelo sexo, pois sentir o gosto do sangue humano era infinitamente mais prazeroso do que o ato sexual "humano" em si, de certo modo poderia se dizer que, se um vampiro ainda se interessa por sexo, possui grandes resquícios de que um dia foi humano.

Alguns encaravam isso como uma fraqueza e não admitiam publicamente essa faceta, principalmente os clãs mais conservadores como os Ventrue: ser humano, ter sentimentos e sucumbir a algo tão instintivo definitivamente era uma fraqueza e eles nunca a admitiriam em público.

Com muito cuidado Aioria usou seus dons sobrenaturais para terminar a tarefa que Marin lhe passara. Não desviou o olhar dela nem por um segundo, ela estava realmente com dificuldades de se manter acordada. Finalmente criou coragem e foi até a cabine de som diretamente oposta ao bar, mas do outro lado da pista de dança.

- Marin? – Perguntou hesitante.

- Já terminou? – Ela parecia surpresa.

- Já.

- Você está me enrolando. – Ela saiu da cabine, cruzou a pista de dança, entrou no bar e conferiu que tudo estava no lugar, impecavelmente arrumado. – Não acredito! Você é realmente impressionante, senhor Vampiro. Obrigada!

- Como disse antes, estou aqui só pra te ajudar. Você não está bem, precisa acordar. Eu tenho algo que pode te ajudar. Sei que você não confia em mim, mas pelo menos agora, tente acreditar.

- Depois dessa arrumação no bar, você merece um crédito. Veja bem, eu disse um, apenas um crédito. – Ela estendeu a palma aberta já esperando o que ele lhe daria. Cocaína? Heroína? Esse vampiro era realmente um vampiro e como muitos Brujah, devia ser um traficante de drogas. Fosse o que fosse ela estava realmente precisando.

- Não é nada disso que você está precisando. Isso vai te fazer muito mal, o que eu tenho pra dar é melhor. – Ele segurou com muita delicadeza a mão dela e puxou-a na direção do seu corpo, ela se assustou e resistiu ante a aproximação inesperada de Aioria.

Aioria já esperava por isso, não permitiu que Marin reagisse ainda mais. Mordeu a própria língua com força para que sangrasse, sem pensar duas vezes tocou de leve os lábios dela deixando seu sangue espalhar-se.

O gosto e o cheiro do sangue do vampiro: doce, inebriante, energético. Marin nunca havia provado algo tão... Diferente, tão... Maravilhoso. Não queria resistir mais, queria mesmo era mais daquele líquido quente e vermelho, era tão delicioso, tão renovador! Não era mais Aioria que segurava Marin e sim ela que se agarrava a ele, beijando-o com sofreguidão para conseguir mais e mais daquela vitae vampírica.

Embora estivesse adorando aquele contato, Aioria procurou manter sua mente raciocinando para não sucumbir ao prazer que a busca por mais vitae de Marin estava causando em seu corpo. Chegara o momento de parar, caso contrário chegaria ao ponto onde não mais haveria retorno, ao menos para ele. Virou o rosto interrompendo a continuidade do beijo, o que, claramente frustrou Marin, ela estava sob o efeito da vitae de Aioria. Em segunda ele se desvencilhou do abraço dela. Ficou de costas, não conseguia encará-la. Seu desejo estava em níveis quase não controláveis.

- Por que você parou? – Ela perguntou enquanto o abraçava por trás e tocava de modo provocante o tórax dele.

- Eu não quero que seja assim. – Simulou uma respiração profunda. – Só fiz isso para te dar meu sangue para você ficar bem. O sangue vampírico pode revigorar um mortal e até mesmo curar suas feridas. Antes que você pense que estou te manipulando, acho que nem os seus amigos sabem que parar se fazer um ghoul vampírico é necessário que se beba três vezes consecutivas em noites distintas o sangue. – Mais uma vez simulou uma respiração. - Para manter esse ghoul é necessário dar ao menos uma vez por mês do seu próprio sangue a ele. Pode ficar tranqüila que eu não a transformei em uma ghoul, é preciso muito sangue e tempo para isso.

- Não estou falando _disso_, Aioria. Estou falando _disso_! – Ele sentiu a mão dela sobre sua calça.

- Essa é a sua noite, não a nossa noite. Você merece muito mais do que somente isso. – _Autocontrole, Aioria, autocontrole. Imposto de renda. Trânsito. Celular fora de área. Cartão de crédito estourado... Controle-se homem!_ – Ele repetia para si mesmo como um mantra para se acalmar. – Marin, por favor... Me solte, não quero ser grosseiro... Ahhh tire a mão daí... Por favor... -_ Imposto de renda. Trânsito. Celular fora de área. Cartão de crédito estourado... Controle-se homem! Ai meu pai, ela tá me provocando, essa mão... Ela está... Hummm... Mexendo... Como é bom... Imposto de renda. Trânsito. Celular fora de área. Cartão de crédito estourado... Controle-se homem!_

- Você quer isso tanto quanto eu quero! Não somos crianças. – Ela se sentia estranha em falar a palavra criança para um vampiro, ainda mais tão velho como diziam ser Aioria. Não tinha como negar, tinha gostado do sangue e do beijo dele. Queria muito aquele corpo sem nenhuma peça de roupa para atrapalhar, claro. Seria muita hipocrisia de sua parte negar que sentia uma atração desproporcional por ele desde que o conhecera na arena Brujah, mas ele ainda era um vampiro... Mesmo assim, naquele momento ela estava tentada a não considerar que se sentia atraída por aquele vampiro.

- Não quero que seja assim, Marin. – Lutando contra seus instintos ele se afastou daquele corpo quente e humano que clamava por ele. – _Eu preferiria lutar contra os persas por dias e dias a fio, sem comida, sem água, sem dormir... Seria bem mais fácil do que fazer o que eu tô fazendo agora._ – Desculpe... Mas eu não quero você por uma noite ou pra uma aventura, eu quero mais. – E caminhou, deixando-a absolutamente irritada, sem conseguir encará-la.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, limusine em movimento pela cidade.**

- Quanto tempo para chegarmos? – Gabrielle perguntou sem desviar os olhos do laptop que abrira para trabalhar dentro da limusine. A sua frente Kamus executava o mesmo gesto. O tempo era realmente precioso para os Ventrue.

- Aproximadamente vinte minutos, considerando o trânsito neste começo de noite.

- E aonde vamos, afinal?

- Você saberá quando chegarmos. – E ele mergulhou em seu trabalho ignorando a existência da mulher a sua frente. Ela fez o mesmo que ele, mas dentro de si estava inquieta. Será que ele iria matá-la? Certamente era por isso que não falara para onde a levava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, **_**Villa del Vecchio**_**, bairro residencial às margens do Lago Michigan.**

- Chegamos. – Kamus falou enquanto fechava o laptop.

- Que lugar é este? – Gabrielle achou ter reconhecido a região... Parecia que estavam próximos a mansão Oresund de Afrodite.

- Vamos entrar. – Kamus baixou o vidro que os separa do motorista e ordenou que adentrassem um imenso portão. Gabrielle estava apreensiva. Ele ia mesmo matá-la. Mas tudo isso só por que ela havia se encontrado com Milo no shopping?

A limusine parou. O motorista abriu a porta, Kamus desceu e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a sair do veículo. Estavam em uma propriedade imensa, de altíssimo nível.

- Seja bem vinda a _Villa del Vecchio_, Condessa. – Kamus falou em tom gentil. Tom gentil? Ele não se esforçava para ser agradável geralmente. – Por favor, me acompanhe. – Estendeu o braço a ela. Subiram uma grande escadaria em mármore. Um mordomo veio cumprimentá-los e gentilmente abriu uma das gigantescas portas talhadas no mais nobre carvalho.

- O que é... Isso tudo? – Gabrielle olhava ao seu redor tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. No imenso hall de entrada, flores. Muitas flores. Pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas cobriam o chão e ao redor, em todo ambiente flores dos mais variados tipos exalavam odores inebriantes.

- É para você, Gabrielle. – Kamus falou enquanto estudava a reação dela.

- Não estou entendendo... Para mim? Todas estas flores? – Se afastou dele enquanto se dedicava a estudar a arquitetura do local, típica das vilas italianas que lhe eram muito familiares.

- As flores, a propriedade e tudo mais que se encontra nela é seu. Inclusive meu respeito, dedicação e se alguma noite você quiser e pudermos... Meu amor. – Foi realmente difícil falar a ultima palavra "amor". Danielle. Aqueles olhos azuis do Toreador... Danielle... Mas ela estava morta e o Toreador devia morrer também pelas suas próprias mãos. O mínimo que ele podia fazer era torturar Milo como ele torturava os Garou. Kamus finalmente acreditava estar tomando a decisão correta: recomeçar.

- Kamus, você está bem? Por que faz isso? – Ela não conseguia esconder a surpresa. Definitivamente aquele ancião estava em crise.

- Por que quero me dar uma chance de ser feliz novamente com alguém, Gabrielle. Vivi praticamente toda minha existência movido pelo sentimento de vingança, quero mudar isso e conto com sua jovialidade para me ajudar a recuperar o que perdi. – _Eu sei que você não se lembra, mas me perdoe por ontem, eu agi pior do que o mais sujo dos meus inimigos, eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz... Tenho que me retratar com você de alguma forma._ – Os pensamentos de Kamus eram confusos, definitivamente ele estava confuso, mas como um bom Ventrue acreditava ter tomado a decisão mais correta e sensata.

- Bem, isso é algo que realmente não esperava. Você não precisa fazer tudo isso por que iremos nos tornar consortes, Kamus. – Agora era Gabrielle que sentia a consciência pesada. Afinal de contas ela criara aquela situação.

- Não é por toda a conveniência que nos cerca que faço isso. Faço por mim, por Danielle. Creio que seja a hora de deixar o espírito de minha esposa descansar em paz. Creio que seja hora de superar que perdi minha esposa grávida e meus três filhos, hora de recomeçar e recuperar parte da pessoa que um dia fui. Sinto que é hora de mudar e você é tão jovem, tão viva... Parece ser tão feliz mesmo vivendo como uma vampira. Parece não ter ódio, nem rancor no coração. Quero reaprender. Quero ser humano novamente, ou melhor, o mais próximo disso que puder chegar, creio que você por ser tão jovem está mais próxima de ser humana do que eu. Preciso acalmar a minha _Besta_, se não... Irei sucumbir a ela.

- Kamus... Eu... Eu não sabia... – Agora tudo fazia sentido. O beijo que Milo dera em Kamus havia realmente mexido com o passado do Duque, ele havia amado a esposa e de alguma forma Gabrielle fizera Milo tocar em algo que ele considerava muito precioso. Agora entendia que o ódio de Kamus não era somente devido a sua honra ter sido ferida, mas ao fato de que algo muito bem guardado fora despertado. A julgar pela idade de Kamus, tomar uma decisão que mostrasse sentimentos tão íntimos deveria ter sido muito difícil.

- Com exceção de alguns anciões, ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com minha família. Eu amava Danielle do fundo de minha alma, ela me deu três lindas crianças e ao ser assassinada estava grávida... – Kamus sentiu a voz falhar. – Eu não toco neste assunto há muito tempo... Não deseja conhecer sua propriedade nova? Enquanto caminhamos vou contar-lhe o que aconteceu.

Sem questionar, ela aceitou o braço que ele lhe oferecia. Enquanto caminhavam Gabrielle sentia-se cada vez mais tocada pela trágica história do Duque. Kamus falava de modo pausado, não encobrindo a dor que lhe tomava o coração ao falar dos filhos: os pequenos Isaac e Jacó, mas a voz falhou ao contar sobre Ester, sua pequena princesa. Seu olhar transbordava uma tristeza contagiante.

- Agora você entende por que desejo recomeçar, Gabrielle?

- Sim, eu entendo e farei o possível para ajudá-lo. Seu coração sempre pertencerá a Danielle, isso é um fato, Kamus. E como sua consorte, serei sua melhor amiga, creio que isso será o melhor para nós... – Estranho usar a palavra "nós" ao se referir ao Duque. – Pelo menos você percebeu que o caminho que seguia era auto destrutivo. Ter sobrevivido tanto tempo nele é o que mais me surpreende.

- É estranho dizer isso... Mas sinto-me mais aliviado por ter tocado neste assunto. Não se tem espaço para diálogos voltados aos sentimentos em nosso clã. Você é realmente diferente entre todos os Ventrue que conheci, não mude. Não se torne como eu.

Ela sorriu tristemente. Sentaram-se num banco no bem cuidado jardim nas margens do lago Michigan. – Eu também tenho uma história, Kamus. Mas hoje a sua história é mais importante que a minha. – _Ele pensa que eu não tenho meus problemas... Sinto tanta vergonha do meu passado..._

- Vamos escrever a nossa história a partir de hoje, Gabrielle. – Ele revirou o bolso do casaco a procura de algo. Pegou uma pequena caixa em veludo negro e virou-se para ela. – Você deseja ser minha consorte, Gabrielle?

Ela podia ver que ele estava realmente se esforçando para fazer aquilo. Kamus queria realmente começar uma vida nova, mas... Gabrielle sentia que essa vida que ele procurava não seria com ela. Talvez ela tivesse de fato algum envolvimento com parte daquele processo de mudança, mas se aceitar realmente (e não apenas convenientemente) ser consorte de Kamus era parte do que estava por vir, deveria realmente considerar que esse era o caminho certo a seguir.

- Eu aceito. Honestamente aceito, Kamus.

Ele pegou a mão direita dela e colocou o anel. – Escolhi uma esmeralda por que são como os seus olhos, espero que não tenha apenas predileção por diamantes.

- Você não poderia ser mais gentil, obrigada. Eu realmente gostei da sua escolha.

- Gabrielle, posso... Beijar-te?

- Como? Bem, claro. – Por essa ela também não esperava. Não podia negar que ele era atraente e bonito e... Bem, era apenas um beijo e beijar não era algo bom? Algo humano?

Muito cuidadoso Kamus aproximou o rosto. Com precisão quase matemática estudava a forma mais adequada de beijar aquela boca, afinal de contas, com exceção do beijo que recebera no combate com Milo e o beijo roubado sem o consentimento da Condessa... Foram suas desastrosas experiências depois de muito, muito tempo. Agora ele tinha que fazer as coisas do jeito certo e tentar ser o mais próximo de um ser humano novamente.

Ainda meio perdido seus lábios finalmente se tocaram e se exploraram, ele a envolveu pela cintura e gradativamente aquilo que começou timidamente ganhou força. Começaram a trocar um beijo provocativo, intenso suas línguas se tocavam com avidez e desejo. Kamus interrompeu o beijo, dedicando-se a explorar com suas presas (agora expostas) a pele macia do pescoço da loira arrancando gemidos de prazer dela. – Gabrielle... Podemos ir... Para um local mais aconchegante?

- Falando assim... Claro que podemos... – Nesta altura do campeonato eu vou aonde você quiser... Mas será que você quer mesmo fazer isso?

- Sim, eu quero. Agora eu realmente preciso fazer isso. – Eles se levantaram e caminharam rumo à mansão, parando vez ou outra para se beijarem e sentirem a adrenalina daquele momento tomar conta de seus corpos. Entraram no primeiro quarto que encontraram e apressadamente despiram um ao outro e mais uma vez um beijo fogoso se iniciou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Clube Masquerade, Elite.**

A Elite estava fervilhando naquela noite. Verônica olhava com prazer a imensa quantidade de vampiros bem vestidos que circulavam pelo andar mais caro de seu precioso Club. Naquela noite em especial Saga e Kannon optaram por uma mesa na Elite e não a sala Vip, algo especial certamente aconteceria.

Checou as reservas e não foi difícil deduzir o que era. Havia uma reserva em nome de Kamus para duas pessoas e uma série de exigências típicas de um Ventrue na posição dele. Havia também uma reserva para Afrodite e Pandora, outra em nome de Sorento e Mime e uma terceira em nome dos Malkavianos Shaka e Mu. Muitos vampiros respeitáveis próximos um dos outros. A surpresa realmente foi... Uma reserva em nome de Aioria e Ikki? Isso era realmente estranho. O irmão de Ikki iria tocar no porão e Aioria estava interessado na humana contratada para cuidar do lugar. Eles não deveriam ir à reabertura do Porão?

Por volta das dez da noite, as mesas reservadas começaram a ser ocupadas. Primeiro, Shaka e Um, depois Afrodite e Pandora, Saga e Kannon e por fim Aioria e Ikki que estavam anormalmente bem vestidos. Definitivamente estavam tramando alguma coisa.

Enquanto ela divagava a respeito das intenções dos visitantes da noite, um burburinho formou-se na Elite: Kamus finalmente chegara ao local junto da Condessa. Estavam atrasados. Muito estranho. Ventrue não costumavam se atrasar, já eram quase onze horas da noite a entrada dos dois não passou em nada despercebida, pareciam muito satisfeitos um com a presença do outro e na mão direita Verônica viu um belo anel de noivado que combinava com os olhos da Condessa. – Kamus realmente sabe das coisas. – Murmurou enquanto acompanhava a movimentação nos vídeos de segurança. - Até que formam um casal bonito e bem vestido. – Verônica concentrou a atenção na mesa dos Toreador que comentavam sobre os trajes usados pelo casal.

- Eu tenho certeza de que o Duque está usando terno Salvatore Ferragamo, a camisa e gravata são Giorgio Armani, gostei da cor... Reparou naquele broche e nas abotoaduras Gracie & Pricci? – Falava Afrodite para sua acompanhante que assim como ele não tirara os olhos dos dois. – Nem parece que ele se lembra de que Milo o derrotou na arena dos Brujah. Esses Ventrue são tão... Arrogantes.

- Não acha um tanto quanto ousado ela usar um vestido neo-barroco de _Christian Lacroix_? – Falou Pandora. – Eu conheço aquele sapato! É um Louboutin! Eu reconheceria aquele salto tão fino, tão pontudo em qualquer lugar é um dos meus preferidos!

- Pelo visto a Condessa já te agradou, não é, minha querida?

- As roupas e os sapatos dela, sem dúvida me agradam. Mas acho os Ventrue muito distantes para algo mais me agradar.

- Ela é harpia como você, Pandora. E acredite, está bem mais próxima do nosso estilo de vida, do que dos Ventrue. Eu só não entendo por que ela não me contou sobre esse _affair_ secreto com o Duque.

- _Affair_ com o Duque? Será que identifiquei que você não gostou muito disso? Quero detalhes! – E Afrodite começou a contar a sua versão da história para a atenta harpia alemã. Obviamente omitindo os detalhe que lhe comprometiam junto a Condessa e seu plano de transformar Milo em seu sucessor. Ele precisava conquistar a simpatia de Pandora para ampliar a fama do seu pupilo. Nem que para isso ele tivesse que aumentar algumas coisas e diminuir outras.

Um pouco mais adiante, Mu e Shaka pareciam estar em outra galáxia, mas intimamente estavam atentos aos movimentos dos dois que acabavam de chegar. Não falavam, mas trocavam suas impressões telepaticamente. Verônica quase desistira em estudar as reações deles. Os Malkavianos eram indecifráveis e loucos demais para que ela os compreendesse.

_- Kamus me parece bem. A aura dele está diferente. É como se tivesse recobrado um pouco de humanidade. _

_- Também percebi isso. Isso é bom, pois ele estava muito próximo de sucumbir a Besta, Shaka, você percebeu uma memória apagada na aura da Condessa? _

_- Agora consegui ver, Mu. Quem será que fez isso com ela? Isso não estava lá da última vez que a examinamos metafisicamente na arena Brujah. Tente sondar com quais vampiros ela esteve nas últimas noites, precisamos estar atentos aos movimentos da Jihad dos Ventrue._

_- Mudando de assunto, Shaka você reparou que Saga está apreensivo? Estou vendo uma preocupação muito grande ao redor dele e não tem nada a ver com o Kamus embora ele não esteja tirando os olhos dos dois._

_- Sim, eu vi! Por outro lado... Kannon está ignorando a presença de Kamus e concentrado toda sua atenção nela. Ele está admirado com ela, estou vendo que ele está apaixonado, mas... Existe uma ignorância ao redor dele, ele ainda não percebeu isso. Acho que vamos ter conflito entre os Ventrue, Mu._

_- Kannon não presta Shaka. Vive na sombra do irmão e isso o frustra, por mais poder que ele tenha em mãos, ele quer mesmo é tomar o lugar de Saga e tudo o que for importante para o seu gêmeo. Estranho ver um sentimento tão humano naquela alma quase perdida. _

_- Talvez ele ainda tenha salvação, Mu. _

_- Shaka, eu não estou gostando daquela mulher de preto que está com Afrodite. Ela tem uma proteção mística que me impede de ler sua aura. Ela é a maior harpia da Alemanha, certamente está aqui para a reunião do Conselho Mundial das Harpias, mas acredito que esse não é o único objetivo dela. _

_- Mu... Eu também não consigo ver a alma dela. A barreira negra é muito forte. Existe feitiçaria pesada a envolvê-la. Não conheço muitos vampiros que entendam de magia, e neste caso é magia negra! Definitivamente temos um problema. _

_- Sim, temos realmente um problema. Ikki não está nem prestando atenção em você, Shaka. Nem no casal de Ventrue. Ele está olhando somente para a mulher de negro. _

Verônica dirigiu a câmera de segurança finalmente para seu alvo preferido: os gêmeos. Saga parecia satisfeito com a entrada triunfal do casal Ventrue e Kannon se limitava em encarar um pouco mais a noiva de Kamus. Era realmente um safado, mas ela adorava aquele gênio incontrolável de Kannon e toda aquela pose de lorde.

Ikki e Aioria pareciam mais interessados em discutir a respeito da acompanhante de Afrodite, embora estivessem tecendo muitos elogios a noiva de Kamus.

- Kamus realmente é um cara de sorte. Além de bonita ela sabe bater muito bem.

- Melhor você respeitar a noiva do almofadinha, Ikki. Só não entendo por que nenhum dos dois mencionou esse noivado antes. Esses Ventrue são frescos demais pro meu gosto. É bem possível que ele tenha ido a arena quando ficou sabendo que ela estava lá. Agora estou entendendo por que ele se atracou com o Milo. Deve ter ficado enciumado quando viu que o Milo tava passando cantada na garota. Pelo menos é isso que todos estão comentando. Mas quem venceu foi o Milo e ninguém pode tirar esse mérito do nosso Toreca.

- Alias, onde é que tá o Milo? Ele não ia vir conosco hoje?

- Aquele safado me ligou. Pela voz dele devia estar aprontando alguma com alguma mulher por aí. Ele pensa que me engana, mas, eu sei que ele é safado e pervertido como todos os outros Toreador. – Aioria riu. Ele realmente gostava de Milo, ao menos ele tinha senso de humor.

- Aioria, como é que você pode afirmar isso?

- Pela voz dele. Eu sei quando um homem quer disfarçar quando tem uma mulher por perto. Eu só queria saber quem é que teve que agüentar aquele moleque!

- Será que não é uma Toreador?

- É bem possível que seja. Milo deve ter feito as pazes com o clã depois de socar, quero dizer beijar o Kamus. – Aioria queria muito rir descontroladamente – Mas também pode ser **UM **Toreador. Num esquece que esses Torecas são muito liberais.

- Eles são mesmo. Quero distância dos Toreador assim como dos Malkavianos.

- Se você quer distancia dos Toreador, por que não tira os olhos daquela mulher que está com o Afrodite?

- Oras, só estou olhando pra ela por que é bonita. Olhei pra ela como olhei pra todas as mulheres bonitas que estão aqui!

- Ikki, você é mesmo um mentiroso. E o pior, mente muito mal! – Agora Aioria ria sem se conter.

A conversa dos Brujah não estava tão interessante para Verônica quanto estaria a do casal que acabara de ocupar sua mesa, cumprimentam educadamente com um gesto de cabeça aos conhecidos. Era hora de parar de observar e participar da cena. Hora de descer e cumprimentar os visitantes e dar a devida atenção ao casal que Saga formara para manter a imagem conservadora daquele clã.

Seguiu a ordem de status: primeiro cumprimentou o Príncipe e o Seneschal da maneira mais formal e respeitosa possível. E eles retribuíram com aquela fria distância que mantinham em público.

Seguiu para a mesa de Shaka e Mu, depois Afrodite e Pandora. Conversou trivialidades com todos eles, atendo-se mais ao casal Ventrue. Todos concordavam que formavam um belo par e o qual raro era ver uma união entre os Ventrue.

Finalmente foi ter com o casal que a recebeu com o modo tipicamente Ventrue: educada e friamente. Verônica usou ao máximo sua habilidade diplomática para engolir aqueles dois chatos. Estava fazendo isso pelo plano de Saga, só por isso. Educadamente ela se retirou da mesa dos dois e finalmente foi ter com Aioria e Ikki, deixou-os por último por que não se dava nenhum pouco bem com Aioria. Chegou sorrindo na mesa deles e pode perceber fechou sua expressão ante a presença dela.

- Aioria! Ikki! Pensei que vocês fossem participar da reabertura do Porão! A que devo a honra de terem trocado esse evento por um jantar na Elite?

- Sente-se, Verônica. Temos algo a conversar. – Aioria fora curto, mas educado. – Não precisa me tratar com esmero como faz com os outros, acredito que já te conheço a tempo o suficiente para deixarmos essas frescuras de lado. Dedique toda essa etiqueta a quem realmente gosta dela.

- Tudo bem, Aioria. – Ela ainda sorria ao sentar-se. – Certamente está assim por que seu irmão veio me visitar ontem, não é?

- Sim, Verônica. É por causa do meu irmão que estou aqui.

- Eu sei que você não aprova nosso relacionamento nenhum pouco convencional, Aioria. Mas Aioros e eu nos entendemos, eu como Dominadora e ele como meu submisso. Nunca deixei que soubessem o que faço com seu irmão, só deixo transparecer que eu tenho "algo" com ele, tanto que ontem nos beijamos bem ali, no bar.

- Não é o que vocês fazem que me preocupa, Verônica e sim como o meu irmão aceita tudo isso vindo de você. O Sabbat vai atacar Chicago, Verônica.

- Aioros mencionou isso. Mas o que o meu relacionamento com ele tem a ver com isso? – Ela realmente não estava entendendo.

- Ele não te falou que esse ataque é por sua causa? Por você ter traído seu senhor quando ajudou o Saga a matá-lo? Não é só uma incursão de neófitos, estão reunindo os mais velhos e perigosos da sua família e dos Tzmisce para entrarem em Chicago e o meu irmão ta quase vendendo a alma dele pra te salvar! Tanto que ele veio fazer uma trégua com Saga por sua, causa! E você vai continuar tratando o cara que mais te ama nesse mundo como um mero submisso? Você quer que eu espalhe isso pra todo mundo ouvir, Verônica?

- Não, Aioria. Isso não é necessário – Apesar do choque interior, ela conseguira manter a compostura. Definitivamente não esperava por aquilo. Seu passado era realmente condenável e a perseguira com todas as forças.

- Então, Verônica, acho bom que você tome vergonha nessa cara e pare de tratar meu irmão apenas como seu brinquedo. O que te impede de ficar com ele? O Saga, por acaso? Você está cansada de saber que o Saga é Ventrue e você é Lasombra, **NUNCA**seriam aceitos juntos, nunca. Eu sei da sua brincadeira com os gêmeos, Aioros me contou. Sei das suas brincadeiras com meu irmão também. Mas será que você pode evoluir para algo mais sério? Acorda minha filha! A fila anda, sabe? E o meu irmão ta parado na tua há muito tempo. Ou você deixa o Aioros em paz e para com essa brincadeira ou então mostre alguma dignidade de caráter e dê uma chance pra ele! Meu irmão está disposto a morrer por você, Verônica, você quer uma prova de amor maior do que essa? – O mais impressionante era que apesar do conteúdo extremamente agressivo da conversa, Aioria não erguera a voz em nenhum instante.

- Verônica, eu tenho que concordar com o Aioria. Nós tivemos muito trabalho pra descobrir o que ele andava fazendo nos últimos meses. Ele negou uma aliança com o Sabbat por sua causa. Sabe por quê? Por que eles pediram a **SUA** cabeça e não invadiriam Chicago se você fosse entregue a eles. Sua família é bem vingativa e pelo visto é um dos seus irmãos possivelmente vai liderar o ataque.

- Não se preocupem. Eu terei uma séria conversa com Aioros. – Ela disse sem demonstrar o medo que sentia. Felizmente seus olhos sensíveis à luz estavam protegidos por um óculos escuro, afinal até a luz artificial era capaz de machucar suas retinas acostumadas com a escuridão que os Lasombra viviam. – Se me dão licença... Tenho uma casa noturna para administrar.

- Verônica, não decepcione meu irmão. – Aioria falou enquanto ela se distanciava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prontinho. Depois de meses e meses sem atualizar aqui está a continuação da fic.

Engraçado... Mas eu tenho mais facilidade em escrever as parte da história referente ao Saga, Aioria e Kamus que são meus personagens preferidos...

Tive um bloqueio criativo que durou alguns meses e também completa e absoluta falta de tempo.

Tentarei postar ao menos 1 vez por mês um capítulo dessa fic. Enquanto isso:

_**Só escrevo o próximo capítulo se as pessoas deixarem reviews!**_

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do _**World of Darkness**_ – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo X – O Caminho da Humanidade: arrependimento, prazer e ultimato. **

**Chicago, Mansão Oresund**

- Ai meu Deus que dor de cabeça! – Ele se sentou na cama enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam com a penumbra. Dedicou-se a sentir o toque macio da seda, mas havia algo estranho... Ele não costumava dormir em lençóis de seda. Só então deduziu que não estava em seu refúgio. Estendeu o braço e sentiu o corpo curvilíneo de uma mulher... Esticou novamente o braço e sentiu o corpo de outra mulher...

Onde ele estava afinal? Eram **DUAS** mulheres... Uma loira e uma morena, ambas lindas! E o que aquele homem fazia dormindo abraçado a mulher de cabelos pretos? O que era isso? Quanta ingenuidade. Era óbvio que ele participara de uma festinha bem particular com aquelas duas mulheres e aquele homem. Mas quem eram eles? Levantou-se com todo o cuidado para não acordá-las. Que horas seriam? Pegou o relógio. Quase seis horas da tarde, a noite começaria a cair em breve.

Enquanto tentava se sentir culpado, o cheiro de cada um daqueles corpos lhe parecia familiar. Mas ele não se lembrava de absolutamente nada, bem, lembrava de algumas cenas desconexas da reunião no Salão das Rosas.

Lembra-se de ter batido boca com dois músicos e de ter caído nas graças de uma Toreador loira com vestido vermelho que desejara a todo custo mostrar-lhe como era a recepção das Toreador em Chicago aos novos membros. – _Meu Deus, eu dormi com a archon do Justicar Toreador! _– Mas ainda conseguiria se chocar mais – _A morena é... A Harpia Mestre da Alemanha... E aquele homem... É o meu primogênito, Afrodite! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Como eu vim parar aqui?_

Precisava se lembrar da noite anterior, mas era como se não fosse ele que estivesse no comando do seu corpo, sentia como se estivesse assistindo apenas como espectador as lembranças que agora vinham a sua mente. Lembranças turvas e distantes que faziam seu cérebro latejar tamanho o esforço que fazia para se lembrar do que tinha acontecido.

Chegara muito atrasado a reunião e logo de cara, fora recebido por dois músicos que deveriam se chamar... Mime e Sorento. Deveriam ser estes os nomes. Eles foram agradáveis a principio, mas tudo mudou quando Milo foi recebido com os braços abertos por Afrodite que sem prepará-lo nem nada, quebrou-lhe as pernas: anunciou publicamente a todos os presentes que ele, Milo, seria seu braço direito e sucessor junto a Camarilla. Assim, simplesmente do nada!

Ninguém questionou abertamente Afrodite. Nenhum Toreador era insano o suficiente para questionar os desejos do seu caprichoso ancião. Mas, Milo realmente não estava entendendo o que acontecia e por que ele fora escolhido. Por quê? Tentou discutir com Afrodite a respeito, mas em vão.

Desde que chegara a Chicago sua vida dera uma tremenda reviravolta. Primeiro a boa recepção dos Brujah. Depois a Condessa que simplesmente aparecera do nada e com suas idéias mirabolantes fizera com que ele deixasse de ser um zero a esquerda e se tornasse alguém. Agora que era "alguém" fora aceito por seu clã com direito a orgia e como se não fosse suficiente... Conquistara uma posição de muito respeito.

Ser alguém entre os vampiros não era nada fácil. E ele já começara a listar os inimigos que fizera abertamente: Kamus, Mime, Sorento. Kamus por motivos óbvios. Mime e Sorento deram a entender que seu momento de glória não duraria muito.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e ele precisava entender o quê. Sentiu pela primeira vez desde que se tornara um vampiro que era uma peça num jogo de poder, alguém estava manipulando-o e ele precisava descobrir quem e por que sua ascensão tão repentina seria vantajosa.

Por mais que a Condessa parecesse ser uma vampira integra, deveria saber de algo e ele iria descobrir o quê. Precisava encontra-se com Kamus, pois segundo Aioria, o Ventrue não sossegaria enquanto não o matasse. Agora... Mime e Sorento. Eles realmente não queriam nenhuma aproximação consigo.

Milo sempre vivera como um párea e tudo aquilo era novidade. Certamente que ele possuía tendências anarquistas, mas agora se convertera de vez para a Camarilla. Ele sentia a necessidade de ter um sentido, um objetivo. Desde que chegara a Chicago a noite passada foi a primeira vez que ele perdera o controle de seu próprio corpo, de sua vontade, mas ainda assim sabia que era ele mesmo que fizera tudo aquilo.

Às vezes ele tinha a impressão de que era louco por não se lembrar de coisas simples ou pessoas com quem tivera contato. Precisava realmente se esforçar para que as lembranças fluíssem e então ele ouvia vozes. Era como se várias pessoas vivessem dentro dele, mas todas essas vozes e lembranças eram dele mesmo. Talvez fosse o momento de tentar entender exatamente o que acontecia consigo, procuraria referências na Biblioteca Central, certamente Aioros o ajudaria. Talvez fosse melhor procurar sozinho por respostas, pois ele tinha medo de que a resposta para sua pergunta fosse algo perturbador e abrir essa sua fraqueza para terceiros? Não. Não era uma boa idéia.

Precisava de uma explicação de como conseguira declamar um poema que fez a Guilda parar, deixou vários Toreador com os olhos marejados em sangue. Não era poeta, mas agira como se fosse! E que poeta! Não era fácil conseguir a aprovação de tantos Toreador. Ele finalmente fora aceito em seu clã, mas conseguiria repetir essa proeza? E se ele fosse considerado uma fraude? E se o poeta fosse ele mesmo?

Em Atenas, quando bêbado algumas vezes fora tomado por essa vontade insana de ser um poeta, agir como tal. Também vez ou outra agia e falava como se fosse uma mãe que desesperadamente tentava cuidar de seus filhos e defende-los. Muito do seu senso de justiça advinha dessa personalidade feminina que vez ou outra tomava seu corpo, mas isso acontecera poucas vezes. Outras vezes agira como um pároco medieval que caçava almas perdidas, sentia medo dessa sua faceta em particular. Era bem cruel. Mas era ele, ele mesmo, não era?

Enquanto mergulhara em seus próprios pensamentos não se deu conta de que a loira acordara e se colocara a observá-lo. Cansada de apenas olhar, ela se levantara e somente então Milo percebeu não era o único acordado ali. Tentou sorrir para ela, mas sua expressão preocupada não o ajudou muito.

- Acordou de mau humor, Milo? – Ela sussurrou com sua voz sobrenaturalmente linda enquanto o abraçava com segundas intenções.

- Não, impressão sua... – Tentou se lembrar do nome dela. -... Tétis... – _Como a pele dela é macia... E essa voz é tão... Gostosa!_

- Esqueceu meu nome? Vejo então que precisarei fazer algo mais para que você não mais esqueça de mim, jovem grego. – Suas palavras pareciam ser cantadas a todo instante, seu tom de voz naquele momento era absurdamente sexy e fora capaz de despertar uma série de fantasias eróticas na cabeça de Milo.

- Venha comigo... Vamos para outro quarto, quero ter um momento somente nosso, não vamos acordar Pandora e Afrodite, podemos nos divertir com eles depois... – _Como essa mulher é... Linda e essa voz... Estou realmente com sorte ultimamente!_ – Tem algum compromisso esta noite? – Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça confirmando que sim. – Então desmarque. – E apertou ainda mais seu corpo nu contra o dele que até então só conseguira vestir sua calça.

Ela começou a puxá-lo na direção da porta, sem fazer nenhum ruído. Conseguiram com sucesso cruzar a porta, foram cautelosos em trancá-la. Finalmente o longo e silencioso corredor da mansão. – Gosto de usar aquele quarto. – E ela apontou na direção de uma porta.

_O que ela queria dizer com "gosto de usar aquele quarto"? _– Ela mais uma vez o puxou e sem pressa girou a maçaneta da porta do quarto indicado. – Tétis, eu acho que não posso ficar... Tenho que resolver algumas coisas... – Ele também precisava fazer algum charme, não?

Entraram no quarto e ela se encostou na porta, deixando bem claro que não o deixaria sair. Fazendo uma expressão de decepção falou sedutoramente: – Milo, você tem que resolver um problema pra mim. Só você pode fazer isso.

- Problema? – Ele perguntou representando uma expressão de confusão.

- Sim, um problema. Eu quero ter você novamente, e quero isso agora. – Ela andou na direção de Milo, deixando seu corpo muito próximo dele. – Você me ajuda? – Ela fez uma expressão de inocência quase convincente.

- Ah, mas é claro que eu te ajudo! – E os dois começaram a se beijar, um beijo intenso que logo acendeu a masculidade latente dele, precisava dar um jeito de se livrar daquela calça. Aquele contato era realmente bom e aquela mulher era fogosa demais! Milo estava com mil idéias na cabeça do que poderia fazer com ela. Naquele momento Milo não queria mais nada da vida, só se entregar aquela troca de prazer com aquela beldade sedutora. Mas repentinamente ele interrompeu o contato, tinha que ao menos dar uma explicação pra Aioria e mostrar que estava "vivo". Responsabilidades. Ele realmente odiava ser responsável.

- Só um momento, Tétis... – E apesar das investidas dela, afastou-a. – Preciso fazer uma ligação para que ninguém nos interrompa. _– Onde está a droga do meu celular?_ – Tateou a calça em busca do famigerado aparelho. Ela sorriu ao ver a ansiedade dele em procurar o celular e se afastou, jogando-se na cama de dossel e fazendo uma pose que deixou Milo ainda mais excitado.

_Vou dar um trato nessa mulher, vou sim! Caramba... Estou fazendo sexo com uma pessoa que eu nem conheço, sou um pervertido mesmo! Bom, na verdade... Eu sou Toreador... Por que gosto de me sentir culpado nessas horas? Nunca fui santo_... - Meio tentando controlar a excitação na voz, discou o número do celular de Aioria que deveria estar amaldiçoando-o naquele momento.

- Aioria!? Será que você pode ficar quieto? Escuta... Aioria cala a boca e me escuta! ...Sim, eu tô bem... Não, não... Ta, Dá próxima vez eu aviso. Desculpa Aioria!... Não eu não vou encontrar contigo hoje, amanhã a gente se fala melhor, ok? Tchau... Entendeu? Eu falei tchau! – E finalmente jogou o celular em algum canto enquanto pulava na cama pra agarrar aquela verdadeira sereia, a noite seria muito longa no que dependesse dele e de sua imaginação.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Cobertura do Edifício **_**Louis Joillet**_

Gabrielle acordou e correu em direção ao banheiro. Se fosse um ser humano teria vomitado, estava se sentindo muito mal, sua cabeça doía, sentia um vazio no peito, não entendia seus sentimentos, parecia ter vivido um pesadelo, mas não se lembrava de detalhes.

Após se acalmar, lembrou-se dos detalhes da noite anterior. Havia tido uma conversa agradável com o Duque, mas antes... Encontrara o irônico e insuportável Seneschal: Kannon. Certamente sua ânsia de vomito se devia a esse encontro. No final da noite sentiu uma dor de cabeça insuportável, despediu-se do Duque e dirigiu-se a sua suíte.

Ela ouviu um decidido bater na porta de seu quarto. Correu para o espelho para verificar sua aparência, sua túnica de linho estava levemente amassada devido ao sono perturbador que tivera. Mas apesar de tudo estava bem, o efeito era apenas psicológico.

Estava em condições de simular que realmente queria tomar um café pela manhã. Mas normalmente ela chamava os criados, eles não ousariam incomodá-la. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio, a noite cairia em breve e esperava que ao menos nessa noite não tivesse surpresas desagradáveis.

- Entre, ela falou com sua costumeira voz de liderança enquanto se deixava cair no sofá postado na ante-sala de seu leito. Os jornais lá estavam colocados e ela pegou um deles para se atualizar precisava pensar nos negócios para fugir dos problemas que ela mesma havia criado.

- Com licença. – Ela se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz do Duque. Esperaria uma bomba atômica, mas não a visita dele naquela hora, ainda mais em seus aposentos! Instintivamente verificou se seu hobbie estava realmente fechado. Medo. Sentiu muito medo de Kamus. – _Por que estou sentindo tanto medo dele? Ele é frio, duro, mas não foi tomado pela Besta._

- Condessa, perdoe-me por incomodá-la tão cedo, mas gostaria de discutir alguns detalhes da sua agenda e da minha para esta noite.

- Cla...ro, Kamus. – Ela gaguejou. – _Não estou conseguindo controlar minha voz! O que aconteceu comigo? Por que tenho a sensação de não lembrar-me do que deveria me lembrar?_

- Seria adequado que nós jantássemos em público essa noite. Preferencialmente no Masquerade para sermos vistos. Mas antes gostaria de levá-la a outro lugar. Podemos nos encontrar no saguão principal às vinte horas? – Ele falou sem nenhuma emoção na voz. – _Ela está sentindo os efeitos de ter sua mente apagada e reconstruída... Preciso me retratar quanto a isso... _– Pensou ainda tomado pelo arrependimento.

- Sem problemas. Estarei no saguão às vinte horas em ponto. – _Vá embora, me deixe sozinha, por favor! Preciso me recompor, não posso me mostrar fraca diante de você!_ – Gabrielle estava realmente perturbada com a presença de Kamus e pelo visto ele havia percebido. Kamus se levantou e sem dizer uma palavra a deixou, sozinha, imersa em sua agonia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, refúgio do Príncipe e do Seneschal**

- O ghoul de Kamus reservou uma mesa para dois na Elite. Tudo indica que ele vai oficializar o "noivado" com a Condessa. – Kannon falou enquanto passava a agenda da noite com Saga.

- Creio que você tenha providenciado uma reserva para nós bem ao lado deles, não? – A voz de Saga mostrava uma ausência de interesse. Parecia estar preocupado com outra coisa.

- Mas é claro. – Kannon sorriu. – Eu não perderia isso por nada. - Kannon queria mesmo era estudar sua rival no _club_. E talvez, quem sabe... Acrescentar pontos por sua uma nova conquista? – _Acho que vou me divertir mais com a Condessa do que com Verônica, aquela teimosa! _

- Providenciou também para que alguns membros importantes estejam perto quando Kamus e a Condessa chegarem, não? – Saga continuava distante, imerso em seus pensamentos.

- Suas perguntas merecem respostas obvias Saga. Tudo está preparado para que os dois pombinhos sejam vistos juntos e que isso seja muito comentado em Chicago. – Kannon realmente não conseguia disfarçar o divertimento que sentia em ver Kamus numa situação tão embaraçosa e o que significava essa ausência de Saga?

- Você está se divertindo com tudo isso, não? – Saga conhecia bem o irmão. Mas mesmo assim Kannon ainda era um mistério para ele, ainda conseguia surpreende-lo fosse para o bem ou para o mal.

- Mas é claro! Kamus vai precisar de muito jogo de cintura pra sair dessa. E até lá se tornará mais dependente de nós. – _Espero que Saga não perceba meu interesse na neófita. Bom, ele não percebeu sobre a Verônica até hoje... Então... Nem vai se tocar de que desejo ter um affair com a noivinha de Kamus. Eu vou dobrar aquela neófitazinha!_

- Isso é verdade, meu irmão. Quero que agende uma reunião de emergência com o Conselho Primogênito para o momento mais breve que as agendas de seus integrantes permitirem. – _Verônica... Vou fazer de tudo para te proteger, nem que eu tenha que morrer para que você viva..._

- Como? – Kannon parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

- Isso mesmo, Kannon. Temos assuntos de segurança para tratar. O Sabbat pretende atacar Chicago, precisamos estar preparados. – Agora sim, Kannon havia entendido o por quê da ausência do irmão. Era isso que realmente o preocupava. Realmente, era mais importante do que a imagem de Kamus e do Clã Ventrue.

- E você não me fala nada a respeito? Uma guerra à vista e você não me fala nada? – Kannon se sentia traído e agora, preocupado. O assunto quase o fizera esquecer de suas intenções nenhum pouco nobres com Gabrielle.

- E que tempo tive em falar contigo ontem? Não se faça de traído, Kannon! Os Nosferatu confirmaram pequenas incursões de bandos no território anarquista e Aioros veio ter comigo ontem para falarmos a respeito...

E os dois começaram um longo e cansativo debate sobre estratégias de defesa contra o inimigo que estava por vir. Antes de serem políticos, eram guerreiros, líderes em batalhas. Mas os tempos eram diferentes, havia a Máscara para se preocuparem, e o Sabbat não respeitava a Máscara. Um combate entre as duas seitas poderia revelar à humanidade a existência dos vampiros e isso eles não podiam permitir.

Durante a Idade Média, houve uma perseguição maciça levantada pela humanidade sobre criaturas sobrenaturais como eles, os Vampiros. Quase foram exterminados, pois apesar de mais fracos, os humanos representavam (e ainda representam) uma gigantesca maioria. Em questão de alguns anos de perseguição os humanos conseguiram reduzir assustadoramente o número de vampiros na Europa.

Desesperados, os vampiros não tiveram outra opção a não ser se esconderem dos olhos humanos. Foi então que os Ventrue tiveram a idéia de criarem a Camarilla e suas leis. Sete dos treze clãs aderiram à causa da sobrevivência. Dois deles repudiaram a recém criada Camarilla. Não desejavam se submeter à Gehenna e uma forma de controle tão rígida quanto a Camarilla, para eles os vampiros não deveriam se esconder dos mortais, afinal de contas os mortais eram como o gado, seu alimento, nada mais do que isso. Estes dois clãs eram os Tzmisce e Lasombra. Quatro clãs não tomaram partido nem da Camarilla, nem do Sabbat, continuando a viver como estava acostumados: na penumbra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Clube Masquerade, Porão.**

A nota mental para não esquecer de comprar as latinhas de cerveja funcionara. Marin estava descarregando sozinha sua caminhonete carregada de caixas de cerveja. Cervejas baratas, diga-se de passagem, afinal de contas, o público do Porão não bebia pela qualidade e sim pela quantidade. Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, finalmente iria colocar aquele lugar pra funcionar, apesar do cansaço físico estava muito animada. Colocara os "meninos" do _Rage_ pra tocar e tudo indicava que a reabertura do Porão seria um sucesso absoluto.

Enquanto ela levantava mais algumas caixas de cerveja ouviu aquela já não tão desconhecida voz.

- Quer ajuda? – Aioria. Assim que se virou quase deixou as caixas caírem ao vê-lo. Estava mais bonito do que nas noites anteriores, usava uma calça de couro justa que realçava (e muito!) os músculos de suas pernas, um coturno surrado nos pés e uma camisa (camisa?) branca com alguns botões abertos exibiam um peitoral difícil de ser descrito com palavras. Seus cabelos estavam levemente molhados e os olhos brilhavam naquele tom verde surreal.

Não dê bandeira, Marin. Ele é um vampiro e só quer o seu sangue! – Não estou em condições de negar ajuda. – Ela sorriu, meio sem graça e apontou pras caixas de cerveja. – Pegue quantas conseguir carregar, tenho que colocar tudo isso no gelo ainda.

- Deixa comigo! Só vim aqui pra te dar uma força, fique tranqüila, pois não quero seu sangue. Desculpe se a assustei. – Ele pegou o máximo de caixas que conseguiria carregar, não pelo peso que era ridículo diante de sua força sobrenatural, mas pelo volume que era grande.

- Obrigada, senhor vampiro. - Ela saiu andando com suas três caixinhas nas mãos. – Mas depois que você deixar as caixas lá dentro, pode ir embora, se quiser voltar no Porão quando abrir, tudo bem. Mas antes, sem chance! Vai ter que pagar ingresso pra entrar como todo mundo! – Falou em tom levemente amigável.

- Tudo bem, a senhora que manda, Dona Humana. – _Um avanço pelo menos! Ela aceitou a minha ajuda! Eu sabia que deveria ter me arrumado mais ontem, pelo menos por enquanto ela não me mandou embora. _

Mais duas viagens da caminhonete até o bar do Porão e as cervejas estavam quase em seu devido lugar. Marin, exausta olhou o relógio, Doug estava quase uma hora atrasado e em menos de três horas o Porão estaria aberto. E ela tinha que guardar toda a cerveja, arrumar o equipamento de som, (que naquele momento estava distribuindo panfletos pra lotar mesmo o lugar), montar a bateria, preparar as fichas pra colocar no caixa... E mais um monte de coisas pequenas. Tentou falar com Doug umas cinco vezes no celular. Caixa postal. Ela realmente queria comer o fígado daquele punk sem vergonha. Aioria só observava, ela ainda não o mandara embora.

- Problemas, Dona Humana? – Falou com um leve tom de preocupação.

- Sim, além de você ser um problema, mais um problema pra mim. Acho que tomei um chapéu daquele punk maldito. Ele não atende o celular. A oferta de ajuda era séria ou você só estava me cantando?

- Sim, eu estava te cantando, mas o oferta de ajuda era e ainda é séria. – _Escolhe bem as palavras, Aioria. Se não ela chuta o seu traseiro! _

- Era isso que eu queria ouvir. Quero dizer ouvir sobre a ajuda. A cantada eu dispenso. – Ela falou enquanto deixava o cansaço tomar conta do seu corpo.

- Não faço seu tipo? – _Aioria você não deveria ter falado isso._ – Desculpe, só estava brincando. O que você quer que eu faça? – _Como ela é bonita... Mas está tão... Tão cansada... Dá pra ver isso no rosto dela, eu poderia dar só um pouco do meu sangue pra ela... E ela agüentaria a noite numa boa... Mas... Ela não vai aceitar... Ela nem concorda com a minha presença aqui... Se eu falar isso pra ela, pronto, ai sim ela me chuta daqui de vez!_

_Até faz o meu tipo, mas você é um vampiro. Vampiros são eternos, humanos morrem. Vampiros não tem amor nem respeito com a vida, você se mostra todo bom moço, mas no fundo é igual a todos eles!_ – Pensou, enquanto percebia que Aioria a examinava com cautela. Deveria estar horrível, estava acordada há muito tempo, não parara praticamente nenhum minuto nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Apesar de empolgada com a inauguração agora o cansaço estava pegando forte em seu corpo. Precisava mesmo de alguma coisa pra ficar ligada, tinha que recorrer a alguma droga pra agüentar o tranco, a noite seria longa. Só em situações como essa pra Marin pensar em usar alguma química pesada.

- Tira as cervejas das caixas, pega o gelo no freezer lá do fundo e coloca as cervejas pra gelarem ali. – Apontou para um outro freezer – Coloca o gelo por que essas porcarias não congelam direito e eu me recuso a servir cerveja quente! – Ela saiu cambaleando rumo à mesa de som pra acertar os tons de graves e agudos, felizmente tinha muita prática nisso.

_Ela num ta bem. O que é que eu faço? Ofereço meu sangue? Drogas? Ela num me parece ser do tipo que usa heroína ou cocaína... Drogas, eu sou mesmo um idiota! Ela vai me chamar de traficante e dizer que era por isso que eu tava querendo me aproximar dela... Bom, vou guardar essas cervejas rapidinho e vou oferecer meu sangue pra ela, acho que é menos mal do que oferecer heroína ou cocaína..._ – Tolo e ingênuo Aioria para assuntos relacionados a mulheres. Melhor dizendo, para assuntos que agora balançavam seu coração.

Ele tivera muitas mulheres em sua existência mortais e vampiras, mas... Seu interesse não era nada muito além de uma relação casual, pois seu apetite sexual era um tanto quanto anormal. Nunca quisera criar nenhum laço duradouro com suas parceiras. Era somente o sexo e a _vitae_ que lhe interessava.

Em se tratando de um vampiro, Aioria era mesmo uma anomalia, quase comparável aos Toreador que eram absolutamente intensos em tudo o que faziam; procurando ao máximo se manterem próximos aos mortais e agirem como se fossem ainda mortais. Geralmente os vampiros perdiam o interesse pelo sexo, pois sentir o gosto do sangue humano era infinitamente mais prazeroso do que o ato sexual "humano" em si, de certo modo poderia se dizer que, se um vampiro ainda se interessa por sexo, possui grandes resquícios de que um dia foi humano.

Alguns encaravam isso como uma fraqueza e não admitiam publicamente essa faceta, principalmente os clãs mais conservadores como os Ventrue: ser humano, ter sentimentos e sucumbir a algo tão instintivo definitivamente era uma fraqueza e eles nunca a admitiriam em público.

Com muito cuidado Aioria usou seus dons sobrenaturais para terminar a tarefa que Marin lhe passara. Não desviou o olhar dela nem por um segundo, ela estava realmente com dificuldades de se manter acordada. Finalmente criou coragem e foi até a cabine de som diretamente oposta ao bar, mas do outro lado da pista de dança.

- Marin? – Perguntou hesitante.

- Já terminou? – Ela parecia surpresa.

- Já.

- Você está me enrolando. – Ela saiu da cabine, cruzou a pista de dança, entrou no bar e conferiu que tudo estava no lugar, impecavelmente arrumado. – Não acredito! Você é realmente impressionante, senhor Vampiro. Obrigada!

- Como disse antes, estou aqui só pra te ajudar. Você não está bem, precisa acordar. Eu tenho algo que pode te ajudar. Sei que você não confia em mim, mas pelo menos agora, tente acreditar.

- Depois dessa arrumação no bar, você merece um crédito. Veja bem, eu disse um, apenas um crédito. – Ela estendeu a palma aberta já esperando o que ele lhe daria. Cocaína? Heroína? Esse vampiro era realmente um vampiro e como muitos Brujah, devia ser um traficante de drogas. Fosse o que fosse ela estava realmente precisando.

- Não é nada disso que você está precisando. Isso vai te fazer muito mal, o que eu tenho pra dar é melhor. – Ele segurou com muita delicadeza a mão dela e puxou-a na direção do seu corpo, ela se assustou e resistiu ante a aproximação inesperada de Aioria.

Aioria já esperava por isso, não permitiu que Marin reagisse ainda mais. Mordeu a própria língua com força para que sangrasse, sem pensar duas vezes tocou de leve os lábios dela deixando seu sangue espalhar-se.

O gosto e o cheiro do sangue do vampiro: doce, inebriante, energético. Marin nunca havia provado algo tão... Diferente, tão... Maravilhoso. Não queria resistir mais, queria mesmo era mais daquele líquido quente e vermelho, era tão delicioso, tão renovador! Não era mais Aioria que segurava Marin e sim ela que se agarrava a ele, beijando-o com sofreguidão para conseguir mais e mais daquela vitae vampírica.

Embora estivesse adorando aquele contato, Aioria procurou manter sua mente raciocinando para não sucumbir ao prazer que a busca por mais vitae de Marin estava causando em seu corpo. Chegara o momento de parar, caso contrário chegaria ao ponto onde não mais haveria retorno, ao menos para ele. Virou o rosto interrompendo a continuidade do beijo, o que, claramente frustrou Marin, ela estava sob o efeito da vitae de Aioria. Em segunda ele se desvencilhou do abraço dela. Ficou de costas, não conseguia encará-la. Seu desejo estava em níveis quase não controláveis.

- Por que você parou? – Ela perguntou enquanto o abraçava por trás e tocava de modo provocante o tórax dele.

- Eu não quero que seja assim. – Simulou uma respiração profunda. – Só fiz isso para te dar meu sangue para você ficar bem. O sangue vampírico pode revigorar um mortal e até mesmo curar suas feridas. Antes que você pense que estou te manipulando, acho que nem os seus amigos sabem que parar se fazer um ghoul vampírico é necessário que se beba três vezes consecutivas em noites distintas o sangue. – Mais uma vez simulou uma respiração. - Para manter esse ghoul é necessário dar ao menos uma vez por mês do seu próprio sangue a ele. Pode ficar tranqüila que eu não a transformei em uma ghoul, é preciso muito sangue e tempo para isso.

- Não estou falando _disso_, Aioria. Estou falando _disso_! – Ele sentiu a mão dela sobre sua calça.

- Essa é a sua noite, não a nossa noite. Você merece muito mais do que somente isso. – _Autocontrole, Aioria, autocontrole. Imposto de renda. Trânsito. Celular fora de área. Cartão de crédito estourado... Controle-se homem!_ – Ele repetia para si mesmo como um mantra para se acalmar. – Marin, por favor... Me solte, não quero ser grosseiro... Ahhh tire a mão daí... Por favor... -_ Imposto de renda. Trânsito. Celular fora de área. Cartão de crédito estourado... Controle-se homem! Ai meu pai, ela tá me provocando, essa mão... Ela está... Hummm... Mexendo... Como é bom... Imposto de renda. Trânsito. Celular fora de área. Cartão de crédito estourado... Controle-se homem!_

- Você quer isso tanto quanto eu quero! Não somos crianças. – Ela se sentia estranha em falar a palavra criança para um vampiro, ainda mais tão velho como diziam ser Aioria. Não tinha como negar, tinha gostado do sangue e do beijo dele. Queria muito aquele corpo sem nenhuma peça de roupa para atrapalhar, claro. Seria muita hipocrisia de sua parte negar que sentia uma atração desproporcional por ele desde que o conhecera na arena Brujah, mas ele ainda era um vampiro... Mesmo assim, naquele momento ela estava tentada a não considerar que se sentia atraída por aquele vampiro.

- Não quero que seja assim, Marin. – Lutando contra seus instintos ele se afastou daquele corpo quente e humano que clamava por ele. – _Eu preferiria lutar contra os persas por dias e dias a fio, sem comida, sem água, sem dormir... Seria bem mais fácil do que fazer o que eu tô fazendo agora._ – Desculpe... Mas eu não quero você por uma noite ou pra uma aventura, eu quero mais. – E caminhou, deixando-a absolutamente irritada, sem conseguir encará-la.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, limusine em movimento pela cidade.**

- Quanto tempo para chegarmos? – Gabrielle perguntou sem desviar os olhos do laptop que abrira para trabalhar dentro da limusine. A sua frente Kamus executava o mesmo gesto. O tempo era realmente precioso para os Ventrue.

- Aproximadamente vinte minutos, considerando o trânsito neste começo de noite.

- E aonde vamos, afinal?

- Você saberá quando chegarmos. – E ele mergulhou em seu trabalho ignorando a existência da mulher a sua frente. Ela fez o mesmo que ele, mas dentro de si estava inquieta. Será que ele iria matá-la? Certamente era por isso que não falara para onde a levava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, **_**Villa del Vecchio**_**, bairro residencial às margens do Lago Michigan.**

- Chegamos. – Kamus falou enquanto fechava o laptop.

- Que lugar é este? – Gabrielle achou ter reconhecido a região... Parecia que estavam próximos a mansão Oresund de Afrodite.

- Vamos entrar. – Kamus baixou o vidro que os separa do motorista e ordenou que adentrassem um imenso portão. Gabrielle estava apreensiva. Ele ia mesmo matá-la. Mas tudo isso só por que ela havia se encontrado com Milo no shopping?

A limusine parou. O motorista abriu a porta, Kamus desceu e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a sair do veículo. Estavam em uma propriedade imensa, de altíssimo nível.

- Seja bem vinda a _Villa del Vecchio_, Condessa. – Kamus falou em tom gentil. Tom gentil? Ele não se esforçava para ser agradável geralmente. – Por favor, me acompanhe. – Estendeu o braço a ela. Subiram uma grande escadaria em mármore. Um mordomo veio cumprimentá-los e gentilmente abriu uma das gigantescas portas talhadas no mais nobre carvalho.

- O que é... Isso tudo? – Gabrielle olhava ao seu redor tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. No imenso hall de entrada, flores. Muitas flores. Pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas cobriam o chão e ao redor, em todo ambiente flores dos mais variados tipos exalavam odores inebriantes.

- É para você, Gabrielle. – Kamus falou enquanto estudava a reação dela.

- Não estou entendendo... Para mim? Todas estas flores? – Se afastou dele enquanto se dedicava a estudar a arquitetura do local, típica das vilas italianas que lhe eram muito familiares.

- As flores, a propriedade e tudo mais que se encontra nela é seu. Inclusive meu respeito, dedicação e se alguma noite você quiser e pudermos... Meu amor. – Foi realmente difícil falar a ultima palavra "amor". Danielle. Aqueles olhos azuis do Toreador... Danielle... Mas ela estava morta e o Toreador devia morrer também pelas suas próprias mãos. O mínimo que ele podia fazer era torturar Milo como ele torturava os Garou. Kamus finalmente acreditava estar tomando a decisão correta: recomeçar.

- Kamus, você está bem? Por que faz isso? – Ela não conseguia esconder a surpresa. Definitivamente aquele ancião estava em crise.

- Por que quero me dar uma chance de ser feliz novamente com alguém, Gabrielle. Vivi praticamente toda minha existência movido pelo sentimento de vingança, quero mudar isso e conto com sua jovialidade para me ajudar a recuperar o que perdi. – _Eu sei que você não se lembra, mas me perdoe por ontem, eu agi pior do que o mais sujo dos meus inimigos, eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz... Tenho que me retratar com você de alguma forma._ – Os pensamentos de Kamus eram confusos, definitivamente ele estava confuso, mas como um bom Ventrue acreditava ter tomado a decisão mais correta e sensata.

- Bem, isso é algo que realmente não esperava. Você não precisa fazer tudo isso por que iremos nos tornar consortes, Kamus. – Agora era Gabrielle que sentia a consciência pesada. Afinal de contas ela criara aquela situação.

- Não é por toda a conveniência que nos cerca que faço isso. Faço por mim, por Danielle. Creio que seja a hora de deixar o espírito de minha esposa descansar em paz. Creio que seja hora de superar que perdi minha esposa grávida e meus três filhos, hora de recomeçar e recuperar parte da pessoa que um dia fui. Sinto que é hora de mudar e você é tão jovem, tão viva... Parece ser tão feliz mesmo vivendo como uma vampira. Parece não ter ódio, nem rancor no coração. Quero reaprender. Quero ser humano novamente, ou melhor, o mais próximo disso que puder chegar, creio que você por ser tão jovem está mais próxima de ser humana do que eu. Preciso acalmar a minha _Besta_, se não... Irei sucumbir a ela.

- Kamus... Eu... Eu não sabia... – Agora tudo fazia sentido. O beijo que Milo dera em Kamus havia realmente mexido com o passado do Duque, ele havia amado a esposa e de alguma forma Gabrielle fizera Milo tocar em algo que ele considerava muito precioso. Agora entendia que o ódio de Kamus não era somente devido a sua honra ter sido ferida, mas ao fato de que algo muito bem guardado fora despertado. A julgar pela idade de Kamus, tomar uma decisão que mostrasse sentimentos tão íntimos deveria ter sido muito difícil.

- Com exceção de alguns anciões, ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com minha família. Eu amava Danielle do fundo de minha alma, ela me deu três lindas crianças e ao ser assassinada estava grávida... – Kamus sentiu a voz falhar. – Eu não toco neste assunto há muito tempo... Não deseja conhecer sua propriedade nova? Enquanto caminhamos vou contar-lhe o que aconteceu.

Sem questionar, ela aceitou o braço que ele lhe oferecia. Enquanto caminhavam Gabrielle sentia-se cada vez mais tocada pela trágica história do Duque. Kamus falava de modo pausado, não encobrindo a dor que lhe tomava o coração ao falar dos filhos: os pequenos Isaac e Jacó, mas a voz falhou ao contar sobre Ester, sua pequena princesa. Seu olhar transbordava uma tristeza contagiante.

- Agora você entende por que desejo recomeçar, Gabrielle?

- Sim, eu entendo e farei o possível para ajudá-lo. Seu coração sempre pertencerá a Danielle, isso é um fato, Kamus. E como sua consorte, serei sua melhor amiga, creio que isso será o melhor para nós... – Estranho usar a palavra "nós" ao se referir ao Duque. – Pelo menos você percebeu que o caminho que seguia era auto destrutivo. Ter sobrevivido tanto tempo nele é o que mais me surpreende.

- É estranho dizer isso... Mas sinto-me mais aliviado por ter tocado neste assunto. Não se tem espaço para diálogos voltados aos sentimentos em nosso clã. Você é realmente diferente entre todos os Ventrue que conheci, não mude. Não se torne como eu.

Ela sorriu tristemente. Sentaram-se num banco no bem cuidado jardim nas margens do lago Michigan. – Eu também tenho uma história, Kamus. Mas hoje a sua história é mais importante que a minha. – _Ele pensa que eu não tenho meus problemas... Sinto tanta vergonha do meu passado..._

- Vamos escrever a nossa história a partir de hoje, Gabrielle. – Ele revirou o bolso do casaco a procura de algo. Pegou uma pequena caixa em veludo negro e virou-se para ela. – Você deseja ser minha consorte, Gabrielle?

Ela podia ver que ele estava realmente se esforçando para fazer aquilo. Kamus queria realmente começar uma vida nova, mas... Gabrielle sentia que essa vida que ele procurava não seria com ela. Talvez ela tivesse de fato algum envolvimento com parte daquele processo de mudança, mas se aceitar realmente (e não apenas convenientemente) ser consorte de Kamus era parte do que estava por vir, deveria realmente considerar que esse era o caminho certo a seguir.

- Eu aceito. Honestamente aceito, Kamus.

Ele pegou a mão direita dela e colocou o anel. – Escolhi uma esmeralda por que são como os seus olhos, espero que não tenha apenas predileção por diamantes.

- Você não poderia ser mais gentil, obrigada. Eu realmente gostei da sua escolha.

- Gabrielle, posso... Beijar-te?

- Como? Bem, claro. – Por essa ela também não esperava. Não podia negar que ele era atraente e bonito e... Bem, era apenas um beijo e beijar não era algo bom? Algo humano?

Muito cuidadoso Kamus aproximou o rosto. Com precisão quase matemática estudava a forma mais adequada de beijar aquela boca, afinal de contas, com exceção do beijo que recebera no combate com Milo e o beijo roubado sem o consentimento da Condessa... Foram suas desastrosas experiências depois de muito, muito tempo. Agora ele tinha que fazer as coisas do jeito certo e tentar ser o mais próximo de um ser humano novamente.

Ainda meio perdido seus lábios finalmente se tocaram e se exploraram, ele a envolveu pela cintura e gradativamente aquilo que começou timidamente ganhou força. Começaram a trocar um beijo provocativo, intenso suas línguas se tocavam com avidez e desejo. Kamus interrompeu o beijo, dedicando-se a explorar com suas presas (agora expostas) a pele macia do pescoço da loira arrancando gemidos de prazer dela. – Gabrielle... Podemos ir... Para um local mais aconchegante?

- Falando assim... Claro que podemos... – Nesta altura do campeonato eu vou aonde você quiser... Mas será que você quer mesmo fazer isso?

- Sim, eu quero. Agora eu realmente preciso fazer isso. – Eles se levantaram e caminharam rumo à mansão, parando vez ou outra para se beijarem e sentirem a adrenalina daquele momento tomar conta de seus corpos. Entraram no primeiro quarto que encontraram e apressadamente despiram um ao outro e mais uma vez um beijo fogoso se iniciou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Clube Masquerade, Elite.**

A Elite estava fervilhando naquela noite. Verônica olhava com prazer a imensa quantidade de vampiros bem vestidos que circulavam pelo andar mais caro de seu precioso Club. Naquela noite em especial Saga e Kannon optaram por uma mesa na Elite e não a sala Vip, algo especial certamente aconteceria.

Checou as reservas e não foi difícil deduzir o que era. Havia uma reserva em nome de Kamus para duas pessoas e uma série de exigências típicas de um Ventrue na posição dele. Havia também uma reserva para Afrodite e Pandora, outra em nome de Sorento e Mime e uma terceira em nome dos Malkavianos Shaka e Mu. Muitos vampiros respeitáveis próximos um dos outros. A surpresa realmente foi... Uma reserva em nome de Aioria e Ikki? Isso era realmente estranho. O irmão de Ikki iria tocar no porão e Aioria estava interessado na humana contratada para cuidar do lugar. Eles não deveriam ir à reabertura do Porão?

Por volta das dez da noite, as mesas reservadas começaram a ser ocupadas. Primeiro, Shaka e Um, depois Afrodite e Pandora, Saga e Kannon e por fim Aioria e Ikki que estavam anormalmente bem vestidos. Definitivamente estavam tramando alguma coisa.

Enquanto ela divagava a respeito das intenções dos visitantes da noite, um burburinho formou-se na Elite: Kamus finalmente chegara ao local junto da Condessa. Estavam atrasados. Muito estranho. Ventrue não costumavam se atrasar, já eram quase onze horas da noite a entrada dos dois não passou em nada despercebida, pareciam muito satisfeitos um com a presença do outro e na mão direita Verônica viu um belo anel de noivado que combinava com os olhos da Condessa. – Kamus realmente sabe das coisas. – Murmurou enquanto acompanhava a movimentação nos vídeos de segurança. - Até que formam um casal bonito e bem vestido. – Verônica concentrou a atenção na mesa dos Toreador que comentavam sobre os trajes usados pelo casal.

- Eu tenho certeza de que o Duque está usando terno Salvatore Ferragamo, a camisa e gravata são Giorgio Armani, gostei da cor... Reparou naquele broche e nas abotoaduras Gracie & Pricci? – Falava Afrodite para sua acompanhante que assim como ele não tirara os olhos dos dois. – Nem parece que ele se lembra de que Milo o derrotou na arena dos Brujah. Esses Ventrue são tão... Arrogantes.

- Não acha um tanto quanto ousado ela usar um vestido neo-barroco de _Christian Lacroix_? – Falou Pandora. – Eu conheço aquele sapato! É um Louboutin! Eu reconheceria aquele salto tão fino, tão pontudo em qualquer lugar é um dos meus preferidos!

- Pelo visto a Condessa já te agradou, não é, minha querida?

- As roupas e os sapatos dela, sem dúvida me agradam. Mas acho os Ventrue muito distantes para algo mais me agradar.

- Ela é harpia como você, Pandora. E acredite, está bem mais próxima do nosso estilo de vida, do que dos Ventrue. Eu só não entendo por que ela não me contou sobre esse _affair_ secreto com o Duque.

- _Affair_ com o Duque? Será que identifiquei que você não gostou muito disso? Quero detalhes! – E Afrodite começou a contar a sua versão da história para a atenta harpia alemã. Obviamente omitindo os detalhe que lhe comprometiam junto a Condessa e seu plano de transformar Milo em seu sucessor. Ele precisava conquistar a simpatia de Pandora para ampliar a fama do seu pupilo. Nem que para isso ele tivesse que aumentar algumas coisas e diminuir outras.

Um pouco mais adiante, Mu e Shaka pareciam estar em outra galáxia, mas intimamente estavam atentos aos movimentos dos dois que acabavam de chegar. Não falavam, mas trocavam suas impressões telepaticamente. Verônica quase desistira em estudar as reações deles. Os Malkavianos eram indecifráveis e loucos demais para que ela os compreendesse.

_- Kamus me parece bem. A aura dele está diferente. É como se tivesse recobrado um pouco de humanidade. _

_- Também percebi isso. Isso é bom, pois ele estava muito próximo de sucumbir a Besta, Shaka, você percebeu uma memória apagada na aura da Condessa? _

_- Agora consegui ver, Mu. Quem será que fez isso com ela? Isso não estava lá da última vez que a examinamos metafisicamente na arena Brujah. Tente sondar com quais vampiros ela esteve nas últimas noites, precisamos estar atentos aos movimentos da Jihad dos Ventrue._

_- Mudando de assunto, Shaka você reparou que Saga está apreensivo? Estou vendo uma preocupação muito grande ao redor dele e não tem nada a ver com o Kamus embora ele não esteja tirando os olhos dos dois._

_- Sim, eu vi! Por outro lado... Kannon está ignorando a presença de Kamus e concentrado toda sua atenção nela. Ele está admirado com ela, estou vendo que ele está apaixonado, mas... Existe uma ignorância ao redor dele, ele ainda não percebeu isso. Acho que vamos ter conflito entre os Ventrue, Mu._

_- Kannon não presta Shaka. Vive na sombra do irmão e isso o frustra, por mais poder que ele tenha em mãos, ele quer mesmo é tomar o lugar de Saga e tudo o que for importante para o seu gêmeo. Estranho ver um sentimento tão humano naquela alma quase perdida. _

_- Talvez ele ainda tenha salvação, Mu. _

_- Shaka, eu não estou gostando daquela mulher de preto que está com Afrodite. Ela tem uma proteção mística que me impede de ler sua aura. Ela é a maior harpia da Alemanha, certamente está aqui para a reunião do Conselho Mundial das Harpias, mas acredito que esse não é o único objetivo dela. _

_- Mu... Eu também não consigo ver a alma dela. A barreira negra é muito forte. Existe feitiçaria pesada a envolvê-la. Não conheço muitos vampiros que entendam de magia, e neste caso é magia negra! Definitivamente temos um problema. _

_- Sim, temos realmente um problema. Ikki não está nem prestando atenção em você, Shaka. Nem no casal de Ventrue. Ele está olhando somente para a mulher de negro. _

Verônica dirigiu a câmera de segurança finalmente para seu alvo preferido: os gêmeos. Saga parecia satisfeito com a entrada triunfal do casal Ventrue e Kannon se limitava em encarar um pouco mais a noiva de Kamus. Era realmente um safado, mas ela adorava aquele gênio incontrolável de Kannon e toda aquela pose de lorde.

Ikki e Aioria pareciam mais interessados em discutir a respeito da acompanhante de Afrodite, embora estivessem tecendo muitos elogios a noiva de Kamus.

- Kamus realmente é um cara de sorte. Além de bonita ela sabe bater muito bem.

- Melhor você respeitar a noiva do almofadinha, Ikki. Só não entendo por que nenhum dos dois mencionou esse noivado antes. Esses Ventrue são frescos demais pro meu gosto. É bem possível que ele tenha ido a arena quando ficou sabendo que ela estava lá. Agora estou entendendo por que ele se atracou com o Milo. Deve ter ficado enciumado quando viu que o Milo tava passando cantada na garota. Pelo menos é isso que todos estão comentando. Mas quem venceu foi o Milo e ninguém pode tirar esse mérito do nosso Toreca.

- Alias, onde é que tá o Milo? Ele não ia vir conosco hoje?

- Aquele safado me ligou. Pela voz dele devia estar aprontando alguma com alguma mulher por aí. Ele pensa que me engana, mas, eu sei que ele é safado e pervertido como todos os outros Toreador. – Aioria riu. Ele realmente gostava de Milo, ao menos ele tinha senso de humor.

- Aioria, como é que você pode afirmar isso?

- Pela voz dele. Eu sei quando um homem quer disfarçar quando tem uma mulher por perto. Eu só queria saber quem é que teve que agüentar aquele moleque!

- Será que não é uma Toreador?

- É bem possível que seja. Milo deve ter feito as pazes com o clã depois de socar, quero dizer beijar o Kamus. – Aioria queria muito rir descontroladamente – Mas também pode ser **UM **Toreador. Num esquece que esses Torecas são muito liberais.

- Eles são mesmo. Quero distância dos Toreador assim como dos Malkavianos.

- Se você quer distancia dos Toreador, por que não tira os olhos daquela mulher que está com o Afrodite?

- Oras, só estou olhando pra ela por que é bonita. Olhei pra ela como olhei pra todas as mulheres bonitas que estão aqui!

- Ikki, você é mesmo um mentiroso. E o pior, mente muito mal! – Agora Aioria ria sem se conter.

A conversa dos Brujah não estava tão interessante para Verônica quanto estaria a do casal que acabara de ocupar sua mesa, cumprimentam educadamente com um gesto de cabeça aos conhecidos. Era hora de parar de observar e participar da cena. Hora de descer e cumprimentar os visitantes e dar a devida atenção ao casal que Saga formara para manter a imagem conservadora daquele clã.

Seguiu a ordem de status: primeiro cumprimentou o Príncipe e o Seneschal da maneira mais formal e respeitosa possível. E eles retribuíram com aquela fria distância que mantinham em público.

Seguiu para a mesa de Shaka e Mu, depois Afrodite e Pandora. Conversou trivialidades com todos eles, atendo-se mais ao casal Ventrue. Todos concordavam que formavam um belo par e o qual raro era ver uma união entre os Ventrue.

Finalmente foi ter com o casal que a recebeu com o modo tipicamente Ventrue: educada e friamente. Verônica usou ao máximo sua habilidade diplomática para engolir aqueles dois chatos. Estava fazendo isso pelo plano de Saga, só por isso. Educadamente ela se retirou da mesa dos dois e finalmente foi ter com Aioria e Ikki, deixou-os por último por que não se dava nenhum pouco bem com Aioria. Chegou sorrindo na mesa deles e pode perceber fechou sua expressão ante a presença dela.

- Aioria! Ikki! Pensei que vocês fossem participar da reabertura do Porão! A que devo a honra de terem trocado esse evento por um jantar na Elite?

- Sente-se, Verônica. Temos algo a conversar. – Aioria fora curto, mas educado. – Não precisa me tratar com esmero como faz com os outros, acredito que já te conheço a tempo o suficiente para deixarmos essas frescuras de lado. Dedique toda essa etiqueta a quem realmente gosta dela.

- Tudo bem, Aioria. – Ela ainda sorria ao sentar-se. – Certamente está assim por que seu irmão veio me visitar ontem, não é?

- Sim, Verônica. É por causa do meu irmão que estou aqui.

- Eu sei que você não aprova nosso relacionamento nenhum pouco convencional, Aioria. Mas Aioros e eu nos entendemos, eu como Dominadora e ele como meu submisso. Nunca deixei que soubessem o que faço com seu irmão, só deixo transparecer que eu tenho "algo" com ele, tanto que ontem nos beijamos bem ali, no bar.

- Não é o que vocês fazem que me preocupa, Verônica e sim como o meu irmão aceita tudo isso vindo de você. O Sabbat vai atacar Chicago, Verônica.

- Aioros mencionou isso. Mas o que o meu relacionamento com ele tem a ver com isso? – Ela realmente não estava entendendo.

- Ele não te falou que esse ataque é por sua causa? Por você ter traído seu senhor quando ajudou o Saga a matá-lo? Não é só uma incursão de neófitos, estão reunindo os mais velhos e perigosos da sua família e dos Tzmisce para entrarem em Chicago e o meu irmão ta quase vendendo a alma dele pra te salvar! Tanto que ele veio fazer uma trégua com Saga por sua, causa! E você vai continuar tratando o cara que mais te ama nesse mundo como um mero submisso? Você quer que eu espalhe isso pra todo mundo ouvir, Verônica?

- Não, Aioria. Isso não é necessário – Apesar do choque interior, ela conseguira manter a compostura. Definitivamente não esperava por aquilo. Seu passado era realmente condenável e a perseguira com todas as forças.

- Então, Verônica, acho bom que você tome vergonha nessa cara e pare de tratar meu irmão apenas como seu brinquedo. O que te impede de ficar com ele? O Saga, por acaso? Você está cansada de saber que o Saga é Ventrue e você é Lasombra, **NUNCA**seriam aceitos juntos, nunca. Eu sei da sua brincadeira com os gêmeos, Aioros me contou. Sei das suas brincadeiras com meu irmão também. Mas será que você pode evoluir para algo mais sério? Acorda minha filha! A fila anda, sabe? E o meu irmão ta parado na tua há muito tempo. Ou você deixa o Aioros em paz e para com essa brincadeira ou então mostre alguma dignidade de caráter e dê uma chance pra ele! Meu irmão está disposto a morrer por você, Verônica, você quer uma prova de amor maior do que essa? – O mais impressionante era que apesar do conteúdo extremamente agressivo da conversa, Aioria não erguera a voz em nenhum instante.

- Verônica, eu tenho que concordar com o Aioria. Nós tivemos muito trabalho pra descobrir o que ele andava fazendo nos últimos meses. Ele negou uma aliança com o Sabbat por sua causa. Sabe por quê? Por que eles pediram a **SUA** cabeça e não invadiriam Chicago se você fosse entregue a eles. Sua família é bem vingativa e pelo visto é um dos seus irmãos possivelmente vai liderar o ataque.

- Não se preocupem. Eu terei uma séria conversa com Aioros. – Ela disse sem demonstrar o medo que sentia. Felizmente seus olhos sensíveis à luz estavam protegidos por um óculos escuro, afinal até a luz artificial era capaz de machucar suas retinas acostumadas com a escuridão que os Lasombra viviam. – Se me dão licença... Tenho uma casa noturna para administrar.

- Verônica, não decepcione meu irmão. – Aioria falou enquanto ela se distanciava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prontinho. Depois de meses e meses sem atualizar aqui está a continuação da fic.

Tive um bloqueio criativo que duraram alguns meses e também completa e absoluta falta de tempo, sem contar que meu apartamento foi assaltado, fiquei sem computador, comecei a trabalhar, voltei pra faculdade e tô lutando pra fazer um mestrado no Canadá.

Obrigada pelas reviews deixadas durante meu "desaparecimento". Foi graças a elas que eu não desistir de escrever essa fic por isso eu digo que as reviews me dão força para escrever, por favor, deixem comentários e incentivem essa pessoa a escrever mais.

Tentarei postar ao menos 1 vez por mês um capítulo dessa fic. Enquanto isso:

_**Só escrevo o próximo capítulo se as pessoas deixarem reviews!**_


	11. A Dor, o Amor e o Interesse

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do _**World of Darkness**_ – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

Pois é... Fiquei tanto tempo sem postar que acabei colocando o capítulo X em duplicidade, me desculpem, estou enferrujada!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo XI – A dor, o amor e o interesse.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Clube Masquerade, Elite.**

Uma música suave começara a tocar na Elite alegrando os olhos verdes da Condessa – Eu adoro essa música, me trás boas lembranças. - Ela falou ao ouvido de Kamus. – Dancei-a muitas vezes com meu pai, quando ele era vivo... – Enquanto isso, vários casais se dirigiam para a pista pouco iluminada da Elite.

- Se te trás boas lembranças, por que não dançarmos? – Kamus falou ao ver que ela realmente estava radiante diante de uma lembrança de seu passado. Lembranças e passado... Até quando ele viveria disso? Por que ele se apegava as suas tristes lembranças, enquanto ela se deixava tocar por uma lembrança que lhe trazia felicidade? Olhos azuis, intensos, olhos iguais aos de Danielle... Mas por que tais pensamentos interrompiam seu claro e objetivo raciocínio? – _Quando eu matá-lo tais pensamentos me deixarão, tenho certeza._ – Pensou consigo.

- Não sabia que o Duque era um pé de valsa. – Ela falou em tom zombeteiro, embora a música fosse típica da década de vinte do século vinte. – Pois bem, aceito seu convite, meu senhor!

- _My lady_ sabe pouco sobre mim. – Ele se levantou entendendo a mão a ela. – Espero causar uma boa impressão. – Ele disse num atípico tom charmoso enquanto beijava a mão direita dela. E obviamente tão gracejo não passou desapercebido pelos vampiros que atentamente observavam o casal.

- _My lady_? Mas que modos arcaicos são esses!? – Ela sorriu e caminharam rumo a pista. Delicadamente ele a envolveu pela cintura e estendeu o braço para segurar na mão dela, com maestria saíram girando pela pista. – Mas o senhor sabe conduzir muito bem uma dama! – Ela falou animadamente. E não é que ele sabia mesmo dançar?

- Não seria um cavaleiro completo se não soubesse conduzir uma dama, não é verdade? – O tom dele era bem mais leve, relaxado.

- Kamus, as pessoas não tiram os olhos de nós desde que chegamos...

- Eu já esperava por isso, Gabrielle. – Encostou os lábios ao pé do ouvido dela. – É bem possível que Saga e Kannon tenha feito muito para que tantos membros da Camarilla estivem aqui hoje afinal de contas... Aquela nossa recente história com o Toreador precisava de um desfecho cinematográfico. – Ele sorriu.

- Sem dúvida há o dedo do Príncipe e do Seneschal nisso tudo. E até seria constrangedor o fato de Kannon não tirar os olhos sobre nós se eu não soubesse que eles esperam uma bela encenação de nós, vamos dar a eles o que desejam? – Ela concordou com um gesto, logo em seguida Kamus deu um leve selinho em seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar. De fato, ele era bem atraente e não parecia nenhum pouco enferrujado em jogos de sedução, isso ela comprovara poucas horas antes tão logo se atracaram na _Villa Del Vecchio_. E tudo aquilo era apenas o começo, um bom começo, diga-se de passagem.

Kannon não tirava os olhos dos dois, fato. Havia deixado Saga conversando com Shaka enquanto preferia se unir aos exóticos freqüentadores do bar. Kamus estava levando aquela encenação a sério, até chamara a neófita para dançar! Beijara sua mão e agia como um verdadeiro "noivo" ostentando um ar de... Satisfação?

De certa forma ele não estava gostando nada daquilo, uma pontada atingiu seu coração morto: ele, Kannon, que deveria estar no lugar de Kamus, o noivo satisfeito. Achara muito sexy a Condessa usar os cabelos loiros tão curtos, realçava aquele alvo pescoço onde saltavam veias pequenas... O sangue dela deveria ser delicioso. Trocar vitae com ela... Deveria ser uma experiência incrível! Ainda bem que era só uma encenação, Kamus não iria tão longe, afinal era uma união de conveniência! O rosto fino premiado com dois olhos cor de esmeralda, aquela boca pequena e delicada era um tanto quanto tentadora... E que gênio! Era realmente invocada aquela Condessa. Decidiu-se. A tiraria para dançar. A próxima dança seria sua e ele faria com que ela não esquecesse daquilo tão cedo, estava realmente disposto a tê-la como mais uma de suas conquistas. Ninguém iria saber mesmo! Virou o copo de gim de uma vez e seguiu na direção do casal, a música demorara quase uma eternidade para acabar.

- Posso dançar com sua noiva, Kamus? – Falara em tom gentil ao dirigir-se ao Primogênito.

- Claro, Kannon. – Kamus fez um gesto de aprovação. – Gabrielle, vou até Saga. – Beijou-lhe carinhosamente a testa e virou-se para o Seneschal. – Kannon, cuide bem da dama de minha devoção. – Kannon esboçou um meio sorriso. – Claro, Kamus. – E o Primogênito deixou os dois a sós na pista dirigindo-se para a mesa de Saga.

- Condessa, permite-me. – Kannon estendera-lhe o braço para conduzi-la a um dos cantos da pista. Envolveu-a pela cintura e iniciaram a dança. – _Ela está quieta. Por quê? Não falou nada ainda...Essa mulher fala pelos cotovelos, já percebi isso!_

- Algo a incomoda, Condessa? – Perguntou gentilmente, mas já antevendo a resposta.

- Sim, a sua presença e ousadia me incomodam. Mas sou educada o suficiente para não demonstrar isso na frente de Kamus.

- Poderia ter recusado a dança, então! – Ele provocou.

- Não seria educado, dado que eu e Kamus estamos sendo o centro das atenções nesta noite. Não seria sensato recusar uma dança com o Seneschal mesmo que ele seja um porco, metido a espertinho e conquistador barato. – _Mas por que estou sendo tão agressiva? Eu realmente não gosto do jeito dele, não, eu não gosto!_

- Mas a Condessa realmente é hábil em pensar como nossos subalternos na Camarilla reagem, afinal de contas é muito próxima à ralé, não é verdade? Será que eles sabem que a sua boa apesar de linda é bem sujinha? Não é nenhum pouco delicado de sua parte falar assim comigo, minha querida. – Ele caprichara no tom debochado, irritando-a profundamente.

- Eu sei o que você quer Kannon. Pode perder suas esperanças por que não sei um prêmio no seu chaveiro. Vou deixar o _Key Club_, não vou competir com você, _capisco_? – Era a segunda vez que ele a deixava nervosa a ponto de misturar idiomas.

- Deixar o _Key Club_? Mas por quê? – Ele parecia desapontado. Assim ela perderia metade do valor dos pontos que ele poderia conquistar no _Club_ dos entediados conquistadores Ventrue.

- Cínico! – Ela tivera vontade de deixá-lo plantado sozinho naquela pista de dança, mas seria muito constrangedor para ela e Kamus. – Deixarei o _Club_, pois não quero mais brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas, quero dizer, de alguns vampiros que ainda tem algo de humano. – Ela estava tão arrependida de ter se envolvido com Afrodite. Todo aquele charme do Toreador a levara a aceitar o desafio de transformar um Toreador em outra pessoa... Sem nem mesmo conhecer Milo, aceitou o pedido de Afrodite. Quem estava manipulando quem? Ela manipulara Afrodite ou ele a manipulara? E ela ao invés de abrir um caminho de glória para Milo, o levara a um caminho que nem ela mesma sabia onde iria acabar. O estrago na vida de Kamus então... Nem merecia comentários.

- O que é isso? Uma demonstração de humanidade, Condessa? – Ele não conseguiu esconder o riso sarcástico. – Não pode mudar o que você é, minha querida. Você é tão manipuladora quanto eu. Só está em meio a uma crise de consciência, que, aliás, é completamente dispensável a um verdadeiro Ventrue.

- Considere uma fraqueza minha. Sua opinião sobre mim não me interessa, Kannon. Se o caminho do sucesso requer que eu não tenha consciência e respeito por aqueles que devo conduzir então sou uma anomalia dentro de nosso clã. Enquanto eu estiver com Kamus, estarei apenas com ele, entendeu? Tenho honra e princípios que a sua mente doente não entende.

- Ah... Agora entendi... Kamus lhe contou sobre Danielle, não é? Precisava ver quando eu e Saga o conhecemos. Ele era mais cruel em batalha do que um membro do Sabbat, sádico! Não deixava que os adversários morressem. Ele os alimentava com o próprio sangue para poder torturá-los por semanas às vezes meses! Não satisfeito com isso... Kamus vez ou outra os transformava em vampiros e os deixava esperar a luz do sol para morrerem sentindo a dor dilacerante de terem seus corpos lentamente queimados pelo sol.

- Ele se arrepende disso para sua informação, Kannon. – _Não acredito que Kamus possa ter feito coisas assim... Mas a julgar pela idade dele... E o que aconteceu com sua família... Ele realmente pode ter feito coisas assim... Mas eu senti arrependimento nele... Esse maldito está querendo me jogar contra o Kamus!_

- Tiveram conversas intimas assim? – Kannon não gostou nada de saber daquele detalhe. – E você acredita que alguém com mais de mil anos de idade consegue se arrepender? Mudar da água para o vinho, Condessa? Como você é ingênua... – O sarcasmo na voz dele era realmente incômodo. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa entre ela e Kamus e não foi apenas uma conversa... Preciso descobrir o que foi! _– Kamus foi e ainda é um dos maiores torturadores do nosso clã, criança. Você já conheceu a sala de troféus dele? Peça para vê-la. Veja as peles dos _Garous_ que ele torturou e matou! – Ele concentrou a atenção na aura dela para enxergar suas emoções e não gostou de ver que... Ela tivera uma relação há algumas horas... Ela e Kamus chegaram atrasados... Então... Eles... Sim, eles estiveram juntos! Agora Kannon estava realmente irritado.

- Os _Garous_ mataram a família dele, Kannon. _Garous_ são desprezíveis. Ele tinha todo o direito de fazer o que fez. Escuta, por que você está querendo me jogar contra ele? Não foi você e o seu irmão que me "obrigaram" a permanecer aqui em Chicago pra me unir a ele? Ei, olhe para mim, seu... Desprezível!

- Eu? Jogar-te contra o Kamus? Não, minha criança. Eu só não quero que você deixe o _Key Club _por causa dele. Só isso. – Será que era só isso mesmo? Aquela neófita possuía um idealismo fora dos padrões Ventrue e Kannon estava achando encantador. – Encantador? Não, definitivamente não. Era divertido isso sim. Mas ele não gostara de descobrir que os Kamus fizera com ela o que ele deveria ter feito, era SEU direito. – _Eles são noivos, Kannon, podem fazer o que desejarem ainda mais entre quatro paredes, longe dos olhos do seu próprio Clã!_ – Kannon tentou racionalizar.

- Desista, Kannon. Eu vou entregar minhas chaves, decidi sair do _Club_ e o farei. Não quero causar nenhum desgosto ao Duque e também... Nem vejo mais graça em seduzir por seduzir, eu já superei essa fase. Deixo isso pra pessoas mal resolvidas como você! Boa diversão, querido e continue em sua solidão eterna, por que é esse o seu destino. Quanto a mim, tenho uma pessoa honrada e que está disposta a recuperar sua humanidade para me dedicar e quem sabe uma noite destas eu possa aprender a amá-lo? Você sabe o que é o amor, Kannon? – Ela perguntou fitando-o bem nos olhos. – _Kannon é bonito, muito bonito. Mas sua alma... Não reflete nenhuma beleza. Beleza realmente não quer dizer nada entre os vampiros... Como Kannon pode ser tão, tão simplório?_

- O amor é uma desculpa para sentimentais. Isso não existe. É uma bela piada. Olhe o Saga. Ele acha que ama Verônica, mas no fundo é só uma obsessão. Amor é o refúgio dos idiotas. É a desculpa para existirem fracos. – _Se você pensa isso mesmo, Kannon, por que se incomodou quando ela disse que pode aprender a amar Kamus? Que deseja dedicar-se a ele?_

- Essa é a diferença entre você e Kamus. Ele amou um dia e isso está ajudando-o a não sucumbir diante da _Besta_. Agora você... Coitado de você, Kannon... Não tem nenhum sentido e se prende a conceitos tão mesquinhos para existir... Sim, existir. – Ela enfatizou. – Não acredito que você um dia tenha vivido. Quem é obcecado aqui é você! Tudo é competição! Tudo! Chega uma hora em que isso não é tudo, existe mais, muito mais. E eu acredito que Kamus por ter amado é muito mais valioso do que qualquer vampiro que esteja neste lugar. Ele admite isso e mesmo que mais de um milênio depois ainda se lembra de como amava Danielle! Limpe sua boca, melhor, limpe sua alma antes de tocar no nome da esposa de Kamus, entendeu?

A música estava acabando. O sorriso sarcástico de Kannon desaparecera. – Obrigada pela dança, Condessa. Foi realmente muito agradável conversar com sua nobre pessoa. Creio que haja outros cavaleiros neste ambiente que adorariam conduzi-la em uma dança. E Kannon estava certo. Afrodite já se postara a poucos metros deles e se aproximava. Kannon cumprimentou-o com a cabeça e um sorriso receptivo, deixando-a nas mãos do mais belo Toreador de Chicago.

- Permite-me, Condessa? – Ele falou com toda a graça que lhe era peculiar.

- Claro, Afrodite. A honra pertence a mim. - Ele a envolveu pela cintura e estendeu o braço para segurar na mão dela.

- Não tivemos tempo hábil para nos falarmos após a _have_ Brujah, Gabrielle. – Afrodite sussurrou sedutoramente seu nome ao pé do ouvido dela. – Você não me contou sobre seu compromisso com Kamus, minha pequena... Senti sua falta...

- Desculpe-me, Afrodite... Eu não podia falar nada até que o Príncipe acertasse minha vinda oficialmente para Chicago... São tradições do meu clã, são mais fortes do que eu. – _Não se deixe levar pelas palavras doces dele, Gabrielle...Ele é tão... Desejável. Contenha-se, você é uma vampira comprometida agora!_

- Será que pode me explicar por que escolheu seu próprio noivo para ser envolvido na ascensão do meu pupilo? – Ele ostentara um ar de homem traído e... Desejável, e ela se amaldiçoava por ter pensamentos obscenos com aquela figura tão andrógina e masculina, definitivamente um ser sobrenatural que não mais podia se mostrar aos mortais tamanha era sua condição inumana, quem diria que a beleza podia ser uma maldição? No caso dele, era. Sua beleza o restringia ao contato com vampiros e os seletos humanos que freqüentavam o Masquerade.

- Por que... De certo modo... Eu posso controlar as atitudes de Kamus e não permitir que ele faça nenhum mal ao Milo. E Kamus como Ventrue... A vitória do Milo seria ainda maior... Numa arena Brujah... – Era realmente difícil resistir ao charme de Afrodite. Ela estava sofrendo para raciocinar e não entregar a besteira que fizera.

- Mas você sabe que esse seu compromisso com Kamus está roubando a atenção do meu pupilo, não sabe? – Afrodite realmente gostava de usar seu poder sobre as pessoas. Estava realmente chateado com as omissões da Condessa.

- Mas pelo menos agora... Milo... Milo criou um nome, não é? E ganhou a simpatia de muitos... Certamente deve ter... Se... Portado bem na reunião de seu Clã ontem à noite, não? – _Será que essa música vai demorar muito para acabar? Afrodite está pegando pesado comigo... Ai, maldita hora em que eu fui deixar o Club... Mas quem é que está no controle aqui? Não sou eu! Pêra aí. Acorda Gabrielle que ele está usando seus dons sobrenaturais sobre você!_

- Sim, ele se portou maravilhosamente bem. Reconheço que fizeste um belíssimo trabalho com ele. Cuide para que Kamus não encoste em um fio de cabelo do meu pupilo, Condessa. – Ele precisava fazer com que ela sentisse rancor dele, alguma mágoa. Máscara da Morte fora bem claro em sua ameaça e com aquele brutamontes ele sabia que não existiam meias palavras. Ele até gostava um pouco daquela neófita... Mas... Não havia lugar pra esse tipo de sentimento na sua vida. Tinha um clã para controlar e um chantagista para agüentar. Finalmente a música acabara.

- Muito obrigada pela dança, Afrodite. Foi muito agradável. Agora se me permite estou cansada, vou me sentar.

- Sinta-se a vontade, Condessa. Foi um quase um prazer dançar com a senhorita. – Ele a libertou da influencia de seus poderes sobrenaturais e a viu se afastar.

Enquanto Gabrielle vivia seus dilemas na pista de dança. Kamus finalmente conseguira conversar com Saga. Tinham assuntos a resolver. Shaka deixara Saga e Kamus a sós na mesa. O Malkaviano sabia que os dois teriam muito que conversar.

- Saga.

- Kamus.

- Posso me sentar?

- Claro.

- Precisamos conversar sobre minha união com a Condessa. Você assumiu o papel de mediador não?

- Foi necessário, Kamus. Você sabe tudo o que estava em jogo.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas deveria ter me consultado antes como regem nossos costumes.

- Não houve tempo. Tínhamos que ser mais rápidos do que a língua dos neófitos. E por isso tivemos sucesso.

- De fato, o sucesso é visível. Não há muito o que discutir a respeito. Já aconteceu, especo que seja honrado e consulte-me em decisões que me envolvam diretamente. Falemos então dos tramites legais do que irei oferecer a Condessa por essa união.

- E o que tem em mente, Kamus?

- Metade dos meus bens e a _Villa del Vecchio_.

Saga começou a rir. – Pensei que essa propriedade seria vendida a mim, Kamus. Vai entregar pra ela uma propriedade tão valiosa? Ela sabe que você conseguiu aquela propriedade matando o chefe de uma tribo de _Garous_? Sabe dos quadros? Afrodite também queria comprá-la de você, mas pensei que eu teria prioridade na compra. Eu até entenderia se fosse somente a propriedade, mas o que tem lá dentro é muito mais valioso! Nem vou comentar a respeito dos seus bens. Não vou permitir isso. Onde você está com a cabeça, Kamus?

- Como mediador, deveria você defender os interesses dela, Saga. A propriedade e tudo que ela contém será da Condessa e sim, eu passarei metade de minha fortuna a ela. Quero que isso seja notório e publicado na ata da próxima reunião do Diretório. A Condessa está abrindo mão de sua vida no Brasil para permanecer em Chicago e resgatar minha honra, ela será bem recompensada por isso.

- Kamus, você tinha recursos suficientes para se candidatar a uma posição na _Gerousia_ da América do Norte, está abrindo mão disso, compreende?

- Estou ciente, Saga. Sabia que defendia meu patrimônio não por mim, mas pelo que posso oferecer ao Diretório de Chicago, você é realmente previsível para assuntos políticos. Não se preocupe, eu terei essa posição, tenho tempo e multiplicarei meus dividendos. Não tenho pressa por mim e não a terei por você. – O olhar de Kamus era gélido e desagradara a Saga, mas o Primogênito não estava preocupado com a decepção do Príncipe naquele momento – Quero também que ela como minha consorte se torne _Whip_ do nosso Clã, afinal de contas deixará de ser uma harpia.

- Isso eu não posso aceitar, Kamus. – Saga estava transtornado com as decisões de Kamus e não escondia isso.

- Pode e vai aceitar, Saga. Não estou pedindo a você, estou comunicando minha decisão como Primogênito do Clã Ventrue. Você é o Príncipe e suas decisões envolvem a política da Camarilla, do Clã Ventrue cuido eu. Se você apoiar será mais fácil para que os outros aceitem, se não apoiar minha decisão todos terão que aceitar de qualquer forma. Tome isso como um fato.

Kamus conseguira irritar Saga. Ele estava a ponto de estourar devido a ameaça do ataque Sabbat e ter seus planos frustrados em relação a mais uma posição nacional conquistada por um Ventrue de Chicago era... Quase a gota de água que faltava para que ele estourasse. Mas a noite ainda lhe reservaria surpresas.

- Kamus, se não estivemos em um lugar tão público eu realmente discutira com você. Mas diante dos reais problemas que tenho pela frente, suas decisões atípicas realmente são a última das minhas preocupações. Faça como quiser e espero muito, muito que você se arrependa da pior forma possível.

- O que é que está te preocupando de verdade, Saga? – Kamus o conhecia relativamente bem. Havia algo mais a preocupá-lo, Saga não bateria boca com ele a troco de nada, se bem que... Uma posição na Gerousia não era o que se poderia ser chamado de "nada".

- Um iminente ataque Sabbat a Chicago. – Saga falou, sem rodeios.

Kamus não conteve a surpresa. – Como assim? Eles não seriam loucos a tal ponto.

- Sim, eles são loucos a tal ponto e acontecerá em breve.

- Isso é realmente preocupante, quando o Conselho Primogênito será reunido? – Kamus, objetivo como sempre.

- Amanhã à noite e conto com você para lutar.

- Lutarei, sem dúvida. Saga, preciso ir. Eu e Gabrielle temos negócios a resolver.

- Vá, nos vemos amanhã à noite. – Eles educadamente se despediram. Kamus não era dado a discussões, mas quando decidia algo... Ele sempre ia até o fim mesmo que se arrependesse depois.

Discretamente Saga procurou Verônica com os olhos. Ela não se encontrava naquele ambiente. Procurou o irmão, encontrando-o no bar conversando com Mu. _– Kannon, onde está Verônica?_ – Perguntou-lhe usando seus poderes telepáticos. Hora da gota de água para que Saga explodisse.

_- Você não viu? _

_- Deveria ter visto o que, Kannon?_

_- Ela saiu. _

_- Como assim... Saiu? Saiu pra onde?_

_- Pra onde, eu não sei. Mas ela saiu. _

_- Verônica nunca sai do Masquerade, Kannon._

_- Mas ela saiu, Saga. Levou três seguranças com ela._

_- Você mandou alguém segui-la?_

_- Sim, irmãozinho. _

_- Vou embora, Kannon. Assim que descobrirem onde ela foi me comunique. Não dormirei enquanto não souber onde aquela teimosa foi! Deixar a segurança do Masquerade nesse momento não foi muito sensato da parte dela._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Mansão Oresund.**

Num dos quarto da mansão Oresund a festa particular de Milo e Tétis seguia animada. Definitivamente estavam dispostos a passar a noite inteira em meio a jogos eróticos.

Enquanto isso, um preocupado Afrodite deixava-se cair num dos confortáveis sofás de seu escritório. Manipular Pandora não era tão fácil quando manipular a Condessa. Precisou apenas de algumas noites tórridas com a Ventrue para que ela pensasse estar no controle da situação, Ventrue... Eram tão previsíveis. Mas no fundo havia se apegado a ela, mas não era louco de colocá-la na lista de executáveis de Máscara da Morte.

Sentiu um arrepio ao lembra-se de seu antigo amor, e hoje, desafeto. Mais de cem anos haviam se passado e no fundo Afrodite continuava o mesmo: hedonista, sedutor e um inveterado fã de apostas altas. Geralmente ele se saia bem em seus arriscados planos, mas... Quando apenas um deles deu errado... Transformara o que, na época, ele não entendia ser amor em um ódio tão grande que... Acabara. O ódio entre ele e Máscara da Morte era recíproco. O amor, apenas a lembrança de um passado tão morto quanto os dois.

Afrodite não era mal, nem bom. Era apenas um Toreador interessado nas luzes e no glamour de ser o centro das atenções e para isso precisava de poder. Não deveriam haver muitos princípios no caminho que levava ao estrelado, e quando ele se sentia tocado por algum arrependimento ou valores como honra, amizade e amor, procurava lançá-los sob o tapete. Mas eles ainda existiam. Em algum lugar dentro dele.

Poucas coisas ele não conquistara ainda. Queria a qualquer custo ser Príncipe. Pretendia retornar a seu país natal para levantar uma Práxis contra o Príncipe de Estocolmo e tomar-lhe o Principado. Tinha status e apoio político o suficiente para tirar aquele infeliz do poder. Mas seu verdadeiro sonho era ter Chicago, ser Príncipe de Chicago. Se ele e Máscara da Morte não se odiassem tanto e unissem suas forças teriam conseguido de alguma forma tirar Saga do poder. Afrodite queria Chicago, amava aquela cidade que lhe daria o que ele realmente queria: todas as atenções dos mais poderosos vampiros do mundo, e ele estaria entre as verdadeiras lendas da Camarilla.

Um passo de cada vez. Primeiro cuidar da ascensão de Milo, depois partir para Estocolmo para ganhar a disputa de Práxis enquanto Chicago seria destruída pelo Sabbat. A Camarilla enfraquecida seria fácil de ser manipulada. Ele já sabia das movimentações nos territórios anarquistas, Saga confirmara isso algumas horas antes. Certamente Saga ficaria desmoralizado diante de um confronto com o Sabbat, não teria condições de permanecer no Principado! Afrodite só precisaria chamar a Práxis, fazer um discurso e conquistar apoio para tirar Saga do poder.

Kannon era uma carta fora do baralho, não tinha a simpatia da maioria dos anciões que só o respeitavam por ser irmão de Saga. Kamus. Até pouco tempo atrás o preocupava, era um concorrente forte, mas de certa forma a Condessa ajudara a enfraquecê-lo politicamente: primeiro por que ele perdera de modo humilhante uma luta para um Toreador, e isso representaria uma mácula na imagem mais do que perfeita que o Príncipe de Chicago precisava ter depois... Não satisfeito, Kamus se uniria a uma neófita que não tinha nenhum laço com Chicago. O Príncipe de Chicago precisava ser inabalável, quase um Deus, e ele era divino, o espelho lhe dizia isso.

Milo, caíra como uma luva em seu plano! Seria o peão perfeito em seu complexo jogo de xadrez. Tinha fama de anarquista em Atenas, Afrodite ficou de olho nele exatamente por isso. Milo conquistara o respeito dos Brujah que seriam decisivos na disputa da Práxis fosse contra Saga, (se ele sobrevivesse ao ataque)... Fosse contra Kamus. Milo ficaria feliz como Primogênito Toreador... Como era próximo de Aioria, o Primogênito Brujah... Certamente Aioria por suas diferenças mais do que notórias com Saga... Apoiaria a ele, Afrodite. Bastava levantar a práxis! E quem Aioria apoiasse, seria o novo Príncipe de Chicago! Pois tantos os Malkavianos quanto os Nosferatu seguiriam o voto de Aioria. Isso era um fato.

Afrodite só tinha que se preocupar em criar um atrito entre Aioria e Kamus, já que eles se davam bem consideradas as diferenças entre seus clãs. Precisava abalar esse relacionamento de alguma forma, ele só não sabia ainda, como iria fazer isso. E sim, claro, fazer com que Máscara da Morte desaparecesse da face da Terra muito discretamente.

Chamou com a campainha um de seus ghouls que rapidamente entrou no amplo escritório.

- Eles ainda estão no quarto? – Perguntou com uma voz desinteressada.

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Pode se retirar.

Afrodite se levantou e bocejou. O dia nasceria em breve e apesar do cansaço, tinha que executar mais uma parte de seu plano: conquistar a afeição e confiança de Milo. Definitivamente era uma parte deliciosa do seu plano, por que o garoto era um vulcão na cama ( a noite passada fora memorável) e não havia lugar melhor para tratar de política do que numa confortável cama de dossel. Tétis. Tola e fogosa Tétis. Fora muito útil em entreter Milo durante a noite, agora era a hora dela sair de cena.

- Vamos ver até onde esse rapaz pode ir, comigo, é claro. – Falou enquanto ia deixando suas peças de roupa pelo chão, formando uma visão ao mesmo tempo bela em sua aparência e terrível em suas intenções.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, zona industrial nas margens do Lago Michigan.**

Mascara da Morte acendera mais um cigarro e sozinho observava o reflexo da lua nas poluídas águas do Lago Michigan. Se lembrava de que nem sempre o lago fora sujo, engraçado pensar isso, por que era mais ou menos assim com ele: nem sempre ele fora sujo.

Há muito tempo, fora um ser humano e as pessoas gostavam de estar perto dele. Era jovial, falante e cativante. Hoje, elas se afastavam por que ele mudara e para pior. Difícil considerar que houvesse vampiros de caráter e definitivamente o seu havia desaparecido assim como a sua necessidade de respirar. Era apenas um cadáver ambulante que não poderia morrer nunca de câncer no pulmão. Uma pena. Bebeu um gole de whisque no gargalo da garrafa, estava cada vez mais difícil ficar bêbado e havia horas em que ele realmente queria esquecer tudo e todos a sua volta. Mas existiam as responsabilidades e ele as tinha em grande quantidade.

Em sua existência nunca houve espaço para meios termos. Tudo era oito ou oitenta: ou ele realmente era leal e justo até mesmo bondoso ou se transformava no maior inimigo que alguém poderia não querer ter em seu encalço. Sim, sua vontade era de ferro e ele soube esperar pelo momento certo para executar seu plano. Mais algumas noites, apenas mais algumas noites e seus inimigos começariam a cair. Acendeu outro cigarro e sorriu imaginando como eles iriam sofrer e talvez nunca suspeitassem de que ele fora o articulador de suas vertiginosas quedas.

- Vampiros... Odeio todos vocês, todos!

Ele se levantou e arremessou a garrafa vazia em um latão próximo. Em momento algum percebera que um homem envolto em um manto negro o observava e estudava cada um dos seus movimentos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Biblioteca Central.**

"_Verônica, não decepcione meu irmão..."_ As palavras de Aioria ecoavam em sua mente. Agora ela estava parada na frente da Biblioteca Central tomando coragem para entrar. Como era tola. Como era tão cega. A devoção de Aioros era bem mais sincera do que ela esperava. Ouvir sobre o que ele fizera por ela deixava-a ainda mais perturbada.

- Verônica? O que faz aqui? A luz dos postes pode queimar sua pele! – Ouviu a voz suave e preocupada de Aioros. – Vamos, entre antes que se machuque!

Ela estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que esquecera até mesmo de sua sensibilidade sobrenatural diante da luz. Nem se dera ao trabalho de colocar uma proteção ao deixar o Masquerade.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, minha querida Verônica? – Ele a conduzia pelo saguão da biblioteca o cheiro daqueles livros envolveram-na, fascinando-a... Tanto conhecimento naquele lugar... Tantas respostas para perguntas... Aquele lugar era a cara de Aioros e ele não escondia seu orgulho em tê-lo fundado, queria levar o conhecimento a todas as pessoas que pudesse, era realmente um homem bom e ela uma mulher má. O que ela fazia pelas pessoas? Nada. Aioros vivia para os outros, e acima de tudo vivia para ela. E o que ela fazia? Nada. Aioria estava certo em ter lhe dado um ultimato. Tinha que dar o braço a torcer, ninguém nunca fizera tanto por ela sem pedir nada em troca. Afinal de contas, no mundo existia apenas um Aioros.

- Aioros, eu soube do que você fez. Não, não me interrompa, por favor. Soube que negou entregar-me a minha família. Por que se arriscou tanto?

- Por que a amo, Verônica. Somente por isso.

- Não quero que Chicago seja atacada por minha culpa, não quero ter mais mortes em minha consciência... Não mereço seu amor. – Ela pensou em Saga, por que tinha que amar a ele? Não seria mais simples se ela conseguisse amar Aioros?

- Fiz o que acreditei ser o certo e Saga concorda comigo, Verônica. Vamos lutar para proteger a cidade e você não tem culpa de nada. É exatamente isso que eles querem que você se sinta culpada e se entregue. Mas você não o fará, não permitirei isso.

- Aioros, eu não quero. Contate o Sabbat e me entregue. – Ela mostrou decisão em sua voz, afinal de contas era o certo a se fazer.

- Verônica, eu sempre faço o que você quer, mas sua vida não é algo negociável para mim, entende, minha querida?

- Não mereço toda essa consideração, Aioros. Eu tenho que me desculpar com você por tudo... Não pensei que você falasse sério quando dizia que me amava.

- Eu não costumo brincar com coisas sérias, minha querida. Nunca menti ou escondi o que sinto por você. Foi meu irmão que tirou sua paz, não foi?

- Foi... Quero dizer, não. Eu apenas conversei com ele sobre... Nós.

- Não precisa ficar cabisbaixa, Verônica. Nem se sentir culpada, você não tem culpa por não me amar, sei que seu coração pertence ao Saga, não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso. – Ele sorria enquanto levantava o rosto dela. Colocou-se de joelhos na frente dela. – Vamos, não fique assim. Meu amor por você é o suficiente para mim. Vou ter uma conversa muito séria com meu irmão, ele não tinha o direito de invadir a sua vida.

- Tudo o que Aioria falou... Tinha sentido, eu é que não queria entender isso. Pensei que você fazia todos os meus caprichos somente como meu submisso. Tanto que... Entre todos os meus submissos... Você sempre foi o meu preferido, por ser o mais dedicado o mais disposto a enfrentar os limites da dor... Mas... Pensei que era apenas a nossa relação de dominação que existisse. Eu sou caprichosa, admito. Gosto de dominar, sim, adoro isso. Mas... Sinceramente Aioros? Acho que não posso continuar esse jogo com você. Você é um homem que merece realmente mais do que isso. E sinto por não poder dar a você o que deseja, eu realmente não posso...

- Eu gosto das coisas como elas estão, Verônica... Gosto mesmo. Desde quando fizemos aquela viagem de Madri para Londres, eu, você, Saga e Kannon – Ele sorriu e seus olhos brilhavam - Nunca fui tão feliz em minha vida. Não me prive dessa felicidade, por favor... – Ele apertou com delicadeza a mão gelada dela. – No começo foi difícil entender que você amava o Saga e me usava e ainda usa para fazer ciúmes a ele, como fez ontem a noite... Mas eu me permito ser egoísta e saber que... Eu já te beijei e ele não. Eu já passei noites inteiras nas suas mãos, e ele não. Querendo ou não, eu já tive mais de você do que o Saga. Estou certo, não estou? Você não teve nada como ele ou com aquele doente do Kannon, não é mesmo?

- Sim, você está certo. Eu não me dobrei a ele, quero dizer a eles. E nem eles a mim. – Um pouco da Mistress finalmente aparecera. Aioros gostava de ser isso em Verônica.

- Essa é a Verônica que eu conheço e amo! Não dê crédito as palavras de Aioria, tivemos uma discussão ontem, meu irmão é muito diferente de mim. Mas acho que ele finalmente foi tocado pelo amor e bem, quando se ama, não temos chão sob nossos pés.

- Você está falando daquela humana, a Marin, não é?

- Sim, dela mesma. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que ela está no Masquerade, sei que você irá tratá-la muito bem com o seu jeitinho particular de mostrar que gosta de alguém – Ele sorriu e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

- Eu gostei dela, tem muita fibra. Mas acho que seu irmão vai sofrer muito por ela ser humana... Acho difícil que Saga permita que Aioria a abrace e a torne uma Brujah.

- Quando Aioria sentir que é o momento, eu conto com sua ajuda para que meu irmão cabeça dura não sofra. Interceda junto a Saga, por favor, acho muito difícil ele negar um pedido seu, se ele não puder transformá-la, faça-o você. Ao menos ela será imortal.

- Eu acho que seu irmão não gostaria de me ver metida a tal ponto, Aioros... Farei o que puder, por que você nunca me pediu nada. É a primeira vez em tanto tempo que nos conhecemos que você me pede algo e nem é para você, Aioros. Por que faz isto?

- Por que desejo que meu irmão seja feliz, a felicidade dos que amo é mais importante do que a minha, Verônica. Vamos, me diga o que posso fazer para que você volte a sorrir?

- Posso passar o dia com você? Já vai amanhecer... E eu não quero dormir sozinha hoje...

- Quer dormir comigo?

- Sim, quero muito.

- E depois podemos "brincar" um pouco? Sinto falta dos nossos encontros...

- Você quer mesmo? – Os olhos dela brilharam.

- Mas é óbvio que sim, adoro servir você, minha Deusa.

- Aioros você não existe. Como pode ser tão maravilhoso?

- Isso é você quem diz minha querida. Vamos, meu quarto fica no subsolo da biblioteca.

Ele a conduziu por uma série de escadarias que levavam até seu refúgio. Verônica nunca estivera ali, afinal de contas Aioros sempre ia até ela e não o contrário. Tudo estava metodicamente arrumado. Aioros era muito organizado. O lugar era bem amplo e parecia uma extensão da biblioteca acima dos dois. Estantes e mais estantes de livros em idiomas que há muitos séculos não eram falados, mas que aquele homem dominava com maestria. Ele notou a surpresa dela e sem esconder o orgulho que sentia por seu legado apontou para uma estande e falou:

– Muitos desses livros são sobre a nossa espécie, minha querida. Existem também tratados sobre medicina e filosofia medieval que foram considerados perdidos pela humanidade, mas estou tentando gradativamente colocá-los a disposição do público, Aioria tem me ajudado nisso com seus contatos na Universidade de Chicago. Alguns foram escritos por mim ao registrar a história do meu clã e são dados aos jovens Brujah que desejam aprender, infelizmente poucos se interessam por coisas tão velhas...

- Aioros, quem sabe que você tem tudo isso aqui?

- Poucas pessoas. Meu irmão e Ikki sempre entram aqui quando querem. Shaka vez ou outra me pede alguns livros sobre a história dos treze clãs e suas lendas, você sabe que eles são proibidos pela Camarilla, não sabe? – Ela concordou com a cabeça. – E esses aqui são sobre magia e arcanos. Ensinam como um vampiro pode aumentar seus poderes através do uso da magia. Os Malkavianos tem muito interesse nesses exemplares. Agora... Existem alguns que eu guardo no cofre por que são realmente perigosos... Você quer vê-los?

- Perigosos? Como assim? Não me diga que... Você tem material de infernalistas? Até no Sabbat eles são caçados!

- Consegui reunir uma coletânea sobre linhagens desaparecidas de nossa espécie e... Não gosto nem de tocar nesse assunto, por que aqueles livros são a verdadeira representação do mal, estão vivos, feitos de pele humana e escritos com sangue... São livros de invocações de demônios, minha querida. São realmente perigosos. Tentei destruí-los, mas nem com fogo e água eles se desfazem, possuem uma proteção mística feita do mais puro mal e podem corromper aqueles de mente fraca. Nem Aioria nem Ikki tem a chave deste cofre e me deram a palavra de que nunca tocariam nestes livros que podem dar a qualquer um o que desejar, mas pedirão a alma e a morte de inocentes em troca, na melhor das hipóteses.

Verônica estava chocada com a revelação dele. - Aioros, você nunca se sentiu tentado em usá-los?

- Não. Nunca, Verônica. – A voz dele era tranqüila e realmente mostrava que ele nunca tivera intenção de usar aquele conhecimento, embora o mesmo pudesse dar qualquer coisa que ele desejasse.

Aioros era um filosofo e tinha muito conhecimento, Verônica sabia. Era a pessoa mais inteligente que ela conhecera. Mas diante daquelas revelações ela só podia chegar a uma conclusão: Aioros poderia ter alcançado a Golconda... Mas isso era uma lenda! Ele era calmo demais para ser um Brujah, limita-se sempre ao espaço da biblioteca, não ia atrás de ninguém (exceto dela)... Alimentava-se muito pouco, o que não condizia com sua idade avançada. Diziam tais lendas que se o vampiro conseguisse controlar seus instintos e conter a _Besta_, tornava-se menos suscetível a necessidade de sangue e aos pecados da existência vampírica e Aioros tinha uma aura diferente, era literalmente uma pessoa iluminada. Até então ela pensara que tal iluminação era devido a grande inteligência dele, mas agora parecia fazer sentido por que ele era tão diferente de qualquer outro vampiro que ela conhecera.

- Aioros... Você... Não me diga que, você... Você conseguiu Aioros? – Ela não podia acreditar naquilo.

- Se refere à Golconda? Sim, eu acredito que tenha conseguido. Meu remorso, meu arrependimento e a aceitação da minha condição de amaldiçoado a beber sangue pela eternidade me elevaram a uma compreensão do mundo e de mim mesmo. Consegui aceitar a _Besta_ e ela me aceitou; somos opostos, somos uno. Precisei ser cruel e santo, conhecer o purgatório para trilhar a Golconda. Queria poder lhe dizer como consegui isso, mas é uma trilha pessoal onde o auto conhecimento e os extremos são a base da busca... Desde o meu abraço... Eu busco estar em paz comigo mesmo e com todos a minha volta até mesmo com Saga. Mas ele é que espartano, não eu. – _Como ele conseguia fazer uma piada tentando fazer parecer normal a lenda máxima entre os imortais? Tratava-se da Golconda!_

- Seu irmão sabe disso? Aioros, você... – Ela o abraçou. Por isso você é "assim".

- Aioria não acredita na Golconda, querida. Agora você entende por que sou tão calmo e vivo em paz enquanto todos estão em conflito. Viver tais conflitos é parte desse processo de crescimento, mas compreendê-los e aceita-los é a parte realmente difícil. – Sua expressão tornou-se séria – Queria que você ficasse com a chave do cofre, a senha é a data do seu aniversário. – Ele sorriu. - Não confio nem em meu irmão para ficar com esta chave, Aioria ainda tem que sofrer muito para não ser tentado pelo que está lá dentro. Caso alguma coisa aconteça comigo, entregue essa chave ao Mu. Ele saberá o que fazer com toda a maldade que está lacrada lá dentro.

Ela pegou a minúscula chave eletrônica. – Aioros... Eu não mereço tamanha confiança, tenho medo de ser tentada... Todo esse poder...

- Olhe bem para mim. Você tem tudo o que quer menos o Saga, ao menos por enquanto. E você sabe que amor é algo tão grande que nem a magia pode te dar o que deseja. Pode te dar a ilusão de ter esse amor, mas não fazer com que alguém te ame sem que desgraças aconteçam contigo. O livre arbítrio existe e o céu e o inferno podem tentar manipulá-lo, mas essa liberdade de escolha é maior do que nós. Você tem a chave e a senha, a escolha é sua, e a julgar pelo que conheço de você, não é o tipo que apela para o caminho trilhado pelos fracos de espírito, você consegue o que quer com as suas próprias mãos. Por isso eu te amo e amarei por toda a eternidade enquanto eu viver e após minha vida. Carrego essa certeza no coração desde que a vi pela primeira vez, Verônica.

Ela desmoronou, lágrimas doloridas brotaram em seus olhos. Não, não tinha nenhuma palavra para dizer, só conseguia chorar e abraçá-lo. Ele por sua vez afagava seus cabeços e ternamente a consolava com palavras doces. Tudo nele era doce e inspirava respeito e admiração. Por que um homem que tinha tudo nas mãos se colocava sob os pés dela? Ela realmente não merecia tudo aquilo, mas ele achava que sim e que ela só estava passando por uma fase ruim. Aioros falava que ela precisava ser forte por que tempos difíceis viriam e ela precisava continuar escrevendo sua história com as próprias mãos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Clube Masquerade, Porão.**

Marin mal conseguia acreditar que havia sobrevivido a tumultuada reabertura do Porão. Como era de se esperar, fora um sucesso. E ela tivera força e vigor o suficiente para controlar todos os problemas da noite, colocando três ou quatro arruaceiros bêbados para fora do estabelecimento.

O Rage fora um sucesso no palco, ela só se lamentou por não ter lembrado de levar uma filmadora para registrar a performance arrasadora de Hyoga nos vocais. Ele realmente estava inspirado naquela noite! O loirinho cantou com a alma e o público foi ao delírio.

Infelizmente os meninos não puderam ficar para ajudá-la a arrumar as coisas, dado que... O sol era um perigo para a existência deles. Ela não se importou muito com isso já que ela queria mesmo era ficar sozinha, a lembrança do beijo daquele vampiro maldito ainda estava na sua boca e o sangue dele a deixara mais do que disposta para arrumar tudo no lugar antes de finalmente encostar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Por varias vezes ela se pegou olhando na direção da entrada esperando que ele retornasse, mas... Ele não apareceu. Sentiu um aperto no peito por isso. Deveria estar puta da vida com ele, já que... Dera toda a bandeira do mundo que estivera a fim dele e... Aioria mão quis ter algo mais com ela, não uma aventura, mas algo mais. Sentiu um friozinho no estomago ao lembrar das palavras dele: _"__Desculpe... Mas eu não quero você por uma noite ou pra uma aventura, eu quero mais."_ – Será que ele queria dizer que... Era realmente isso que ele queria ou não passava de uma encenação para conquistá-la? Na hora ela só pode sentir raiva dele, mas agora... As palavras dele ecoavam fundo na sua mente.

De qualquer forma, ela não teria respostas tão cedo e na verdade, talvez não quisesse respostas, tinha medo de ter se apaixonado por Aioria, e ela não se perdoaria se isso realmente fosse real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, refúgio do Príncipe, localização desconhecida.**

O sol já se mostrava alto no horizonte, Saga sentia, apesar das imensas paredes de concreto que o protegiam daquela luz terrível, ele não demonstrava nenhum sinal de que se deixaria levar pelo sono dos amaldiçoados.

Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados, sua expressão demonstrara que ele havia vertido lágrimas de sangue. Caminhava desanimado de um lado para o outro para aliviar a tensão que tomava conta de seu corpo frio. Suas vestes estavam amassadas, desarrumadas, parecia que ele havia sido atropelado por um trem. Mas na verdade, elas tinham sentido o toque quente do sol e da maldição vampírica.

Ficara na porta da Biblioteca Central até **QUASE** o sol tocá-lo a fundo, quase cometera suicídio, não morrera por ter sido socorrido a tempo por seus fiéis ghouls. Mas ele não se importava com o fato de que teria morrido. O que não saia de sua cabeça até agora era: por que Verônica fora até a biblioteca? Claro, ela fora se encontrar com Aioros. Mas... Por quê? Por quê? Será que... As lembranças de vê-la beijando o Brujah no meio do Masquerade o deixaram ainda mais irritado. Era diferente pensar que ela tinha algo com Aioros e diferente **VER** que ela realmente costumava ficar com seu maior inimigo.

Inimigo? Saga e Aioros eram realmente inimigos? Se eram de fato, por que não se mataram em mais de dois mil anos? Oportunidades eles tiveram. Eram tão diferentes, mas sempre, em todo esse tempo, mesmo em lados opostos, conviveram; às vezes até se ajudando, como fizeram ainda neófitos na Grécia ao expulsarem os Persas ou na Idade Média quando até salvaram a vida um do outro, mas... Houve o "fator Verônica", e tanto ele, como Aioros e Kannon se apaixonaram pela Lasombra.

Saga estava de **SACO CHEIO** dos jogos de Verônica, ele realmente a amava. E... Sentia que talvez ela realmente preferisse ficar com Aioros, afinal de contas o Brujah poderia assumi-la como mulher diante de todos (e ela merecia isso), enquanto ele... Teria que escolher entre se tornar um párea expurgado do clã Ventrue ou continuar a seguir com sua missão. Ser um líder não era fácil, e ele sempre o fora, por isso era um dos mais brilhantes e admirados Ventrue do mundo, sem exageros.

No final das contas, ele finalmente tinha que admitir que Aioros fora o único amigo que tivera em toda sua existência, os séculos comprovavam isso. Não o matou quando teve oportunidade e Aioros idem. Ele perderia Verônica para o Brujah. Era questão de tempo para que isso acontecesse, e ele daria um basta nesta situação. Os jogos acabariam, e ele continuaria seu solitário caminho em dirigir a Camarilla, proteger a seita que ajudou a criar e defenderia Chicago com sua vida contra o Sabbat.

Diante de sua predisposição de morrer, que fosse pelos motivos certos: pela cidade que ajudara a criar e pela felicidade de duas das três pessoas que ele amava. Quem visse o altivo Príncipe mergulhado em sua depressão jamais acreditaria que aquele homem que se encolhera naquele canto abraçando os joelhos era realmente o lendário Saga que escrevera seu nome entre os luminares não apenas da Camarilla ou dos Ventrue, mas entre as treze famílias e suas ideologias e sangue completamente diferente uns dos outros.

O fim estava próximo, Saga sentia isso e se entregou com todas as suas forças a um choro amargo.

- Verônica, eu te amo tanto... Por que faz isso comigo? Por que, Verônica? – Ele falava enquanto apertava o peito, era muita dor para suportar e ele já a carregava há tanto tempo... Tanto tempo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estou procurando mostrar nessa fic que não existem vampiros completamente bons ou maus. Bem, o Aioros é uma exceção por ter atingido um estado de iluminação que é tão raro, mas tão raro que nem as centenas de livros da White Wolf sobre o universo dos Vampiros fala muito. Não existe forma para se alcançar a Golconda, mas desde já deixo a dica que o Shaka está num dos extremos desse caminho, não sei se ele vai conseguir chegar a Golconda, isso vai depender da minha comunicação mental com o personagem. :) Lutar contra a Besta é o dilema de todo vampiro, a Besta é a maldição e eles não são humanos, então... Isso dá margem a muita história. :)

Falando em Shaka... Desculpe decepcionar quem gosta do casal Shaka x Mú. Eu não consigo entrar tão bem na mente dos dois personagens a ponto de escrever um romance entre eles (ao menos nessa fic) até agora nada, absolutamente nada me veio à mente a respeito deles a não ser o fato de serem Malkavianos. :(

E claro, nossos fofos Kamus e Milo. O mundo dá muitas voltas e eu realmente não sei qual será o destino dos personagens nessa história. Eu costumo me deixar levar pelas idéias que afloram na minha mente e escrever, por exemplo, fiquei com os olhos lacrimejando um pouco pra escrever as cenas do Aioros e da Verônica, por que eu realmente me coloquei no lugar dele.

Existe um **metaplot** que eu estou seguindo, mas não posso falar nada sobre o destino em particular de cada personagem. Desculpe se estou decepcionando vocês, eu consigo entrar na mente do Kamus muito mais fácil do que na do Milo, pra mim é difícil escrever as partes do Milo, mas as partes do Kamus saem com MUITA facilidade. Aceito dicas sobre COMO escrever sobre o Milo. :)

Aioria e Marin são meu ponto de equilíbrio. Foi a vontade de escrever sobre os dois que me levou a querer montar algumas fics. Só que o negócio cresceu e... Tenho que admitir, são o meu grande xodó, só perdendo para os gêmeos que eu amo de coração. E como vocês podem perceber são ao lado do Kamus os personagens principais dessa história.

Tramas dentro de tramas. Eu acho que algumas pessoas podem ficar chocadas com as cenas do Afrodite nesse capítulo, afinal do primeiro capítulo ele falou "adoro um conto de fadas" por isso uma justificativa baseada no universo do World of Darkness: a Camarilla é um palco pra um vampiro derrubar o outro, ninguém faz nada sem estar interessado em algo, se vocês repararem não tem um personagem nessa fic que não tenha suas crenças e desejos pessoais para serem realizados. Alguns ainda não deixaram claro isso, mas deixarão. Digamos que as piores coisas que existem nos humanos (famosos pecados capitais) nos vampiros são elevadas à décima potência. risos

Esse capítulo saiu mais rápido e maior do que eu esperava. Bendito seja o feriado que me deu tempo para escrevê-lo! Fiquei **muito feliz** com as reviews de quem acompanha essa humilde fic, obrigada pelo carinho, é por causa de vocês que comentam eu me animei a continuá-la!

_**Só escrevo o próximo capítulo se as pessoas deixarem reviews!Façam uma Nuriko feliz e comentem ok?**_


	12. Profecias

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do _**World of Darkness**_ – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo XI – Profecias**

**Urbana e Champaign, Região metropolitana de Chicago, campus da Universidade de Ilinois.**

Shaka despertada apreensivo de seu sono amaldiçoado. Não conseguira vislumbrar as teias do futuro. Esforçou-se ao máximo para se concentrar, mas o desejo por sangue humano era maior, precisava caçar. Sentia aquela necessidade urgente por sangue e não conseguia controlá-la... Ou não queria? Era tão prazeroso beber do sangue dos humanos... Shaka assustou-se com o rumo de seus pensamentos. Havia tantas coisas por fazer, tanto para decidir... Mas naquele momento ele só pensava no doce sabor do sangue. Arrancou forças de onde não conseguia imaginar para controlar sua _Besta_, ao menos até o fim da reunião de Primogênitos que participaria em algumas horas. Vestiu-se sombriamente para a ocasião e deixou seus aposentos, na sala comunal Mu, Shun e Hyoga esperavam por ele.

Shaka sem se esforçar muito sentira o sangue percorrendo os corpos jovens de Shun e Hyoga que demonstravam o rubor típico daqueles que haviam se alimentado há pouco tempo. Aquilo quase o descontrolou. Quase. Se não fosse a intervenção sábia de seu braço direito, Mu:

_- Shaka, nem pense em atacar os meninos. Eles não têm culpa de sua sede incontrolável, talvez o torpor por algumas semanas te acalme!_

_- É tão visível assim, Mu?_

_- Para mim, é! _

_- Torpor não é uma opção neste momento e você sabe disso, Mu. _

- Boa noite, espero que o show de vocês tenha sido o que desejavam. – Disse Shaka após os breves segundos em comunicação telepática com Mu.

- Foi legal, o Hyoga destruiu nos vocais! – Shun falou com empolgação enquanto Hyoga limitava-se a demonstrar modéstia.

- Vocês viram não viram? – Mu interrompeu quase em transe.

- Sim, nós vimos. – Responderam ao mesmo tempo os três malkavianos.

- Quem foi mais longe e viu mais? – Perguntou Shaka com os olhos fechados.

- Eu vi. Eu fui. – Respondeu Shun completamente em transe com os olhos bem abertos e virados, completamente brancos.

- O que a mãe Lilith lhe mostrou? – Perguntou Shaka tocando as têmporas do jovem Malkaviano.

- Uma mulher. Tudo é negro ao seu redor. Ela irá despertar o mal que dorme sob a terra.

- Como ela é, Shun? – Perguntou Hyoga preocupado.

- Não o interrompa, Hyoga! Ele está no fundo da teia! – Mu o repreendeu preocupado. Se Shun perdesse a concentração sua alma poderia não voltar das profundezas do pensamento Malkaviano poderia ficar preso nas sensações da teia para sempre.

- Uma mulher, e ela vai liderar a libertação. Uma mulher, ela quer destruir tudo, quer vingança. Uma alma atormentada dorme no corpo de um artista e despertará buscando por vingança.

- Ele vai morrer. Ele vai morrer. Antigo e heleno. Sua hora está chegando, ele sabe que vai morrer.

_- Será que é ela, Mu? – Shaka iniciou o elo mental com Mu, referindo-se a Pandora. Mas quem serão as outras duas? Não consigo identificar a alma a quem ele se refere, está tudo muito escuro para mim... Heleno... Os gregos se chamavam Helenos há muitos séculos atrás... Mas qual deles iremos perder? Qual? Saga? Kannon? Julian? Aioros? Aioria? _

_- Por Lilith, Shaka! Pode ser Pandora, mas como ela fará isso, vamos intervir? Alma... Vingança... Deve ser alguma encarnação ou algum espírito que pode possuir um vampiro, deve ser um espírito poderoso... Esse vampiro pode ser médium... Ou então... SER UM DOS NOSSOS!_ – Mú arregalou os olhos. Podia ver que Shaka sabia algo que não compartilhara com ele.

- Shun, tente ver o ataque... Quando ele virá? – Shaka falou pausadamente enquanto abria seu pulso e o estendia na direção da boca de Shun. Seu sangue potente ajudaria o jovem a conseguir ver aquilo que nem ele conseguia enxergar na teia. Shun por sua vez deixou suas presas sobrenaturais à mostra e num ato de desespero bebeu daquele sangue como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, quase descontrolado, Hyoga e Mu precisaram afastá-lo de Shaka que agora se juntara a Shun no transe.

Os dois malkavianos em transe andavam em circulo, falando palavras incompreensíveis em algum idioma que até mesmo Mu não conseguia compreender. Hyoga, coitado... Estava desesperado com a terrível cena que os videntes protagonizavam. Era assustador ver os dois com os olhos brancos, presas a mostra, falando desesperadamente numa língua que machucava seus ouvidos enquanto aumentavam o ritmo da caminhada circular. Os minutos se passavam e nada dos dois pararem, nada. Mu tentava captar algum sentido onde nada parecia fazer sentido. Foi então que Shaka e Shun soltaram um urro medonho caindo de costas no chão. Mu sabia o que fazer e correu na direção do vidente mais jovem:

- Shun, o ataque! Fale sobre o ataque! – Ele sacudia o corpo banhado em suor. Mas um suor a base de sangue.

- Eles... Eles já estão aqui... – Falou antes de desmaiar.

- Shun! – Gritou Hyoga enquanto afastava um atônito Mu de seu amigo.

- Como eles entraram na cidade e nós não vimos nada, Shaka!? – Mu gritou, sentindo-se inútil. Só então percebeu que Shaka ainda não havia voltado a seu corpo, estava desacordado. – Shaka! Acorda! – Ele correu na direção do corpo inerte, ajoelhando-se pegou o nos braços chacoalhando-o, estapeando seu rosto banhado em sangue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ruas semi-desertas na região metropolitana de Chicago.**

Kannon espreitava seu alimento. Um descuidado rapaz caminhava cambaleante entre os armazéns abandonados daquela região da cidade. Tolo. Mal sabia que morreria em poucos minutos. Dito e feito. Em questão de segundos, Kannon deixou seu esconderijo agarrando o pobre humano por trás. Sem nenhuma gentileza, tapou a boca dele para que não gritasse enquanto cravava as presas em seu pescoço e bebia com avidez a vida daquele homem. Quando sentiu que o coração do humano estava quase parando de bater, quebrou sem dificuldades o pescoço frágil daquele que lhe propiciara seu alimento.

Era o quinto humano que matara naquela noite. O quinto! Fizera-o movido pela raiva contida na noite anterior, as palavras da neófita não o deixavam em paz e na ausência de paz ele decidira exercer sua crueldade. Certamente Saga ficaria possesso por ele ter cometido tamanha insensatez arriscando chamar a atenção para mortes tão estranhas numa mesma noite. Mas sinceramente? A ira do Príncipe era a última coisa que lhe preocupava no momento.

Saga... Seu irmão, seu sangue. Eram tão iguais, mas tão diferentes. Saga sempre fora o centro de tudo, tudo! Kannon vivera sempre na sombra e com as sobras do irmão. Desde pequenos quando mortais sempre fora assim e hoje não era diferente. Enquanto Saga era o Príncipe, ele era o Seneschal, o segundo em comando. Mas Saga... Saga era o primeiro, sempre.

Saga se tornara um vampiro e odiava isso. Por que ELA escolhera Saga para abraçar e não a ele, Kannon? Por quê? A muito custo, Kannon embebedara o irmão já vampiro e o conduzira numa relação incestuosa. Kannon se lembrava dessa noite como se fosse hoje.

Ao se dar conta do que fizera com o irmão, Saga ficou desesperado, sentindo-se culpado a ponto de... Quase se matar. O irmão mais velho tinha tendências suicidas quando se sentia fora do controle de sua vida, neste caso não mais uma vida, e sim uma existência como vampiro. E ele, Kannon, soubera manipular (muito bem) o irmão para que Saga também o transformasse em um vampiro. Mas... Droga. Kannon nunca teria os poderes de Saga, afinal de contas Saga fora abraçado por ELA.

Ao longo dos anos, Kannon soubera manipular a culpa que o irmão sentia por terem tido aquela noite pecaminosa. Tanto que... Em poucos momentos em mais de dois mil anos eles haviam se separado por mais de dois ou três anos. Mas Kannon sempre sabia onde o mais velho estava sempre. E agora... Quem se sentia culpado era Kannon.

Tudo havia começado com as palavras da neófita na noite anterior. Não conseguiu encarar Saga depois disso, definitivamente não conseguiu. Sabia que o irmão sempre evitava fazer qualquer coisa que o desagradasse, pois acabaria por sentir culpado pelo incesto que cometera e Kannon sabia o que falar e como olhá-lo para despertar essa culpa que nunca o abandonaria. Mas não havia como negar. A estrela de Saga era mais brilhante que a sua própria e era hora de admitir isso e sim, ao contrário do que ela dissera, Kannon sabia o que era o amor. Era o que ele sentia por seu irmão. E se culpava por isso. Céus! Amar o próprio irmão? Desejá-lo tanto assim a ponto de induzi-lo a uma noite sem limites com seu igual? Aquilo era realmente doente estivera guardando na parte mais intima do seu ser.

Não, ele não vivera sua própria vida, vivera a vida do irmão. Vivera para controlar o irmão, sempre. O relacionamento dos dois com Verônica era apenas a ponta do iceberg. Saga amava aquela vadia e Kannon se colocara no caminho dos dois de forma nada sutil. Mostrara a Saga como era bom dominar e controlar e que nunca deveria ceder aos encantos da Lasombra e aquele jogo de poder e sedução se arrastara por tantos séculos! Saga estava a ponto de enlouquecer e... Quase se entregara ao sol da manhã na frente da biblioteca de Chicago. Kannon não se perdoaria se algo tivesse acontecido com seu irmão...

Ele, em seu infinito egoísmo quase sentenciara aliada as palavras da Condessa foi a gota da água para que ele percebesse que não apenas havia errado com a pessoa que ele mais amava neste mundo, mas que, ele, Kannon, era responsável por grande parte desse sofrimento. E isso o deixava desesperado! Não, ele não conseguiria encarar Saga tão cedo, arrumaria uma desculpa e não compareceria a reunião do Conselho Primogênito.

_Sou uma criatura da noite. Sinistra, cruel, corrupta. Sou amaldiçoado pelo que faço pelo que tenho pelo que amo. Escondo minha verdadeira face em mantos densos, mas transparentes. Cada noite é parte de um ciclo de eterna maldição, de caça impiedosa a um objetivo desconhecido. E minha culpa é inegável. Sou Trevas._ – Alguma coisa acontecia dentro daquele coração estéril, seus pensamentos já não eram tão iguais aos de suas noites anteriores a presença de Gabrielle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Cobertura do Edifício **_**Louis Joillet**_

Kamus tranquilamente terminara de se vestir e seguira para seu escritório, a reunião emergencial do Conselho de Primogênitos de Chicago o obrigara a cancelar praticamente todos os compromissos da noite. Enquanto ele olhava para o vazio, ouviu uma leve batida na porta.

- Entre. – Falou sem esboçar nenhuma emoção.

- Desculpe-me, se o interrompo, mas... Fiquei preocupada com a reunião que você terá esta noite, Duque. – Falou a Condessa enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Até quando me chamará de Duque, Gabrielle? – Ele falou tentando ser um pouco mais simpático.

- Perdoe-me é um habito que deixarei de cultivar se o agradar, Kamus. – Ela falou de modo afável.

- Gabrielle, conversei com Saga, o intermediador de nossa união ontem, Apresentei-lhe os termos de nossa união. Este é o contrato que enviarei a Saga. – Ele se levantou e entregou um calhamaço de papel a ela. – Será registrado em nosso Diretório, gostaria de ter sua aprovação. Só precisará assinar na última página e rubricar as demais. Sente-se, por favor. – Ele pediu delicadamente. Kamus sabia ser simpático quando queria.

Ela se sentou e leu atentamente. Kamus a observava trabalhar como Ventrue. Neste ponto os dois eram exatamente iguais como todos daquele sangue. – Kamus, os termos deste contrato estão muito acima das minhas expectativas e de certo modo lhe são prejudiciais. Por que me oferece tudo isso? – Em termos Ventrue os valores eram mais do que respeitáveis somando-se quase bilhão e meio de dólares, metade do patrimônio acumulado por Kamus ao longo de noites e noites de especulação em bolsas de valores, propriedades e obras de arte reunidas ao longo de seus mais de mil anos de vida.

- Vou compensar sua mudança para Chicago e disposição em abrir mão de sua liberdade. Materialmente é o único modo pela qual posso fazê-lo, dado que, não tenho muito mais a oferecer-lhe. E de certo modo quem está ganhando sou eu, afinal de contas terei uma consorte que me ajudará a recuperar o que fui um dia.

- Kamus, você espera muito de mim... Sabe que minha fortuna não é nem metade do que me oferece. – Em termos Ventrue a Condessa poderia ser considerada uma investidora "emergente" com seus seiscentos milhões de dólares. Agregar aquele valor ao seu patrimônio pessoal a faria subir astronomicamente dentro do clã. E ela só esperava chegar naquele ponto dali a uns duzentos anos!

- Seja apenas o quem é, Gabrielle. Sinto que conviver com alguém mais próximo dos humanos do que eu... Me ajudará. Não quero que se sinta ofendida, sei que minha oferta é mais do que generosa, mas sou bom em ganhar dinheiro recuperarei essa soma investindo em novas tecnologias. – Ele se aproximou dela, sentando-se a seu lado segurou sua mão quente. A Condessa usava seus poderes para realmente parecer humana e era bem sucedida nisso enquanto ele... Não fazia questão de simular uma respiração ou dar rubor a própria pele deixando-a quente como se ainda fosse vivo. Talvez fosse algo que devesse começar a fazer.

- Adiantaria negar, Kamus? – Ela sorriu. – Até onde vi, você não gosta de ser contrariado. Só tenho uma cláusula a acrescentar e esta não pode ser colocada em contrato.

- Não quer continuar a proteger o Toreador, quer? – Ele falou com relativa antipatia.

- Eu só queria que você não fosse tão duro com ele. Kamus, ele é um Toreador, e você sabe... Os Toreador não são como nós... – Ela estava em um terreno bem delicado, como pedir a ele para não matar Milo?

- Não posso garantir que nada irá acontecer a ele, realmente não posso! – A voz dele era gélida e inspirava ódio.

- Kamus, eu te peço apenas tempo, só isso. Milo não é má pessoa... E eu... Eu tenho culpa pelo que aconteceu... Eu que dei a idéia dele te beijar e estacar, mas eu não sabia que... Kamus, me desculpe! Se você tem que odiar alguém que seja a mim e não ele! Desculpe... – A voz dela quase desaparecera, mas agora se sentia mais aliviada.

- Eu já imaginava que você tinha algo a ver com o ocorrido, por isso tentou de todas as formas protegê-lo. – Kamus jamais admitiria que soubera de todos os detalhes ao ler a mente de Gabrielle. – Eu só queria entender por quê. Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora. Não nos levará a lugar algum e honestamente, Gabrielle... Você me surpreende. Confessar isso a mim? Eu poderia te matar por isso e não carregar nenhuma culpa diante de nossa sociedade, no entanto, não é o que desejo, sinto que se o fizesse carregaria mais uma culpa que não pode ser apagada de minha alma, culpa como a que sinto por não ter ouvido Ester me pedindo para não lutar... Egoísta como fui não dei atenção às palavras de minha filha e... Perdi... Perdi toda minha família! – A voz começava a lhe faltar e ele sentiu os olhos ardendo, uma lágrima. Uma única e dolorida lágrima verdadeira em um canal lagrimal morto há tantos séculos. A mais rara das lágrimas nascida da mais profunda dor.

- Me perdoe, Kamus... Eu não queria fazê-lo sofrer, eu não queria... – Ela estava desesperada em ver aquele homem tão gélido se entregando a dor.

- Você não me faz sofrer, Gabrielle... Eu sofro deste aquele dia... Sofro ao acordar a cada noite sabendo que eles não estão aqui, nunca mais estarão... Sofro ao lembrar que nunca mais sentirei o corpo de minha esposa... Nunca mais abraçarei meus filhos e lhes ensinarei a usar uma espada... Sofro ao pensar que Ester nunca se tornará uma bela mulher e uma esposa valiosa... Sofro quando penso no meu filho que nunca nasceu... – Kamus estava desmoronando novamente. Era muita dor para um homem só. – Eu só peço a você que me dê uma chance de recomeçar, só isso. Eu quero lembrar o que é o amor, o que é ter a ilusão de viver.

- Kamus, não fale assim... Não escolhemos a quem amamos, não é uma opção que temos... Farei o possível para ajudá-lo, mas não... Não me peça algo que eu não posso te dar...- Era dolorido dizer aquilo. – Eu só posso lhe mostrar o caminho, está bem? Se tiver que ser, será. – Ela tocou aquela lágrima preciosa que escorria pelo rosto pálido e gelado de Kamus.

Ele sorriu angustiado. – Que assim seja, minha senhora. Farei o possível para que seja. Não creio que nossas existências tenham se cruzado a troco de nada.

- Você chama um bilhão e meio de "nada"? – Ela queria quebrar o clima pesado entre os dois.

- Não é nada perto da sua disposição em me fazer querer ser quase humano. – Ele concentrou parte de seu poder sobrenatural para simular uma respiração, aquilo era estranho. Há quanto tempo mesmo ele não fazia aquilo? Depois em dar algum tom de vida a sua pele. Aquilo era realmente revigorante, mas exigia uma boa concentração. Ele percebeu que ela o olhava incredulamente. – Acho que tenho que me reacostumar com isso. – Sorriu enquanto aproximava sua boca da dela iniciando um longo e demorado beijo desta vez com ambos simulando uma respiração como se fossem meros mortais. Era realmente agradável a sensação. Aqueles momentos estavam ficando cada vez mais excitantes. Uma batida na porta os interrompeu. Kamus sorriu como um adolescente quase pego em flagrante. – Terminamos isso mais tarde? – Falou sedutoramente.

- Ah, sim. Sem dúvida! – Ela respondeu ruborizada. Kamus era definitivamente uma caixa de surpresas. Ia do extremo gelo ao mais ardoroso amante em questão de... Minutos? Talvez ela devesse reconsiderar a relação dos dois.

- Entre. – Ele falou ajeitando o terno azul escuro.

- Meu senhor, sua limusine está pronta. – Disse o mordomo que percebera ter interrompido algo.

- Descerei em quinze minutos, obrigado. – O mordomo se retirou tão rapidamente quanto entrara.

Kamus se levantou. A Condessa era realmente uma tentação e estava começando a mexer perigosamente com seus hormônios há muito inativos. – Gabrielle, como metade de meus bens lhe pertencem agora, quero dizer, assim que assinar o contrato... Deixarei de participar de um jantar de negócios esta noite, se sua agenda permitir poderia comparecer a este compromisso em meu nome? Quero dizer, em nosso nome?

- O farei com o maior prazer. – Ela disse ajeitando os cabelos curtos enquanto ele lhe passava as coordenadas sobre os negócios que esperava realizar naquela noite. Nada muito complexo para ele, mas que a empolgara devido ao valor a ser negociado: a transferência de uma fábrica de componentes eletrônicos nos Estados Unidos para a China, uma tendência mundial. O jantar seria num bairro oriental numa cidade conurbada com Chicago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Situação complicada de descrever onde acontece, Chicago.**

Kannon mandara seguir a primeira limusine que saiu do Edifício _Louis Joillet_. Perfeito. Kamus fora para a reunião do conselho primogênito. Colocara outro homem para vigiar a saída de um segundo veículo, este certamente seria da Condessa. Pouco mais de meia hora se passou até que ele recebesse a tão esperada ligação informando que outro veículo de propriedade de Kamus deixara o prédio. Mandou que o seguissem e sozinho em seu carro esporte conseguiu identificar a limusine branca na auto estrada que levava até uma cidade satélite.

Saga ligara duas vezes e Kannon não atendera. Mandara um ghoul informar ao irmão que ele tinha um compromisso naquela noite e que não poderia desmarcar, que a reunião dos primogênitos acontecesse sem sua presença. Obviamente que o irmão não gostara nenhum pouco, mas naquele momento Kannon estava mais preocupado em tentar mudar a imagem criada junto a Condessa, somente assim ele conseguiria o que realmente queria: ela.

A limusine parou em frente a um requintando restaurante chinês. Parado a uma distancia que não permitia que seu veículo chamasse atenção ele a viu descer usando um discreto vestido Dior, a marca preferida das poucas mulheres Ventrue que ele conhecia. Mesmo que fosse um modelo tão sóbrio parecia que em Gabrielle era algo realmente próximo do divino. Ela entrou no restaurante e sua limusine foi estacionada em uma rua próxima, ele teria alguns minitos de conversa com ela até que o carro chegasse. Kannon pacientemente abriu um laptop esperaria ela sair e enquanto isso... Iria brincar com suas bilionárias ações.

Uma hora... Duas horas se passaram até que ela finalmente saiu. Ele jogou o laptop no banco ao lado e desceu do carro. Finalmente chegara o momento. Apertou o passo enquanto ela esperava o motorista chegar com a limusine.

- Condessa... Que prazer encontrá-la aqui! – Kannon falou tão logo ela percebeu sua aproximação.

Gabrielle mal pode acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

- Me seguindo novamente, Kannon? – Ela falou irritada.

- Desta vez, admito que sim. – Ele sorriu encantadoramente. – Pode me dar dois minutos de atenção?

- O que posso fazer? Estou esperando meu motorista.

- Quero te pedir desculpas. – Ele fora direto.

- Eu ouvi bem? Desculpas? – Mas o que dera naquele homem?

- Sim, desculpas. Não fui gentil contigo desde que nos conhecemos, desejo me retratar.

- Mas o que é isso? Uma mudança de tática pra me conquistar?

- Pode ser que funcione. – Ele brincou.

- Kannon, me desculpe, mas sou imune aos seus encantos. – Mas que ele era bonito, sim, ele era.

- Me desculpa ou não?

- Não! Não adianta posar de arrependido, eu sou do _Club_ e conheço essa técnica.

- Você é? Olhe meu chaveiro. Nenhum nó em cânhamo. Deixei o _Club_ antes de você.

Ela olhou. Não, não podia ser. Ele fizera mesmo aquilo? Por quê?

- Confesso que por essa eu não esperava. - O carro finalmente chegara e a conversa começava a ter um rumo perigoso. – Tenho que ir, Kannon, mais dois compromissos me aguardam nessa noite. – O motorista desceu da limusine cabisbaixo, Kannon achou estranho aquela atitude. Ao invés de se aproximar do carro, ele... Começou a correr.

- CUIDADO! – Ele gritou enquanto jogava seu corpo sobre o dela para protegê-la do impacto que estava por vir, o carro explodiu violentamente destruindo a frente do restaurante e arremessando Kannon agarrado a Gabrielle a quase cinco metros de distância.

No momento da explosão, a única preocupação dele fora protegê-la. Como neófita uma explosão daquelas seria fatal e a levaria a morte final. Kannon ficou desesperado diante da pequena idéia dela morrer. Tão desesperado quanto ficou quando soube da loucura de Saga na frente da biblioteca de Chicago. Para ele aquela explosão não era quase nada devido a sua resistência sobrenatural avançadíssima. Uma especialidade dos Ventrue mais velhos.

Gabrielle se contorcia de dor, devia ter quebrado algum osso do corpo. Não estava entendendo nada, só sentia o peso do corpo de Kannon sobre si. Sentiu um calor a envolvê-la, apesar da dor sentia-se protegida.

- Você está bem? – Ele murmurou.

- Não... Acho que quebrei algumas costelas... Mas... Recupero-me... Ahhh... Tentou se mexer. - Minha perna... Quebrei a perna esquerda...

- Não se mexa, eles, sejam lá quem forem ainda estão por perto. – Ele sussurrou em tom sério no ouvido dela. Você tem uma arma, não tem?

- Tinha. – Ela sussurrou nervosa. – Estava na minha bolsa...

- Tudo bem, eu tenho uma arma. Vou rolar pra direita e você tenta se arrastar para trás daquela parede quebrada ali, ok? Será que você consegue? – Ele falou preocupado enquanto apontava um pedaço de concreto para ela se esconder.

- Não sei, vou tentar... – Ela murmurou tentando esconder a dor causada pelos ossos quebrados.

- Você consegue, entendeu? Vou contar até três. Um, dois, três! – Ele rolou para a direita em meio aos escombros da fachada do restaurante destruído, sacou duas pistolas presas ao corpo e começou a atirar na direção do beco onde a limusine estivera guardada. Como ele esperava, houve resposta, uma saraivada de balas veio em sua direção e ele avançou recebendo tiros que furavam seu terno semi-destruído, mas as balas... Elas ricocheteavam em seu corpo. Sua pele era sobrenaturalmente resistente à penetração daquelas miseras balas.

Fosse quem fosse que tivesse feito aquilo, Kannon ia matar... Matar com gosto! Mas... Sua audição aguçada fez com que ele ouvisse Gabrielle gemendo ao se arrastar na direção do escombro que poderia protegê-la. Se uma explosão como aquela a tinha ferido, certamente alguma bala poderia machucá-la, ela era jovem e não tinha nem um quinto do poder que ele possuía. Droga, ele teria que deixar o acerto de contas para mais tarde. Dirigiu sua visão aguçada sobrenaturalmente para a escuridão do beco, eram oito vampiros. Oito vampiros que ele nunca vira na vida! Nem um anarquista, nenhum membro da Camarilla. Eles só poderiam ser... Sabbat.

Kannon com prazer mirou no meio da testa de um deles. Pelo menos um ele tinha que pegar. Apertou o gatilho com gosto e acertou o maldito cujo cérebro espalhou-se na entrada do beco. Aquela precisão assustou os demais que trataram de recuar. Eles podiam estar em maior número, mas Kannon era mais forte. Sem pensar muito Kannon também recuou, mas tencionando buscar Gabrielle. Jogou uma das armas no chão deixando seu braço direito livre.

- Segure-se no meu pescoço. – Ordenou. – Vamos! – Assustada, obedeceu-o. Engoliu um gemido de dor quando ele se abaixou para pega-la no colo. Sua perna estava realmente quebrada e a fratura era exposta. Seu abdômen estava encolhido, mostrando que ela realmente fraturara mais do que algumas costelas, a pele estava queimada nos braços e pescoço. Kannon por sua vez estava inteiro, mas suas roupas... Completamente destruídas devido ao impacto da explosão e das balas que tomara no peito. – Segure-se firme, Gabrielle! – Ele gritou enquanto corria e apesar de recuarem, o bando Sabbat continuava atirando, desta vez pegando-o pelas costas.

Foi com alívio que ele chegou até o carro, abriu a porta do passageiro colocando-a no banco. Droga, o laptop ali! Rapidamente atirou o equipamento no banco de trás e correu na direção da porta do motorista. Como suas vestes estavam destruídas ele perdera a chave do carro! Rapidamente arrancou alguns fios do painel e fez uma ligação direta, engatou a marcha e girou o volante enquanto o veiculo era atingido sem dó nem piedade por mais balas. – Gabrielle abaixa a cabeça! – Gritou ao perceber que os tiros estavam mais próximos. Os covardes saiam do beco para atacar o carro e impedi-los de fugir. Kannon pisou fundo no acelerador indo na direção dos tiros, ele era louco! Iria passar por cima daqueles malditos. Quando perceberam que Kannon era realmente louco e iria atropelá-los se jogaram nos escombros pelas calçadas. O carro passou com tudo no meio do grupo, não pararam de atirar até o carro sumir. Foi só então que Kannon notou que uma das balas que atravessou o vidro do carro atingira a Condessa no pescoço, o sangue cobria o corpo já muito machucado.

- Gabrielle! Fala comigo! Não dorme! – Tinha que se preocupar em mantê-la acordada e dirigir o carro na mais alta velocidade para evitar uma perseguição, mas estranhamente eles não estavam sendo seguidos. Felizmente a auto-estrada estava próxima, mais alguns quarteirões e estariam a salvo.

Doce ilusão. Uma barricada fora montada no acesso à auto-estrada que os conduziria a Chicago. Sim, o Sabbat estava marcando seu território. Kannon deu meia volta com o carro diante de uma nova onda de tiros. Por ali eles não conseguiriam passar. Tinha que pensar rápido. Por onde? Talvez um outro acesso um pouco mais distante ainda não estivesse tomado... Acelerou ainda mais o carro e deu meia volta.

- Fodam-se os malditos, eu vou passar! – Ele falou carregado de ódio. Iria destruir o carro, mas daria um jeito de passar e tinha que ser rápido, Gabrielle precisava de socorro se não iria encontrar a morte final. Aquela constatação desesperou Kannon e ao mesmo tempo deu lhe uma motivação descomunal. Ele iria passar por aquela barreira de qualquer jeito ou então seu nome não era Kannon!

Parou o carro e acelerou, cantando os pneus procurando ganhar força para a arrancada. Tão logo arrancou na direção da barreira as balas de diversos calibres vieram na direção do veículo.

A cerca de quinhentos metros estava a barreira feita com arame farpado e tambores que flamejavam indicando conter material inflável. Encarou a barreira como se seu olhar pudesse derretê-la tamanha era sua determinação.

O impacto.

A explosão.

Mas seu nome ainda era Kannon e com o carro praticamente destruído passara e se ele havia dirigido como um louco, agora era a hora de mostrar que ele era mais do que isso, era insano. Não deixaria que ela morresse. Não. Não poderia perder aquela neófita teimosa, precisava entender por que ela estava mexendo tanto consigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Trigésimo Oitavo andar, prédio comercial no Centro de Chicago.**

Saga repassava mentalmente tudo o que diria na reunião emergencial do Conselho Primogênito. Levantou-se e caminhou até a vidraça. Aquele prédio era a última concepção em matéria de segurança e arquitetura. Era a representação perfeita do orgulho de Saga. Dali ele tomava todas as decisões relativas ao seu imenso império empresarial e principalmente da Camarilla.

Sob seus olhos vislumbrou as luzes da cidade. Onde estaria Kannon? Em questão de minutos os Primogênitos começariam a chegar. O que diabos seu irmão estava aprontando? Kannon por mais indisciplinado e rebelde que fosse não costumava desaparecer na hora em que situações críticas os atingiam e o ataque Sabbat era algo mais do que crítico. Era uma luta de vida ou morte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Parque de diversões, zona sul de Chicago.**

Acordar Shaka não fora nada fácil e Mu acabara por se atrasar ao encontro das harpias, suas harpias. Havia muito o que falar na reunião e ele mal sabia por onde começar, Chicago estava fervendo de novidades deste a _have_ dos Brujah. Mu gostava de se reunir com suas harpias em lugares exóticos que não chamassem a atenção. Dessa vez escolhera um moderno parque de diversões para trocarem informações.

Enquanto se dirigia a sala dos Espelhos, onde as harpias o aguardavam ele se questionava: Por onde começaria? Ah, sem dúvida pelos recém-chegados na cidade: os jovens que vieram de Seatle e trouxeram a humana que derrubou um Brujah na arena. Agora ela era gerente do Porão e Mu soube que ela tinha colocado uns quatro Brujah encrenqueiros para fora do lugar. Precisa saber os nomes deles, certamente uma de suas harpias saberia tais nomes. Mal educados. Precisavam de um tempo de ostracismo para aprenderem a se portar com dignidade. Ele devia comentar que percebera uma ponta de interesse de Aioria pela humana? Isso sim era algo digno de nota.

Ah, sim. A Condessa. Essa neófita estava no centro de vários acontecimentos. "Neófita Ventrue derruba _Ancillae_ Brujah em arena", Mu podia até ver o nome da pauta.. Não satisfeita com isso iria se unir a Kamus, numa daquelas tradições arcaicas dos Ventrue. Mu vira tais uniões poucas vezes em sua longa existência e todas elas eram por conveniência, todas, sem exceção. Não havia lugar para sentimentos entre os Ventrue, eram tão frios, tão formais, mas ultimamente... Eles estavam dando o que falar. E Mu falaria com gosto afinal de contas não era toda noite que os Ventrue tinham escândalos em seu Clã.

Agora... Kamus. Ah sem dúvida boa parte da reunião seria dedicada aos comentários que seriam tecidos sobre ele. O sempre altivo e frio Ventrue fora vencido numa arena Brujah por um Toreador! Mas apesar de ter perdido, Kamus havia lutado para proteger a honra de sua consorte já que o Toreador, protegido de Aioria havia descaradamente se jogado em cima da noiva de Kamus. – Como é perceptível o plano dos Ventrue deu certo e até mesmo Mu caíra nele. – Um ponto a favor de Kamus, já que essa era uma demonstração de algo que os vampiros não costumavam ver nos Ventrue: sentimentos. Ficou bem claro para Mu que Kamus estava diferente ao lado da neófita e ele até arriscaria a dizer que essa união poderia ser diferente das outras poucas que ele vira entre os Ventrue.

Shaka. Ikki. A briga dos dois já nem era novidade. Mas o que deveria ser severamente discutido era o fato dos dois terem entrado em um frenesi voluntário. Por mais que Mu tivesse muito respeito por Shaka ele não poderia evitar que as harpias espalhassem sua reprovação por tal comportamento. Falando em Shaka... Ele deveria estar se dirigindo à reunião dos Primogênitos naquele momento, mas antes deixaria Shun na Biblioteca Central. Shaka estava realmente perto de perder o controle e Mu não podia fazer nada a não ser... Torcer para que ele aprendesse a controlar sua _Besta_, para um vampiro tão velho com Shaka esse era um dilema e tanto.

Na noite anterior Afrodite lhe dissera que desejava tornar público o fato de ter escolhido Milo como seu Whip. Afrodite era realmente esperto. Não poderia ter feito uma escolha que causaria mais impacto naquele momento, afinal de contas em Chicago o assunto preferido era: Quem é Milo? Quem é aquele grego que derrotou o matador de garous numa arena? Bom, agora ele seria um Whip do segundo clã mais poderoso de Chicago. Mas o que Afrodite não lhe dissera, Mu soube por um Toreador que estava doido para conquistar sua simpatia: Afrodite estava tendo um caso com Milo, ou pelo menos havia começado um caso que prometia ser motivo de muitas fofocas pela cidade. Essa era a força do clã Toreador. Estar sempre em evidência e Afrodite era ótimo em promover seu nome e sua família.

Pandora. Essa mulher era um mistério e pelo menos a ele ficou claro que Ikki estava mais do que atraído pela belíssima Mestre de Harpias alemã. Mu não poderia contar as suas queridas harpias o que sentia em relação a essa mulher, simplesmente não podia, mas daria um jeito de colocar todos atentos ao mais leve passo dela em Chicago.

Então era verdade que Verônica tinha mesmo um caso com Aioros? Varias pessoas lhe contaram sobre o fogoso beijo que a dona do Masquerade trocou com o Ancião Brujah em público. Verônica era mais do que esperta e se fizera isso em público era por que realmente desejava tornar notório o relacionamento com Aioros. Uma escolha um tanto quanto interessante já que no jogo de poder em Chicago, Verônica e Aioros gozavam de posições muito cômodas. Mesmo com a fama de anarquista, ninguém era besta o suficiente para se meter com aquele grego.

Não. Definitivamente Mu não deveria comentar sobre o interesse que vira Kannon nutrir pela Condessa. Aquilo ainda ira gerar um problema e ele queria ver até que ponto Kannon iria para ter o que desejava. Os Ventrue realmente estavam colocando as mangas de fora.

O Sabbat. Não. Não falaria a respeito do iminente ataque a cidade. Falaria apenas depois da reunião do Conselho Primogênito quando recebesse as coordenadas do Príncipe. Geralmente Mu era convidado a participar de tais reuniões, mas dessa vez o assunto era tão sério que apenas os mais velhos foram chamados.

E ainda havia os eventos futuros para comentar: O grande baile de máscaras dos Toreador, a reunião do conselho mundial das Harpias e qual seria a data escolhida pelos Ventrue para a união do Duque e da Condessa? Os Ventrue conseguiriam superar o brilho do baile dos Toreador? Quem teria convidados mais importantes? Seria capaz o iminente ataque do Sabbat de alterar a rotina das celebrações da Camarilla? Mu esperava que não.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Trigésimo Oitavo andar, prédio comercial no Centro de Chicago.**

Um a um, os primogênitos adentraram a sala que costumeiramente era usada para suas reuniões. Sempre pontual e discreto, Shura foi o primeiro a chegar, seguido por Kamus, Aioria e Afrodite. Estranhamente Shaka chegara atrasado. Tão logo foi comunicado a Saga que todos estavam aguardando-o na sala de reuniões com seu passo forte e elegante, entrou no ambiente e sem delongas se dirigiu aos representantes das famílias leais a Camarilla:

- Gostaria de desejar boa noite a todos, mas o motivo pela qual convoquei extraordinariamente o Conselho não é nada agradável. Seremos atacados pelo nosso maior inimigo, por aqueles que desprezam toda a ordem que a Camarilla prega. Isso já é de prévio conhecimento dos senhores. Esta noite cabe a nós trabalharmos as estratégias que serão usadas para proteger nosso território.

- Os Brujah não serão usados como escudo diante deste ataque, Saga – Aioria falou calmamente. – Normalmente somos nós que ficamos na linha de frente, mas desta vez, será diferente.

- Não se trata de uma coterie do Sabbat, Primogênito Brujah. Trata-se de um ataque em massa, como já é de seu conhecimento. Quem é leal a Camarilla irá lutar ou então pedirei que deixe a cidade. Fui claro? – Saga falou sem alterar o tom de voz, mas intimamente querendo voar no pescoço de Aioria.

- Colocando as coisas de tal maneira, foi claro. Acredito então que todas as família deverão lutar frente ao ataque, correto? – Aioria não desistia. Os demais se fossem vivos estariam prendendo a respiração diante de tanta ousadia.

- Sim, todas as famílias deverão lutar. Deverão disponibilizar os recursos que tiverem disponíveis para o fundo de defesa da cidade e enviarem ghouls e os mais hábeis combatentes que tiverem para a frente de batalha. Nosso inimigo não espera por isso. Ele espera que apenas um ou outro clã lute e não todos juntos de uma vez. Desde modo podemos reduzir as noites em combates usando o braço vampírico e também atacarmos refúgios durante o dia usando nossos ghouls.

- Saga, minha família pode disponibilizar recursos, como por exemplo, abafarmos quaisquer quebras de Máscara que ocorram durante os combates, mas nós não somos conhecidos por sermos guerreiros. – Afrodite interveio.

- Não. Eu não aceitarei que os Toreador fiquem no conforto de suas mansões enquanto os demais clãs lutam. Escolha entre os de seu sangue aqueles que deverão receber treinamento para lutar, pois habilidades vocês tem sim, só não querem sujas as mãos. – Saga falara tão objetivamente que Afrodite não pode retrucar. – Um dos seus já demonstrou que é possível usar os dons do sangue Toreador para combater, vocês irão lutar, isso não é passível de discussão, só escolham quem irá lutar.

- Muito bem, Saga. Assim será feito. Meu whip, Milo realmente possui aptidões para combates, ele irá coordenar o treinamento dos Toreador que irão combater. Mas mesmo assim, antes de tudo, somos Toreador e não guerreiros como muitos Ventrue, Brujah, Nosferatu e Malkavianos. Milo precisará de uma orientação melhor para que haja aproveitamento e não percamos vidas nos combates.

- Milo? Seu whip, Afrodite? – Aioria questionou surpreso. – Até algumas noites atrás, você nem sabia quem ele era e agora coloca o rapaz debaixo das suas asas? Você realmente me surpreende.

- Tomarei isso como um elogio, Aioria. Já que é tão próximo a Milo, por que você não o treina?

- Não há necessidade. Eu o farei. – Kamus interrompeu e todos os presentes não contiveram a surpresa. – Por que estão surpresos? É uma demonstração de minha parte de que não nutro nenhum rancor por nosso combate na arena dos Brujah. Até onde me lembro, segundo as tradições dos Brujah e Aioria está aqui para me corrigir, não se deve levar os resultados das arenas para fora. O que aconteceu ali, ali fica.

Kamus era realmente ótimo! Saga mal conseguia acreditar na manobra de seu companheiro de Clã. Seria perfeito ter o Toreador por perto em tempos de guerra, em uma incursão de campo, Kamus poderia acidentalmente fazê-lo desaparecer. Nem ele havia pensado nisso.

- Kamus está certo, Afrodite. O que aconteceu ali, ali fica. Qualquer um pode desafiar ou ser desafiado e o resultado morre no final da noite. Obviamente não podemos conter os comentários a respeito dos resultados, mas quem luta tem que ter o compromisso de deixar na arena qualquer sentimento. Se não fosse assim, nós, Brujah não existiríamos tamanhas as brigas que se estenderiam. Se você tem um problema, resolva na arena e ponto final.

- Peça a seu whip para me procurar, Afrodite. E assim iniciaremos o treinamento dele. – Kamus completou sem emoção alguma na voz.

Eles entraram então nos detalhes a respeito da proteção da cidade. O Sabbat podia ser violento quando queria e a Camarilla precisava estar preparada para o pior.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Biblioteca Central de Chicago.**

Shaka havia deixado Shun e Hyoga na porta da biblioteca, os dois esperavam Seiya, Shiryu e Marin que possivelmente chegariam juntos. Pra variar eles estavam atrasados. Para passar o tempo, os dois se sentaram na praça da biblioteca e resolveram se distrair com um baralho.

Shun adorava ir até a biblioteca. Se ele pudesse passaria mais tempo ali estudando aqueles livros estranhos sobre a História das Treze Famílias. Mas, antes precisava aprender aqueles idiomas estranhos para ler sozinho aqueles livros, dado que dependia da disponibilidade de Shaka ou Mu para ler em idiomas que ele, nem de longe havia sonhado que existiam. Embora soubesse que o lugar era seguro, Shun se sentia observado, vez ou outra olhava para os lados procurando alguém. Desde que chegara naquela cidade ele se sentia assim. Mas naquele momento sua sensação era mais forte.

- Shun, é a sua vez. – Falou Hyoga interrompendo seus devaneios.

- Oh, desculpe! – Ele sorriu. – Fiz você esperar muito? – Ele falou enquanto pegava uma carta no monte.

- Não mais do que Seiya, Marin e Shiryu! – Ele sorriu. Shun era tão distraído!

- Hyoga, acho que são eles! – E apontou para uma esquina onde três motos barulhentas acabavam de virar. E de fato, eram os três, absurdamente atrasados.

Os dois esqueceram o carteado e correram na direção dos três que estacionavam as motos próximo a entrada lateral da biblioteca. Uma onda de tiros interrompeu a chegada de Shun e Hyoga aos três que haviam acabado de tirar os capacetes. Sem entender nada, Seiya e Shiryu foram rápidos e se colocaram atrás das motos. Mas Marin não teve a mesma sorte, ou melhor, não tinha os mesmos poderes que os dois jovens Brujah que ao perceberem os tiros usaram de sua velocidade sobrenatural para se esconderem. A humana fora atingida por várias balas nas costas e caíra como uma tábua no asfalto.

Segundos se passaram, tão rápido quanto começou, acabou. As balas pararam. E antes mesmo que eles percebessem isso, Seiya já estava colado em Marin. Shiryu tentando manter a calma pediu ao desconsolado amigo que não a mexesse, os feridos eram graves. Confusos eles não conseguiam pensar no que fazer. Foi então que uma figura masculina surgiu, afastando os quatro do corpo de Marin.

Aioros colocou a mão no pescoço ensangüentado de Marin. Sua pulsação estava por um fio. Estudou a gravidade dos ferimentos. Ela fora atingida em vários órgãos vitais. Quem quer que tenha atirado, atirou nela para matar. Ele não tinha muito tempo. Não podia pensar duas vezes, tinha que abraçá-la e transformá-la, caso contrário ela morreria. Mas havia um grande risco, ela talvez não suportasse a transformação, os dados eram muito extensos. Mas ele tinha ao menos que tentar, por Aioria.

Sob os olhares espantados dos quatro jovens, ele se entregou a maldição e expôs seus longos e afiados caninos, os olhos adquiriram um tom ameaçador, a mácula do predador. E ele a mordeu no pescoço sugando o pouco sangue que restava no corpo dela. Com as unhas crescidas e afiadas ele cortou o pulso, abrindo a boca dela, já desacordada. Apertou o próprio pulso para que mais de seu sangue jorrasse na boca dela, mas ela não estava respondendo. Aioros rezou internamente para que desse certo. Os segundo eram ainda mais longos, Marin não respondia. Seu corpo continuava inerte. Por Deus. Ele tinha que salvá-la! Aioria não suportaria tal perda.

Num dos prédios ao lado oposto de onde os tiros vieram um solitário vampiro se deliciava com a cena a sua frente. Máscara da Morte acendia mais um cigarro, satisfeito com o resultado de seu plano. E agora ele torcia para que Aioros salvasse a humana queridinha de Aioria. Assim ele mataria dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Era bom demais para ser verdade!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continuo só se as pessoas deixarem reviews, ok?

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Eu particularmente fiquei feliz com o resultado, dado que estou chegando num momento importante da história.

Bom, só uma notinha sobre os poderes do Kannon. Ele usou FORTITUDE que é um poder típico dos Ventrue. Quando mais velho o Ventrue mais resistente eles ficam contra agressões externas chegando ao ponto de nem balas de revolver os atingirem. Existem algumas combinações de balas que podem causar dano, mas digamos que, neste caso não foram usadas. Vampiros podem morrem em explosões e se jovens tiros podem ser mortais para eles.

Quanto a habilidade dele em pilotar o carro é uma qualidade que se chama ÁS DO VOLANTE que dá um bônus em situações difíceis. Meio que eu tenho na cabeça a "ficha" com os poderes dos personagens, se não eu não conseguiria escrever essa história.

Quanto aos Malkavianos... Eles são os profetas. :) E suas profecias vão começar a se realizar. Agora sim, eles vão entrar de sola na história.

_**Façam uma Nuriko feliz e comentem, ok?**_


	13. Mortes Anunciadas

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do _**World of Darkness**_ – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo XIII – Mortes anunciadas**

**Motel na auto-estrada, Chicago.**

Kannon chutou a porta do quarto barato carregando Gabrielle nos braços. Nem se deu ao trabalho de ligar a luz, seus poderes lhe permitiam se mover muito bem no escuro. Colocou-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama e tratou de ajeitar a fratura exposta da perna esquerda da Ventrue desacordada. Por um lado era bom ela estar desacordada, afinal de contas a dor deveria ter chego a níveis insuportáveis, levando-a ao estado de torpor. Precisava dar de sua própria vitae para ela, e precisava fazê-lo rápido se não sucumbia.

Nervoso, ergueu a cabeça de Gabrielle e abriu sua boca, ele tremia, estava realmente preocupado. A "vida" dela dependia daquele gesto e ele tinha plena consciência disso. – _Juro que se ela não morrer eu vou ser diferente. Diabos! Por que estou pensando isso?_ – Com a fina adaga que retirara dos restos do vestido dela rasgou sua própria mão, fechou-a para que o sangue fluísse e gotas de seu sangue começaram a cair na boca da vampira. Kannon fez mais força e um fino filete de sangue desceu. Ele contava os segundos e rezava para um Deus que nem era mais cultuado, mas como bom grego nunca tinha esquecido.

Kannon sentiu um leve tremor no corpo de Gabrielle. Finalmente! Estava dando certo! Rezou com uma fé que ele julgava ter perdido, deveria oferecer algo ao seu Deus pela vida dela, não? Sim, ele iria se redimir. Não seria mais egoísta. Deixaria seu irmão viver em paz. Daria um jeito de viver sua própria vida e nesta vida que imaginava para si, incluiu Gabrielle em seus planos. Afinal de contas, tudo isso era culpa dela! Ele estaria feliz em sua vida fútil se ela não tivesse aparecido em Chicago, não é verdade? Mas não era realmente uma vida fútil? Era sim. E ela lhe mostrara isso de uma forma e com sentimentos que ele ainda não havia entendido e sequer julgava possuir.

Ele encostou a cabeça de Gabrielle no travesseiro. Tão logo executou esse gesto, percebeu que ela abrira levemente os olhos. Em breve sua consciência voltaria, esperava ansioso por esse retorno. Os ferimentos mais leves começaram a se fechar. Seu sangue finalmente surtira efeito na cura daquelas marcas e hematomas causados pela explosão. E a julgar pela potência de seu sangue... Somente a fratura na perna demoraria algumas noites para ser regenerado, mas ela conseguiria andar, o ideal seria permanecer em repouso, mas ele achava realmente difícil convencê-la a ficar imóvel. Entretanto, era inevitável que ela ficasse vulnerável devido à concentração que essa cura sobrenatural exigiria. Kannon não pensava em deixá-la até que ela estivesse completamente restabelecida. – _Droga. Ela é noiva de Kamus. Assim que ele souber do que aconteceu..._ – As coisas não seriam como ele pensava. – _A não ser que eu... Bom, eu posso mentir e dizer que estamos no meio do território Sabbat. De fato, estamos em território Sabbat. _

Um gemido. E ela movimentou a cabeça. Kannon afastou a mão cortada, concentrou-se e facilmente fechou o ferimento que abrira propositalmente. Ligou um encardido abajur. Ela estava com os olhos abertos, mas parecia não entender nada do que estava acontecendo. Esse tipo de confusão era relativamente normal, dado a extensão dos danos que sofrera.

- Fomos atacados pelo Sabbat. Você se feriu muito, entrou em torpor. Acordei-a com minha vitae. – Ela tentou falar, mas as palavras não lhe vinham. Fechou os olhos tentando entender as palavras daquele belo homem que ela achava já conhecer de algum lugar. O que ele falara mesmo? Sim, um ataque de um tal de Sabbat. Viu o homem se levantar e rasgar uma toalha, entrou num banheiro e um barulho de água corrente se fez ouvir. Lugar estranho. Seu corpo parecia ter sido atravessado por mil agulhas. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia dor, a vitae quente dava-lhe conforto. Ele se aproximou dela com um pedaço de toalha molhada e começou a limpar seu rosto.

- Não se mexa, sei que é vaidosa e não gostaria de ser vista assim. Mas pode ficar despreocupada não vou contar a ninguém. – Ele sorriu. Quem era aquele homem? Mas antes de se perguntar quem era ele, se deu conta de que não sabia quem era ela. Qual era o seu próprio nome mesmo? Forçou a memória. Ah, sim. Ela se chamava Gabrielle Matarazzo. Era filha de um Conde. Mas o Conde havia morrido há muito tempo. Uma onda de tristeza a percorreu ao se lembrar do velório do pai. Ela realmente o amava, por que ele havia morrido mesmo? Um frio percorreu sua espinha. Kannon notou que ela tremia.

- Você está sentindo muita dor, não? Vou preparar um banho pra você se sentir melhor, tudo bem? – Ele se afastou novamente. O Conde morrera de desgosto por tê-la entregue a um vampiro para ser abraçada. Ele havia prometido sua filha mais amada ao vampiro em troca de prosperidade e fortuna para sua família. Mas quando chegara o momento de cumprir o trato ele não suportara a dor e morrera. Gabrielle crescera sabendo que um dia alguém viria buscá-la, pensava se tratar de um casamento. Afinal de contas, em sua época todas as mulheres queriam mesmo era um bom casamento.

Mas ele não viera durante o dia. Viera durante a noite e não fora nenhum pouco gentil. A levara para sua mansão e a violentara sem dó nem piedade por várias e várias noites. Ela se lembrava de ficar acorrentada num masmorra sem nenhum tipo de luz, chorara tanto que depois das primeiras noites não tinha mais lágrimas para verter.

Um grande vazio veio a sua mente e finalmente se lembrou de como se tornara uma vampira. Fora jogada no centro de uma arena. Vários homens encapuzados se aproximaram dizendo coisas que ela não compreendia e portavam adagas afiadas. Eles começaram a esfaqueá-la. Ela gritava por socorro, mas em vão. Estranho, mas a dor que sentira naquela noite era quase a mesma que sentia agora. Só não era igual por que se sentia segura na presença daquele homem tão bonito.

Outro vazio e mais uma lembrança. Sentia um medo descomunal daquele homem que a tornara uma vampira. O medo a obrigava a agradá-lo e satisfazer todos os seus caprichos. E ele era muito caprichoso, cruel, um verdadeiro sádico. Fazia tudo o que ele desejava sem questionar. Apenas uma vez ousou questionar e apanhara tanto, mas tanto que encontrou no silêncio seu maior companheiro. Por anos a fio, suas únicas palavras pronunciadas foram "sim senhor".

O vampiro que a abraçara era um Ventrue, mas um bruxo. Estudava todo tipo de magia, inclusive as proibidas. Ela sempre observava o que ele fazia em silencio absoluto e vez ou outra servia como ajudante na execução de terríveis rituais. Prestava atenção a todos os detalhes e quando ele a deixava sozinha, tentava executar os mesmos feitiços. Noites que se transformaram em semanas, meses e anos. Muitos anos se passaram e ela aprendeu. Uma noite sentiu-se forte e o enfrentou. Outro vazio ocupou sua mente.

Agora sim, as memórias eram claras. Acordara mais de quarenta anos depois daquilo, ou melhor, fora acordada e levada para a casa de um outro Ventrue. Na época seu senhor era o único vampiro que ela conhecia. Disseram a ela que julgavam que aquela linhagem estivesse desaparecida. Ela não ousou perguntar de seu senhor. Não tinha coragem. Só de pensar nele sentia um medo incontrolável. Foi então que ela tomou a maior decisão de sua vida: nunca mais, nunca mais ninguém diria a ela o que fazer, ou o que deveria ser. E ela nunca seria um monstro como seu senhor, nunca!

Começou sua nova vida, do nada. Queria esquecer tudo o que havia vivido ao lado daquele monstro. Ninguém mais a controlaria, e sim ela que ditaria o destino das pessoas. Usou e abusou de sua beleza para crescer e firmar uma posição de respeito tornara-se senhora de sua própria existência. Conquistou posições que a colocaram em um lugar privilegiado entre os neófitos Ventrue. Depois de viver tantos anos na escuridão, ela sentia que realmente era capaz de enfrentar qualquer problema e lógico, resolvê-lo. Nem os mais velhos vampiros a assustavam, afinal de contas, ninguém poderia ser pior do que seu senhor. Ela era a Condessa e com orgulho carregava o sobrenome de sua família mortal, os Matarazzo.

Finalmente conseguiu se lembrar quem era aquele homem tão bonito que saira do banheiro: era Kannon, o seneschal de Chicago. As memórias recentes finalmente voltavam. A explosão da limusine a teria matado se ele não estivesse lá. Ela fez uma careta. Segundo as Tradições da Camarilla, ela devia um favor de vida a Kannon. E teria que pagar ou viver sob essa dívida até que ele considerasse pago. Ela realmente estava enrascada. Bom, desde que chegara a Chicago só se meteu em problemas e esse definitivamente era um dos grandes, sem dúvida o maior de todos que poderia arrumar dentro da Camarilla. Como harpia que era, sabia que absolutamente tudo o que construira poderia ruir se ela não pagasse aquele favor. E agora ele estava sorrindo pra ela, certamente de sua desgraça. Como ela queria odiá-lo!

Kannon observou Gabrielle fazer uma careta. Não resistiu e sorriu. Mesmo ensangüentada e maltrapilha ela ainda mantinha a pose teimosa. – Lamento por nossas acomodações, mas seu banho está pronto, Condessa. – Ele fez um gesto indicando-lhe o banheiro. – Não espere muito da banheira, mas creio que servira para dar-lhe algum conforto. – Falou em tom de brincadeira como se fosse um servo. Havia senso de humor por baixo daquele cínico? Certamente Kannon se mostrava tão bem humorado em saber que um favor de vida era algo que ela realmente não lhe negaria. Ela tentou pronunciar alguma coisa, mas estava fraca demais e as palavras não saíram.

- Como não consegue andar, posso carregá-la até lá, minha doce criança. – Kannon se aproximou e a pegou, ela queria resistir, mas tinha pouca força. – Não se preocupe, não vou atacar uma dama indefesa, Condessa. – Ele falou em tom sério. – Cansada ela se largou nos braços dele. Era realmente bom estar ali. Ficou surpresa com seu pensamento. – _Não, eu realmente não sinto nada por ele, apenas gratidão e também... Estou cansada... Ele é detestável..._

Kannon sentiu que a Condessa finalmente relaxara em seus braços. Ah, como queria que ela ficasse ali! Aquela mulher tão forte se entregando daquele jeito dera-lhe um aperto no peito, e se vivo fosse, teria sentido um friozinho no estomago. Ele realmente não tinha como negar, estava realmente se apaixonando por ela, melhor dizendo, estava reconhecendo que aquela neófita que o desafiara desde o primeiro olhar estava mexendo com ele. Apaixonado? Não, ele não! Qualquer um no mundo, menos Kannon admitiria ter sido tocado por aquilo que ele tanto desprezava e considerava como uma fraqueza! Mas se era realmente uma fraqueza, por que ele se sentira tão forte e impelido a protegê-la? Tudo muito novo e definitivamente diferente para o velho Ventrue.

Pena que o trajeto até a banheira era muito curto. Delicadamente a colocou em uma cadeira puída. Foi neste momento que tudo realmente parou: seus olhares se encontraram. Se estudaram procurando ver a alma que existia por trás daquelas íris, ela encarando os olhos azuis dele e ele por sua vez vendo-se refletido nos olhos verdes dela. Mas como seres orgulhosos que eram logo voltaram ao seu "normal" e disfarçaram (muito mal, diga-se de passagem) o quanto aqueles breves segundos os haviam tocado.

– Precisa de ajuda para se despir, Condessa? – Kannon falou quebrando o momento. Sentiu que se tivesse encarado aquele olhar mais um pouco, iria mandar Kamus pro inferno e seqüestrá-la. Sem contar que aquela sensação "esquisita" (leia-se amor, mas Kannon não admitiria que a autora usasse essa expressão) parecia mais forte agora.

Gabrielle fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Por que ela se sentira afogando naqueles profundos olhos azuis? Era uma sensação muito boa, mas... Não podia esquecer que ele era Kannon. O irmão do Príncipe. O Seneschal. Um safado conquistador de primeira linha. Certamente era mais uma técnica que ele estava usando e essa ela não conhecia, tanto que... Sentiu-se balançar por ele. Ainda não conseguia falar, mas seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora. Viu Kannon fechar a porta e deixá-la sozinha naquele minúsculo banheiro. Definitivamente a banheira não poderia ser lá grandes coisas, mas naquele momento... Era tudo o que ela precisava.

Do outro lado da porta, Kannon contava mentalmente até mil, em grego, obvio. Talvez devesse fazê-lo em latim e hebraico. Ou ainda francês. - _Não. Francês, não! Droga. Kamus._ – Ele não podia esquecer do mundo lá fora? Não, infelizmente não. Logo Kamus daria por falta de Gabrielle. Sem contar que Kannon precisava dar aquela informação estratégica do ataque Sabbat a Saga, afinal de contas, o inimigo chegara à cidade e eles nem se deram conta. Era preciso decretar quarentena naquele pedaço do território. E se isso fosse feito... Kannon sorriu. Ele e Gabrielle realmente não poderiam sair de lá tão cedo.

Pegou o telefone fixo e discou a cobrar pro celular de Saga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Trigésimo Oitavo andar, prédio comercial no Centro de Chicago.**

A reunião avançara noite adentro. Parecia que finalmente os Primogênitos davam o braço a torcer diante da estratégia apresentada por Saga, afinal de contas, sua experiência em combates era algo notório. Até mesmo Aioria concordara na maioria dos pontos, só questionava mesmo para ter o prazer de irritar Saga. E isso não passava desapercebido pelos demais que em outras circunstâncias estariam se divertido com as pequenas alfinetadas que o Brujah e o Ventrue se davam.

Na sala ao lado, Saga ouvira seu telefone celular tocar. Algum servo atendera e desligara. Podia ser Kannon. Mentalmente Saga ordenou ao servo mais próximo que trouxesse seu celular. O rapaz saiu discretamente da sala e trouxe o aparelho. Enquanto falava algo para os primogênitos, verificou de onde vinha a ligação. Um telefone fixo. Pelo prefixo era de uma cidade conurbada a Chicago. Sim, sua memória era boa o suficiente para saber de detalhes tão ínfimos, mas nada que fosse referente ao seu Domínio, a sua cidade era ínfimo.

Discou o número e prontamente foi atendido. Reconheceu a voz do irmão e apenas ouviu o que Kannon tinha a dizer. Tinha muitas coisas em mente, mas a medida em que Kannon falava usando o idioma grego arcaico ele acabou por deixar de lado qualquer pensamento secundário. Sua feição se fechou e com ódio socou a mesa sob os olhares espantados dos Primogênitos. Sem dizer uma palavra ao irmão desligou o aparelho.

- Pois bem, senhores. Não temos tempo a perder. O Sabbat já entrou em nosso território. Kannon acaba de me reportar isso. – Os demais que obviamente prestaram muita atenção ao Príncipe e não entenderam patavinas do que fora dito pela voz de Kannon (com exceção de Aioria) não contiveram um leve burburinho. - Kamus, poderia ligar para a Condessa? – Saga completou não escondendo a ansiedade em seus olhos.

Kamus apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso diante da atitude atípica de Saga. Ele sacou o celular e ligou. Caixa postal. Tentou novamente. Caixa postal de novo. Ele não estava gostando daquilo. – Ela não atende. – Respondeu não tão desprovido de emoção.

- Alguém sabia do seu compromisso na área oriental na periferia esta noite? – Saga perguntou com cautela.

- Apenas meu secretário, que é de absoluta confiança. E óbvio, os investidores chineses. – Ele respondeu apreensivo.

- Já temos um ponto de partida para atacar o Sabbat, senhores. Kamus, não sei se chamaria isso de sorte, mas... – Saga escolheu as palavras. – Foi armada uma emboscada para você, por sorte Kannon estava seguindo uma pista que recebeu sobre um bando Sabbat e, bem, conseguiu salvar sua noiva da morte certa.

Kamus gelou. – _Como assim, emboscada? Para ele? E Gabrielle?_ – Se levantou procurando não demonstrar suas reais preocupações. -_ Idiota! Em meio a um ataque iminente eu a mandei a um jantar de negócios numa área que não era conhecida por sua segurança. Devia ter previsto isso! _Pensou – E Gabrielle? – Finalmente conseguira falar. – Ela está realmente bem? – Nesta altura da conversa ele já não estava tão preocupado em se mostrar apático. E óbvio que todos perceberam o quanto aquilo havia balançado o sempre frio Primogênito do Clã dos Reis.

- Ela conseguiu sobreviver à explosão. Segundo Kannon, enquanto ela estava no jantar, foi impantada uma bomba na limusine. Houve uma explosão, e depois um ataque feito por oito vampiros do Sabbat. Houve combate e eles conseguiram fugir, mas devido aos feridos da Condessa não conseguiram deixar o território já demarcado pelo inimigo. – O tom de Saga era um tanto quanto sombrio.

- Eu vou para lá, Saga. – Kamus falou já caminhando para a porta.

- Kamus, você não dá mais um passo. – Falou Shaka. – Sabe que é suicídio enfrentar o inimigo desta maneira. Entendo sua preocupação, mas Kannon está com ela, nada mais pode acontecer e não vai acontecer isso eu lhe garanto, pois vejo. Eles vão conseguir sair de lá, mas não esta noite.

Kamus parou e olhou para Shaka, surpreso. Era raro o Malkaviano falar de suas visões. – Espero que não esteja se referindo as cinzas dos dois, Shaka. – Kamus falou em seu tradicional modo seco enquanto voltava para seu lugar. – De qualquer forma, precisamos tirar os dois de lá. – Falou demonstrando um leve tom de impaciência.

- Vamos tirá-los de lá em segurança. – Foi a vez de Shura falar. – Minha família pode entrar despercebida no território, basta Saga fornecer o número do telefone para identificarmos de onde a chamada foi realizada. Mas... Kannon não estava usando um carro, Saga? Eles podem ser descobertos pelo carro.

- Kannon fez um mortal pegar o carro e dirigir pela auto estrada na direção de Chicago. Em teoria o Sabbat sabe que eles estão fora do território. – Saga respondeu com certo alívio.

- Por via das dúvidas temos que localizar o carro de Kannon e ter certeza de que não suspeitam que os dois ainda estejam lá. – Desta vez foi Afrodite que falou. Estava se segurando para não demonstrar a afeição que sentia por Gabrielle, querendo ou não eles tiveram momentos muito agradáveis juntos, e ele quase se esquecera de seus planos, quase.

- Podemos localizar o carro de Kannon, usando meus contatos na polícia. – Completou Shura. – Só preciso da cor, modelo e placa do carro e em alguns minutos saberemos o local e criaremos uma estratégia para resgatá-los com segurança. – Shura enfatizara a última palavra. Os Primogênitos se mostravam um tanto quanto impacientes e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo sobre como deveria ser feito o resgate dos dois Ventrue.

O celular de Saga tocou novamente. Olhou quem o chamava. Estranho. Não costumava receber chamadas do segurança que ficara encarregado de vigiar a Biblioteca Central. Já sabia que Verônica retornara ao Masquerade tão logo o sol se pôs. Nada mais lhe interessava ali, mesmo assim atendeu.

Saga deixou-se cair sentado na cadeira mais próxima. Não, ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Precisava tomar providências imediatas. E a primeira delas seria: estacar o irmão daquele que quebrou a Tradição da Máscara e da Progênie. Mas ele não podia estacar o irmão de Aioros. Ele tinha que estacar o próprio Aioros. Por que isso? Por que agora? Precisava pensar rápido. Agir rápido. Seu Principado estava vivendo um momento completamente atípico, mostrando-lhe que ele estava perdendo o controle de seu próprio território.

Foi então que em meio a discussões inflamadas perceberam a expressão incrédula de Saga. Por mais difícil que fosse uma situação, ele nunca havia se mostrado perdido como estava naquele momento com o celular na mão. Ao se dar conta de que fora pego em um momento de fragilidade, ele se recompôs tão rapidamente que os presentes tiveram dúvidas sobre o que tinham visto, sua voz soou firme e potente, atingindo a todos com aquela espetacular aura de poder que ele carregava:

- Houve um tiroteio na frente da Biblioteca Central. Uma mortal foi ferida e Aioros quebrou a Máscara e a Tradição da Progênie abraçando-a. – Ele olhou para Aioria. – É aquela mortal gerente do Porão estava com os motoqueiros que vieram de Seatle.

- Como? Não. Não pode ser verdade! – Aquilo era **MUITO** grave e Aioria se recusava a acreditar.

- Saga, tem certeza disso? – Perguntou Afrodite com um ar preocupado. Como Aioros conseguira quebrar duas Tradições com apenas um gesto? Ele precisava se movimentar para abafar a quebra de Máscara.

- Meu contato não arriscaria a vida para me falar lorotas, Afrodite. Ligue para os jornais e tente a todo o custo esconder esta notícia, faça o que for necessário, mas faça! – Ele falou alterando o tom de voz.

- E o que nós faremos a respeito? – Perguntou Shaka que já sabia a resposta.

- Faremos o que deve ser feito. Aioros deve ser julgado pela quebra das Tradições. – Falou Shura não escondendo o quanto aquilo o abalara. Querendo ou não, Aioros era alguém a quem ele admirava incondicionalmente.

- Espero conseguir fazer isso, sem a intervenção de um Justicar na cidade! – Saga falou cruzando os braços, claramente nervoso. – Afrodite, você tem a Archon Tétis sob controle não tem?

Afrodite limitou-se a concordar com um gesto de cabeça enquanto falava ao telefone. Estava pedindo um "favor" ao editor do jornal mais importante de Chicago.

Tudo agora fazia sentido para Shaka. O heleno que morreria era Aioros. Observou Aioria. O Brujah parecia ainda em choque, mas em breve perderia o controle. Podia ver isso na tensão dos músculos de Aioria. Todos ali sabiam aonde aquele julgamento mesmo sendo justo levaria Aioros e Marin: morte final.

Mas a morte de Marin não fora vista por seu clã em nenhuma visão. Estariam os Malkavianos errados? De certa forma ela morrera, mas nascera novamente como uma vampira e seu destino... Era a morte por ter sido criada sem a permissão do Príncipe e ainda mais em um lugar público aquilo poderia ser visto por mortais!

As Tradições eram soberanas e irrevogáveis, todos sabiam disso. Todos. Quebrar uma delas era o crime mais hediondo que um vampiro poderia cometer e isso realmente não podia ser ignorado, caso contrário seriam iguais aos seus inimigos, os membros do Sabbat. Intimamente Shaka se apiedou de Aioria. O destino estava sendo cruel com o ancião Brujah perder o irmão e a mortal por quem ele se apaixonara de uma só vez não era um destino agradável.

Um milésimo de segundo antes de Aioria ser tomado pelo frenesi perdendo o controle de sua capacidade de raciocinar, Shaka se adiantou aplicando-lhe uma chave de braço, imobilizando-o. Quando os demais se deram conta do frenesi de Aioria, Shaka já havia controlado a situação.

Horrorizados, os Primogênitos e o Príncipe viam o estado em que Aioria se encontrava. Completamente tomado pela Besta, ele se debatia tentando se soltar da potente chave de braço que Shaka lhe aplicara. Era de se esperar que Aioria cedo ou tarde se soltaria, mas nenhum deles tinha disposição de enfrentar o leão enfurecido. Os segundo se arrastavam e Shaka parecia ter cada vez mais dificuldade em segurá-lo. – Façam alguma coisa! – Shaka gritou em meio aos urros ensandecidos de Aioria.

Como se tivessem acordado, finalmente houve uma reação. Shura usando um dos poderes mais secretos dos Nosferatu começou a recitar alguma coisa. Ninguém ali estava entendendo nada do que ele dizia. O Nosferatu usava os poderes do Animalismo para acalmar a Besta de Aioria, poder esse, que nenhum dos presentes possuía, era um dom raríssimo dominado pelos Nosferatu e a julgar pela eficiência de Shura ele o possuía em níveis altíssimos.

Gradativamente Aioria parou de se debater até que sua consciência retornou. Shaka o soltou e Aioria caiu de joelhos no chão, mudo ele encarava o chão tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Se fosse realmente aquilo, perderia seu irmão e a mulher que ele sabia, no fundo de seu coração, amar.

- Vamos a Biblioteca. Temos que comprovar o que seu informante nos disse, Saga. – Sussurou Aioria com os olhos tomados por uma tristeza inominável.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continua... Mediante o recebimento de reviews.

Tô tão tristinha por que as pessoas não tem comentado sobre a fic...


	14. Nada é Passado

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do _**World of Darkness**_ – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo XIV – Nada é passado**

**Prédio em frente à Biblioteca Central, Chicago.**

Máscara da Morte apreciava encantado a aura de desespero advinda de Aioros. Sim, seu plano dera mais do que certo! E aquilo iria requerer uma belíssima comemoração. Acendeu um cigarro. Como ele comemoraria? Deu-se conta de que não tinha amigos, apenas aliados. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém poderia suspeitar da execução de seu plano. Mas talvez, ele pudesse comemorar... Com ELA.

Tolo Aioria! Tão ou mais tolo que Aioros. Pensou que ele, Máscara da Morte não notaria o interesse pela mortal que ele acabara de matar? Mas nunca imaginou que seu plano daria tão certo. Realmente, Aioria deveria nutrir algo profundo por aquela mísera, mas gostosa mortal. Ele só queria criar um desgosto pra seu rival, só isso. Se ele mesmo não amava ninguém, seu inimigo também não amaria, muito simples. Mas... Num passado muito remoto, ele amara e fora usado sem escrúpulos. Não que ele ligasse muito para isso, mas que... Realmente acreditara em Afrodite, baixara sua guarda e se entregara completamente... Mas fora usado, apenas usado.

Se Aioros a abraçara, sem considerar os riscos... Ela realmente deveria ser importante pra Aioria, muito importante. Isso estava sendo martelado em seu cérebro. De qualquer forma, ele estava muito feliz em ter causado um estrago irremediável na vida dos dois Brujah gregos. Finalmente eles pagariam por ter entrado em seu território. Vampiros malditos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lanchonete na zona sul de Chicago.**

Ikki parara a moto no estacionamento. Milo estava atrasado pra variar. O outono fazia-se sentir e a temperatura estava baixa, mas como vampiro aquilo não o incomodava. No entanto, todos os mortais tão logo paravam seus carros corriam para o aconchego da lanchonete.

Mirou a lua. Havia uma coloração avermelhada ao seu redor. Lembrou-se de seu irmão caçula falando coisas a respeito da "Lua Vermelha" e sorriu. Não conseguia entender aquelas visões bizarras que Shun tinha, coisas de Malkaviano. Parecia que o abraço de Shun, o afastara de si. Não conseguia se desligar daquele laço de sangue que tinham, muito maior do que qualquer ligação sobrenatural, eram irmãos. Talvez por isso ele se dava tão bem com Aioros e Aioria. No fundo, se Shun tivesse que ser um vampiro, não teria sido tão feliz como era sendo um Malkaviano. Obviamente nunca admitiria isso para terceiros, apenas para si.

Mas... Ikki nunca aceitaria o fato de Shaka ter se aproximado dele para chegar ao seu irmão mais novo, literalmente fora usado pelo velho Malkaviano, em alguns momentos queria acreditar que havia realmente um interesse legítimo em sua pessoa, mas... Shaka fora capaz de surpreendê-lo.

Ikki e Shun ficaram órfãos muito cedo e viveram por anos em orfanatos, só Deus (naquela época Ikki ainda acreditava em Deus) sabia o que ele fora capaz de fazer para proteger seu irmão. Em uma das idas e vindas dos lares adotivos que logo o descartavam por seu gênio difícil e delinqüente ele realmente se entregou ao crime.

Cometia pequenos delitos e a medida em que ganhava experiência torna-se um "marginal" bem conhecido no submundo, mas... Ao planejar o assalto uma gigantesca mansão de um chefão do crime, ele a conheceu: Esmeralda, filha de um dos chefões do crime organizado de Chicago. O que Ikki não sabia era que... Ela fora colocada propositalmente em seu caminho pelo próprio pai e manipulada para se envolver consigo e definitivamente Esmeralda fora a luz que ele tanto pedira por anos e anos a fio a Deus, ela trouxera um mundo cheio de possibilidades por pouco ele não abandonou seu lado marginal. Por Esmeralda ele morreria, se necessário. Por ela, ele iria até o inferno e retornaria.

Mas o que ele não esperava era que o pai de Esmeralda fosse um ghoul de Máscara da Morte e que usara aquele ghoul para chegar em Ikki através de Esmeralda. Mas quando o vampiro percebeu que... Ikki poderia abandonar o crime, fez com que o próprio pai de Esmeralda forjasse um acidente para matar a filha, e ele o fez sem pestanejar, afinal de contas, era uma ordem, seus negócios eram muito mais importantes do que sua filha.

Ikki quase enlouqueceu com a morte de Esmeralda, entrou numa depressão sem limites e se podia se isolar do mundo, o teria feito se não fosse por Shun, seu irmão. Foi então que aquele vampiro se aproximou e lhe revelou que o próprio pai matara Esmeralda, e que somente ele poderia lhe dar o poder para se vingar e de bom agrado Ikki aceitou a proposta do demônio noturno. Agora dono de poderes sobrenaturais, eliminou aquele chefão e assumiu seu lugar.

As coisas melhoraram, no quesito financeiro e ele até poderia pagar a tão sonhada faculdade que Shun desejava, foi então que conheceu Shaka, era ainda um neófito muito inexperiente nos complicados jogos de poder entre os vampiros e foi Shaka que lhe mostrou que existiam coisas a respeito de seu senhor que ele mesmo ignorava.

As palavras sempre enigmáticas, as parábolas, as metáforas de Shaka o intrigavam. Sentia-se intelectualmente limitado perto do Malkaviano, procurou ter contato com outros Brujah, mesmo que seu senhor lhe dissesse que eram todos desprezíveis. Algo que Ikki tinha em comum com Máscara da Morte era a distância que mantinha das pessoas e principalmente de outros vampiros, no entanto, ao conhecer Aioria, Ikki sentiu que aquele vampiro era diferente do estereotipo que seu senhor lhe ensinara.

E os anos mostraram que Aioria era realmente um cara admirável, tão cabeça dura quanto ele, mas a aura de conhecimento que ele transmitia era memorável, só superada pela de Aioros que conheceu muito tempo depois. Máscara da Morte deixara claro que não aprovava essa aproximação e os dois começaram a discutir cada vez mais.

Para deixar Ikki com o pé mais atrás, sempre que as discussões mais tensas aconteciam, por acaso Shaka aparecia e vinha com suas metáforas, agora ele conseguia entender a maioria das coisas que aquele Malkaviano estranho lhe dizia e num _insite_ finalmente conseguiu ligar os pontos.

Flashback

- A verdade é uma só e todos estão buscando por ela. Os diferentes tempos, lugares e circunstâncias particulares é que criam as tão chamadas diferenças.

- Shaka, até quanto vai me falar coisas assim?

- Até que você encontre a verdade.

- Mas, que verdade?

- A que escondem de você.

E Shaka se aproximou tocando no rosto confuso do Brujah. - Você precisa desenvolver a sensibilidade para ler as emoções e a verdade que está no corpo espiritual de todos os seres. Posso lhe ensinar esse poder.

- Mas... A troco de quê? – Respondeu desconfiado.

- Sempre objetivo. – Sorriu. - O homem se torna muitas vezes o que ele próprio acredita que é. Se insisto em repetir para mim mesmo que não posso fazer uma determinada coisa, é possível que acabe me tornando realmente incapaz de fazê-la. Ao contrário, se tenho a convicção de que posso fazê-la, certamente adquirirei a capacidade de realizá-la, mesmo que não a tenha no começo.

- E você, sempre reticente. – Encarou-o profundamente.

- Ikki, por que um pai seria capaz de matar o sangue de seu sangue?

- Finalmente você conseguiu ser direto! Shaka, aquele homem era um monstro, incapaz de amar sua própria filha, que mesmo vivendo num ambiente tão fétido conseguia ser uma verdadeira santa.

- Você ainda a ama, não ama? – Shaka se afastou.

- Sempre vou amá-la, sempre. – Respondeu com convicção e teve a leve impressão de que o Malkaviano ficara desconfortável com sua resposta.

- Uma vida não questionada, não merece ser vivida, Ikki.

- Você quer dizer que devo questionar meu amor por Esmeralda? Shaka onde você quer chegar com tudo isso? – Ikki realmente não gostava do rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

- A amizade é uma predisposição recíproca que torna dois seres igualmente ciosos da felicidade um do outro. Só quero que você perceba que ao amar extremamente você não deixa o espírito de Esmeralda descansar, deixa de viver em si e vive no que ama e foi por isso que eu cheguei até você. Você está prendendo o espírito dela entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos, um lugar terrível para qualquer pessoa. – Shaka tocou em seu ombro. – Ikki, você precisa deixá-la partir para as Praias Distantes, onde os justos e bons de coração encontram a verdadeira paz. Mas antes... Esmeralda quer que você descubra algo... Algo que está ligado a sua morte.

Ikki sentiu seu coração apertar. Então era por isso que nas horas mais difíceis ele poderia jurar que Esmeralda estava ao seu lado? E... Ele estava fazendo-a sofrer? Nunca! Jamais se permitira ferir ou magoar Esmeralda, mas o fazia, mesmo depois de sua morte física? Então havia algo na morte de Esmeralda que... Ele ignorava? Forçou sua mente ao máximo para tentar ligar as palavras de Shaka durante todos aqueles anos... Mas nem precisava ir tão longe...

- Ikki... Não posso interferir em seu livre arbítrio e lhe dizer o que Esmeralda quer que você saiba, mas a resposta está muito mais próxima do que imagina. - Me ensine, Shaka. Me ensine esse poder.

- É a esta força que mantém sempre a opinião justa e legítima sobre o que é necessário temer e não temer, que chamo e defino coragem e essa é sua maior virtude, meu amigo.

Por vários meses, Ikki se dedicou ao treinamento mental do Malkaviano e tornaram-se amigos realmente próximos, havia uma mútua admiração entre o velho Malkaviano e o jovem Brujah. Até que em uma das noites, finalmente Ikki conseguiu entender exatamente o que tinha ocorrido, como era de se esperar, entrou em frenesi, e com dificuldade Shaka conseguiu trazê-lo de volta.

- Vou matá-lo, Shaka. Juro que vou matá-lo!

- Podemos facilmente perdoar uma criança que tem medo do escuro; a real tragédia da vida é quando os homens têm medo da luz. Ikki, não foi por isso que Esmeralda desejou que você soubesse a verdade. Ela está aqui, deixa-a partir. Shaka se concentrou e direcionou sua mão direito para um dos lados da sala. Diante de um atônito Ikki, surgia a figura de Esmeralda, lentamente se materializando. O Brujah não tinha palavras, ela aparentava cansaço, dor e tristeza, mas no fundo seus olhos brilhavam. Lentamente a imagem desgastada ganhou força e a forma sempre tão bonita que ele conhecera.

- Ikki... Esperei tanto para que você entendesse que não deveria culpar meu pai pelo que fez... Mas se deseja que eu consiga descansar em paz... Não clame por vingança, não mate por minha causa, Ikki... Eu te amo tanto... Mas tanto... Não suportaria ver você se tornar um mostro como Máscara da Morte... Meu pai nem sempre foi como você conheceu... Não deixe que ele faça o mesmo com você...

- Es..me..ral..da... Fiz você sofrer depois de sua morte... Meu amor... Perdoe-me... Fui tão idiota...Não me tornarei um mostro como meu senhor... Eu juro, Esmeralda!

- Era isso que eu precisava ouvir... Procure o caminho da luz, Ikki... - Desesperado Ikki correu até ela tentando abraçá-la, entre lágrimas de sangue enquanto o espírito dela retribuía o gesto a imagem de Esmeralda lentamente se apagou deixando-o...

- Vá em paz meu amor...Vá... Em paz... – Ele se deixou cair de joelhos, e estranhamente sentia paz, uma profunda e tranqüila sensação de paz, como há muito não sentia.

Finalmente se deu conta de que Shaka estava desacordado, dirigindo-se a ele, chacoalhou-o. Nada do Malkaviano acordar, certamente ele precisava de descanso depois de usar tão intensamente seus poderes. Ikki o pegou nos braços e o colocou no sofá, sentia que o dia estava para nascer e nada de Shaka acordar, certamente o Malkaviano deveria ter um local seguro no subsolo para passar o dia. Saiu procurando pela entrada que levaria ao refúgio seguro, bem distante da luz do sol, voltou à sala e o carregou em direção aos aposentos no subterrâneo, deixou o corpo do Malkaviano sobre um punhado de almofadas de seda em cores vermelhas, nada de Shaka acordar. Ikki percebeu que aquele quarto era tão indiano quanto seu amigo, uma decoração um tanto quanto... Exótica. Sorriu ao pensar que nunca havia reparado numa coisa dessas, aquela decoração não estava somente no refúgio, mas toda a mansão em que o Malkaviano vivia: tudo inspirava meditação e espiritualidade. Teria que permanecer ali por dois motivos: o nascer do sol e a preocupação com o estado do Malkaviano.

Acomodou-se num dos cantos do quarto escurecido, no entanto, não conseguia fechar os olhos. Certamente Shaka por ser muito velho se rendia mais facilmente a maldição do sono diurno, mas também... Havia o esgotamento físico e mental e ele só passara por aquilo para ajuda-lo a libertar a alma de Esmeralda. Shaka era realmente admirável, enigmático, louco como todo Malkaviano, mas admirável, finalmente conseguiu dormir.

Ikki acordou e olhou no relógio: quase oito horas da noite! Dormira mais do que o normal, olhou na direção do Malkaviano, nada dele acordar. Permaneceu sentado, observando-o, as horas se passavam lentamente. Somente por volta da uma da madrugada é que finalmente Shaka se movimentou em um salto Ikki se aproximou.

- Shaka! Acorde! Vamos, acorde! – Chacoalhou-o levemente.

- Saia daqui, Ikki, agora! – Ele gritou. – Saia para sua própria segurança! Eu... Preciso de sangue!

- Beba do meu, a culpa é minha por você estar assim! – Estendeu o pulso ao Malkaviano. Vira o quanto Shaka estava procurando se controlar, seus olhos já manifestavam o brilho da Besta e seus caninos estavam armados para o ataque, mesmo sendo jovem, sabia que se ele não se alimentasse naquela hora, entraria em sono profundo sabe-se lá por quanto tempo!

- A Besta está me tomando! Saia agora! – Afastou o pulso de Ikki com o braço.

- Teimoso! Não quer beber por bem? Vai beber por mal! – Fez um corte no pescoço, jogando-se por cima do Malkaviano, imobilizando-o enquanto oferecia o sangue em seu pescoço.

Shaka não conseguiu racionalizar após sentir o cheiro de sangue fresco, e ainda mais... De outro vampiro. Mordeu com toda a força possível o pescoço do Brujah, entregando-se aquela sensação de prazer inenarrável. Ikki soltou um grito, não de dor, mas de prazer quando o Malkaviano cravou seus caninos na ferida aberta. Aquilo era maravilhoso, depois que se tornara um vampiro, só sentira prazer bebendo sangue, mas... Não sabia que podia sentir ainda mais prazer em dar do próprio sangue a outro vampiro. Soltou os braços do Malkaviano, usando suas mãos libertas para explorar o corpo de Shaka, sentia sua própria vitae se misturando com a de Shaka, vibrando em suas veias, em cada milímetro daquele corpo fazendo-o querer dar mais e mais de seu sangue a ele.

Quem diria que aqueles poucos minutos pareceriam uma eternidade para ambos, uma eternidade de prazeres que somente a troca de vitae entre vampiros podia proporcionar. Quando Shaka finalmente tirou seus caninos do pescoço de Ikki, a sensação de prazer, ainda perdurava e silenciosamente, mas desesperados, ambos se desfizeram de suas roupas, aproximando seus corpos, tocando-se, entregando-se um ao outro naquele momento. Sabiam que aquilo era uma loucura, mas de loucuras Shaka entendia bem e levou o Brujah ao sétimo céu.

Há quanto tempo o Malkaviano não se entregava aos prazeres do corpo físico? E se tinha uma coisa que Ikki possuía era intensidade, ficara claro para Shaka que aquela era a primeira vez de Ikki com um homem, uma grande responsabilidade em suas mãos, por sinal. Também ficara claro que não era apenas a primeira vez com um homem, mas com um vampiro. Ou seja: uma dupla responsabilidade.

Shaka mandou sua consciência pro inferno e se entregou totalmente ao momento mesmo sabendo o que o futuro lhes reservava. Ikki o odiaria tanto ou até mais do que odiaria Máscara da Morte, mas Shaka queria ter a lembrança de que ao menos uma vez haviam se entregado um ao outro, sem limites, sem moral, sem conceitos. As horas se passaram e nada os fizera parar até que a maldição foi mais forte e os colocou em sono profundo. Perderam completamente qualquer noção de tempo e espaço.

Ikki acordou primeiro, Shaka estava dormindo profundamente ao seu lado. Só então deixou sua mente racionalizar o que havia acontecido e não gostou nenhum pouco do peso que tinha em sua consciência, ainda estava muito atrelado a sua moral heterossexual mortal, e como todo bom Brujah... Aquilo era inaceitável. Vestiu-se o mais rápido que pode e deixou o quarto de Shaka que fingia ainda dormir.

Shaka por sua vez sabia que aquela fuga seria a reação do Brujah, os conceitos de moral e bons costumes da sociedade ainda estavam fortemente enraizados em Ikki, e o fato dele ser Brujah, não atenuava em nada a dificuldade de aceitar o que aconteceu: querendo ou não, os Brujah eram absurdamente... Mortais e homofóbicos, ao contrário dos Malkavianos e Toreador que não se prendiam tanto a esses limitantes morais. Mas Shaka sabia que o motivo do ódio de Ikki por ele seria outro.

Dito e feito. Ikki passou a evitar Shaka o máximo que pode, enquanto isso, Shaka se aproximava de Shun e a cada vez que o encontrava tinha certeza de que aquele jovem era o mesmo de suas visões. Não teve dificuldades em conseguir de Saga a permissão para transformar Shun num Malkaviano. Somente após o abraço de Shun é que Ikki, completamente descontrolado, o procurou. Shaka já esperava pelo pior, mas mesmo esperando pelo pior, Ikki conseguiu magoá-lo ainda mais do que imaginava ser possível. Declarou guerra abertamente ao Malkaviano, peitou Saga sem medo de morrer por ter permitido aquele abraço, quase se atracou com Kannon por esse se colocar entre os dois sendo impedido apenas pela intervenção de Aioria, na época ainda Archon do Justicar Brujah.

Em suma, a revolta de Ikki só não foi mais noticiada na sociedade vampírica por que Shaka recorreu à proximidade com Mú, o Mestre das Harpias para abafar ao máximo o caso. Somente com a interferência direta de Aioria que movimentou toda sua influência política para intimidar Saga é que Ikki não foi colocado para ver o sol nascer. O que não passou despercebido também foi o rompimento abrupto de Ikki com seu senhor Máscara da Morte, e nem sob decreto Ikki declarou os reais motivos do rompimento.

Fim do flashback

Perdido em suas divagações, um luxuoso carro parou próximo a ele. Uma loira deslumbrante desceu. Tétis. Depois Milo e... Finalmente... ELA. A mulher dos cabelos negros e olhos misteriosos. Milo estava surpreendendo-o, desde quando ele andava bem acompanhado?

- Ikki! Grande Ikki! Desculpe o atraso! – Milo falou enquanto dava-lhe um tapinha nas costas e depois puxava o Brujah de cara fechada pra um abraço.

- Nem vem, Milo. Se você me deixar esperando de novo...

- É que minhas amigas demoraram pra se arrumar... Sabe como são as mulheres... Elas querem ficar mais lindas do que já são. – Deu uma piscadela na direção das duas. Ikki procurou se mostrar indiferente diante daquela concentração de beldades. Aquelas duas Toreador formavam uma combinação que sem dúvida alimentava os fetiches de 99 dos homens do mundo. Mas em particular o mistério que envolvia a mulher de cabelos negros lhe atraía muito.

- Senhoritas. – Pronunciou em tom seco. – Boa noite, espero que meu amigo não as tenha incomodado durante o percurso até aqui. Não sabia que viria acompanhado, Milo. Por que trouxe as moças neste lixo?

- Por que elas não são frescas, Ikki! Pandora e Tétis gostam de novidades e como ficamos cansados da mansão de nosso primogênito... Achei que seria uma boa alternativa trazê-las comigo.

- Mas Milo, nós vamos pro galpão pra arrumar as motos, esqueceu? – Ikki falou se segurando pra num socar o tom esnobe do Toreador. – Você deveria ter ficado com os luxos da mansão ao invés de me ajudar com a graxa das motocicletas. – Irônico.

- Pêra aí! Nem vem falando comigo assim que eu num tenho medo do seu mal humor, Ikki! Falei pras meninas que eu ia te ajudar com as motos e elas adoraram a idéia de ver isso.

- Eu entendo de motos. – Falou Pandora encarando o Brujah. Sim, era ele mesmo o objetivo de sua missão.

- Não entendo tanto quando Pandora, mas... Estou curiosa a respeito do que pode ser feito em uma oficina mecânica. – Cantarolou Tétis, que na verdade não cantava, mas falava.

- Tudo bem, senhoritas. Mas já adianto que vão sujar seus belos vestidos.

- Não tem problema. – Pandora falou e sorriu encarando a amiga.

- Nós tiramos os vestidos. – Tétis completou retribuindo o olhar da morena.

Milo sorriu para as duas e encarou Ikki que olhava atônico as duas se provocando e beijando. Esses Toreador eram mesmo... Impressionantes e pervertidos.

Finalmente Ikki entendeu: Milo havia trazido as amigas pra uma festinha e intimamente se animou com a idéia. Mas no fundo sabia que seu destino era apenas um: ser solitário por toda a eternidade. Nada no mundo poderia trazer Esmeralda de volta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Biblioteca Central de Chicago.**

Aioros respiraria aliviado se ainda fosse vivo. Por muito pouco não conseguira abraçar Marin. Nos primeiros momentos ela não reagira, no entanto, graças a sua geração baixa e sangue potente, conseguira realizar a transformação. Ou melhor, o ínicio dela. Marin sentiria seu corpo morrer e logo estaria sob o efeito da maldição. Ele havia jurado a si mesmo nunca abraçar nenhum mortal, mas... Pelos sentimentos de seu irmão cometera aquele pecado. Precisava se purificar mas não teria tempo para isso.

Deixou o corpo de Marin em um dos aposentos no subsolo da biblioteca e ordenou aos rapazes de Seatle que não se afastassem dali por nenhum motivo, pediu a Seiya que trouxesse o mais rápido possível um mortal para o aposento. – Marin terá sede. – Limitou-se a dizer. Aioros não costuma ordenar e sim pedir. Mas a situação era grave, muito grave. Certamente Saga logo saberia do ocorrido precisava agir rápido. Precisava a todo custo poupar Marin. Pegou o celular e discou o número de Verônica, tinha que lhe pedir algo, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Dor. Muita dor, Marin sentiu seu corpo ser perfurado e depois disso não se lembrava de nada até abrir os olhos ainda sentindo dor e... Uma sensação estranha. Precisava respirar, mas seu pulmão não aceitava o ar. Sentia frio, muito frio e uma sede incontrolável, mas não pensava em água, nem em cerveja ou vodka. Uma necessidade estranha de beber... SANGUE? Sentiu o barulho de um coração batendo apressado e como música aquilo a atraía. Sem estar plenamente consciente do que fazia, ela saltou na direção do barulho, atacou instintivamente. Olhos vermelhos. Presas imensas foram cravadas na jugular do mortal que não reagira.

Uma mão tocou seu ombro e chamou-a. Como sentia dor... Mas também como aquilo era capaz de lhe dar tanto prazer? Só então se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Afastou-se e olhou para si, horrorizada. Tentou respirar, não conseguiu. Colocou a mão em seu coração, não batia. Sua pele estava anormalmente branca e fria. Não. Não poderia ser verdade. E a dor que sentia era... Insuportável. Encarou Hyoga que a olhava tristemente. Qual deles teria feito aquilo? Enquanto tentava pensar, constatou que sua roupa estava banhada em sangue, sentia dor nas costas... Deveria estar morta. Preferia a morte do que... Não, não poderia ser verdade, seus amigos não poderiam ter feito aquilo! Deveriam te-la deixado morrer! A dor a impedia de realizar raciocínios mais complexos... Perdeu a consciência mergulhando em uma série de pesadelos que agora seriam sua realidade.

- Seiya, dá um jeito nesse cara aí! A Marin quase matou ele! – Falou Shun, irritado. Se ele tivesse dado atenção às sensações que tivera... Talvez pudesse ter poupado Marin daquilo que ela mais odiava. Sentou-se e abraçou os joelhos.

- Você não tem culpa de nada, Shun. – Disse Hyoga, tentando confortá-lo.

- Como não tenho culpa? Se eu tivesse ouvido a voz... Agora... Marin está enrascada por causa da quebra de Máscara... E... Aioros... Foi... Ele que eu vi na teia... Por minha culpa ele vai morrer e a Marin também...

- Você não pode mudar o destino das pessoas, Shun. Precisa aceitar isso. – Hyoga sabia o quanto o amigo sofria com as visões do futuro. Principalmente quando via coisas tão complicadas, pensando melhor, ele concluiu que nenhuma das visões de Shun eram "simples".

- Se eu não posso fazer nada, por que Shaka insiste para que tentemos mudar as coisas? – Ele continuava com os olhos mirando o chão.

- Por que existe uma diferença entre o destino de algumas pessoas e da humanidade, Shun. É diferente quando tratamos de todos os humanos e vampiros e quando tratamos apenas de alguns. Alguns precisam morrer para que a raça sobreviva. Se o final deles chegou... É por que nada mais podemos fazer... Você não viu o final de Marin, viu? Pode ser que eles a poupem da morte final... Talvez Aioros faça algo a respeito, talvez o melhor que nós podemos fazer agora é fugir, deixar Chicago e não nos aproximarmos de nenhum domínio da Camarilla.

- Vamos viver como fora da lei, Hyoga. – Shiryu interrompeu-o.

- Se for pra Marin viver... É o melhor que temos a fazer. – Falou Seiya.

- Todos de acordo? – Perguntou Hyoga.

- Sim! – Responderam os três ao mesmo tempo, menos Shun.

- Shaka não vai me perdoar se eu... For embora. Vão vocês, eu tenho que ficar... – Precisava cumprir seu destino.

- Shun, não podemos nos separar! – Hyoga falou exasperado. – Somos amigos e sempre estivemos juntos! Se você ficar... Eu fico também!

- Mas e a Marin? Hyoga, temos que fugir logo, se não... Eles vão matá-la! Não podemos ficar sem você, poxa cara, você é o vocalista da banda! – Falou Shiryu

Hyoga tinha um compromisso com o Rage, mas seu coração queria ficar com Shun. No entanto não podia deixar Seiya e Shiryu viajarem sozinhos, era perigoso, ainda mais com Marin numa condição tão delicada.

- Desculpe, Shun... Mas... Eu tenho que ir com eles... – Falou cabisbaixo.

- Tudo bem, Hyoga. Eu vou ficar bem, meu irmão está aqui, esqueceu? – Forçou um sorriso era melhor assim, cedo ou tarde teriam que se separar e se o loiro ficasse junto a ele nunca se perdoaria pelo fim da banda. Cantar era a vida de Hyoga e Shun não lhe dava nenhuma esperança, mas sabia que o amigo o amava de uma maneira que ele não retribuiria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Motel na auto-estrada, Chicago.**

Gabrielle demorou o máximo que pode no banho, temia encarar Kannon. Ouviu uma leve batida na porta.

- Condessa, está tudo bem aí? – Ouviu uma voz levemente preocupada.

- Sim... Está... – Conseguiu finalmente pronunciar algo.

Levantou-se com dificuldade, sentia dor. Entretanto se encontrava revitalizada pela água. Vestiu o roupão barato do lugar e finalmente criou coragem para abrir a porta. Hora de encarar o inimigo.

Kannon já estava há muito preocupado com a demora dela. Chegou a pensar que Gabrielle tinha desfalecido ou coisa pior durante o banho, sentiu-se aliviado quando ela finalmente abriu a porta e mancando sentou-se na cama. Não podia conter a admiração diante da beleza daquela mulher, o banho a transformara e mesmo usando um roupão barato era incrivelmente sexy. Procurou gravar na memória como ficavam bonitos aqueles cabelos loiros molhados e mais uma vez sentiu-se balançado.

- Está realmente bem, Condessa?

- Sim, estou. Obrigada por se preocupar. – Falou em tom educado.

- Não se importaria se a deixasse sozinha por alguns momentos e me arrumasse, afinal de contas estou em estado lastimável.

- Sinta-se a vontade, senhor Kannon. – Fria, distante e Ventrue.

- Com sua licença. – Ele se fechou no banheiro e ela ouviu o barulho da água correndo. O que deveria fazer? Kannon não demorou muito, logo saia com um roupão idêntico ao dela, mas alguns números maiores.

- Senhor, como deseja que pague a dívida que tenho com vossa senhoria? – Perguntou educadamente.

- Nunca me chamou de senhor desta maneira, nem mesmo quando eu estava no exercício de minha função com Guardião das Chaves desta cidade. – Onde ela queria chegar com aquela conversa. Ah, sim... As Tradições. Um favor de vida. Até então ele nem havia pensado na repercussão daquilo!

- Desculpe-me se o desacatei. Mas não posso negar o que lhe é de direito.

- Faz sentido. É bom saber que a senhorita está ciente de sua condição. No entanto, nada me vem a cabeça neste momento, dado que estamos ainda em território inimigo e temo por nossa sobrevivência. – Mas era óbvio que ele tinha muitas coisas nenhum pouco nobres na cabeça em relação a ela.

- Por que você estava lá? – Ela perguntou alterando levemente a voz. Sentia-se acuada. Estava em posição de desvantagem.

- Eu seguia a pista de um bando Sabbat. – Mentiu, descaradamente. – Salvá-la foi apenas... Uma coincidência... Ou poderia dizer... Destino?

- Seja coincidência ou não... Não muda o fato de que devo-lhe um favor equivalente a minha vida.

- Gabrielle tão logo saiamos do território Sabbat, nos preocuparemos com isso. – Ele se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado dela. – No momento, o mais importante é aguardar o resgate embora eu já tenha em mente o que desejo. – Kannon pegou a mão direita da Condessa. – Você não precisa se casar com Kamus.

Gabrielle riu. – Como não? Mas não foi você e teu irmão que me obrigaram a representar tudo isso?

- Nós sempre damos um jeito nas coisas e de certo modo o inicio desse confronto com o Sabbat pode desviar as atenções sobre o evento ocorrido entre Kamus e aquele Toreadorzinho.

- Kannon, já mencionei anteriormente que a conveniência desse relacionamento mostrou-me um homem repleto de valores e que sem dúvida posso aprender a amar com o passar dos anos.

Ouvir aquilo realmente incomodou Kannon a ponto de fazê-lo perder o controle da situação, pegou firmemente nos ombros dela jogando o peso de seu corpo sobre ela. Não pode conter um sorriso de prazer ao ver a cara de espanto de Gabrielle.

- Se é isso que deseja, faça-o. Reconheço minha parcela de culpa em toda essa situação. O que eu não esperava era me apaixonar por você. Mas é claro que não acredita em mim, mas se você espera se apaixonar por Kamus com o passar do tempo, esqueça isso. Será por mim, apenas por mim que você irá sentir isso, entendeu?

Surpresa com a ação de Kannon, ela não tinha palavras para responder. E ele parecia querer uma resposta que não veio, ansioso, ele deixou o peso do seu corpo sobre o dela que gemeu ante o contato. – Kannon, você não seria capaz de fazer isso.

- Você vai gostar, garanto. – E sem dar-lhe tempo de resposta, colou seus lábios ao dela, intensamente, fervorosamente, mas não foi correspondido, havia algo realmente muito errado. – O que foi? – Apoiou-se em um dos cotovelos encarando-a.

- Já disse: sou uma mulher comprometida.

O telefone tocou e ele amaldiçoou a eficiência do resgate. Os Nosferatu realmente eram ágeis, e ele só esperava pela chegada deles na noite seguinte. Atendeu o telefone, falando em códigos, desligou-o logo em seguida. – Vamos, estão nos esperando lá fora. – Limitou-se a dizer.

Aliviada por não ter que passar o resto da noite com Kannon, Gabrielle se levantou como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido. Mas... Precisava mesmo de autocontrole, quase o perdera. Kannon era realmente muito persuasivo e charmoso, mas ela estava com os dois pés atrás em qualquer coisa que o envolvesse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chicago, Biblioteca Central.**

Os dez minutos que separavam a sede do Império Ventrue da biblioteca representaram uma eternidade para Aioria. Como aquilo era possível? Como? Nada, absolutamente nada fazia sentido quando pensava na iminente perda do irmão e Marin.

Como ele podia ter tanta certeza do que sentia por aquela mortal? Como? Sua razão questionava, mas seu coração tinha certeza: desde o primeiro momento em que a viu, não apenas a desejou, mas queria algo mais, muito mais do que desejara ter com qualquer mulher que já tivesse cruzado seu caminho, e não foram poucas.

Marin era especial: bonita, inteligente, forte, decidida, independente. Reunia todas as qualidades que ele procurava e encontrava sempre aos fragmentos, um pouco em uma mulher, um pouco mais em outra. Sem dúvida o mais belo em Marin era sua alma, aquilo que Aioria via em seus olhos.

- Chegamos, Aioria. – Saga chamou-o. Shaka apenas observava a expressão distante do Brujah. Afrodite não viera, dedicara-se a cuidar da reparação da Quebra de Máscara. Shura fora pessoalmente cuidar do resgate de Kannon e da Condessa, muitas ações em apenas uma noite, cheia de altos e baixos.

Entraram na biblioteca apressadamente, dirigindo-se ao subsolo.

Aioros estava calmamente folheando um livro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu desanimei muito em continuar essa fic, sabe? Bom, eu ficaria muito feliz se as pessoas deixassem reviews e de certa forma me ajudaram a levar adiante essa história. Estava pensando até em deletá-la para não continuar a escrever já que perdi o HD onde eu salvava as infos da fic.

Eu meio que enrolei demais nesse capítulo com os por quês da treta do Ikki e Shaka, e assim, eu acho que poderia ter ficado muito melhor se eu estivesse animada para escrever e até agora evitei chegar no ponto crucial dessa fase da história, acho que dá pra perceber, né? É o desanimo mesmo, se as pessoas num comentam, eu não sei do que estão gostando ou não gostando, aí meio que dá vontade de desencanar (como eu quase fiz) e parar com tudo.


	15. Aparando Arestas

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do _**World of Darkness**_ – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo XV – Aparando arestas.**

- Vocês não demoraram. Aioros falou enquanto fechava o livro aparentando completa despreocupação. – Imaginei que viria pessoalmente, Saga. Seja bem vindo ao meu domínio, isso se estende a você, Shaka. E... Aioria. – Sua voz falhou ao encarar o irmão mais novo, tentava agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas ao ver a dor estampada nos olhos de Aioria, o momento inevitável. – Me Desculpe... Meu irmão. – Aioria virou o rosto para não encará-lo estava absurdamente transtornado.

- Aioros, sabe por que estou aqui. Não quero detalhes agora, mas você será privado de sua liberdade até seu julgamento. – Falou Saga com frieza.

- Conheço bem as leis, Saga e colaborarei para que sejam honradas.

- Sua honra é superior a seu estigma anarquista, Aioros. – Falou Shaka em meio ao clima pesado instalado entre os quatro vampiros.

- Por quê, Aioros? Por quê? – Perguntou Aioria olhando-o desesperado.

- O fiz por você, meu irmão.

- E seja lá quem tenha tentado matar minha ghoul, vou descobrir e solicitar uma punição a altura. – Interveio uma voz feminina irritada. – Irei até o fim do mundo para descobrir quem foi capaz de atentar contra meu patrimônio.

Os quatro, surpresos viraram-se para encarar a elegante figura feminina parada no umbral da porta: Verônica. Elegantemente vestindo uma calça de couro justíssima e uma blusa vermelha frente única de pura seda, devido a forte luz do ambiente usava óculos escuros, não poderia permanecer no local muito tempo, aquela luminosidade toda não tardaria a queimar sua pele amaldiçoada e branca como papel.

- Sua ghoul? – Falou Aioria, pensando não compreender exatamente o que havia ouvido. Não, aquilo não poderia ser verdade.

- Sim, Primogênito. Minha ghoul. Marin é minha e diante do Príncipe eu reclamo meu direito sobre ela.

- Pode provar que Marin lhe pertencia, Verônica? – Perguntou Saga formalmente, mas por dentro... Surpreso, muito surpreso e não diferente de encontros anteriores, louco para agarrá-la, mas obviamente como bom dissimulador que era não aparentando seus reais sentimentos.

- Marin bebe de minha vitae desde que chegou a esta cidade, por isso se tornou gerente do Porão, no entanto, imagino que ao ter sido abraçada por Aioros, os traços de minha vitae devem ter se apagado de seu sangue. Tenho apenas minha palavra para empenhar, Majestade. – Disse ela numa elegante reverência.

- Resolveremos isso em um tribunal, senhorita Verônica. – Somente em público, Verônica o tratava com tanta formalidade e dada às circunstâncias para que ela fizesse uma reverência com tanto esmero... Estava realmente demonstrando a ele a preocupação que nutria por sua ghoul recém transformada em Brujah.

- Creio então, Majestade que alguma punição deve ser dada aos dois jovens Brujah e ao Malkaviano que tentaram a pouco deixar este local carregando minha ghoul, agora recém abraçada por Aioros.

- Saga, são crianças, não há necessidade de puni-los. Estão confusos. – Falou Aioros que rapidamente compreendera a situação: os jovens temiam pela vida de Marin e meteram os pés pelas mãos.

- Eu me responsabilizo pelos Brujah. – Falou Aioria, encarando Verônica com uma expressão de ódio mortal. Marin, ghoul de Verônica? Por essa ele não esperava. Certamente algum parente de Verônica lá do Sabbat fora responsável por aquele ataque a Marin que obrigara Aioros a abraçá-la. Os Lasombra eram absurdamente vingativos e era notório o envolvimento de Aioros com Verônica há séculos.

- Hyoga virá comigo. – Proclamou Shaka. Cuidaremos de sua indisciplina.

- Faça-o, Aioria e Shaka e não sejam gentis. Temos muitos problemas realmente sérios para nos preocuparmos do que um bando de neófitos mal orientados e perdidos. – Saga falou sem nenhum tom de emoção em sua voz. – Aioros, acompanhe meus seguranças, irá aguardar seu julgamento em cativeiro. – Virando-se para Shaka. – Sei que não és garoto de recados, Shaka, mas dadas às circunstâncias, poderia coordenar junto com o Mestre das Harpias que todos tomem conhecimento do julgamento de Aioros em sete luas?

- Não tenho problemas para trabalhar junto a Mu, Saga. Atentarei-me aos detalhes referentes ao julgamento de Aioros, preocupe-se com nossa defesa frente ao ataque Sabbat. – Pronunciou Shaka objetivamente, no entanto, tão logo finalizou a frase, claramente se apercebeu da expressão de surpresa de Aioros e Verônica.

- Ataque... Sabbat? – Sussurrou Verônica se apoiando em uma parede.

- Quando, Saga? – Perguntou Aioros impaciente.

- Sim, estamos diante de uma ofensiva desta seita. Mas tudo está sob controle, afinal de contas, essa cidade é minha e não permitirei que estes vândalos se divirtam por muito tempo no meu Domínio! – Expressou-se com convicção e segurança, mas no fundo, só queria abraçar Verônica e acalmá-la, dizer-lhe ao pé do ouvido que tudo ficaria bem. Mesmo Aioros estando sob um julgamento iminente cujo veredicto já era conhecido, era visível que também se preocupava mais com Verônica do que consigo mesmo, mais uma vez Saga sentiu-se tocado diante do inevitável destino do seu milenar rival. Sentiria falta de Aioros, sem dúvida.

- Ora, ora, ora um ataque Sabbat e vocês não me chamam pra festa? – Uma rouca voz masculina falou enquanto fazia um cumprimento ao Príncipe e foi imitado por Shun que o seguia. Milo ignorou toda e qualquer norma de etiqueta exigida na presença do Príncipe, passando por Saga como se ele não existisse, indo diretamente cumprimentar Aioria, com gestos, mostrou ao Brujah que estava ali como seu amigo. Obviamente que o gesto não passou despercebido por nenhum dos presentes, no entanto, Saga não estava com disposição para passar um sermão no Toreador, só conseguia pensar em como Verônica ficara abalada com a notícia do ataque.

– E olha que estou aqui só por que Shun me ligou. – Ikki encarou um por um dos presentes demorando-se um pouco mais em Shaka e para este em especial dirigindo um olhar pesado, carregado de rancor para variar.

Shaka por sua vez se concentrou em ignorar a presença de Ikki, ainda mais depois de analisar mesmo que superficialmente sua aura e notar que ele havia se "divertido" até receber o telefonema de Shun, mesmo diante da situação, a aura do Brujah estava radiante e com sinais de que... Havia trocado vitae com alguém, mas... Quem? Quem em Chicago teria despertado o interesse de Ikki? Shaka sentiu-se enciumado, iria descobrir. Era diferente saber que Ikki estava sempre só assim como ele e agora... Estava acompanhado.

Os seguranças de Saga entraram e colocaram-se ao lado de Aioros, um deles solicitou que os acompanhasse e Aioros dirigiu um último olhar à Verônica. Deixaram o local sob um silêncio sepulcral quebrado pela voz da Lasombra:

- Majestade solicito que Marin seja mantida sob minha guarda até o término do julgamento de Aioros. Humildemente peço que seja considerado que pela existência de minha ghoul estou disposta a assumir com vossa senhoria uma dívida de vida. Seu sangue pode acidentalmente ter se tornado Brujah, mas em essência ela me pertencia e tencionava prepará-la para futuramente solicitar sua permissão para trazê-la para o seio de minha família. Creia-me, será educada e criada como uma verdadeira Lasombra leal a Camarilla.

- Por tua lealdade com a Camarilla, senhorita Verônica, poderá mantê-la sob sua guarda até o julgamento. Teus argumentos serão pesados e o Conselho decidirá o destino daquela que tanto considerou. Leve-a consigo.

- Um momento. Marin é agora uma Brujah e com os Brujah deve permanecer. – Falou Aioria, sem rodeios. Ikki concordou com a cabeça. Saga e Verônica olharam para os dois enquanto Shun e Shaka sentiam que o clima iria pesar. Milo, por sua vez colocou se ao lado de Aioria manifestando seu apoio.

- Seu argumento tem sentido, Primogênito Brujah. No entanto, considerando-se que a tutela de Marin é temporária e sendo anteriormente ghoul da senhorita Verônica, permanecerá com mesma até a noite do julgamento. Tudo o mais será decidido _a posteriori_ pelo Conselho de Chicago. Tenham uma boa noite. – Saga saiu antes que perdesse a paciência. Ainda havia o resultado do resgate do irmão para se preocupar naquela noite. Tudo bem, ele não precisava se preocupar tanto, Shura estava cuidando de tudo, mas ainda assim, só ficaria em paz quando reencontrasse o irmão.

- Saga não quer conversa. – Ikki falou encarando Aioria.

- Não, ao menos até o julgamento de meu irmão. Mas não estou disposto a ceder. – Encarou Verônica.

- Uma noite destas, Aioria, ainda irá me agradecer por isso. – Verônica sussurrou deixando o ambiente. Aquela luz toda a incomodava demais!

- Aioria, mantenha a calma. A situação é difícil, sabemos disso. – Shaka falou.

- Eu entendo como você se sente, quando vê uma pessoa que ama sendo levada por alguém que... Não merece nenhuma consideração. – Falou Ikki dirigindo um olhar ameaçador para Shaka.

- Ikki... – Pronunciou Shun em desaprovação. – Você prometeu!

- Não me importo com as provocações de teu irmão, Shun. Vou me retirar, acompanha-me ou deseja permanecer?

- Irei contigo, acho que Aioria e Ikki terão muito o que conversar com meus amigos e não quero atrapalhar... Os Malkavianos deixaram os dois Brujah e o Toreador a sós.

- Caramba... Que clima! – Milo falou enquanto se jogava numa poltrona. – Aioria, eu sei que nada do que eu diga vai ajudar a aliviar o que está sentindo, e tipo, me desculpe por ter sumido é que... Eu acho que fiz as pazes com meu clã, mas não pretendo dar as costas aos meus amigos.

- Sei bem como é que você fez as pazes com seu clã, seu Toreador safado! – Falou Ikki tentando descontrair o ambiente. – E ainda me arrastou junto! – Quanto a Aioria... Nenhuma reação.

- Honestamente rapazes... Creio que demorarei uma eternidade para me recuperar disso, é o meu irmão e a mulher que amo que... Irei perder...

- Aioria... Acho que o fato de Marin ser ghoul de Verônica pode salvá-la. – Pronunciou Milo.

- Mas pode ter sido isso também que a tenha condenado e ao Aioros. – Ikki completou.

Aioria não falou nada, em sua mente só se preocupava com o irmão e Marin. Por que Aioros não fugira? Por quê?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Condessa, imaginei que precisaria disto. – Shura estendeu-lhe um embrulho. – Espero que tenhamos acertado na escolha.

- Obrigada, é muito gentil, Primogênito. – Gabrielle abriu o embrulho: um vestido. Poderia ao menos se vestir decentemente, seria muito constrangedor aparecer na frente de uma terceira pessoa (leia-se Kamus) naquele roupão barato. – Com licença. – Saiu rumo ao banheiro para se vestir.

- Melhor sermos rápidos. – Kannon falou secamente. – Vieram mais rápido do que imaginei.

- Me encarreguei pessoalmente da segurança de vocês, Kannon. Se não o tivesse feito, certamente correriam mais riscos. As coisas estão se complicando em Chicago e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de termos membros em posições de comando se preocupado com algo que pode ser rapidamente resolvido, em suma, não deixarmos para amanhã o que podemos fazer hoje à noite, mesmo estando há menos de duas horas do nascer do sol.

- Pelo visto, algo mais aconteceu, não é mesmo Shura?

- Sim, aconteceu. É grave e não foi previsto por nosso serviço de inteligência.

- Isso é preocupante. Algo que possa surpreender um Nosferatu não é uma boa notícia. Conte-me, mas depois que eu me vestir decentemente, vestido assim, não me sinto um Ventrue.

Gabrielle saiu do banheiro, não deixando de reparar que a expressão dos dois homens estava mais séria do que anteriormente. Kannon mal olhou para ela e se trancou no banheiro, Shura por sua vez limitou-se a conduzi-la para fora do quarto, notou que havia sido gravemente ferida e andava com dificuldade, esforçando-se para não expressar a dor física que sentia ao realizar a curta caminhada até o carro. Deu uma ordem ao motorista que logo arrancou rumo a Chicago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pandora finalmente conseguira se livrar daquela Toreador. Finalmente depois de noites e noites fingindo adorar ser uma vampira fútil conseguira ter um momento de paz. Serviu-se de uma taça de vinho. Não que não gostasse de tudo aquilo, mas se controlar para não mostrar seu lado destruidor a consumia por dentro.

Conseguira atingir um dos membros cruciais do plano: Ikki, e poderia dizer que... Eventualmente até poderia poupá-lo depois que o plano fosse executado, algo naquele Brujah chamara sua atenção. Precisava ser cautelosa. Qualquer movimento em falso e poderia ser descoberta.

Seu celular tocou e atendeu prontamente. Não gostou nada do que ouviu. Arremessou o aparelho em uma parede com a outra mão quebrou a taça onde a pouco tomava um caríssimo vinho: a cilada para minar um dos Ventrue falhara. Precisaram desesperadamente desestruturar este clã. Se os Ventrue enfraquecessem... Chicago seria um alvo fácil de se atingir, mas... Enquanto aquela tríade: Saga, Kannon e Kamus estivessem unidos, a dificuldade seria maior. Agora a Camarilla estaria alerta para um avanço. Hora de mudar de estratégia.

Uma leve batida na porta de sua suíte. Quem seria tão ousado? Não recebera nenhum aviso da recepção do hotel. Cautelosa aproximou-se da porta: somente Máscara da Morte seria tão cara de pau. Abriu a porta sem se preocupar em encará-lo.

- Você realmente gosta de se fazer de difícil, sua vadia. – Ele falou fechando a porta atrás de si.

- E você, mal educado como é, não sabe quando é inconveniente. – Falou enquanto se sentava no sofá da gigantesca suíte.

Ele se ajoelhou e tirou suas sandálias iniciando uma relaxante massagem em seus pés. – Pelo visto algo não deu muito certo para você, Pandora. – Falou ao ver os restos do aparelho celular e os cacos da taça de vinho.

- Nada que seja de sua conta, isso tenha certeza. Hoje eu conheci e bem aquele teu filho. Aquele que te odeia. – Sorriu relaxando no sofá.

- Todos me odeiam, querida. – Falou beijando sensualmente o delicado pé da belíssima morena.

- Eles sabem que você massageia pés assim? Ainda não tive tempo de descobrir se tua progênie faz isso tão bem quanto você, mas descobri que ele faz outras coisas até melhores que você. É impressão minha ou algo... Deu muito certo para você?

- Melhores do que eu? Impossível. Ensinei a ele tudo o que sabe, querida. Posso e vou refrescar sua memória... Ahhh sim, fiquei sabendo de algo muito interessante... Digamos que a desgraça alheia me tornou um homem mais feliz.

- Hummmm... Isso parece ser... Interessante. Bem, por via das dúvidas... Quero ter o pai e o filho na mesma noite, pena que não posso tê-los juntos. – Falou enquanto ele cobria de beijos suas pernas.

- Não sou ciumento, não com você, não merece esse tipo de consideração é uma vadia com um vestido bonito, só isso. – Falou depois de se ajoelhar entre as pernas dela levantando seu vestido, beijando-lhe as coxas. – Bonita langerie... Mas prefiro tirá-la...

- Você não presta! – Gemeu quanto ele começou a tirar sua langerie com a boca.

- Nem você! Poderia ao menos ter tomado um banho para tirar o cheiro de Ikki do seu corpo.

- Isso é um problema para você? – Ela sussurrou ironicamente, se torturando de prazer com os beijos dele no interior de suas coxas.

- Não! Mas para ele... Pode ser. Chega de conversa, não estou aqui por sua inteligência ou por que gosto de você, só quero me divertir um pouco.

- Procurou a pessoa certa, ahhhhhhhhh. – Céus o que aquele homem era capaz de fazer com a língua?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Notícias de Pandora?

- Nenhuma, meu senhor.

- Envie uma mensagem a ela, diga que espero respostas.

O serviçal deixou o ambiente o mais rapidamente que podia. A falta de notícias de Pandora começara a irritar seu senhor e quando ele se irritava... Alguém morria. Quanto ele se irritava muito alguns morriam, quando ele perdia o controle... Muitos morriam.

A invasão e conquista de Chicago seria mais do que uma vitória para o Sabbat, seria uma vitória pessoal para seu senhor, havia muito mais do que uma conquista territorial em jogo, era uma questão de família: uma questão Lasombra mal resolvida na qual os mais poderosos Lasombra haviam deixado suas rivalidades de lado para finalmente agirem em conjunto e até mesmo conquistado a simpatia de alguns Tzmisce como "Pandora" para a causa. O real nome de Pandora? Para eles era irrelevante, eles a fizeram Pandora.

Oh, sim, ela conseguia se passar facilmente por uma Toreador, foram décadas e décadas espionando a Mestre das Harpias alemã, a verdadeira Pandora até capturarem-na e "Pandora" leal seguidora de Hades, moldou a própria carne para se tornar idêntica fisicamente a verdadeira Pandora, de tanto observá-la, tornou-se a própria: os gestos, os trejeitos, os gostos, os afetos e desafetos. Nada que o altíssimo controle sobre a manipulação da mente que ele possuía não resolvesse.

Ela se tornou literalmente uma arma do Sabbat nos salões da Camarilla, um plano ousado e sem dúvida alguma não levantara nenhuma suspeita. Para garantir o funcionamento do plano, a mente de Pandora fora alterada, modificada, ao ponto de fazê-la crer ser até mesmo irmã mortal dele, um vampiro muito mais antigo do que ela mesma. Tola Pandora. Apenas uma ferramenta para que ele realizasse seu desejo de vingança. Tola Pandora. Apenas um peão em meio ao complexo e secular jogo de poder entre os Lasombra leais ao Sabbat e os dissidentes da Camarilla. Tola Pandora. Apenas um ser descartável em uma disputa entre Lasombra e Ventrue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gabrielle finalmente sentia-se segura: finalmente chegara em "casa" melhor dizendo, no refúgio de Kamus. Segura por estar próxima de Kamus ou por estar longe de Kannon? De qualquer forma precisaria evitar ao máximo a presença do seneschal, começara a ficar perigoso demais esse jogo com Kannon. Ele não poderia ter falado sério quando disse estar apaixonado. Anciões Ventrue como ele não se apaixonam, somente tolas neófitas como ela poderiam acreditar numa piada dessas, mas como não era tola... Não acreditaria.

- Gabrielle! – Ouviu a voz de Kamus pronunciar seu nome com alivio, tirando-a de seu devaneio, tão logo o mordomo abriu a porta. – Nunca me perdoaria se algo tivesse acontecido a você. – Seguiu em sua direção, parando muito próximo a ela, examinando-a como se quisesse medir a extensão dos danos que ela sofrera e não foram poucos. – Precisará repousar para se recuperar desta fratura na perna...

- Eu não me perdoaria se você não se perdoasse, por isso, estou aqui! E não me diga que irá bancar o enfermeiro. – Brincou ao ver que ele estava realmente falando sério.

- Se isso ajudar em sua recuperação, o farei. Venha, não pode caminhar sozinha, a levarei até seu quarto. – Sob inúteis protestos da parte dela, ele a envolveu nos braços, carregando-a com todo o cuidado possível até o aposento, com muito zelo colocou-a sobre a cama. – Senti medo, não por mim, mas em pensar na possibilidade de perdê-la.

- Kamus, assim, ficarei ruborizada. – Sorriu. – Foi... Horrível. Mas no pior momento, quando a dor estava muito forte perdi a consciência, Kannon me trouxe de volta e agora devo minha vida a ele. – Falou cabisbaixa.

- Sei que não é nada agradável uma divida como essa, mas irei conversar com Kannon e como seu consorte assumirei tua dívida, eu deveria estar lá, não você. Fui imprudente, em meio a uma situação tão complicada que Chicago vive...

- Sempre se punindo e se culpando pelo imponderável, existem coisas que nos acontecem e que simplesmente fogem ao nosso controle, precisamos aprender a lidar com elas. Não me venha dizendo que como Ventrue precisa controlar tudo! – Sorriu. – Estou cansada... Preciso... Dormir um pouco, essa noite foi... Muito... Desgastante.

- Ficarei contigo até que durma, Gabrielle. – Beijou-lhe levemente a testa. – Não permitirei que nenhum mal a toque, tenho muito carinho por você.

Ela não ouviu as ultimas palavras de Kamus, o sono a tocara profundamente, por algum tempo ele permaneceu no quarto, observando-a. Realmente sentia muito carinho por aquela jovem que em tão pouco tempo lhe mostrara uma perspectiva de vida que ele julgava ter perdido, após tantos séculos, sentia vontade de recomeçar, lembrar-se do quão bom era se sentir vivo mesmo em um corpo morto.

Tão logo saiu ligou para Afrodite para ter certeza de que o Toreador tinha conseguido abafar o tiroteio em frente a Biblioteca Central e... O treinamento de Milo que seria iniciado na noite seguinte. Um sorriso de satisfação diante de sua vingança próxima tomou seu rosto, guardou o celular e estalou os dedos, aquele Toreador começaria a pagar por ter ferido seu orgulho, não o mataria, mas o faria sofrer e... Muito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikki deixara Milo e Aioria meia hora antes do sol nascer. O Toreador não sabia o que fazer diante do Brujah completamente apático a sua frente. Nada do que falava parecia interessar Aioria, mas ele não desistia e contava todos os detalhes das últimas noites na mansão de Afrodite, vez ou outra Aioria parecia se interessar, mas logo se amuava e deixava seu olhar percorrer o vazio.

- Falando em Afrodite... Ele está me ligando, com licença, Aioria. – O Brujah apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e o Toreador atendeu a ligação. Educadamente no começo, mas logo em seguida, não conteve uma expressão de surpresa, não havia muito o que dizer, os argumentos de Afrodite foram tácitos não deixando margem a recusa. Milo pegou um bloco de anotações e uma caneta, rabiscou um endereço. – Estarei lá amanhã a noite, mas se ele fizer qualquer gracinha não respondo por mim.

Só então Aioria se lembrou do que Kamus propusera na mesa do Conselho. – Milo, tenha cuidado com Kamus, mesmo sendo um cara legal, ele é Ventrue e nada me tira da cabeça que ele tem vai aprontar alguma contigo. – Seu tom de voz era anormalmente sério.

- Poxa, se era pra treinar, por que não posso permanecer com vocês?

- Muito simples: eu e Ikki teremos dezenas de Brujah pra treinar e você só serviria de saco de pancada para eles. Sem contar que... Afrodite realmente aprecia mais os Ventrue do que nós, Brujah, meio natural essa escolha.

- Natural? Não há muita naturalidade em salões de festas da alta sociedade, Aioria.

- Pois é, meu amigo. Agora assuma o seu lugar nos salões, por que nós ficaremos eternamente à margem da sociedade aporrinhando a eles, em breve será mais atrativo a você a companhia dos seus e dos Ventrue e não irei culpá-lo por isso.

- Não sei se é isso que eu desejo para mim, está tudo muito estranho nessa história toda, as coisas estão fáceis demais.

- Também acho, Milo. Algo não se encaixa na sua súbita ascensão, preocupe-se primeiro com os puxões de tapete que virão de dentro do seu clã, tenho certeza de que Sorento e Mime não vão engolir o fato de você ter roubado a posição que seria de um deles... Depois com Kamus que certamente não está bancando o bom moço.

- Acho que devo me preocupar com Kamus, primeiro. Afinal de contas, estou sendo coagido por Afrodite a encontrá-lo amanhã a noite. Droga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kannon se dirigiu ao refúgio de Saga. O sol não tardaria a nascer, possuía seu próprio refúgio precisava urgentemente conversar com seu irmão, nada poderia ser deixado para a noite seguinte, precisava se inteirar de todos os assuntos e discutir a estratégia de defesa da cidade, Shura contara todos os detalhes a Kannon, mas certamente havia aquelas coisas que somente Saga tinha conhecimento.

Tudo ali representava os gostos de seu irmão, tudo. Saga possuía uma personalidade e tanto, ao longo de tantos séculos sempre manteve os mesmos interesses: o poder e a força. Tudo o que inspirava poder e força nos mais sutis detalhes, a paixão do irmão pela estratégia militar, pela guerra norteavam os corredores daquela mansão que Kannon conhecia tão bem, no entanto, não se sentia tão à vontade, mesmo sabendo que poderia considerar aquele local como sua segunda casa.

Saga fazia questão de sempre dizer ao irmão: à medida que os humanos criaram formas mais eficientes de matar, as guerras nunca mais foram as mesmas, perderam sua honra, seu propósito. Enquanto Saga se desinteressava pelas armas mais potentes, Kannon, as adorava. Enquanto o irmão colecionava espadas e lanças, Kannon colecionava armas de fogo que Saga dizia não possuírem nenhuma honra, nenhum desafio real, era definitivamente um Ventrue à moda antiga, mas jamais admitiria isso. No entanto Saga tinha que dar o braço a torcer, elas eram um tanto quanto úteis e naquela noite foram responsável por salvar a vida de Kannon.

Kannon poderia arriscar em qual ponto exato da mansão o irmão poderia estar e apesar de saber que Saga não aprovava sua presença naquele local, dada às circunstâncias, não daria atenção aquela restrição, dirigiu-se para o elevador que o levaria ao andar no subsolo onde ficava o mausoléu de Atena.

Dois seguranças do irmão guardavam a porta do mausoléu e pelo visto não estavam muito dispostos a deixá-lo seguir adiante, as ordem de Saga eram claras: ninguém, a não ser ele deveria entrar naquele lugar. Sem dificuldade, Kannon os dominou e passou. Seus passos ecoavam pelo mármore frio imaculadamente branco. Algumas tochas iluminavam o ambiente, lançando sobre as pilastras redondas, tipicamente gregas, imagens fantasmagóricas que pareciam vivas. Era fato tratar-se de um feitiço feito pelo irmão para proteger o mausoléu e qualquer pessoa que porventura tivesse intenções hostis contra a matusalém, quase uma antediluviana que ali dormia seu sono profundo, secular.

- Kannon. – A voz do irmão ecoou através das pilastras, distante. – Não se aproxime mais.

- Sabe que somente entrei aqui pela gravidade da situação, irmão. – Respondeu após dar um ultimo passo, ouvindo o eco de sua voz. Podia ouvir os passos do irmão ao longe caminhando em sua direção.

- Não deveria ter eliminado tantos mortais em tão pouco tempo esta noite. Minha equipe cobriu seus rastros. – Nenhum tom amigável em sua voz.

- Eu estava com sede.

- E raiva, imagino.

- Sim, muita.

- De quem?

- Verônica.

- Mentira.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora, irmão.

- Sempre esguio. Pode mentir para qualquer um, mas para mim? Por quê, Kannon? Se não confiarmos um no outro, sabe que cairemos. Chegamos tão longe e vivemos tanto por que sempre estivemos juntos.

- Estivemos sim... Até Verônica aparecer. – Respondeu finalmente encarando o irmão.

- Kannon, não me diga que vai desistir agora. Sabe que ela é importante para mim.

- O ataque de hoje era para Kamus, irmão. E não eram simples neófitos, melhor dizendo, gado do Sabbat. Algo me diz que... Tem o dedo do irmão de Verônica nisto.

- Imaginei que Hades estivesse envolvido. Mas você os derrotou, não? Na hora em que disse estar atrás de um bando Sabbat não questionei por estar com o Conselho, agora, espero a verdade. Quanto a Hades... Não falei e nem pretendo falar com Kamus a respeito. Como não conseguem nos atingir diretamente, tentaram derrubar Kamus, mas não era Kamus que estava lá... – Saga enfatizou as últimas palavras estudando a reação do irmão. Bingo! Ele estava seguindo a Condessa, tudo em Kannon parecia diferente após esta nada sutil indireta, ok, tinha que admitir fora bem direto.

- Derrotei, mas acredite, não foi fácil. Mas as armas que uso, me ajudaram. Sei que não as aprova, mas as usei.

- Não foi? Mas você conseguiu derrotá-los, isso é o que me importa, no entanto uma explosão como a que descreveu ao telefone... Não me diga que... A neófita... – Ah sim, ele iria forçar Kannon a falar a respeito! Como o irmão podia pensar que ele não perceberia esse interesse? Se havia algo que Kannon adorava tanto quanto ele, era... Um desafio. E a garota o desafiara desde o primeiro momento.

- Não sei, irmão. – Desviou o olhar. Saga era realmente astuto, onde foi que ele baixara a guarda ao ponto do irmão perceber que seu interesse por Gabrielle era maior do que qualquer coisa que sentira no passado?

- Kannon, não sei como as coisas ficarão no futuro, estou aguardando uma represália da família de Verônica há muito tempo e pode ser que... Finalmente a minha estrada chegue ao fim... Vamos, admita: você está mais do que interessado na neófita, você finalmente está amando? E esse amor... – Parou e estudou a posição defensiva do irmão. – É tão grande quanto o meu por Verônica.

- Não estou gostando do rumo dessa conversa! Sabe que desejo possuir aquela Lasombra teimosa tanto quanto você deseja. – Bom, isso era verdade. Depois de tantos séculos naquele jogo de sedução...O desafio era tão instigante... E todo o ciúme que ele tinha por Saga...

- Eu sei, mas você não a ama como eu amo. – Saga sentiu um peso gigantesco deixá-lo ao falar algo que deveria ter sido conversado há muito, muito tempo.

- Como você pode afirmar isso? – Kannon não escondeu a surpresa.

- Eu te conheço. Consigo ver a chama do desejo em seus olhos, quando a vê, mas não vejo amor. Amor, Kannon. Não falei nada em todos esses anos, por que acredito que para você fosse mais confortável pensar que eu ignorava isso. O jogo para você é mais interessante do que o sentimento, sempre foi assim, mas parece que isso está prestes a mudar... – Sim, ele tinha que insistir no assunto, agora que a conversa tinha começado, precisariam ir até o fim.

- Saga, você sempre me surpreende. Quer dizer que você sabia o tempo todo que eu estava... Fingindo? Bem, não totalmente... Mas... Estava...

- Claro que sim. E não o culpo por isso, você é assim, dissimulado. É uma defesa sua para com todos até mesmo comigo... E eu... Entendo, mas irmão... – Tocou em seu ombro. – Vejo além, vejo sua alma, somos iguais e diferentes ao mesmo tempo e são exatamente essas diferenças que nos completam. – Puxou-o abraçando-o fortemente.

- Saga... Me perdoe... Eu não tinha o direito de fazer... Tudo o que fiz... – Falou com a voz fraca sentindo os olhos ardendo, estava prestes a chorar.

- Vamos, pare com isso. Sabe o quanto te amo, é meu irmão, meu sangue. – Afastou-se um pouco e pegou o queixo do irmão com a mão direita. – Se uma noite acontecer... Se eu realmente ficar com Verônica, se sobrevivermos a essa luta, sabe que nunca deixarei de amá-lo, Kannon. – Puxou o rosto de Kannon dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo na testa. – Você nunca vai me perder, mesmo se eu morrer ainda estarei ao seu lado, e você precisa ser forte. Mas pelo visto encontrou alguém para amar e lhe dar forças e meu coração está em jubilo por isso, sua felicidade me faz feliz, Kannon.

- E a sua felicidade... Me fazia sentir inveja, ciúme. Me perdoe por isso, sou egoísta demais. Isso tudo é muito novo para mim, Saga. Não consigo entender nada, não consigo controlar nada quando penso em... Gabrielle. É diferente. Muito diferente e eu nem a conheço direito, mas... Não sei por que, quero estar ao lado dela.

- Entendo, irmão. Acredite, entendo. Mas... Não é recíproco? – Kannon, se retraiu nos braços do irmão, pelo visto... Não. – Kannon, tenha calma. Algo tão grande não pode ser sentido apenas de um lado.

- Eu a beijei enquanto aguardávamos o resgate, mas ela... Não correspondeu. Disse que era uma mulher comprometida. Nunca, nunca uma mulher se mostrou indiferente a mim! E acho que ela está mesmo se envolvendo com Kamus.

- Valores morais. Ela está mais próxima de um humano com seus valores morais do que nós.

- Mas acho que é exatamente por ela ser tão humana que me interessei por... Ela. A situação é complicada, Saga. E fomos nós que a criamos!

- Sim, criamos. Entendo o seu sentimento e o apoio, mas... Sabemos que essa união tem que acontecer é o nome do nosso clã, a honra de um dos nossos que está em cheque, são esses sacrifícios que nos tornam os guias da Camarilla, por isso, somos reis, por que sacrificamos nossa felicidade pessoal em nome daqueles a quem governamos. Não somos vampiros comuns, estamos bem acima de todos eles, não demonstramos nossos sentimentos, somos a Camarilla, somos a Lei e a nós não compete demonstrar fraqueza, caso contrário, como eles poderiam ter a certeza de que podem confiar em seus líderes?

- Droga! Nessas horas eu não queria ser o que somos. Você nunca poderá ficar com Verônica, ela é Lasombra, inadmissível. Eu nunca poderei ficar com Gabrielle por que ela e Kamus... Vão se unir e por um momento eu fraquejei e pedi a ela que desistisse, mas ela é como nós, sabe tudo o que está em jogo, não esmaeceu.

- Publicamente não podemos mesmo. – Saga completou com tristeza. – Mas precisamos ser fortes, é isso que esperam de nós, não podemos decepcioná-los.

- Mas longe dos olhos dos outros... Quem sabe? – Kannon falou com esperança. – Esse fardo é pesado demais, Saga. Pensei até mesmo em fugir, abandonar tudo, até mesmo deixar você, foi apenas uma idéia, mas pensei...

- Quem sabe, irmão? Não podemos demonstrar fraqueza para os outros, mas confesso que existem momentos em que... Também pensei em desistir de tudo, mas não podemos. Governar é o nosso destino.

- Acho que eles não tem idéia de como sofremos para dar um mundo melhor para que possam viver, Saga. E nem falo somente da Camarilla e aquele bando de vampiros que não valem o sangue que bebem... Mas de todos os mortais que cuidamos e dependem de nós.

- Quando olho para os mortais, vejo que estamos no caminho certo. Assim como precisamos sacrificar alguns para que muitos possam viver, nos sacrificamos para servir como exemplo para os vampiros que governamos diretamente e não posso permitir que Hades vença essa batalha, por Verônica, não posso. Por tudo o que lutamos não permitirei.

- Não permitiremos, irmão. Não permitiremos. Quanto a Verônica...Seria muito egoísta de minha parte continuar com toda essa brincadeira, divirta-se você e claro, quero todos os detalhes depois. – Kannon sentiu-se aliviado. Era realmente a hora de mudar, deixar Saga viver sua vida e preocupar-se com a sua própria.

- Kannon, tem certeza disso? Não desejo excluí-lo de nada em minha existência. – Estava realmente surpreso, em tantos séculos, Kannon nunca agira daquela forma, estava realmente abrindo mão de Verônica?

- Você nunca me excluiu, irmão. Eu é que dificultei as coisas para você... Não mais. Sei o que faço neste momento. Foram séculos fazendo a coisa errada e em todo esse tempo foste paciente comigo, não desistiu de mim. Tente viver sua vida, distante dos olhos dos outros, mas tente. Ninguém merece isso mais do que você, Saga.

- Não sei o que dizer, deixou-me sem palavras... – Saga sentiu uma leve ardência nos olhos, não conseguiu conter uma dolorida lágrima. – Obrigado, Kannon, eu... Eu... Não sei o que dizer.

- Não diga nada, não é preciso. – Foi a vez de Kannon o abraçar. Estaria ele no caminho certo? Ao menos dera a oportunidade para que Saga tentasse ser feliz, afinal de contas, ele merecia. Culpara Saga por tempo demais, por coisas que o outro não tinha culpa alguma, tudo o que fizera deveria fazer com que o irmão o odiasse, mas ao contrário, sempre se mostrava paciente com os caprichos de Kannon. Sempre.

Kannon pousou um leve beijo nos lábios do irmão, com carinho foi correspondido, permaneceram um bom tempo apreciando aquele momento até que ao mesmo tempo, afastaram-se. Kannon limpou as lágrimas de sangue que corriam na face do irmão e o outro executou o mesmo gesto em Kannon. Há muito tempo não se sentiam tão bem na companhia um do outro.

- Vamos, sinto que o dia nasceu e a próxima noite será longa... Aliás, as próximas noites serão longas. Quero lhe mostrar como planejo defender a cidade, se bem conheço Hades, ele irá recuar após o ataque frustrado a Kamus, temos algum tempo para preparar tudo. – Colocaram-se lado a lado, caminhando rumo à saída do mausoléu. Saga voltou para o interior fazendo uma reverência – Continue a dormir, minha Deusa...

Kannon sorriu diante da devoção fervorosa do irmão. Sempre fiel a Atena, sempre. – Por que não a chama pelo nome real?

- Sabe que ela não gosta, Kannon. Aliás, nem temos certeza de quem está naquele corpo...

- Saga, o que faremos em relação à Aioros? Shura contou-me todos os detalhes.

- Não há muito o que fazer por ele, Kannon. Sentirei falta dele, foi um adversário e tanto ao longo destes séculos... Se não estivéssemos lutando por ideologias diferentes, sem dúvidas teríamos sido bons amigos... E em alguns momentos até posso arriscar dizer que... Fomos.

- Não queria admitir isso, mas realmente... Ele é admirável é o ser mais inteligente que já conheci... Ainda me lembro quando lutamos contra os persas... Éramos tão jovens, não?

- Éramos... – Entraram no elevador. – Não domine meus seguranças de novo. – Falou em leve tom de reprovação. - Não posso poupá-lo, caso contrário... Perderia toda a moral por deixá-lo viver após um ato tão grave e adeus ao meu Principado!

- Mas, Saga... Podemos... Poupá-lo... Se ele fugir.

- Não é má idéia! Posso declarar uma caçada de sangue sobre ele, mas ao menos ele ficaria vivo. Longe, mas vivo. Seria menos doloroso para Aioria, também. Creio que conseguiremos salvar aquela mortal que Aioros abraçou, ela era ghoul de Verônica, e nossa amiga já reclamou sua posse.

- Vamos então falar com Aioros, Saga. Você o colocou onde imagino?

- Sim, coloquei. Pensei nunca precisar usar tal lugar de meu refúgio para abrigar Aioros, Aquele lugar está guardado para Hades. – Seguiram por longos corredores bem iluminados e assépticos. Mais uma parte da verdadeira fortaleza sob a mansão logo acima deles.

- Acho que Aioros ignora o fato de que está tão próximo de Atena. – Kannon sorriu quando o irmão parou diante de um painel de segurança, digitando alguns números, uma gigantesca porta de metal se abriu ao fundo. Aiorios estava deitando com as mãos cruzadas sob a cabeça olhando para o vazio, tão logo o movimento foi sentido, ele se sentou na cama e procurou seus óculos.

- Aioros. – Saga pronunciou secamente.

- Saga. Kannon. – Respondeu, colocando os óculos. – A que devo a honra?

- Você será removido daqui e espero que seja capaz de fugir.

- Saga, ouvi bem ou você tenciona me libertar? – Aioros não escondeu sua surpresa, seria realmente fácil fugir daquele lugar. Aliás, se quisesse, teria fugido muito antes de ser colocado naquela cela de segurança máxima.

- Sim, exatamente isso. Agradeça a Kannon, a idéia foi dele e concordei.

- Mas por quê? – Ainda surpreso.

- Por que apesar de nossas diferenças, já lutamos juntos. Você foi um excelente adversário, Aioros, não seria justo me livrar de você de um modo tão fácil. – Tentou ser sarcástico.

- Você ainda se lembra disso? Pensei que nunca me perdoaria por Roma, mas se lembrou dos persas... Possui boa memória, Saga.

- Você nunca vai me perdoar por Cartago, Aioros. Sinto-me vingado. – Sorriu.

- Existem muitas coisas que não perdoamos um no outro, Saga.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. Amanhã a noite esteja preparado para fugir. Sabe que precisarei decretar uma caçada de sangue sobre você, mas até aí, já possui a fama de anarquista, quebrou as tradições, não será nenhum pouco difícil inserir seu nome na Red List mundial.

- Saga, Kannon, agradeço pela intenção, mas não devo fugir de meu destino. Minha hora chegou e desejo encará-la de frente, como sempre fiz em toda minha existência. – Saga e Kannon se entreolharam, perplexos. Aioros queria morrer? Como assim? – Isso mesmo. Minha hora chegou.

- Aioros, creio que deva refletir a respeito. Ninguém nunca suspeitaria que eu, logo eu, notoriamente seu inimigo declarado permitiria sua fuga, não seja tolo. Pense no seu irmão, homem.

- Aioria ficará bem. Sabemos que a intervenção de Verônica salvará Marin, meu irmão a ama, por isso não permitiria que ela morresse.

- Atacaram-na por ser ghoul de Verônica, Hades certamente está envolvido. – Kannon, falou sem disfarçar o desprezo na voz.

- Não Kannon. Aí que você se engana. Marin nunca foi ghoul de Verônica. Pedi que ela mentisse a respeito, para que a única chance de Marin sobreviver existisse. Sabemos que pelas nossas leis o direito de posse sobre um ghoul é sagrado. Como diz aquele velho ditado medieval: destrua meu reino, queime meu castelo, mate minhas progênies, mas não toque em meus ghouls.

- Verônica mente muito bem. – Saga falou surpreso. Conseguira enganar até a ele com toda a representação na biblioteca. – Aioria nem suspeita disso, nem eu suspeitei.

- Proteja-a, Saga. Deixo Verônica nas suas mãos, é a você que ela ama.

- Mas é com você que ela esteve nestes últimos séculos, Aioros.

- Fisicamente sim, mas o coração dela... É seu. Demorei para compreender isso. Quanto a Aioria, conversarei com ele para que meu irmão cabeça dura não se volte contra Verônica culpando-a pelo ataque a Marin.

- Aioros, deixa-me em uma posição difícil, para variar. Fuja, por favor. – Saga falou com peso no coração.

- Não posso, Saga. É minha hora. Não tente compreender minha decisão, nada mais me prende neste mundo, já vivi demais e antes que eu me perca novamente... Quero partir. Alcancei a paz em meu coração não quero correr o risco de me entregar a Besta novamente. Me permito ao menos uma vez ser egoísta, este é o meu desejo.

- Se é o que deseja... Assim será feito. – Saga falou cabisbaixo. – Sobre aquilo que você vem me pedido há alguns séculos, poderá vê-la antes de partir.

- Saga... Isso é bem mais do que desejei, obrigado. – Pronunciou emocionado.

- Aioros, se mudar de idéia...

- Não mudarei, Saga.

- Nos veremos em breve. Adeus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Verônica sentia todo o peso do mundo em suas costas. Céus, mentir para Saga era realmente difícil, mas devia isso a Aioros, por todos aqueles anos em que o usara descaradamente para causar ciúmes no Ventrue. Certamente teria problemas com Aioria, mas Aioros prometera conversar com o irmão antes do... Inevitável.

Deveria se preocupar agora com a confusa mortal recém abraçada. Prometera a Aioros cuidar de Marin e o faria. Se não fosse a gravidade da situação teria dado altas gargalhadas do plano amador dos jovens Brujah e o Malkaviano que tentaram tirar Marin da biblioteca. Não fora difícil dissuadi-los para que deixassem de lado a idéia estapafúrdia de fugir de Chicago, o loirinho Malkaviano fora o primeiro a concordar, não estava a fim de deixar a cidade. Com sua presença sobrenatural, Verônica conseguira convencer também os dois Brujah. O baixinho de camisa vermelha fora o mais arredio, mas nada que ela não fosse capaz de resolver.

Quando Marin acordasse na noite seguinte iniciaria uma nova vida e por Aioros, ela a ajudaria a aceitar sua nova essência. Marin não tinha idéia exata do quanto marcada ficaria por ser progênie, mesmo que involuntária de um vampiro tão secular quanto Aioros: poder demais num corpo ainda tão... Mortal. Se bem direcionada dentro da Camarilla, poderia se tornar uma notória figura. E como Aioros dissera, Aioria realmente a amava, percebeu isso nos olhos dele. Isso era realmente único e ela compreendia os sentimentos dele, sem dúvida compreendia. Estranhou o fato de Kannon não estar ao lado de Saga na biblioteca, certamente fora cuidar do ataque Sabbat. Mas até aí... Nem Shura, nem Kamus, nem Afrodite estavam presentes. Estariam todos envolvidos nos assuntos referente ao ataque? Se fosse isso... A coisa era realmente muito mais séria do que parecia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tão logo, Aioria acordou na noite seguinte fora encontrar os dois Brujah encrenqueiros.

- O que é que vocês tem na cabeça? Merda? – Aioria falou com cara de poucos amigos para os dois Brujah a sua frente.

- Marin é muito importante para nós, então pensamos em... Fugir. – Falou Seiya.

- Não passou por sua cabeça que fugir seria arrumar ainda mais confusão pra ela?

- Bem. Eu até pensei nisto, mas na hora me pareceu uma boa idéia.

- E você, Shiryu?

- Sempre vou aonde meus amigos vão.

- E eu ainda pensei que você fosse o mais ajuizado de todos... – Reprovou Aioria. – Agora preciso dar um castigo aos dois, podem cancelar os shows da banda, vocês vão treinar até cansar com Aldebaran e lutarão na primeira fila contra o Sabbat.

- Poxa, Aioria.

- Nada de "poxa, Aioria", fiquem felizes por suas cabeças estarem em seus devidos lugares. Se Saga quisesse poderia ter pedido a cabeça de vocês. Vão logo, antes que eu mude de idéia!

Fora excessivamente duro com os meninos, mas eles precisavam de um belo corretivo e não eram assim tão fracos a ponto de não lutar bem na primeira linha de batalha. Os dois deixaram Aioria a sós com seus pensamentos. Precisava falar com Aioros, Verônica e ver Marin, saber como ela estava depois de toda aquela confusão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Shaka, se não ouvisse isto diretamente de sua boca, teria dificuldades em acreditar.

- Aconteceu o que prevíamos, mesmo sem sabermos exatamente qual dos gregos viria a sucumbir. E agora temos que cuidar para que a passagem de Aioros seja tranqüila, Mú.

- Farei o melhor que puder, Shaka. E o que faremos com Hyoga?

- Deixe-o sem ver Shun até o dia do julgamento de Aioros para ele não haverá castigo maior.

- Sem dúvida. O irmão de Shun estava lá, não?

- Estava.

- Vocês discutiram de novo?

- Não, embora ele estivesse disposto a isso e, aliás, bem disposto depois de trocar vitae com alguém.

- COMO?

- Isso mesmo. Parece que ele finalmente superou a morte de Esmeralda.

- Shaka, vai continuar a ser orgulhoso e não irá falar com ele? Vai deixá-lo pensar que se aproximou dele só por causa de Shun?

- É melhor assim, meu amigo. Se ele não enxerga a verdade diante de seu próprio nariz, não serei eu a guiá-lo. Tenho algo maior para me preocupar. Aliás, temos.

- Temos nossa missão, Shaka, mas não é justo que você continue a se fechar e negar o que sente por ele, age como um Ventrue!

- Só me pergunto: quem é essa pessoa, Mú.

- Eu também e pode ter certeza de que vou descobrir ou não serei mais o Mestre das Harpias deste Domínio.

Mú tirou o celular do bolso, começou a realizar várias ligações. Várias. Shaka estava a ponto de deixar a sala quando Mú fez um gesto pedindo que ficasse, logo em seguida desligou o celular.

- Ontem, Ikki foi visto numa lanchonete, aquela que fica perto da oficina de motos onde os Brujah passam tanto tempo... Estava com Milo, Tétis e Pandora. Depois foi visto na porta da oficina dando um beijo nada inocente em Pandora e saiu às presas com Milo numa moto.

- Aquela da aura negra?

- Sim, ela mesma.

- Não pode ser. O que será que ela quer com Ikki, Mú?

- Shaka, acho que é meio claro o que ela quer com ele...

- Não digo neste sentido. – Doía parecer não se importar, mas ele se importava sim. Precisava meditar muito para afastar os sentimentos nenhum pouco nobres que o acometiam.

- Já sabíamos que teríamos que observá-la mais de perto. Como é uma visitante importante... Não podemos colocar alguém atrás dela, mas podemos nos aproximar para estudá-la melhor.

- Seria realmente arriscado segui-la. Ela é harpia como você. Boa sorte, Mú.

- Tudo bem, já imaginava que sobraria para mim, mas o faço por você, deixo bem claro. – Sorriu tentando encorajar o amigo deixou-o com seus próprios pensamentos enquanto mais uma vez pegava o celular para espalhar a notícia a respeito do julgamento de Aioros, uma de suas harpias Toreador sem dúvida adoraria preparar tudo, naquele momento estava mais preocupado com a mulher da aura negra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assim que despertou na noite seguinte, Kamus fora ver Gabrielle. Ela ainda dormia pesadamente, pediu a um serviçal que permanecesse no aposento e o comunicasse na sala de armas sobre qualquer mudança no estado de saúde dela, e se acordasse, atendesse todos os seus pedidos, exceto um: se levantar. Não poderia em hipótese alguma se esforçar.

Passou em seu escritório para verificar o andamento dos negócios, deu algumas ordens a outro serviçal, pedindo para ser avisado a respeito de qualquer queda repentina nas ações de alguns laboratórios farmacêuticos que estava monitorando há algum tempo e dirigiu-se a sala de armas. Lá, encontrou Milo entretido examinando um machado medieval, estava tão absorto no estudo da arma que não percebeu a presença do outro. Kamus fechou a porta abruptamente assustando o Toreador que lhe dirigiu um olhar faiscante de raiva.

Ignorando completamente aquela demonstração de hostilidade, Kamus pôs-se a tirar o terno e a gravata, arregaçou as mangas da camisa e prendeu os cabelos como se ele não estivesse ali. Milo por seu lado não conseguia esconder o quanto aqueles gestos esnobes o irritavam. – Você é sempre tão irritante assim?

- Sempre. Ainda mais com aqueles que não aprecio. – Falou enquanto analisava as armas na parede, pensando por qual delas começaria o treinamento do outro.

- Eu não queria estar aqui, mas fui literalmente obrigado por meu Primogênito.

- Precisa aprender a lutar justamente, sem subterfúgios, rapaz.

- Entendi. Disse que me treinaria para poder ter o prazer de me deixar algumas cicatrizes, certo? Não conseguiu aceitar o fato de que o derrotei.

- A idéia que fez com que você me derrotasse foi um subterfúgio pensando por Gabrielle, portanto, nem o mérito da vitória é seu. Você é apenas um... Plebeu que segue, não está apto a conduzir. Por isso, até considero que a vitória é dela.

- Como você descobriu? – Milo quase entrou em pânico. – Onde ela está? Se você levantou a mão sobre ela...

- Tenho meus métodos, e ela está bem, afinal de contas será minha futura consorte. Ela soube manipulá-lo bem para chegar até minha pessoa. E por toda essa sagacidade achei um tanto quanto adequado mantê-la ao meu lado.

- Está mentindo! Posso ver que você está preocupado com a Condessa. Fale logo, o que aconteceu?

- Isso não é da sua conta, rapaz. – Finalmente escolheu um jogo de espadas. Entregou uma a Milo. – Quanto tudo mais falha, uma espada bem utilizada será sempre sua melhor amiga.

- Já começamos? – Perguntou surpreso ao sentir o peso da lâmina em suas mãos. – Responda minha pergunta.

- Mantenha a espada sempre inclinada a sua frente, ao centro de seu tórax, assim poderá movimentá-la tanto para a direita quanto esquerda com a mesma velocidade. Vejo que sua preocupação é honesta, Gabrielle sofreu um atentado a mim direcionado, está se recuperando.

- Quando?

- Ontem a noite.

- Então ela não está tão bem assim.

- Pare de falar e se concentre. – E Kamus desferiu um golpe que arrancou a espada das mãos do outro. – O segredo não é a força com que você segura a espada e sim o jeito, vamos, faça igual a mim. – Milo viu que o Ventrue não estava para brincadeira, pegou a espada no chão e tentou segurá-la como o outro também fazia. Um branco imenso veio a sua mente. Aquilo lhe parecia repentinamente familiar, era como se alguém tomasse seu corpo, mostrando-lhe exatamente como fazer aquilo. Desferiu um golpe contra Kamus, pegando-o de surpresa, rasgando de leve a manga de sua camisa dobrada. – Até parece que você está acostumado com isso. – E desferiu um golpe pela esquerda de Milo que bloqueou numa manobra avançada, surpreso, Kamus recuou colocando-se em posição defensiva, o que diabos estava acontecendo? O Toreador veio para cima dele com os olhos vermelhos, atacando-o com toda força, se não estivesse tão acostumado a lidar com aquela espada, teria sido fatiado pela habilidade do Toreador, defendeu-se e atacou como pode, mas Milo estava totalmente fora de controle e sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo até acuá-lo contra uma parede limitando os movimentos de Kamus.

A lâmina afiada atingiu o braço do Ventrue que soltou um urro de dor. Milo não recuou parecia ter sentido prazer diante da expressão de dor do outro. Milo acertou o outro braço de Kamus que a essa altura só se preocupava mesmo em se defender dos ataques do outro, mas em meio a essa preocupação e sem poder se movimentar devido a parede próxima, teve sua espada arrancada das mãos.

Milo parou e sorriu cinicamente diante do outro, hora do golpe de misericórdia: levantou a espada, pronto para desferir um golpe no pescoço de Kamus quando, repentinamente largou a espada colocando as duas mãos na cabeça como se estivesse sentindo uma dor insuportável, falava palavras incompreensíveis enquanto caia de joelhos. Sem entender nada Kamus se aproximou, vendo os olhos do outro perder aquele horrível tom vermelho voltando ao tom de azul intenso que tanto o perturbava.

Milo não se moveu, permaneceu estático, ainda ajoelhado, olhando para o vazio. Kamus o chamou várias vezes, em vão. Tocou em seu ombro, sacudindo-o, nada. Por fim, ajoelhou-se a sua frente, obrigando-o a encará-lo, nada, nenhuma reação. Mas o que estava acontecendo com aquele Toreador? Kamus nunca tinha visto uma coisa daquelas acontecer, exceto com... Malkavianos.

Finalmente um movimento, Milo piscou os olhos tentando reconhecer o ambiente. – O que aconteceu?

Eu é que deveria perguntar: o que aconteceu? – Falou lendo em sua aura que a confusão do Toreador era legítima.

- Eu... Só me lembro de abaixar para pegar a espada no chão... Por que você está machucado?

- Acredite, foi você que fez isso comigo.

- Eu? Impossível. Não sei nem usar uma faca para cortar carne, imagine uma espada.

- Não se lembra de nada? Absolutamente nada? Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Não lembro de nada.

- Quem é você, rapaz?

- Vivo fazendo essa pergunta. – Sorriu se levantando.

- Creio que Afrodite ignora sua habilidade com uma espada e se é capaz de arrancar a minha espada creio que não precise ser treinado por mim, não neste tipo de arma, amanhã à noite vamos treinar com armas de fogo, são úteis para matar em quantidade e acredite, teremos muitos membros do Sabbat para derrubar com elas.

- Sei atirar bem. Não será necessário.

- Atirar bem não é o suficiente. Ainda mais quando lidamos com vampiros.

- Droga. Tudo bem, que seja então. Posso ir?

- Pode.

- Adeus.

- Adeus. – Milo deixou o ambiente como se estivesse fugindo de algo. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido de novo! Ainda mais na frente daquele cara. Céus... Por quê? Por que aquilo acontecia?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo super longo (dezenove páginas!).

Ficaria realmente grata em receber comentários a respeito, por favor: reviews, pessoal. Estou sem internet no momento, ou seja, minhas dificuldades em manter a fic no ar estão em níveis alarmantes, dado que escrevi em casa e depois vim postar numa lan house.

Fiz isso apenas pelas reviews de apoio que recebi no capítulo anterior, a todos vocês que deixaram essas reviwes sintam-se abraçados(as), muito obrigada.

Espero que continuem comentando e me incentivando a continuar, as dificuldades são realmente muitas, sabem? Sem o apoio de quem lê, eu realmente não consigo escrever.

Quem sempre lê e não comenta nada, a hora é agora, ta? Estou bem no meio da história, nunca é tarde para começar a deixar um comentário pra essa escritora amadora.

Pra quem me perguntou da minha outra fic de CDZ, eu a perdi junto com meu HD antigo, pretendo continuá-la no futuro e espero lançar o primeiro capítulo de uma nova fic baseada em Rayearth com o meu casal yaoi preferido: Eagle e Lantis.

Vamos agora a algumas explicações necessárias para se entender muito do que foi escrito nesse capítulo:

**Caçada de Sangue** – Apenas o Príncipe pode decretar, esse é sem dúvida seu maior poder, por isso usado apenas em casos extremos. Consiste em realizar uma caçada até que o elemento caçado seja morto. Ao vencedor da caçada é concedido um prêmio signinificativo.

**Red List** – lista onde são incluídos os vampiros mais perigosos e poderosos do mundo que devem ser caçados por sua alta periculosidade e por danos irreparáveis feitos a Camarilla.

**Sabbat** – seita rival da Camarilla, acreditam que os vampiros mais antigos são peças fundamentais da Jyrad (guerra de poder entre os mais antigos vampiros), por serem muito velhos os matusaléns e antideluvianos alimentam-se exclusivamente de vampiros, seu objetivo é, entre outras coisas, possuir alimento quando acordarem. Quando um desses vampiros acorda é visto pelo Sabbat como um sinal de que a Gehenna (fim do mundo) está próxima.

**Taumaturgia **– feitiços realizados com o sangue vampírico, dominada sobretudo pelo clã Tremere que não possui nenhum representante até o momento nesta fic. Exceto por vampiros com o sangue muito potente que aprenderam ao longo dos séculos a dominar esse tipo de poder como o Saga, Aioros e Shaka, os três mais velhos em atividade na fic.

**Tzmisce** – um dos treze clãs originais vampiricos. Possuem um poder chamado de vissicitude que lhes permite moldar carne e ossos. Em altos níveis lhe permite usar esse poder para assumir formas físicas de outras pessoas. Obviamente é um processo doloroso, mas os Tzimisce são altamente conhecidos por serem os mais sádicos entre os vampiros do Sabbat. São um clã de nobres (assim como os Lasombra e Ventrue) e tem seu centro de poder na Europa Oriental e segundo o World of Darkness, Vlad Tepes (Drácula) seria um dos seus membros mais proeminentes. Não possuem representantes na Camarilla, são predominantemente membros do Sabbat e ao lado dos Lasombra comandam esta seita.

**Lasombra** - quanto aos Lasombra existem membros sobretudo dentro do Sabbat e alguns dissidentes na Camarilla que são caçados até a morte pela maioria do Clã. Existe, porém uma seita chamada _Lês Amis Noir_ que reúne os mais poderosos Lasombra tanto do Sabbat quanto da Camarilla com o intuído de fazer com que a Gehenna aconteça e o mundo seja coberto pelas sombras do Abismo, tais sombras se manifestam através do puder único do Clã conhecido como Tenebrosidade: o uso dos espectros do abismo. São entidades malignas que vivem nas sombras que este clã manipula. Esses Lasombra se consideram os verdadeiros Lasombra independente de sua orientação ideológica: Camarilla ou Sabbat.

**Espíritos/Wraiths** – parte do World of Darkness tratada na linha de jogo Wratih, The Oblivion. Simplesmente o jogo mais denso e pesado das cinco linhas (Vampiro, Mago, Lobisomem, Changeling e Wraith) que compõem o WoD, começa com a morte do personagem que chega ao mundo dos mortos que existe paralelamente a nossa realidade. Existem vários tipos de Wraiths, entre eles estão os espectros que são espíritos que perderam toda e qualquer ligação com o mundo material, são os mais sombrios e temidos entre todos os Wraiths.


	16. Jogos terminam, jogos começam

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do _**World of Darkness**_ – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre minhas duas grandes paixões:**CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui e não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** estou tomando certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra, capisco?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo XVI – Jogos terminam, jogos começam.**

Aioria poderia dizer que aquele comportamento de Saga era absolutamente anormal: conseguira permissão para ver o irmão sem nenhuma, absolutamente nenhuma discussão com o Príncipe. No horário marcado compareceu ao local onde os seguranças de Saga o esperavam, entrou no carro e teve seus olhos vendados, essa fora a condição do Príncipe para que Aioria fosse levado ao local onde Aioros permanecia cativo. Claro que Aioria não reclamou.

O carro se movimentava pelas ruas de Chicago em alta velocidade, privado de sua visão Aioria se concentrou nos odores dos locais por onde passavam, claro que os seguranças deram algumas voltas em círculos pela cidade para desorientá-lo a respeito do local exato onde Saga mantinha seu irmão. Aioria poderia dizer que estavam próximos a uma das margens do lago Michigan, devido ao sutil cheio de água, imperceptível para um mortal, mas não para um vampiro com os sentidos tão apurados quanto os dele.

O carro parou e um ruído de um imenso portão de ferro sendo aberto foi ouvido, prosseguiram. Pouco depois o ruído de um portão automático de garagem. O carro parou e novamente o ruído do portão automático se fechando.

Um segurança tirou a venda do Brujah pedindo que o acompanhasse. As últimas noites foram de pura agonia e sofrimento para Aioria o seguiu de modo impaciente, faltava tão pouco para rever o irmão!

Seguiram por um longo corredor até um elevador, uma senha foi digitada por um dos seguranças, entraram. Não havia nenhuma indicação de quantos andares desceram, mas a julgar pela velocidade do elevador, Aioria fez um rápido calculo mental, tinham descido ao menos o equivalente a um prédio de quatro andares. Saga era realmente louco: aquilo era uma fortaleza. Quatro andares debaixo da terra?

A porta se abriu, mais um longo corredor, desta vez completamente asséptico e bem iluminado. Pararam diante de um painel, alguns números foram digitados e uma gigantesca porta de metal maciço se abriu ao fundo.

- Aioros! – Agora que encontrara o irmão se dera conta de que o julgamento estava mais próximo a cada noite, céus, ele não iria agüentar, seus nervos estavam em frangalhos, sua paciência ultrapassara a linha do aceitável.

- Olá irmão, Saga me avisou que viria ver-me esta noite. – Estava claro a expressão de cansaço e preocupação de seu irmão mais jovem, nem parecia o sempre altivo e orgulhoso Aioria.

- Saga servindo de moleque de recados? – Não conteve a surpresa. Aioros não aparentava nenhum temor em sua face, pelo contrário estava mais sereno do que nunca, era como se nada, absolutamente nada estivesse acontecendo e em poucas noites ele morreria, definitivamente não parecia um homem prestes a morrer! Como ele conseguia aparentar indiferença frente à morte? Como?

- Não exatamente, Aioria. – sorriu ante a surpresa do irmão, como esperava: o irmão não estava conseguindo lidar com a situação.

- Irmão... Por que não fugiu antes de ser colocado nesta fortaleza? Por que não fugiu depois de abraçar Marin? Por quê? Parece que ignora o que vai acontecer! – Explodiu, aquela situação estava acabando com seus nervos! Nem Ikki, nem Milo estavam suportando mais seu mal humor.

- Aioria, meu irmão... Existem coisas a meu respeito que você ignora, é contra sua crença, sabe que eu consegui encontrar minha paz interior, irmão. Desde quando sou homem de fugir de minhas responsabilidades? Cometi um crime e sabe tão bem quanto eu que a Tradição da Progênie é muito, muito mais antiga que a Camarilla, sua seita, que tipo de homem eu seria se negasse a quebra de uma Tradição? Querendo ou não, Saga é o Senhor deste Domínio e a Lei deve ser honrada. Posso não concordar com o sistema da Camarilla, mas pelo menos posso dar a Saga o crédito de ser justo, embora tanto ele quanto você se mantenham nesta instituição que considero falida.

- Contra minhas crenças? Aioros, se você começar com aquelas histórias de Golconda de novo... Não, eu não acredito nessas coisas que você estudou por tanto tempo, não acredito mesmo, irmão! Não é hora de ser correto, Aioros. É a sua vida que está em jogo, não entende isso?

- Os Ventrue me deram a opção de fugir daqui, mas não o farei, Aioria. Não quero ter meu nome e minha honra manchados, não quero ser visto como um traidor. Já vivi demais, considero que é a hora de partir, não há mais nada que eu possa aprender, não há mais nada a ensinar, já cumpri meu papel neste mundo, irmão.

- Honra? Por Atena, Aioros! Até mesmo os Ventrue reconhecem que você está cometendo uma loucura!– Aioria não conseguiu se conter sentiu lágrimas de sangue em seus olhos. - Pare com isso e fuja, deixei Chicago, eu lhe imploro irmão!

- Aioria... Não torne as coisas mais difíceis... – Aioros sabia que aquela conversa seria pesada e necessária. – Sempre respeitei suas decisões, sempre o apoiei em tudo, tudo. Por favor... Compreenda. A morte é parte da vida, como vampiro já burlei a ordem natural das coisas por mais de dois mil e quinhentos anos. Tempo mais do que suficiente para que eu aprendesse a me livrar dessa maldição! Não agüento mais, não agüento! Não quero continuar a existir em um corpo morto, quero libertar minha alma, irmão.

- Nada do que eu diga o fará mudar de idéia? Espere... Verônica. Sim. Só ela pode fazer você desistir dessa loucura! – Falou com esperança nos olhos.

- Nem por ela eu desistiria de fazer essa passagem, Aioria. A propósito, a chave do cofre com aqueles livros que não deve se aproximar está com Verônica, ela entregará a Mú e os Malkavianos se encarregarão de guardar todo aquele mal que lá se encontra... E... Por favor... Não a culpe pelo atentado a Marin...

- Então ela já sabia que você tinha decidido morrer? – Aioria não escondia sua tristeza, sua decepção. – Como não culpá-la? Sabe que o Sabbat colocou a cabeça dela a prêmio e Marin... Era ghoul dela, como não suspeitei disso? Conseguiu o emprego no _Masquerade_ muito fácil!

- Não estou morrendo, Aioria. Estou libertando minha alma, é diferente. Sim, assim como você, Verônica tentou me dissuadir, mas ao contrário de você, Verônica acredita que eu consegui atingir a paz que só a Golconda pode dar a um de nós. Aioria, Marin nunca foi ghoul de Verônica, ela mentiu a meu pedido, entende? Era a única forma possível de mantê-la "viva" após o abraço.

- Hã? – Aioria balançou a cabeça sem entender. – Como assim? Se não foi o Sabbat que atacou...

- Atacaram-na para te atingir, Aioria. Não tive como investigar na hora, ou eu a abraçava ou ela morria. Não houve tempo. Aqueles meninos que estavam com ela... Estavam tão desesperados que nem pensaram em ir atrás dos atiradores, ainda são jovens, mas vejo que serão de grande valor no futuro. Como o local foi limpo sem ser investigado, não temos provas para descobrir quem fez isso. Você tem muitos inimigos, irmão. Pense.

- Céus... Como sou idiota! Desde que a conheci na _have_ do nosso clã não me preocupei em esconder o quanto ela... Mexeu comigo! Ganhei muitos inimigos quando fui Archon, admito. Mas quem fez isso é alguém próximo, alguém que viu meu interesse por Marin desde a _have_. Não, ele não faria isso. – Aioria negou com a cabeça.

- Máscara da Morte? – Aioros falou.

- Sim, somente ele seria louco o suficiente em Chicago para me peitar.

- Não temos como provar, Aioria.

- Não estou preocupado com provas. Terei uma longa conversa com ele. – Aioria estalou os dedos.

- Não cometa nenhuma loucura, irmão.

- Não cometerei. – A voz de Aioria soou dura. – Uma hora ele vai cometer um deslize e nesta hora o pegarei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marin acordou em um ambiente completamente estranho: um quarto luxuoso e escuro, fracamente iluminado por velas. Não sabia dizer como, mas sentia que era noite. Seu corpo ainda doía, não soube disser quanto tempo se passou até ouvir um leve farfalhar de seda e o barulho de saltos altos virem em sua direção: Verônica.

- Pensei que dormiria para sempre, Cinderela. Três dias e três noites dormindo?

- O que estou fazendo aqui? Aliás, onde estou?

- Muita calma nessa hora, garota. Uma pergunta de cada vez: está em uma área privada do _Masquerade_ e serei sua tutora já que agora você é uma vampira, goste ou não.

- Droga. Não acredito que isso aconteceu comigo! – Deu um soco na cama, sem noção de sua nova força, a quebrou. Olhou assustada para suas mãos.

- Você tem muito o que aprender, Marin. Principalmente a controlar seus poderes novos, mas antes você precisa ter idéia da gravidade da situação em que está metida.

- Como assim?

- Bem, por onde começar? Alguém tentou te matar e certamente você estaria a sete palmos debaixo da terra se não fosse pelo abraço de Aioros, acontece que, ao te abraçar ele quebrou digamos algumas Leis e tanto ele quanto você deveriam encontrar a morte final, mas para que você tivesse chance de sobrevivência... Ele me pediu que alegasse que você era uma de minhas ghouls para que eu reclamasse meu "direito de posse" sobre você, entende?

- Hã? Não estou entendendo nada, Verônica. Juro que preferiria ter morrido a me tornar uma bebedora de sangue como vocês.

- Sei que não é nada agradável se transformar no que somos, não conte para ninguém, mas entendo como se sente. Eu não tive escolha quando fui abraçada. – E contou a Marin um pouco de sua história: como ela odiava seu senhor, depois entrou nos detalhes referentes ao plano feito por Aioros para mantê-la viva, explicou-lhe em detalhes como era importante que ela representasse no julgamento ter sido ghoul de Verônica e por aí foram seguindo até serem interrompidas por um servo de Verônica dizendo que Aioria estava prestes a se descontrolar na Elite se Verônica não descesse para falar com ele.

Marin sentiu um arrepio ao pensar no Brujah, a Lasombra sorriu. Aioros estava certo: a mortal amava Aioria e ainda não se dera conta disso e claro que ele a amava estava nos olhos dele! Mas para que o plano desse certo, os dois teriam que colaborar.

- Leve Aioria pra sala vip, já irei falar com ele. Arrume-se Marin, tenho certeza de que ele deseja vê-la e você está horrível.

- Estou? – Olhou para si, realmente estava horrível: ainda usava as roupas da noite em que fora abraçada.

- Não vai querer que Aioria a veja assim, não é?

- Não quero vê-lo. – Respondeu firmemente.

- Querendo ou não, não tem muita opção Marin. Tenho certeza de que ele veio aqui para ter certeza de que não estou te prendendo em uma de minhas masmorras. – E saiu, dando uma ordem para que a preparassem decentemente pra ver Aioria.

Na sala vip, Aioria a esperava. Impaciente, para variar e claramente abatido, Verônica se apiedou dele, mas como era de se esperar não demonstrou.

- Veio para ter certeza de que não estou chicoteando minha propriedade? – Falou acidamente.

- Sem encenação, Verônica. Acabei de ver Aioros, ele me contou tudo.

- Ahhhhh então veio me agradecer?

- Odeio admitir isso, mas vim pra te agradecer. Obrigado. Pronto, está feliz agora?

- Mas é claro. Fiz apenas por que teu irmão me pediu.

- Tem mais uma coisa, Verônica...

Ela olhou muito interessada para o Brujah. – O quê?

- Saga e Kannon vão facilitar a fuga de Aioros, convença-o a fugir.

- Eles pretendem fazer isso? – Ela estava ainda mais interessada. A atitude dos gêmeos a surpreendera.

- Pretendem, mas Aioros não quer fugir! Só você pode convencê-lo a fazer isso! Por favor, Verônica... Não quero que meu irmão morra! – Falou em um tom de súplica, angustiado.

- Aioria, você sabe que seu irmão...

- Não! Não venha você também me falar desse absurdo de Golconda, isso não existe!

- Existe, Aioria. E teu irmão é a prova viva disso. Você acha que me sinto como? Feliz? Teu irmão tomou uma decisão e acredito que nada do que eu diga irá fazê-lo mudar de idéia... – Explodiu jogando-se no sofá em frente ao Brujah. – Não há nada que eu possa fazer, por que se pudesse, eu o faria. Faria por ele, sem dúvida que o faria!

- Tente, por favor... Ao menos uma última vez, eu... Te peço. Tente, por favor.

- Onde ele está? – Sussurrou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Pergunte a Saga, peça para vê-lo. Saga não te nega nada.

- Tudo bem, ele virá mais tarde ao _Masquerade_. Falarei com ele.

- E Marin? Como ela está? Já acordou? – Falou com evidente emoção na voz.

- Acordou, depois de três dias e noites dormindo! Pensei que tivesse vindo aqui para vê-la.

- Posso? – Falou em tom ansioso.

- Bom, poder, você pode, mas... Ela não quer te ver.

- Não quer? Por quê? – Uma notória expressão de confusão dominou seu rosto.

- Por que no fundo ela te culpa pelo que aconteceu a ela, Aioria.

- E a culpa realmente é minha... – Baixou a cabeça, mal conseguindo pronunciar tais palavras.

- Ninguém tem culpa em amar. – Estava com pena de Aioria, ele estava completamente perdido e desorientado. – Vamos qualquer coisa fale para Marin que você é o Primogênito dela e bla bla bla, você sabe como justificar que está aqui para vê-la "oficialmente". – Chamou um servo e ordenou que buscasse Marin, ele voltou pouco tempo depois dizendo que ela não queria descer. Aioria estava quase abrindo um buraco no chão de tanto andar em círculos. – Se ela não vem você vai até ela, siga meu serviçal, Aioria.

Sem pestanejar Aioria seguiu o rapaz.

- Senhor, ela está naquele quarto. – Apontou. Aioria simulou uma respiração. Nervoso e ansioso Aioria não parava de passar as mãos nos cabelos. Sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo em tão pouco tempo! Bateu na porta levemente.

- Entre. – A voz de Marin soou firme. Ele sentiu aquele familiar formigamento no corpo diante do efeito que a voz dela causava em si.

Abriu a porta e parou embasbacado com a beleza de Marin: se mortal ela era linda, após o abraço ficara realmente indescritível, a maldição acentuara sua beleza a níveis sobrenaturais alarmantes! Sua pele estava completamente pálida, tão branca quanto o mármore, seus olhos castanhos intensamente brilhantes, os cabelos vermelhos como fogo pareciam vivos, tamanho seu brilho, sua intensidade.

Céus! Se Deus existisse em algum lugar, sem dúvida, Marin era um anjo. Um anjo que agora fora amaldiçoado. Ele não conseguia falar diante de toda aquela... Mudança ocorrida na aparência de Marin e pelo visto ela usava um dos modelitos a la Verônica, absurdamente sexy. Não que ele reparasse em Verônica, mas é que, em Marin aquele vestido de seda púrpura tão curto e desnudo era... A maior tentação que ele já vira em sua existência.

Marin não escondeu sua surpresa ao vê-lo, parado, olhando-a de cima a baixo, sem esconder a admiração, o desejo que sentia.

- Eu disse que não queria vê-lo. – Falou enquanto escovava os cabelos ainda molhados pelo banho recente. – Vá embora!

- Só queria... Saber como você está. – Sussurrou.

- Estou muito bem como pode ver. Agora pode ir embora. – Falar aquilo doía, era totalmente contrário ao que ela queria. Como não conseguia controlar o que sentia, como? Ah sim, isso era uma característica recém adquirida, uma característica Brujah.

- Marin, eu... – Escolheu as palavras com cuidado. – Lamento muito pelo que aconteceu.

- Lamenta? Lamenta mesmo? – Ela levantou o tom de voz. – Quem me garante que não foi você que armou tudo isso, hein? A culpa é toda sua, Aioria! Você é igual a todos os de sua raça! E ainda pior do que a maioria dos vampiros que conheci, por que nem consegue ser dissimulado ao ponto de esconder quando deseja alguma coisa!

- É isso que você pensa de mim? – Falou com mágoa nos olhos, sentindo seu coração se despedaçar.

- É! Você deveria se envergonhar pelo que fez a mim e ao seu irmão! Não apareça mais na minha frente, Aioria! Eu te odeio, entendeu? – Marin sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, um choro incontrolável a tomou.

Ao contrário do que ela esperava, ele não foi embora. Marin não sabia se estava chorando por que sentia ódio de sua nova condição ou por que via a mágoa que causara nos olhos do vampiro a sua frente. Aioria se aproximou e a abraçou, contra a vontade dela que resistia ao contato, mas ele insistiu e a envolveu nos braços, como se estivesse a protegê-la de seus temores.

- Não faça isso comigo, Marin. Você é tudo que eu tenho agora! – Falou suavemente afagando o cabelo dela. Como ele adorava aquele cabelo ruivo!

- Por quê? Por que fizeram isso comigo? – Ela chorava compulsivamente nos braços de Aioria.

- Eu vou descobrir quem fez isso, prometo. Quem fez isso irá pagar caro por te fazer sofrer. – Sua voz era decidida, mas carinhosa. – Eu te amo, Marin.

Diante das últimas palavras de Aioria, Marin parou de chorar pensando não ter ouvido direito o que ele falara. – O que você disse?

- Disse que te amo, Marin. – Falou encarando aqueles olhos castanhos que o enfeitiçavam. Sem pestanejar, ele aproximou sua boca da dela, beijando-a com toda a intensidade e fibras de seu corpo, como se sua vida dependesse daquele contato. Marin não resistiu, era humanamente impossível resistir a Aioria, ele mexia com toda sua libido e tudo parecia absurdamente mais intenso depois que fora abraçada, ela precisava ter aquele homem, urgentemente!

Aioria a colocou contra a parede, iniciando uma série de carícias intensas no corpo de Marin, queria explorar cada milímetro daquela pele agora fria, mas ainda sim, macia como pêssego. Ela por sua vez, não se fez tímida e retribuía na mesma intensidade, arranhando-lhe o corpo, sem cerimônia alguma, ficou claro a ele que Marin não tinha noção da força que agora possuía, rasgando-lhe a jaqueta de couro e a camiseta que ele usava cravando-lhe profundamente as unhas em sua carne. Assustado, ele forçou um sorriso diante da expressão de espanto dela.

- Desculpe... Eu... Não queria te machucar. – Ela falou, sem graça, se afastando dele. Aquilo estava virando uma tortura para ambos. – Por favor, vá embora... Preciso de tempo para me acostumar a essa... – olhou assustada para suas mãos ensangüentadas – Força.

O que ele poderia dizer? Que o sangue que corria em suas veias era de uma geração extremamente baixa capaz de lhe dar poderes vistos em poucos vampiros? Ou que entendia como ela se sentia por que ele também passara por aquilo? Ou ainda que aquele vestido de seda púrpura ficava muito bem nela? Aioria conseguia pensar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas não conseguia falar nada. – Eu vou, se é isso que você quer... Eu vou, com licença. – Virou-se. – Mas quando você quiser, eu volto. – Deixou-a mais uma vez, sozinha.

Aioria sabia exatamente onde deveria ir: Máscara da Morte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo estava, mais uma vez, mal humorado. Aquelas noites treinando com armas de fogo ao lado do Ventrue não estavam lhe fazendo bem. Kamus era o ser mais irritante que ele conhecera na face da terra. Como alguém conseguia conviver com aquele cara? Ao final daquelas três noites o que ele mais queria era apontar a arma pra cara do Ventrue e atirar bem no meio dos olhos dele!

Felizmente aquele seu "surto", aquela perda de memória não o tomou. Ele tinha verdadeiro pavor daquilo. Definitivamente não era ele! Não era! Mas o que era aquilo? Desde que chegara a Chicago aquilo aconteceu duas vezes! Duas vezes! Quando estava na Grécia, isso não acontecia em intervalos de tempo tão curtos...

A muito custo, conseguira convencer Kamus a deixá-lo ver Gabrielle, o cara parecia se sentir o dono da Condessa, aliás ele parecia se sentir dono de tudo e todos! Agora ele seguia Kamus pela escada daquela cobertura gigantesca rumo ao quarto dela. Kamus parou diante de uma porta e Milo o encarou com hostilidade. – Você já ouviu falar de privacidade? Não me diga que vai ficar plantado aqui enquanto converso com Gabrielle.

- Certamente que não ficarei, creia-me tenho assuntos realmente importantes para tratar em meu escritório. – E saiu dando-lhe as costas sem maior cerimônia.

Se Milo tivesse uma arma teria atirado no Ventrue, pelas costas. Armou-se do seu melhor sorriso e bateu na porta, era educado fazer isso, não podia se esquecer. Abriu a porta encontrando a Condessa ao centro de uma cama com um lap top no colo. Ao vê-lo ela mostrou-se surpresa.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntou, sabendo ser uma pergunta inútil por que já tinha entrado no quarto. Droga. Etiqueta. Ele tinha que ter esperado ela dizer que podia entrar para entrar e não entrar antes de perguntar. Tinha que se lembrar disso no futuro. Etiqueta era fundamental para um Toreador, ainda mais na sua nova condição de braço direito do primogênito de seu clã.

- Não acredito em meus olhos! O que faz aqui, Milo?

- Uma longa história, Gabrielle. Bem, vou resumir: diante de um ataque próximo do Sabbat estamos treinando para combatê-lo.

- Treinando? Não me diga que... Kamus... Ele está treinando você? – Agora ela realmente estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Pois é. Não sei de onde ele tirou essa idéia estapafúrdia. Mas Afrodite me obrigou a aceitar, aliás, não me deram escolha.

- Preciso dizer que você deve ter cuidado com Kamus? – Ela falou fechando o lap top.

Ele sorriu. – Não precisa, mas confesso que existem horas que eu... Tenho vontade de acabar com a raça dele. Como você agüenta conviver com esse homem?

- Simples, eu também sou Ventrue. E ele não é uma pessoa ruim.

- Mas você não é fria como ele.

- Sou sim, olhe bem para mim. – Ela sorriu.

- Não, definitivamente você não é como ele, Gabrielle. – Milo começou a imitá-lo e os dois caíram numa gargalhada sem fim.

- Existem coisas sobre Kamus que poucos sabem, Milo. Acredite, ele tem motivos para ser "assim" tão distante.

- Não acredito!

- Milo... Quando nós fizemos aquele plano, aquele da arena... Bem... Tocamos numa coisa muito preciosa do Duque. Como posso dizer... Bem, ele perdeu sua família de uma maneira... Muito dolorosa... E foi nisso que você o atingiu...

- Quer dizer que existe ainda um ser humano debaixo daquele iceberg? – Arregalou os olhos, tentando acreditar no que ouvia.

- Existe sim, e só não fui embora dessa cidade por que vi que ainda existe alguma chance de recuperar essa pessoa.

- A boa samaritana?

- Não, definitivamente não sou, mas digamos que estou seguindo meus instintos para fazer a coisa certa.

- Mas você não tem medo dele? Eu sinto um arrepio só de pensar em conviver com esse cara.

- Às vezes sinto medo, mas logo em seguida ele faz um gesto ou pronuncia uma palavra pra derrubar esse medo. Não sei como, mas acho que você também poderia ajudá-lo...

- Ajudar? Como ajudar uma pessoa que literalmente coloca uma barreira entre ela e o mundo inteiro? E por que eu faria isso? O cara deixa claro a todo momento que está doido para ver a minha cabeça fora do corpo!

- Tradições Ventrue, são as nossas tradições que o movem para esse fim, mas nada acontecerá a você, fique tranqüilo.

- Não sei, Gabrielle, tudo isso é muito grande para mim. Minha vida literalmente mudou de cabeça para baixo desde aquela noite na arena. Digamos que conseguir o tal do poder na tal da política da Camarilla foi fácil demais.

- Sim, foi fácil, e a parte difícil vem agora: manter esse poder. Nada acontece por acaso na Camarilla. Temos a ilusão de possuir algum poder, Milo. É pouco, mas serve para planos que não compreendemos, mas fazemos parte, é tudo como um jogo de xadrez, possuímos nosso papel em um tabuleiro, mas quem nos manipula?

- Sua fala está um tanto quanto... Familiar e... Anarquista?

- Anarquista? Eu? Nunca! Mais fácil um Ventrue morrer do que se tornar anarquista. Falo isso, por que nada acontece na Camarilla sem o consentimento dos anciões. Então para eles é melhor nos dar alguma coisa do que nos ver lutando contra eles, entende? O poder é viciante, Milo. Já sentiu o gosto dele, não?

- Meu clã me aceitou, mas até do que isso e confesso a você que... Sinto que estou me encontrando.

- Viu? Se você pensar um passo a frente, não vai tomar uma rasteira. O difícil é conseguir essa proeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikki poderia dizer que estava no sétimo céu. Pandora era sem dúvida a mulher mais incrível que ele conhecera na vida. Mais até do que Esmeralda. Desde que a conhecera aquela era a primeira vez que ele se lembrava de Esmeralda, naquele momento a ex-namorada era apenas uma boa lembrança de um passado muito, muito distante.

Ele estava definitivamente bem humorado e feliz. Claro que isso não passou desapercebido pelos Brujah. Ikki nem se importava com as piadinhas feitas sobre sua melhora repentina de humor e ele não fazia questão de esconder que estava ótimo, graças a Pandora.

Naquela noite ele a levaria para conhecer a Biblioteca Central, Pandora adorava livros, céus, mas que mulher culta, inteligente! Ikki podia conversar com ela sobre todos os assuntos de seu interesse! E depois daquelas longas conversas... Mas que fogo tinha aquela mulher: era perfeita em todos os sentidos a todo o momento, a toda hora!

Estacionou a moto em frente ao luxuoso hotel onde ela se hospedara. Como ela podia conviver tão bem com o luxo e a graxa de uma oficina? Mas ela era capaz dessa proeza. Não demorou muito e ela apareceu, linda para variar. Lançou-lhe um olhar capaz de despi-lo e piscou um dos olhos, ao aproximar-se o beijou intensamente antes de colocar o capacete e subir na garupa da moto, abraçou-o com força, Ikki colocou o capacete, ligou a moto e saiu em disparada desrespeitando todos os limites de velocidade e prudência possíveis. Em poucos minutos estavam em frente ao prédio da biblioteca.

Deixaram a moto no estacionamento, subindo as escadas e conversando animadamente. Pandora se encantou com a arquitetura do lugar e mais ainda pela quantidade de livros dispostos no interior da biblioteca, animado, Ikki dizia que aquilo não era nada diante do que a esperava no andar inferior, desceram as escadaria e com orgulho Ikki lhe mostrava as raridades colecionadas por Aioros. Começaram a se atracar entre as estantes e só pararam depois de uma intensa e deliciosa troca de _vitae_. Deitada ao lado dele no chão, Pandora notou um cofre mais ao fundo.

- Existem livros naquele cofre também? – Ela perguntou em meio à empolgação que ambos partilhavam.

- Sim, mas são livros perigosos. Bem... Nem eu tenho acesso a eles.

- Então são... Infernalistas?

- Diz Aioros que são. Só ele tem acesso ao conteúdo do cofre e a julgar que Aioros nunca negou nenhum conhecimento a ninguém realmente imagino que são realmente perigosos.

- Então que eles permaneçam lá. – Ela finalizou dando-lhe mais um longo e demorado beijo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Máscara da Morte. Me diga onde ele está! – Perguntou ameaçadoramente ao homem que erguia pelo colarinho.

- No píer. Ele... Está lá. – Sussurrou com dificuldade. Aioria o soltou caminhando em direção ao píer. Encontrou Máscara da Morte fumando um cigarro sentado no píer.

- Aioria... A que devo essa visita surpresa? – Só faltava essa. Aioria suspeitar de algo! Mas ele não tinha nenhuma prova, Máscara da Morte fora muito cuidadoso, inclusive matando os atiradores depois que realizaram o serviço que ele assistiu de camarote.

- Máscara da Morte. – Falou fechando as mãos com força.

- Alguma coisa deu errado para você estar tão mal humorado? – Por dentro Máscara da Morte estava se segurando para não gargalhar na cara do outro Brujah.

- Não me diga que não está sabendo! – Aioria falou entre os dentes, se controlando para não voar no outro e quebrar seu pescoço.

- Sabendo o quê? – Fez-se de total desentendido. Como era bom ver Aioria sofrer!

- Mas que tipo de bandido subversivo você é? Um chefão do crime que não sabe de nada? – Aioria sabia que iria perder a paciência.

- O que eu deveria saber, Aioria? – Apagou o cigarro com a sola do sapato.

- Que meu irmão abraçou uma pessoa sem o conhecimento do Saga. – Aioria esforçou-se para dizer.

- Isso é grave, Aioria! Não me diga que você veio aqui me pedir armas para matar o Saga? – Agora ele quase não escondia sua felicidade.

- Não, não é o Saga que eu vou matar, é você, Máscara da Morte! – Aioria correu pra cima do outro usando sua velocidade sobrenatural, agarrou-o pelo pescoço, pegando-o de surpresa.

- Não tenho como provar, Máscara da Morte. Não tenho como provar que você armou para cima de mim e acabou atingindo as duas pessoas que eu mais amo neste mundo. Mas fique esperto que uma hora dessas você vai cometer um erro, e quando cometer eu estarei a sua espera, vou te mandar pro inferno, mas antes vou fazer você sofrer como nunca imaginou ser possível, entendeu?

- Me ameaçando, Aioria? Posso exigir uma punição a você por entrar no meu território, me agredir e acusar sem prova alguma!

- Faça isso e assine seu atestado de óbito! Você é o tipo de cara que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém vai sentir falta!

Aioria o soltou, deixando Máscara da Morte atordoado no chão. Essa foi por muito, muito pouco! Intimamente riu da desgraça do outro. Enquanto Aioria se afastava visivelmente irritado, ele sorria, olhou no relógio, tinha um encontro com Pandora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Boas notícias, meu senhor.

- Fale logo.

- Os livros que o senhor procura estão na Biblioteca dos Brujah. Aioros o guardião, será condenado à morte pela Camarilla nas próximas noites, sem ele no caminho, tudo será bem mais fácil. Estudei a segurança do local, podemos entrar com facilidade no subsolo. Ninguém espera por esse ataque, senhor.

- Excelente. Aguarde instruções para a execução do furto.

- Sim, meu senhor.

Pandora desligou o celular, feliz da vida! Finalmente! Conseguira encontrar o local e para sua sorte, sem Aioros no caminho... Seria muito fácil roubar os livros dos Brujah! Mal acreditou quando viu a aura negra ao redor do cofre! Perfeito!

Uma batida na porta. Droga, por que ele nunca era anunciado na recepção? Abriu a porta com descaso.

- Você de novo?

- Sentiu minha falta?

- Nenhum pouco.

- Ótimo, por que também não senti falta de você, apenas do seu corpo. – E ele a agarrou com força pela cintura. – Encontrou com meu filho de novo? – Falou cheirando o pescoço dela. – Estou vendo que gosta da minha família!

- Isso não é da sua conta, Máscara da Morte!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saga repassava pela milésima vez o plano de defesa da cidade. As informações que Kannon lhe passara sobre a área que o Sabbat estava demarcando mostrara uma pequena falha na área de influência da Camarilla. Repassou mentalmente tudo o que era relacionado aquela região de seu domínio. Havia chance de recuperação, tentaria a todo custo evitar um confronto armado, mas... Seria praticamente impossível isso não acontecer.

Droga. Precisava ir até o _Masquerade_, mostrar aos seus súditos que tudo estava sobre controle. Ligou para o irmão pedindo que o encontrasse no _Masquerade_: aparências. Sempre aparências.

Kannon por sua vez estava entretido com seus próprios negócios. Desde a noite do atentado ele só tinha olhos pro seu trabalho procurava ocupar sua mente ao máximo para não cair no erro de pensar em Gabrielle. Por outro lado sabia que Saga se virava muito bem sozinho no controle da cidade, e ele jurara deixá-lo em paz, bem, tudo parecia correr bem neste sentido. Agora era a hora de entregar as cartas para Verônica, Saga que se entendesse com ela.

Kannon chegou primeiro ao _Masquerade_, dando uma longa volta pela Elite e cumprimentando vários vampiros que intensamente comentavam a crise que a cidade vivia. Não, eles não podiam mudar sua rotina por causa do iminente ataque. Claro que a notícia referente ao julgamento de Aioros também fora altamente comentada, todos davam o apoio e demonstravam admiração pela ação tomada por seu irmão. Saga podia ser um Príncipe distante, mas era altamente admirado.

Depois de fazer sua ação social da noite, Kannon finalmente conseguiu "respirar" na área vip. Mal havia se sentado, sentiu o familiar perfume de Verônica no ambiente, mas pela primeira vez em séculos, não surtiu o efeito inebriante das outras centenas de vezes que o sentira. Abriu um grande sorriso para a Lasombra, sim, ela era muito bonita, e atraente. Mas naquele momento para ele, ela realmente era apenas uma mulher bonita.

- Você está diferente, Kannon. – Ela sussurrou, enquanto abria uma garrafa de vinho. Kannon sempre a olhava como se fosse devorá-la a qualquer segundo, mas naquela noite, ele estava apático em relação a seu charme?

- Certamente, minha querida. Os problemas são grandes. –_Caramba, Verônica era realmente muito observadora._

- Você não está "diferente" por causa dos problemas. Já passamos por coisas piores e você sempre me olhou como um pedaço de carne pronto a ser devorado. Aconteceu algo que eu deva saber? – Serviu-lhe uma taça de vinho e sentou-se a sua frente, cruzando as pernas, sem pressa, e ele nem ao menos deu aquele sorriso safado que sempre vinha a seus lábios quando ela executava esse movimento que ele tanto apreciava. Havia sim, algo muito errado com ele.

- Eu desisti de você. É isso que aconteceu. – Melhor falar logo de uma vez, antes que sentisse vontade de voltar atrás em suas resoluções.

- Como assim? – Ela ia perder um dos gêmeos? E se... Saga...Desistisse dela também? Ah, ela não suportaria isso.

- Desisti, Verônica. – Pronunciou com alívio, lembrando-se de uma jovem loira de cabelos curtos.

- Mas... Por quê? Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, Kannon? – Falou com ar preocupado.

- Por quê? Você realmente precisa de um por quê? Fique tranqüila, só estou facilitando as coisas para você e meu irmão. – _E querendo fazer algo por mim, também_. Pensou ao lembrar-se com carinho da irritação que provocava em Gabrielle e como era lindo o jeito com a qual ela demonstrava não gostar das provocações dele.

- Entendi, Kannon. Esse é um novo estratagema seu para que eu ceda aos seus encantos. Você quase me enganou, sabia? – Ela sussurrou, pensando se tratar de um novo estratagema, chegaram a um ponto que não havia mais o que inventar, o jogo entre ela e os gêmeos alcançara níveis épicos de tensão após as últimas cartadas de Verônica.

- Não é uma brincadeira, minha doce Verônica. Vamos ser honestos um com o outro ao menos uma vez: você ama meu irmão, meu irmão te ama, eu amo meu irmão, mas não te amo. Te desejo, ou melhor, desejava, bem talvez ainda deseje, admito. Por amar meu irmão, eu fiquei no meio de campo, impedindo vocês de ficarem juntos, mas essa brincadeira perdeu a graça. Por isso, seja feliz com meu irmão.

- Kannon... O que deu em você? Mudou assim... Da água para o vinho? – Verônica mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Foram séculos e séculos naquele jogo de sedução e dominação e agora... Kannon simplesmente estava jogando-a nos braços de Saga?

- Quando você passou o dia na biblioteca com Aioros, Saga quase morreu, ficou alguns minutos exposto a luz do sol, Verônica. Foi por muito pouco que não perdi meu irmão. Ele nunca tinha feito uma loucura dessas.

- Eu não queria... – Aquela descoberta foi como um tapa no rosto de Verônica. Esperava causar ciúmes em Saga, mas em hipótese alguma pensou que ele, poderia se machucar, ou ainda pior, dar um fim a própria existência por causa dela.

- Bem, você não queria, mas Saga quase se matou depois que você ficou com Aioros na frente de todo mundo na Elite. Saga é forte, mas não é de ferro, ele está em vias de ter um colapso nervoso por sua causa. Então... Se formos analisar friamente a situação, você venceu o jogo. Parabéns. Ah sim, ele não vai admitir isso, por isso, fique com ele. Deixe-o ter a ilusão de que ganhou a disputa, no final, vocês dois serão vencedores, afinal de contas, eu deixei o jogo. Foi muito bom enquanto durou, mas não quero que meu irmão tente se matar de novo, por sua causa.

Desconfiada, ela estudava a aura de Kannon, sim, estava diferente. Ele não estava mentindo, nem aumentando nada, nem brincando como normalmente fazia mas ainda assim, estava omitindo alguma coisa. – Existe alguma coisa que você ainda não me falou Kannon...

- Bem, digamos que eu tenho uma pessoa em vista. E agora entendo o sofrimento do meu irmão por sua causa.

Verônica colocou as mãos no rosto escondendo as lágrimas que teimavam em cair: com a saída de Kannon do jogo, ela não teria mais nada entre ela e Saga, tudo parecia conspirar para que os dois ficassem juntos, depois de tantos séculos. _"__Você tem tudo o que quer menos o Saga, ao menos por enquanto." _As palavras de Aioros ecoavam em sua mente. E agora... Kannon simplesmente desistia de se colocar entre ela e Saga? Sim, ela deveria ter previsto isso, só quando Kannon aprendesse a amar alguém além do próprio irmão compreenderia que o amor é uma escolha que não se faz, se vive, se sente. Kannon sentiu um nó na garganta, sim, ele estava fazendo a coisa certa estava se sentindo estranhamente bem.

- Obrigada... Kannon. Nunca imaginei que essa noite pudesse chegar.

- Agora tudo depende de você e dele, Verônica. Meu irmão chega daqui a pouco, vou me retirar para que vocês possam conversar a vontade. – Ele se ajoelhou à frente dela. – Você sabe que meu irmão nunca poderá assumir publicamente um relacionamento contigo, mas acredito que isso não será um problema para vocês, não é mesmo? Não aceite que Saga queria cometer um suicídio político, Verônica. Sabemos muito bem que meu irmão ama o poder tanto quanto te ama.

- Eu sei, Kannon. Ficarei sempre nas sombras que é o meu lugar. Agora... Preciso saber quem é essa pessoa que finalmente colocou algum juízo em sua cabeça, ou melhor... Amor em seu coração.

- Estava demorando para me perguntar isso, hein? – Ele não escondeu o brilho nos olhos. – Ela é incrível. Muito jovem, quase humana e Ventrue.

- Não acredito! – Verônica arregalou os olhos. – A Condessa?

- Ela mesma. – Falou em tom apaixonado. – Saga está chegando. – Falou assim que avistou o irmão entrar na área da Elite. - Vou sair pelos fundos, boa sorte, Verônica.

Saga entrara na movimentada Elite, cumprimentando com a cabeça os vampiros que lá estavam. Sua presença não passava despercebida, seu passo firme era seguido por olhares curiosos tanto de vampiros quanto de mortais que se encontravam na área mais rica e exclusiva do Clube _Masquerade_.

Era desse tipo de segurança que seus súditos precisavam e ele lhes dava no alto de sua imponência e elegância felina, arriscou até mesmo um ou outro sorriso a alguns membros de maior status no ambiente, mas não parou para falar com nenhum deles como era seu costume. Saga fazia questão de manter distância e alimentar a mística imagem do Príncipe inatingível, inalcançável. Talvez devesse realizar um discurso, mas não naquela hora, no julgamento de Aioros seria imprescindível falar para a plebe.

Finalmente alcançara a área vip. Verônica estava sentada em um dos sofás, o coração de Saga se apertou ao vê-la. Desnecessário dizer o quanto ela estava linda e era impressão dele ou ao contrário do que esperava, ela estava... Radiante?

- Boa noite, Verônica, está muito elegante com esse vestido.Kannon não apareceu?

- Acabou de sair daqui. – Respondeu, encarando-o.

- Mas eu combinei de encontrá-lo aqui. – Saga sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Ele foi embora. – Ela sorriu, estudando aquele rosto tão querido, tão desejado. Mesmo que Saga e Kannon fossem fisicamente iguais, existiam sutis diferenças entre os dois, principalmente o olhar. Enquanto Kannon possuía um olhar intensamente desconcertante, o olhar de Saga era altivo, mas sereno, inspirava confiança e justiça. E quando a olhava, quando estavam sozinhos, era amoroso e dirigido a ela como uma súplica silenciosa por retribuição. E naqueles momentos ela retribuía, amando-o com seus olhos.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

Nenhuma resposta, Verônica apenas retribuía seu olhar com intensidade, levantou-se, de costas para ele observou o movimento na pista de dança logo abaixo. – Sabe o quanto te amo, não sabe, Saga?

Ele se levantou, preocupado. Verônica não era dada a declarações de amor. – Verônica, perguntei se aconteceu alguma coisa aqui. – _Será que... Não, impossível._

- Estamos esperando esse ataque de Hades há muito tempo, não é mesmo?

- Não se preocupe com isso, tenho tudo sob controle. – Ele se aproximou tocando o ombro dela com carinho.

- Não é com isso que estou preocupada, Saga. É conosco que estou preocupada. Kannon me disse que você quase se matou, por minha causa. Se algo tivesse te acontecido eu nunca me perdoaria, nunca!

- Kannon e sua língua comprida. – Murmurou com leve tom de rancor. – Você sabe que Kannon costuma exagerar nas coisas...

- Dessa vez ele não estava mentindo. O conheço tão bem quanto você conhece. Alguma coisa mudou em Kannon e você sabe disso. Preciso falar mais alguma coisa, Saga? – Ela se virou para ele, próximos, perigosamente próximos.

- Verônica... Não... Kannon, ele...

- Sim, Saga. Kannon finalmente saiu do nosso caminho. Ela abriu os braços num gesto desesperado. – Podemos parar com essa brincadeira agora? – Ela o abraçou fortemente, surpreso com o gesto inesperado de Verônica, retribuiu o abraço, ainda sem acreditar que tudo aquilo era real, seu corpo tremia. Surpreso com Kannon, com Verônica e com sua própria reação.

- Não existe nada que eu deseje mais neste mundo do que você, Verônica. – Sussurrou segurando o rosto dela com carinho, como controlar aquela surpresa? Seus rostos iniciaram uma lenta aproximação até pararem suas bocas milímetros uma da outra. Confusos, permaneceram naquela posição por algum tempo, uma distância mínima a ser vencida, nunca ultrapassaram esse ponto em séculos vivendo um intenso jogo de dominação e sedução.

- Sem jogos, apenas nós dois. – Ela sussurrou.

- Nunca passamos desse ponto. – Saga murmurou, sentindo o hálito doce dela tocando-o, sabia o que deveria fazer, mas não sabia como fazer. Saga reuniu coragem para vencer a distância mínima entre suas bocas, por quanto tempo ele esperou por aquilo? Desde Lisboa, há mais de quinhentos anos? Quantas coisas viveram desde então? Como podiam viver tão próximos um do outro, mas tão distantes?

Uma série de perguntas ecoavam em sua mente, enquanto Verônica tomava a iniciativa de acabar com aquele tormento, o beijo que se seguiu foi intenso, mas doce. Forte e gentil ao mesmo tempo, um paradoxo que espalhou calor por todo o corpo deles, fazendo-os se sentirem como dois mortais, dois seres vivos. Corpos mortos aquecidos pela intensidade de um sentimento conhecido por poucos: o verdadeiro amor. Amor capaz de transpor a barreira que os separavam, um amor que lutou para se manter entre eles durante cinco séculos, sem nunca perder sua força.

Dois vampiros extremamente dominadores, apaixonados pelo poder, mas que se amavam, acima de todas as diferenças. Não havia palavras para descrever a realização de ambos, deviam admitir que escolheram o caminho mais longo e difícil, mas agora, finalmente estavam realizados. Ao término do beijo, Saga limitou-se a abraçá-la, não contendo sua felicidade, não conseguia falar, aliás, naquele momento qualquer palavra era desnecessária.

Em seus mais de dois mil e quinhentos anos de vida, sempre vivera para proteger a humanidade, lutara em guerras ao redor do mundo, sempre buscando o objetivo maior de sua senhora, uma Ventrue cujo poder se igualava aos antediluvianos. Mas ela pereceu em combate, no entanto, sua alma poderosa fora capaz até mesmo de controlar o corpo da Brujah conhecida como Atena que tentara eliminá-la ao realizar uma _diablerie_.

Saga tinha que admitir, seu fardo era realmente pesado, mas nunca retrocedeu por mais dor que sua missão de governar e dirigir tanto vampiros quanto humanos exigisse que ele sacrificasse todo e qualquer desejo pessoal, desde que Atena dormira há mais de setecentos anos, acordando apenas uma vez neste período, ele se permitiu sentir algo humano: amor. E sentiria, quase dois séculos depois.

Paralelo a isso, nutria aquele imenso sentimento de culpa por seu irmão ter se tornando sua sombra, vivendo sempre às escondidas, dado que gêmeos não eram vistos com bons olhos pelos deuses gregos, principalmente em Esparta, sua cidade natal, berço dos cavaleiros Ventrue. Saga fora escolhido por Lady Kido para ter uma vida, enquanto Kannon viveu sempre nas sombras, sempre se escondendo e precisando se virar como podia para se manter vivo.

Somente na idade Média isso começou a mudar: gêmeos já não era alguma coisa "tão" maligna, Atena estava em sono profundo e Saga cuidava dela para que não precisasse acordar tão cedo. Para dizer a verdade, ele esperava que ela não acordasse nunca, caso contrário, ela o condenaria por ter abraçado seu gêmeo e Kannon novamente precisaria se tornar uma sombra, assim como o fizera por séculos. E agora Kannon tinha finalmente uma vida própria e Saga também.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais um capítulo gigante com quinze páginas e que veio rapidinho, não?! **Merece algumas reviews**, não é pessoal?

Sou movida pelos comentários, e fiquei **MUITO feliz** com as reviews recebidas no capítulo anterior, continuem deixando suas impressões aqui que tentarei escrever o mais rápido que puder o próximo capítulo, ok? Tudo depende de vocês: **é só deixar uma review pra fazer a Nuriko feliz e ela escreve, mesmo sem internet em casa e tendo que ir em lan house para conseguir postar.**

Bom, acho que alguém tinha que ter algum momento de felicidade nessa fic e como eu A-M-O o **Saga**de paixão, é a vez dele ser feliz um pouquinho, né? Gente do céu, mas vocês odeiam a **Verônica** mesmo? Morro de rir com o ódio irracional que minhas leitoras têm dela (principalmente a Virgo-chan), se vocês a odeiam significa que estou realmente escrevendo bem as partes relacionadas a Verônica, mas digamos que ela mudou muito de atitude depois do puxão de orelha que o **Aioria** deu nela, lembram disso? Aliás, esse capítulo foi meio que a exploração do martírio do coitado do Aioria.

Bom,**não garanto** nenhuma história **Mú x Shaka** nesta fic, assim como também não garanto nenhuma **Shaka x Ikki** futura (foi só passado mesmo), nem **Hyoga x Shun**, nem **Milo x Kamus**, nem **Afrodite x Máscara da Morte**. Aliás, **não garanto nada em relação a casais**, tudo pode acontecer aqui, depende mesmo da minha inspiração na hora de escrever, embora eu já tenha algumas idéias pré-definidas.

Eu nem sei ainda quem vai ficar com o **Kamus**, se é que ele vai ficar com alguém, não me digam que já esqueceram o POR QUÊ dele ser uma pessoa tão fria e distante, lembram da morte da família dele?! Mas no momento ele está com a **Gabi** e os dois estão muito bem juntinhos pra desespero total do**Kannon**, tadinho. Resolve ser um bom vampirinho (finalmente) e só se ferra. Aliás, fiquei feliz em ver que minhas leitoras não esculacharam **Kamus x Gabi**, ela é muito fofa, né? E rolou até uma aceitação legal, fiquei muito, muito feliz com isso, por que eu realmente penei pra escrever cenas legais pros dois (pra desespero do **Kannon**, de novo)!

Ficaram intrigadas com as personalidades do **Milo**? Se relerem os capítulos anteriores verão que eu deixei várias pistas não apenas em relação ao Milo, mas ao futuro da fic, algumas são falsas, outras verdadeiras, façam suas apostas. risos

Lamento informar mais o **Aioros** nos deixa no próximo capítulo que será finalmente o tão esperado julgamento. Ele está tão tudo de bom nesta história que realmente me dói eliminar o personagem, mas isso aqui é o **World of Darkness** e não existem finais muito felizes neste mundo que me inspirei para escrever essa história, por isso optei por classificar a história como _**angust**_.

Ao menos nessa fic **não pretendo escrever cenas lemmon**, (só passo perto pra instigar a imaginação de vocês) a não ser que exista um momento de inspiração divina e que seja bem contextualizado ao longo dos futuros capítulos ai... Quem sabe? Não sei se consigo ir além de beijinhos e uma ou outra cena mais caliente. risos, me perdoem por essa limitação.

Perguntaram-me da relação entre **Magos e Vampiros** no World of Darkness: bem, é complexa. Simplificando ao máximo: são inimigos, mas existem casos de alianças entre alguns magos e vampiros, principalmente os Eutanatos que são uma tradição de Magos. Algumas facções da Tecnocracia (rival do Conselho das Tradições de Magos) também têm alianças ou atacam diretamente os vampiros muito poderosos que possuem altas influências (como Ventrue e Toreador). Acho que o melhor caso para exemplificar esse tipo de coisa é a Pentex onde existem Tecnocratas, Lobisomens (corrompidos) e Vampiros na diretoria trabalhando juntos para dominar o mundo, bom, pelo menos tentando. --risos--


	17. batalha, julgamento e partida

**A.U – Universo alternativo.**

Essa fic usa personagens de Saint Seiya ambientados em **Vampiro, A Máscara** parte do cenário do _**World of Darkness**_ – Segunda Edição, publicado pela White Wolf. E obviamente nenhuma das duas obras me pertence.

Não custa repetir: Cross over entre duas grandes paixões: **CDZ e Vampiros**. Como eu é que mando aqui, não o **Kurumada** ou o **Justin Achilli** tomo certas liberdades em relação aos personagens e a ambientação. Não vou seguir nenhum dos dois universos ao pé da letra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo XVII – Uma batalha, um julgamento, duas partidas.**

As noites seguintes literalmente transcorreram na mais absoluta agitação. Chicago inteira fora mobilizada pelos agentes do Príncipe. Nenhum neófito ou ancião deixou de receber um dos incontáveis agentes enviados direta ou indiretamente por Saga preparando-os para seus papéis no plano de defesa elaborado.

Saga notoriamente experiente em realizar estratégias preparara planos dentro de planos considerando a hipótese da possível existência de informantes da seita rival infiltrados, relegara para si e poucos membros de sua mais absoluta confiança o verdadeiro plano contendo as reais intenções que seriam reveladas pouco antes dos combates efetivos.

Incansavelmente trabalhou, vencido apenas pelo sono da maldição quando sua força esteve literalmente no limite. Tudo transcorreria melhor se pudesse contar mesmo que indiretamente com Aioros, como acontecera muitas vezes quando o Sabbat era um inimigo comum. Aliás em um passado bem distante... Saga sabia que a noite do julgamento deixaria a cidade relativamente vulnerável e desguarnecida de plena defesa, por isso, a execução do plano principal deveria ocorrer como planejado: antes do julgamento.

Ao contrário da maioria dos anciões, Saga não se contentava em enviar somente neófitos a frente da batalha. Sua ética ainda era a de um verdadeiro e honrado guerreiro, de uma época em que os Ventrue foram comandantes de grandes batalhas e inspiraram exércitos inteiros com sua força e capacidade de comando. Esse comportamento "arcaico" inspirava crítica por parte de muitos anciões, mas por outro lado, tornava evidente a admiração dos neófitos pela figura do Príncipe. Chicago era um domínio único entre os domínios fiéis a Camarilla, muitos anciões poderosos viviam na cidade, fato. Mas acima de tudo estava a fama de seu Príncipe que atraia neófitos de diversas partes do mundo ansiosos por serem aceitos na corte regida pela mão de ferro de Saga.

A rigidez do Príncipe de Chicago era notória. Aqueles que conseguiam a permissão para viver em Chicago sabiam o quão valioso era ser reconhecido como um membro daquele Domínio e mais, qualquer outro traço de status que fosse alcançado por mérito em trabalhos em prol do Domínio seria reverenciado em qualquer lugar do mundo, algo raro dentro da Camarilla. Exatamente por isso é que todos os envolvidos nos planos de Saga colaborariam direta ou indiretamente, fornecendo ao Príncipe peças e mais peças para que um gigantesco quebra-cabeça fosse montado. Um quebra-cabeça que somente um ser com a inteligência e astúcia de alguém que viveu mais de dois milênios poderia compreender e ler nas entrelinhas antes mesmo de acontecer. Aquele ataque a Chicago era na verdade uma distração, seu inimigo tramava alguma coisa que Saga ainda não conseguira identificar.

Preocupado, repassara novamente as informações relacionadas à posição do inimigo. Estava claro que realizavam uma marcação territorial dominando uma área da região geograficamente desfavorável, praticamente nenhum membro da Camarilla se interessava por aquela território. Depois do ataque frustrado a Kamus, não fizeram questão de se esconder e antes mesmo disso conquistaram alguma influência na polícia e no submundo da metrópole, sendo essa conquista a única coisa que certamente fizeram questão em manter segredo. Não era normal que o Sabbat se interessasse pelos negócios da humanidade. Não era algo tão visível, no entanto não tão sútil a ponto de não ser identificado, havia algo errado, muito errado e isso o incomodava.

Se o ataque partia de um antigo inimigo sabia que enviando somente "gado", ou seja, neófitos recém abraçados... Seriam sumariamente e rapidamente destruídos pela eficiente Camarilla sob o comando de Saga. A discrepância entre a força dos membros do Sabbat que dirigiram o ataque frustrado a Kamus, os neófitos Sabbat que assumiram aquela parte do domínio e as influências conquistadas não faziam sentido, alimentando a preocupação do Príncipe. O ataque a Kamus fora realizado por vampiros infinitamente superiores aos que seriam combatidos. O que estava errado afinal? Por que o Sabbat que tanto desprezava a humanidade agora começara a se envolver com seus assuntos?

Saga direcionou então suas suspeitas aos recém chegados a cidade. Discretamente mobilizou os Nosferatu para levantar todas as informações não mencionadas pelos recém chegados e as relações que haviam firmado com os membros já estabelecidos na cidade. Não gostou do que constatou, tão pouco do que via nascer. Não estranhamente, membros relativamente estratégicos em seu domínio estavam bem envolvidos com os recém chegados neófitos. A única pessoa fora de suspeita era Pandora, a eminente Harpia Toreador alemã de reputação inabalável vinda assim como outras harpias a seu domínio para a reunião tradicionalmente realizada por Mu a cada biênio.

Saga não gostou nenhum pouco das informações descobertas sobre o passado não mencionado de Milo: mentira sobre sua idade real. Já a Condessa... Era ainda pior o que descobrira. Estranhamente (ou não) esses dois eram os que mais haviam ascendido em seu domínio em tão pouco tempo, e envolviam membros estratégicos para Chicago: Afrodite, Kamus e Kannon. Uma de suas poucas certezas era que Afrodite não dava fazia absolutamente nada que não retornasse a si como uma vantagem futura como nos de marinheiros, difíceis de serem desatados quando não... Impossíveis.

Havia uma mácula no passado da Condessa que dada a gravidade não era de surpreender que a garota fizesse questão de esconder. Jamais teria acesso a uma informação tão valiosa e oculto permaneceria se não fosse o altíssimo preço pago por essa informação aos Nosferatu,. Agora sua preocupação era dobrada: pelo passado sombrio daquela neófita e quanto ela envolvera seu irmão. Saga começava a questionar seus próprios passos e permissividade.

Recompôs passo a passo os últimos acontecimentos digno de nota em seu Domínio. A relação entre Milo e seu passado anarquista, sua linhagem duvidosa, seu abraço obscuro. Nem os Nosferatu conseguiram provas de que Milo era de fato um Toreador, o Domínio Ateniense não era na época do provável abraço de Milo rígido sob essa Tradição e vivia um grande conflito anarquista, poderia Milo não ser mesmo um Toreador como alegava, no entanto se portava como tal e não ascenderia dentro de seu clã se Afrodite não tivesse certezas sobre o rapaz. Mais estranho ainda era a ligação que Milo firmara com a Condessa. Aparentemente "do nada", mas pelas conversas que Saga tivera com o irmão e alguns boatos espalhados e habilmente sufocados sobre uma possível ligação entra a Condessa e Afrodite, possivelmente poderia existir algum acordo entre os dois que envolvia Milo, neste ponto Kamus entrava na história. Saga estava realmente tentado a limitar a quantidade de eventos pináculos que seu domínio costumava abrigar, no entanto, ao fechar suas fronteiras demonstraria fraqueza e isso definitivamente não era uma opção.

Em outros tempos não pensaria duas vezes em eliminar os dois neófitos por possuir suspeitas graves sobre suas origens, seu passado. Se eliminasse a Condessa... Teria problemas com Kannon e Kamus. Se eliminasse Milo, teria problemas com Kamus, afinal de contas, pelas tradições dos Ventrue... O direito de vingança sobre o sangue de Milo a Kamus pertencia. A não ser que... Fizesse tudo no mais absoluto anonimato. Era uma possibilidade que não gostaria de pensar, não naquele momento. Kannon desconfiaria, ah, sem dúvida! Enganar o irmão não era uma tarefa fácil, pelo contrário era desgastante. Mas até aí, se o irmão podia ser dissimulado, Saga o era em dobro. O problema não seria esconder isso de Kannon e sim como ele, Saga, se sentiria eliminando aquela neófita que o irmão estava tão interessado. A julgar pelo orgulho de Kannon... Não teria desistido de Verônica se não sentisse algo muito forte pela Condessa.

Somente alguém que conhecesse profundamente as tradições Ventrue se arriscaria ao ponto de desafiar a honra de um ancião como Kamus. Saga não pode conter uma sonora gargalhada ao perceber o cerne da questão. Kamus possivelmente caíra na armação de uma neófita, entretanto, o que ela não contara era com a conseqüência disso, certamente Kamus já havia descoberto toda a armação da garota, mas pela própria honra e algo mais que Saga ainda não sabia dizer, resolvera levar adiante toda aquela farsa que ele e Kannon também haviam participado. Agora compreendia: alguns neófitos fruto dos novos tempos podiam mesmo surpreender até mesmo ele que pensara já ter visto praticamente tudo que uma mente poderia conceber.

Ainda conjeturando sobre as relações em seu domínio... Possibilidades, alianças... Se Milo fosse próximo dos Brujah e ascendesse ainda mais no Clã Toreador... Estaria nos planos de Afrodite clamar uma práxis contra Saga em algum momento no futuro? Afrodite teria algo a ver com o atentado a Kamus? Com os Ventrue enfraquecidos, contando com uma defesa desastrosa contra o Sabbat... Se Afrodite tivesse Aioria e conseqüentemente os Brujah como aliados... Sabia que entre os Ventrue e os Brujah certamente os Nosferatu tenderiam para o lado dos Brujah e os Malkavianos nada burros seguiriam a corrente dominante para não perderem as regalias que já possuíam...

Afrodite era mesmo esperto. Para segurar seu poder Saga realmente precisaria da ajuda de Verônica. A peça que ainda não se encaixava era o ataque a biblioteca dos Brujah que culminara com o abraço de Marin. Mesmo neófitos poderiam se recuperar facilmente daqueles tiros, então... Alguém queria realmente atingir a mortal que notoriamente chamara a atenção de Aioria, mas pelo visto o plano fora muito bem sucedido. Talvez finalmente houvesse uma quebra formal entre os Brujah! Máscara da Morte nunca engolira os Brujah gregos tanto quanto não engolira os Ventrue gregos. Era uma possibilidade que não devia ser descartada. Essa quebra enfraqueceria os Brujah e entre apoiar Máscara da Morte ou Aioria, Saga teria que engolir seu orgulho e pensar seriamente em apoiar o segundo.

Saga estalou os dedos ao mesmo tempo em que jogou a cabeça para trás. Ali sentado em sua confortável poltrona, sorriu, cansado. Somente a lembrança de Verônica conseguia desviá-lo de seus complexos raciocínios. Não a vira desde a noite em que se beijaram, não houve tempo hábil e agora mais do que nunca precisavam ser cuidadosos, estariam finalmente juntos. Sonhara com aquela mulher por séculos a fio e agora era uma questão de tempo para que pudesse amar Verônica de todas as formas imagináveis e não imagináveis. Ansioso e nervoso. Nenhuma mulher mortal ou imortal poderia reclamar de momentos inesquecíveis propiciados pelo vigor de Saga, mas... E se ele não correspondesse aos desejos de Verônica? Saga preferia ver o Demônio na sua frente a frustrar Verônica. O que deveria fazer? Odiava se sentir inseguro, somente Verônica tinha esse poder sobre ele. Deveria ser por isso que Ventrue não amavam, tão pouco Lasombra. O amor era uma motivação fenomenal, entretanto, capaz de distrair e desviar o foco exigido para se governar.

Se esforçou para deixar aquela insegurança de lado. Tentou concentrar-se novamente em seu raciocínio. Esperava ser capaz de identificar todas as variáveis possíveis para que nenhuma desgraça acontecesse, a noite seguinte lhe traria as primeiras respostas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chegara a hora de retaliação sobre a área tomada pelo Sabbat. Como planejado, esperavam executá-lo com sucesso, cada família enviara ao menos três combatentes para atuar sob as ordens de Saga, a maioria como era de se esperar, Brujah e a minoria, Toreador.

A preocupação inicial fora isolar a área onde o combate aconteceria para evitar uma quebra da Máscara. Neste ponto a influência do Clã Toreador na mídia fora essencial para espalhar a notícia de que aquela parte da região metropolitana de Chicago fora tomada por ratos e a fim de conter uma misteriosa epidemia a região fora colocada em quarentena. Os ratos foram controlados pelos poderes de animalismo de vários membros do Clã Nosferatu e ao clã Malkaviano coube a tarefa de emitir falsos atestados de morte por peste bubônica usando a influência que possuíam no sistema de saúde da cidade para que o ciclo de mentiras se fechasse como uma verdade aos olhos humanos.

Milo estava um tanto quanto ansioso, afinal de contas aquele seria seu primeiro grande combate contra o Sabbat. Os olhares de Mime, Sorento e Kamus sobre o Toreador demonstravam claramente sua antipatia ao Toreador grego. Fato que não passou despercebido por Aioria que sutilmente colocara Milo em sua retaguarda, separando-o dos Toreador e principalmente de Kamus.

- Milo, você fica atrás de mim. Não vá dar uma de valente, você só precisa ficar aqui, só isso. – Diante de um ar de "como e por quê" do Toreador, o Brujah não deu margem a discussão. –Não discuta comigo, não agora. - Enfatizou.

Os membros da Camarilla se posicionaram em duplas, espalhando-se por alguns quarteirões. Nenhum ser humano a vista e um mórbido silêncio sobrenatural os envolvia, no epicentro do local cercado, aguardavam o sinal de Shura para o início do combate. Uma explosão iluminou o frio céu noturno, sinal dado. Shura explodira o refúgio coletivo de um dos bandos mais numerosos, e no subsolo os Nosferatu se organizavam para não permitir a fuga de nenhum membro do Sabbat pela rede de esgoto.

Foi a deixa para que Milo se separasse de Aioria, o Brujah correu na frente seguido por muitos outros membros e Milo correu em outra direção. Não conseguia controlar os próprios movimentos de seu corpo, sentido gradativamente sua mente ser invadida até perder completamente a consciência. Aioria habilmente desviou-se de um tiro e ao olhar para trás não viu Milo, nem Sorento, tão pouco Mime ou Kamus. Isso não era bom. Pronunciou todos os palavrões que conhecia em vários idiomas ao mesmo tempo em gritava para alguns Brujah algumas ações a serem tomadas para chegarem nos membros do Sabbat que estava com armas de calibre mais pesado, precisavam entrar nos prédios onde estavam os refúgios.

No lado oposto do mesmo quarteirão, Sorento e Mime seguiam Milo, esperando o melhor momento para "acidentalmente" atingi-lo. Logo atrás, observando os três Kamus se esgueirava entre as sombras, ainda não havia compreendido por quê o Toreador seguira na direção completamente oposta daquela que havia sido determinada no plano de ataque. Uma coisa tinha que admitir, o Toreador era rápido, desenvolvera bem os dons da velocidade sobrenatural comuns ao Clã da Rosa. Certamente Mime e Sorento também seguiam o Toreador pelo mesmo motivo que ele: vingança. Mas o sangue de Milo seria dele, não havia o que ser discutido a respeito.

Uma chuva de balas caiu sobre os quatro, fazendo com que três deles buscassem algum refúgio, menos Milo que identificara os atiradores antes que fosse atingido acabando por entrar no prédio oposto ao local onde estavam posicionados. Mime e Sorento se esconderam como puderam, estavam bem no foco dos atiradores, não iriam resistir muito tempo sem serem feridos gravemente. Kamus conseguira se esconder melhor um pouco mais longe do alcance da área efetiva dos tiros. Localizou a posição dos atiradores, se conseguisse entrar no prédio onde estavam, em poucos minutos os alcançaria, distraindo-os para que os dois Toreador pudessem sair do precário esconderijo.

Se concentrou para acionar sua velocidade sobrenatural em nível máximo, o efeito do uso daquele poder em seu sangue fazia-o ferver trazendo instintos primitivos a tona e nestes momentos agia como um predador. Pouco mais de 20 segundos levou para romper a distância entre a entrada do prédio e a cobertura no quarto andar. Ainda tomado pelo instinto posicionou-se para arrebentar a porta com um chute.

No prédio em frente Milo abriu os braços pronunciando algumas palavras em um idioma arcano. A medida em que movimentava seus braços, um redemoinho colocava-se a sua volta. Falando cada vez mais rápido suas palavras ditavam o ritmo da velocidade do vento sobrenatural, uma série de vozes fantasmagóricas se juntou a ele alimentando um turbilhão de almas que giravam insandecidamente ao seu redor compondo um espetáculo de medo e desespero. Girou os braços apontando na direção dos atiradores no prédio em frente, no exato momento em que Kamus destroçava a porta. Kamus teve sorte, ao contrário dos atiradores. Estando ele ainda no umbral da porta, foi arremessado para dentro contra uma parede pela força de um... Vento fantasmagórico? Aquilo doeu muito! Levantou-se em meio aos escombros tentando entender o que estava acontecendo correu para a cobertura, no prédio em frente avistou uma sombra se retirando. Seria... Milo? Impossível! Olhando ao redor, a surpresa foi ainda maior, os corpos dos atiradores desmembrados decompunham-se.

Aproximou-se da beira do prédio para verificar a posição de Mime e Sorento, ainda estavam no mesmo local, certamente haviam sido feridos. Desceria para verificar, seria mais rápido pela escada de incêndio, se concentrou e saltou na escada que rangeu ante o impacto. Calculou alguns pulos para descer antes que a estrutura se esfacelasse ante a força aplicada para descer mais rápido. No segundo andar, um novo rangido e a escada balançou, cairia. Hora de saltar rumo ao chão para fugir da queda da estrutura de aço. Se jogou rolando no chão, a queda previamente calculada o afastou quatro metros do local onde a estrutura se desfez. Essa fora por pouco.

Correu na direção dos Toreador, como previra, estavam feridos. Mime gravemente ferido e Sorento apenas baleado nas pernas. Sobreviveriam. Entretido em estancar o sangue dos dois, Kamus não percebeu a aproximação de Milo.

- Onde está Saga? - Perguntou com voz gélida surpreendendo Kamus. O olhar de Milo estava muito parecido ao da noite em que treinaram deixando Kamus em alerta.

- Não posso responder pela posição de Saga, estamos no meio de um combate, não percebe? - Levantou afastando-se com cautela.

Milo riu diabolicamente. - Está com medo, Ventrue? Hoje não é a sua noite de partir.

- Medo? Eu? - Kamus riu. - Não sei o que está acontecendo com você, Toreador. Mas tenha certeza de que você partirá primeiro do que eu. - Sacou a espada, colocando-se em posição de combate.

- O ódio... Ahhhh... Como me alimenta! - Milo tirou a espada da bainha partindo para cima de Kamus. - Patético Ventrue, poderia poupá-lo, mas desejo arrancar um coração do peito para vê-lo se tornar um monte de cinzas! Como estou entediado irei até sua casa e matarei aquela neófita que tem o símbolo da lua!

- Como ousa proferir tal blasfêmia criatura? Você não é o Toreador! - Ou seria? Independente da identidade daquela coisa, a irritação de Kamus chegara a níveis épicos fazendo com que golpeasse impiedosamente seu adversário. Em sua mente lembranças da perda de sua esposa, de seus filhos... Sua incapacidade em protegê-los... Não, ele não perderia para aquela... Coisa.

Saga terminava uma luta dentro de um prédio cerca de dois quarteirões adiante do local onde Milo e Kamus se enfrentavam. Tudo fora milimetricamente planejado. A invasão aos prédios identificados como refúgios fizeram com que os combates se dessem com discrepância entre o poder de ataque da Camarilla e o de defesa do Sabbat no perímetro coberto por Saga. Embora mais numerosos, os membros do Sabbat ali presentes não eram páreos ao poder de fogo da Camarilla. A maioria dos membros fora executada ainda dentro dos refúgios, poucos escaparam, fazendo com que o combate, como previsto, ao seu final se desse nas ruas.

Com a roupa respingada por sangue dos rivais, Saga retornava ao ponto de encontro, vislumbrando um combate entre Kamus e Milo? Kamus estava louco? Se outros vissem aquilo... Seria um desastre para o Clã Ventrue, onde estava a discrição de Kamus?

- Eu ordeno que esse combate cesse, agora! - Elevou a voz aproximando-se dos dois com expressão de poucos amigos.

- Não interfira, Saga! - Kamus respondeu com evidentemente rancor na voz. Mas foi Milo que rapidamente se afastara do alcance da espada de Kamus ao ouvir a voz de Saga, dirigindo um olhar tenebroso ao Príncipe.

- Saga... Ahhhh... Saga... Traidor... É você! Há quanto tempo! - Milo girou a espada com habilidade. - Eu voltei para você, Saga. Voltei para derramar todo seu sangue, gota por gota. Imagine a pior tortura que pode sofrer, multiplique-a por mil e somente assim você terá uma idéia do quanto te farei sofrer para começar. - Partiu para cima de Saga que rapidamente tirou a espada da bainha para se defender.

- O que diabos está acontecendo, Saga? - Kamus gritou enraivecido para Saga tomado pela palidez diante das palavras de Milo. Saga não respondeu, principalmente por que não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas... Aquele não era o Toreador... Ou era? Não, impossível. Não poderia ser. Ele estava morto! Saga tinha certeza, mas e se não fosse ele, só poderia ser...Hades? Milo estava atacando Saga com uma ferocidade terrível, parecia que a luta com Kamus havia sido apenas um "aquecimento". - A sua esquerda, Saga! - Kamus gritou tarde demais, Milo atingira o braço de Saga. - O que diabos acontece com esse Toreador? - Kamus correu para o lado de Saga defendendo outro golpe da espada de Milo enquanto Saga se concentrava em curar o ferimento que fora capaz de ultrapassar sua resistência sobrehumana.

- Tolos. Ambos morrerão, Ventrue malditos! - O ódio na voz de Milo era aterrador. Recuou, não seria louco em combater com Saga e Kamus ao mesmo tempo não dentro daquele corpo tão frágil. - Tirarei tudo de vocês, tudo! Espero que tenha apreciado meu pequeno presentinho, Saga... Como você pode imaginar esse combate foi apenas um aquecimento para tudo aquilo que virá. Esse corpo me serviu bem por hoje apenas para lembrá-lo de que todas as noite seu rosto vem em minha mente fazendo com que meu ódio por você me dê forças para existir.

Saga se levantou, ainda pálido. Kamus não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. - Sabia que era você. Continua o mesmo covarde de sempre, usa o corpo deste jovem Toreador com medo de ser atacado por mim e derrotado como seu querido progenitor, que era, inclusive, infinitamente mais forte que você por mim foi derrotado. Como consegue ser tão patético? - Kamus empunhou a espada ante as palavras de Saga, finalmente algum sentido em meio a todo aquele caos.

Milo, riu insanamente. - Você já foi melhor orador, Saga. Nos veremos em breve e da próxima vez, virei pessoalmente até você, não tem mais graça usar o corpo deste patético Toreador. Se eu não quisesse ser descoberto, nunca teria sido, como vocês são tolos! Tão manipuláveis, tão fácil enganá-los! Até breve, Saga. - Milo fez uma reverência debochada seus olhos apresentaram um brilho estranho caindo logo em seguida. Kamus e Saga se olharam atônitos. Aquele poder era lendário, onde ele havia conquistado?

- Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece com o Toreador, Saga. - Kamus contou com detalhes a possessão de Milo. - Pelo estilo de luta... Posso dizer que o ocupante do corpo estava testando seu poder, agora... Ele seria capaz de fazer isso com outros corpos?

- Possivelmente sim, Kamus... Esse poder é comum a nós e aos Lasombra, mas... Em gerações muito baixas... Ele não aprendeu este poder de modo natural. Tenho proteção mística sob este nível de dominação dos corpos em meus domínios pessoais certamente por isso ele não se aproximou de mim antes. - Saga não mencionou, mas Verônica também possuía essa proteção no Masquerade. Saga se aproximou do Toreador ainda desacordado. - Existem algumas coisas a respeito deste jovem que me intrigam, Kamus. Por mim, você pode executá-lo agora para que não tenhamos mais problemas. - Saga o encarou. - Faça-o rápido, sinto pessoas se aproximando.

O grupo de Aioria tivera alguma dificuldade em se desvencilhar dos combates. O primogênito estava realmente interessado em usar aquele combate para treinar os mais jovens de seu clã, e claro que o treinamento Brujah era algo dolorido onde cada um teria que se virar e usar a cabeça pra derrotar o inimigo, Ikki e Aioria só observavam dando uma ou outra dica aos jovens e as vezes interferindo para que não sofressem danos muito severos, afinal de contas o melhor jeito de se aprender a lutar é... Lutanto. Milo tinha que estragar tudo! A essa altura deveria ter virado churrasco nas mãos do Sabbat. - Ikki, assuma o controle dos mais jovens, sinto que Milo está em encrenca brava. - Correu na direção em que Milo fora, melhor seria usar sua velocidade sobrehumana, aquele pressentimento que tivera no começo do combate estava mais forte.

- Ele está desacordado, Saga. Isso é desonroso para mim. - Kamus pronunciou. Lembrou-se que prometera a Gabrielle não matar Milo enquanto ela estivesse em Chicago, ou seja, adiara indefinidamente a execução do Toreador, mas a tentação em matá-lo tão forte...

- Desde que ele morra, não há desonra para você. Desonra você terá se ele viver por muito tempo. Mate-o logo e vamos nos preocupar com outras coisas, Kamus! - Saga estava impaciente.

- Se tocar num fio de cabelo do Toreador, eu mato vocês dois! - Aioria saiu da penumbra, surpreendendo-os. De você não me surpreende tal atitude, Saga. É capaz de fazer tudo pelo poder. Agora você, Kamus... Me surpreendeu! Já imaginava desde o começo deste combate que você tentaria alguma coisa contra Milo, mas não imaginei que pudesse ser tão... Tão... Baixo! Um homem desacordado! Matar um homem desacordado? - Aioria se aproximou do corpo de Milo, erguendo-o. - Juro por Atena que, se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido ao meu amigo eu tiraria a vida dos dois!

Inconformado com a situação, o Brujah se afastou dos Ventrue carregando Milo. Parou alguns quarteirões adiante esperando que o amigo se recuperasse. Apenas quarenta minutos depois Milo acordou, confuso e sem se lembrar de nada do que havia acontecido. Um assustador berro de uma criatura fora ouvido, assustando os mais jovens membros da Camarilla e fazendo com que os mais velhos se dirigissem ao local. Uma criatura disforme, composta basicamente de músculos com mais de dois metros de altura, se mexia pesadamente.

- Caramba que bicho feio! – Milo falou com nojo dirigindo-se a Aioria, parecia que nada tinha acontecido a ele.

- Tzimisce. – Aioria respondeu com desprezo. – Finalmente algum desafio. Isso tudo está fácil demais. - Milo e Aioria quase não conseguiram acompanhar o movimento, um vulto passou ao lado deles em velocidade sobrenatural parando por breves segundos em frente à monstruosa criatura. Kamus. Ele cravou sua espada no que poderia ser chamado de abdômen naquela criatura disforme, colocou a força de seus braços na espada, fazendo com que ela deslizasse rumo ao solo como se estivesse cortando manteiga. Uma substância negra esguichou pelo corte e a criatura reagiu com um de seus braços disformes golpeando Kamus na cabeça fazendo com que perdesse o equilíbrio. – Ai, essa doeu. – Falou Aioria.

- Mas é... Pera aí, é aquele almofadinha! Bem feito pra ele! – Milo falou com gosto, sentindo-se vingado pelas noites sucessivas de humilhação que Kamus lhe impusera durante o desagradável treinamento que fora obrigado a vivenciar.

Aioria gargalhou. – Calma, Milo. Você não viu nada. Preste atenção, Kamus está se levantando. Agora você vai entender por que deve agradecer aos céus por estar vivo, você não tem idéia do estrago que ele pode fazer e do perigo que correu. - Pobre Milo, ignorava mesmo que Kamus e Saga estiveram literalmente a ponto de matá-lo. - Você não lembra de nada?

Isso, joga na cara que sou Toreador. - Respondeu a contragosto. - Lembrar? Só me lembro que meu corpo não me obedecia e me afastei de você e quando acordei você estava puto da vida comigo.

- Olha pra lá Milo! - Aioria interrompeu.

Kamus recebera alguns golpes da criatura enquanto permanecera no chão, mas aparentemente não lhe causara nenhum dano, um dos dons do sangue Ventrue era a resistência sobrenatural deixando sua carne praticamente invencível. Se levantou devagar enquanto suas costas eram impiedosamente golpeadas com os potentes murros da criatura, estava começando a doer e Kamus queria revidar com toda a crueldade de sua alma, pobre criatura. Neste momento, Saga, Kannon, Máscara da Morte e Ikki se juntaram a Milo e Aioria. Os recém chegados cruzaram os braços, esperando.

Diante da criatura, Kamus deixara naquele momento aflorar toda sua crueldade, em seu rosto uma expressão bestial, tomado pela maldição se transformou em algo mais assustador do que a própria aberração a sua frente. Sem se afastar golpeou com a espada as pernas da criatura logo em seguida arremessando a espada longe! Com apenas este golpe ele cortou as duas pernas do Tzimisce. Um berro de dor ensurdecedor se fez ouvir, os jovens que chegavam estavam assustados, alguns fecharam os olhos diante do horror na cena protagonizada por Kamus. Não sabiam se sentiam mais medo de Kamus ou do monstro amputado esguichando sangue e urrando ao se estabacar no chão.

Kamus, pulou em cima da criatura caída no chão, desesperada com os braços a criatura tentava imobilizá-lo em vão. Com seus próprios punhos, o Ventrue abriu-lhe um buraco no local onde estaria seu coração, sem dificuldade, Kamus o arrancou. Aqueles que nunca tinham visto Kamus em combate estavam chocados com sua precisão e frieza, alguns já passavam mal visivelmente em presenciar aquele combate. Os urros finalmente cessaram, mas a fúria de Kamus não. Torceu o pescoço do rival caído, colocando-se de pé, arrancou a cabeça da coisa. Lentamente seu rosto voltou ao normal, enquanto o Tzimisce se desmanchava no chão, vitima da morte final. Coberto de sangue, ele dirigiu seu olhar impassível aos vampiros que o observavam, fixando-o em Milo que sentiu um calafrio.

- Acabou. – Pronunciou gelidamente aproximando-se do grupo.

- Todos foram eliminados. – Saga respondeu. – Exceto um que levará uma mensagem a seus iguais. Tragam-no. – Falou a um dos Malkavianos presentes.

Um homem repleto de tatuagens pelo corpo cujos braços estavam visivelmente quebrados em vários pontos foi levado até o Príncipe. Mesmo ferido, tentava se desvencilhar a qualquer custo do Malkaviano que o segurava, cessou sua rebeldia assim que Saga o encarou.

- Vá aos seus iguais e informe que todos os fanáticos de sua Seita que tentarem entrar em meu Domínio encontrarão a morte final. Qualquer um que entrar neste Domínio, sofrerá minha fúria, isso aqui está sendo um aviso. – Dirigindo-se ao Malkaviano que segurava o prisioneiro. – Pode soltá-lo. – O Malkaviano soltou-o e o homem em estado catatônico começou a caminhar com movimentos mecânicos, afastando-se. – Kannon, pode chamar a equipe de limpeza.

- Muito fácil. Não gostei disso. – Kamus pronunciou, desconfiado.

- Aquele ataque dirigido a Kamus, não foi algo inconseqüente, nem foi feito por amadores. – Kannon completou.

- Sim, fácil demais. Foi apenas um aviso. Eles querem algo mais. Esse foi um ataque organizado para parecer desorganizado. – Falou Shura. As palavras do Nosferatu fizeram os mais velhos assumirem uma expressão de preocupação.

- Há algo que nós deveríamos saber e você não nos contou, Saga? – Aioria fora direto, para variar.

Milo não estava entendendo nada do que eles estavam falando. Fácil? Fácil pra quem? Pro monte de vampiros velhos ali? Os mais novos comemoravam a vitória, muitos estavam combatendo pela primeira vez e estavam em polvorosa e aquele bando de vampiros falaram que fora fácil vencer?

- Há coisas de que desconfio, mas enquanto eu não tiver certeza não falarei a respeito. Trabalho com fatos, não suposições. A sensação de que há algo errado entre a potência do ataque dirigido a Kamus e uma ofensiva tão fraca do Sabbat ao Domínio, só me fez concluir aquilo que vocês também concluíram: por que tentar eliminar um membro importante, se mostrar e depois, aparentemente recuar? Por que anunciar-se ao invés de pegar-nos de surpresa? Não faz sentido. Agora minha preocupação é guarnecer nossas defesas nas fronteiras e reforçar a segurança de nossas reuniões. Ou seja, cuidar do óbvio.

- Mas e aquilo que não é óbvio? O que estamos deixando escapar? – Kamus finalizou deixando todos imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. - Dispersaram-se, cada um seguindo para seus próprios afazeres. A noite seguinte seria ainda mais tensa: o julgamento de Aioros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os Malkavianos se esmeraram junto a alguns Toreador em preparar o ambiente na qual o julgamento seria realizado. Uma propriedade do século dezenove que bravamente sobrevivera ao fatídico incêndio de Chicago serviria como cenário do evento que certamente entraria para a história do Domínio e obviamente todos queriam participar, a euforia da vitória na noite anterior parecia sobrepujar o triste motivo da reunião: uma execução certa. A segurança fora a preocupação primordial, senhas individuais foram distribuídas para que s membros fossem capazes de chegar até um local predeterminado, e de lá transferidos para o cenário final.

Aparentemente alheio a toda a movimentação na cidade, Shaka finalmente saíra de sua meditação. Tantas coisas para se preocupar, tantas coisas importantes! Tinha sua atenção desviada pelo sentimento reprimido, tão pouco correspondido que prejudicava sua visão. Não estava conseguindo diferenciar o futuro do passado na teia acabando por se mover sempre rumo a seus desejos nada castos, não conseguindo pensar no Clã, em seu papel. Seus pensamentos eram direcionados para Ikki e uma fúria silenciosa crescia em seu coração advinda de sua incapacidade de controlar o desejo.

- O inverso do amor é o ódio. Amor e ódio caminham lado a lado. Amar e odiar são a mesma coisa, não devo amar, não devo odiar. – Repetia para si, quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta. – Entre, Shun.

- Shaka? Verônica quer falar com o senhor antes que os demais convidados cheguem. – Falou o jovem sob o umbral da porta.

- Pode trazê-la até aqui?

- Claro. – Sorriu.

Shaka já antecipara a visita prévia de Verônica. Poderia considerar os motivos, haviam vários. E ela, polidamente e sem cerimônia entregou-lhe a chave e a senha, cumprindo o desejo de Aioros, se o Malkaviano não fosse muito observador teria acreditado que ela estava bem, mas em sua aura... Um peso, a Lasombra estava sentido a partida de Aioros. Ela pediu licença ao Malkaviano para ficar com Marin, já que a neófita estava um tanto quanto insegura.

A chave. Aquilo também fora previsto por Shaka, entretanto, não exatamente daquela forma. Temeroso ele segurou aquela chave, sentindo-se por um segundo tentado pelo poder guardado por aquela chave. Mentalmente convocou Shun. Precisava livrar-se da tentação, antes que se tornasse mais forte, ele, definitivamente não estava em um bom momento.

- Me chamou? – Shun novamente entrou no recinto. – Shaka, o que houve? Você está suando!

Shaka sorriu. – Não é nada demais, Shun. Estou cansado. Minhas visões estão confusas e exigindo muito de minha força. Vê aquela chave sobre a mesa? Pegue-a. – Mentalmente passou alguns números ao jovem. – Esta é a senha, tão logo os convidados se acomodem, vá sozinho até a biblioteca dos Brujah como irmão de Ikki e mude a senha. Aquilo que lá está guardado é poderoso e tentador demais para qualquer um de nós, menos para você.

- Então o momento está chegando, não é mesmo? – Shun falou ao pegar a chave. – Essa energia é ruim. – Ergueu-a olhando de perto. – Até a aura desta chave é negra, nunca vi algo tão ruim em um objeto, somente em minhas visões. – Guardou a chave no bolso da calça.

- Sim, está chegando o momento. Não sabemos quando, mas está bem mais próximo do que prevíamos. Lamento, Shun.

- Não lamente por mim. Cada um tem seu papel, eu sei qual é o meu e não irei fraquejar, tem minha palavra, Shaka.

Shaka não conteve um triste sorriso. – Jovem e corajoso. Vamos descer, nossos convidados devem estar chegando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saga cumprira sua promessa. Permitira o acesso de Aioros ao mausoléu de Atena. Seu último desejo fora atendido, agora poderia deixar este mundo na mais completa e absoluta paz. anterior, Verônica o visitara várias vezes antes tentando persuadi-lo a fugir, mas em vão. Aioros não recuara um milímetro em sua decisão, mas do que nunca se sentia bem e pronto para partir. Mostrara-se muito satisfeito em ver que finalmente Saga e Verônica haviam se entendido, seriam felizes juntos, a sua maneira, Ventrue ou Lasombra, no fundo os dois eram iguais.

- Sua última chance, Aioros. Pode fugir durante o percurso até o local do julgamento. – Saga tinha que tentar uma última vez.

- Não desistiu ainda, Saga? Não, obrigado. Vamos representar nossos papéis, estão nos esperando. – Sorriu. - Acabemos logo com isso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyoga e Shun recepcionavam os convidados. Shun estava diferente, aparentava no fundo dos olhos sentir um peso gigantesco nas costas apesar de seu sorriso afável dirigido aos pequenos grupos que chegavam. Após a educada recepção, eram levados ao grande salão onde lugares em mesas elegantemente decoradas estavam previamente marcados conforme a importância de cada um dentro da Camarilla.

No salão as conversas se dividiam sobre o julgamento que ali seria realizado e a recente vitória sobre o Sabbat e outras fofocas menores, mas não menos importantes, as harpias se divertiam como há tempos não faziam! Um burburinho recheado de intrigas, se fazia presente entre os vampiros espalhados no ambiente, intrigas são o alimento e controle da Camarilla sob seus vampiros.

Comentar sobre cada um dos chegavam era sem dúvida o principal assunto nas mesas dos Toreador. Nem um sapato ou corte de cabelo deixou de ser mencionado. Além dos costumeiros comentários venenosos, somente a chegada do "casal do momento" fez um segundo de silêncio no ambiente. Até mesmo Kannon que em sua infinita sociabilidade prendeu sua simulada respiração. Desde a noite do atentado não via a Condessa. Pensara nela todas as noites, e agora, ao vê-la tão linda e elegante ao lado de Kamus sentia um aperto no peito. Tudo a sua volta parou até que o casal se aproximasse, sentando-se na mesma mesa onde já estavam Kannon, Mu e Shura.

Recobrando o controle quase perdido, Kannon os cumprimentou. – Duque, Condessa, boa noite! Está mais bela do que nunca, senhorita. Espero que não se sinta incomodado com meu gracejo a sua futura consorte, Duque. – Sorriu apertando a mão de Kamus e logo em seguida beijou a mão da Condessa com o esmero esperado pela tão idolatrada etiqueta dos Ventrue.

- Fala apenas o óbvio, Kannon. – Kamus respondeu, dirigindo um olhar admirado para a mulher a seu lado. – Além de bela, Gabrielle merece todos os títulos que possui por sua inteligência que não desmerece nenhum antigo. – Fez questão de enfatizar o nome dela para mostrar a intimidade que possua. Mu por sua vez estava delirando com o gracejo de Kamus.

- É muita gentileza de sua parte, Guardião das Chaves com a qual possuo grande dívida que somente o que considerar equivalente a minha existência poderá pagar. – Reconhecer a dívida em público era o primeiro passo, ela sabia o protocolo.

Temos que conversar sobre isso, Kannon. Como futuro consorte de Gabrielle desejo assumir a dívida que ela reconhece ter com sua pessoa. O ataque que minha consorte sofreu a mim era direcionado e ao salvá-la minha dívida é dobrada com sua pessoa, pois esta bela dama representa muito para mim.

- Considerando-se o cenário, não posso ignorar sua justa colocação, Duque. Antes de uma resposta lhe dar a este respeito, faz-se necessário que como detentor da dívida converse a sós com a Condessa para acertarmos a transferência.

- Concordo. Há algum lugar onde tal assunto possa ser discutido, Mestre das Harpias? – A Condessa pronunciou amigavelmente.

- Há sim, Condessa. – Chamou Hyoga. – Leve o Seneschal e a Condessa até a biblioteca, por gentileza. – Hyoga seguiu em frente indicando o caminho. Mu se afastou, aquilo realmente precisava ser comentado em outras mesas, principalmente com as harpias. Em menos de dez minutos a notícia percorreria todo o salão como era de se esperar.

Kamus, finalmente conseguira se sentar. Protocolos e normas, não havia como fugir deles. Era direito de Kannon negociar a transferência do favor a sós com Gabrielle depois que manifestara sua intenção de assumir a responsabilidade pelo mesmo. Dinheiro não era problema nenhum para ambos, portanto dinheiro seria apenas uma parte do negócio, agora estaria bem mais amarrado aos gêmeos ou na melhor das hipóteses poderia ceder alguma influência na cidade para Kannon e isso não era um bom negócio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kannon fechou a porta da biblioteca, passando a chave. – Não seremos interrompidos. – Dirigiu-se até as janelas fechando as cortinas, verificou se havia alguma câmera ou qualquer outro artifício de espionagem. O que seria tratado naquela sala, lá deveria ficar. Como era de se esperar, os Malkavianos sabiam que assuntos da Camarilla não deveriam ser registrados, sob pena de quebra de Máscara, o local estava limpo.

Gabrielle aguardou que ele efetuasse a verificação, lutava para esconder seu nervosismo. Ficar sozinha com Kannon não lhe fazia bem. - Serei direta, o que quer em troca? Apoio incondicional de Kamus a você em qualquer disputa? Parte dos negócios dele, que diga-se de passagem são bem lucrativos ou somente uma grande soma de dinheiro para agregar ao seu patrimônio?

Kannon se sentou, convidando-a para que fizesse o mesmo. – Eu vou te beijar e dessa vez você irá me corresponder. Um beijo, só isso que eu quero.

- Acredito que não ouvi bem. – Surpresa respondeu.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu. Um beijo. – Estava se divertindo com a situação. – Ninguém está nos vendo ou ouvindo. Será algo somente entre nós. Quando sairmos dessa sala, direi a todos que concordei com a transferência do favor equivalente a sua vida mediante um pagamento feito em dinheiro por você e de Kamus pedirei apenas um percentual de algum negócio. Mas para isso acontecer você vai ter que corresponder ao meu beijo, Gabrielle. – Levantou-se e ela também.

- Você é o ser mais egoísta e dissimulado que conheci em minha curta existência neste mundo, Kannon. Não vai mesmo se dar por vencido e me chantageia para conseguir o que quer. - Respondeu arregalando os olhos verdes e fechando o punho tamanha a raiva que sentia.

- Eu diria que sei o que quero e é você. Mas me contento com um beijo, por enquanto. – Falou em voz baixa encarando-a e se divertindo com a revolta dela. – Kamus não vai saber e se soubesse e não gostasse eu o desafiaria, duelaria, mataria e ficaria com você pra sempre, se preferir podemos fazer assim, o que acha? – Terminou de modo sério aproximando-se.

- Você não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa tão abominável. – Falou com nojo e reprovação na voz. – Matar Kamus pra ficar comigo? Enlouqueceu, homem?

- Veja bem, eu salvei sua vida. Se aquele ataque fosse para Kamus, ele teria tido sérios problemas e poderia ter morrido. Querendo ou não eu sou bem mais velho do que ele, portanto a idade me dá uma absurda vantagem em poderes que ele não tem. Kamus tem um compromisso contigo e não pode voltar atrás, então a única forma de resolver isso é duelando ou você me beijando aqui, agora. – Se aproximou dela. – Vamos, não será tão ruim assim. Eu beijo bem, você verá. – Sussurrou no ouvido dela, arrepiando-a. - Ninguém nunca reclamou. - Ironizou.

- Eu te odeio, Kannon. Do fundo do meu coração, eu te odeio! – Falou baixinho cerrando os dentes e fechando ainda mais o rosto ao recuar mais um pouco.

- Adoro quando você fica brava. – Ele se aproximou e a abraçou. Mecanicamente ela o envolveu com os braços. – Não é assim que eu quero, Gabrielle. Vamos lá, eu não sou nenhum monstro, olhe bem nos meus olhos. – Olhos de um azul profundo, intensos e desconcertantes. - Diga-me o que vê.

- Eu... Bem... Seus olhos são dissimulados. – Ela falou baixinho desviando o olhar por breves segundos, aquilo estava se tornando uma tortura.

- Você é dura na queda. Mas tudo bem, eu tenho paciência, mas estou a ponto de perdê-la. - Kannon a envolveu com mais força colando o corpo contra o dela, não fazendo questão nenhuma de esconder a excitação que sentia. Fechou os olhos, deixando-se envolver pelo perfume dela. – Será difícil para mim, mas... Vou tentar me afastar de você. Vivi muitos séculos na sombra de meu irmão, me escondendo, me alimentando dos piores sentimentos que podem existir neste mundo. Vivi pelos motivos errados e você com toda essa humanidade... Toda essa juventude... Tocou meu coração. – Abriu os olhos e deslizou uma de suas mãos pelo rosto dela.

- Kannon... Agora você está... Sendo sincero? – Ela estudava com atenção a aura dele. Não, ele não estava mentindo. Aquilo a deixou em pânico. Kamus dissera algo bem parecido com o que ele agora lhe declarava. – _Estou ferrada! Por que vim para essa cidade? Minha vida virou do avesso!Kamus é tão gentil comigo...Isso não está certo!Mas que opções tenho? Estou encurralada entre a forca e a espada._

- Sim, estou. Olhe bem nos meus olhos. Passei séculos em joguinhos de sedução, mas com você está sendo diferente. Não falei sério sobre duelar com Kamus, sei que vocês vão selar um compromisso que não tem prazo de validade, mas quero ter ao menos uma lembrança, não tenho tempo para lhe contar tudo agora, mas esse beijo vai representar minha palavra de que vou realmente tentar ser forte, respeitá-la e também a Kamus que, se essa palavra existe entre os Ventrue é praticamente um amigo para mim. Não estou prometendo nada, mas diante de tudo o que vivi, é um grande avanço tentar agir de forma diferente. Tentar, entende? - Sussurou e tocou os lábios dela levemente com uma de suas mãos. Ela fechou os olhos entregando-se ao arrepio que o contato inesperado causou. Sua outra mão deslizou pelos curtos cabelos de Gabrielle que aproximou o rosto do pescoço dele aspirando o cheiro do refinado perfume usado por Kannon. Abraçou-o com força, arrancando um gemido do homem a sua frente.

Ambos com os olhos fechados, entregaram-se aquele contato, seus lábios se tocaram com paixão e voracidade, ela não resistiu e se entregou totalmente a intensidade de Kannon que tentava a todo custo manter a sanidade para não ceder ao ímpeto de arrancar o frágil vestido de Gabrielle. Cada segundo parecia ser o último, quando Gabrielle pensava que ele iria parar de beijá-la, Kannon reiniciava com vigor um ciclo de prazer incomensurável que a fazia desistir da idéia de querer parar com aquela loucura. Já que estava na lama... Não custaria se afundar um pouco mais, não é mesmo?

Kannon estava dando o melhor de si para aquilo que tinha certeza de que seria uma recordação que deveria ser guardada como algo sagrado. Se quisesse conquistá-la, teria que agir de modo diferente, se tivessem mais tempo... Sentiu as mãos dela deslizando por seus cabelos, era tão bom, tão intenso e doce aquele contato. Droga. Responsabilidades. Não poderiam demorar muito tempo ali. Logo o julgamento começaria.

O que ele não daria para poder prolongar aquele contato... Aquela neófita inspirava-o de tal forma! Teria que aceitar: dificilmente a teria em seus braços novamente. Era mesmo um desafortunado e Kamus um sortudo, sentia a mais profunda inveja do amigo. Maldita noite em que ele e Saga jogaram Gabrielle nos braços de Kamus, se pudesse voltar no tempo...

Tentando arrancar controle do fundo de sua mente, gradativamente foi diminuindo o ritmo do beijo até afastar sua boca, não resistiu e tornou a beijá-la como se fosse seu último ato em vida, precisava se afastar, mas não conseguia, esse pensamento o deixou em pânico, agarrou-se a ela de tal forma que ela mesmo se quisesse não conseguiria se libertar. Parece que surtiu efeito e Gabrielle não resistiu estavam de tal forma entrelaçados que logo chegariam em um ponto sem retorno, sentindo que logo perderia o controle, Kannon procurou se concentrar em algo que não fosse a mulher envolta em seus braços, afastou-se abruptamente e respirou fundo, ainda sem ser capaz de soltá-la, o perfume dela era tão bom... A pele tão macia...

- Melhor irmos, Kannon... – Sussurrou roucamente ao pé do ouvido enquanto afagava uma mecha daquele cabelo tão comprido e sedoso. Com as mãos na cabeça ele se afastou ficando de costas para ela, sentiu um aperto no peito, uma ardência nos olhos. Céus, andava tão emotivo nas últimas noites. Há quanto tempo não sentia lágrimas como aquelas?

- Tem razão... – Ajeitou o elegante terno, assumindo sua postura arrogante e dissimulada, o mundo estava acostumado com este Kannon, virou-se para Gabrielle cuja expressão era confusa e intensa. – Já tive o que queria, estou satisfeito. Volte para Kamus e seja feliz com ele. Kamus é honrado, merece uma consorte tão honrada quanto ele e isso você já demonstrou que é, perdoe-me por sujeitá-la a isso, Condessa. – Doeram. Aquelas palavras doeram mais do que muitos ferimentos que recebera em batalhas, doeu ainda mais ver a expressão dela se tornar fria enquanto inspecionava o vestido a procura de amassados, ela mirou-se num espelho conferindo a maquiagem e retocando-a logo em seguida dirigindo-se à porta, parou ao lado dele, encarando-o.

- Nosso acordo está selado. Assim será feito. – Saíram e no corredor, educadamente ele lhe ofereceu o braço e ela, educadamente aceitou como deveria fazer. Caminharam com aparente calma, mas com os corações em ebulição até chegarem ao salão onde discretamente foram observados pelos demais convidados. Dirigiram-se até a mesa que lhes era designada. Kamus se levantou e puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse e educadamente ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso agradecendo pela gentileza. Kannon não chegou a se sentar falando diretamente a Kamus:

- Sobre o acordo, Kamus, a Condessa irá arcar com a transferência da dívida para você, Kamus. Sobre o que poderá ser dado a mim, negociaremos com calma em outra ocasião, mas já fiz um pré-acordo com a Condessa para que as formalidades sejam cumpridas. Não ignoro nossa amizade de longa data, portanto ela está sendo considerada em toda esta negociação. Agora, me dêem licença. - Olhou o relógio. - Saga está para chegar e nós combinamos que eu ficaria aqui até pouco antes de sua chegada, irei pessoalmente garantir que as defesas da cidade não fiquem desguarnecidas para que esta reunião ocorra sem maiores incidentes. Diga a Mu que pode formalizar minhas palavras junto as harpias e aos membros da Camarilla. - Kamus concordou com um gesto feito com a cabeça.

Kannon estava doido pra sair dali, e assim o fez, precisava de ar fresco. Não conseguiria permanecer ao lado de Gabrielle naquela noite, ainda mais depois de ver como Kamus realmente dedicava tanta atenção a ela, tão logo se sentara, ele discretamente tocara na mão dela e sorrira! Kamus não costumava sorrir! Era educado, mas ficar sorrindo? Nunca fora do feitio dele! Saga iria ficar furioso com sua ausência, mas antes a fúria de Saga do que manchar a reputação do clã por não ser capaz de controlar os próprios sentimentos em público. Ligou pro celular do irmão.

– Saga, não posso ficar na reunião hoje a noite. Publicamente estou cuidando das defesas da cidade, depois conversamos com calma. – Curto e grosso, desligou acelerando o carro o máximo que podia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saga desligou o celular preocupado. Kannon estava realmente amando aquela neófita. Alguma coisa relacionada a ela certamente o fez quase perder a paciência, só podia. Estavam chegando ao local do julgamento, tinha que se preocupar com Aioros, depois se acertaria com Kannon, esperava apenas que o irmão não saísse matando como fizera recentemente. Saga não estava nenhum pouco feliz com a encenação toda que faria no julgamento, em outros tempos, tudo seria diferente e até se divertiria com toda aquela situação, mas a sensação de que estava mais próximo de uma derrota do que de uma vitória era maior. Olhou de relance seu reflexo no vidro do carro: impecavelmente vestindo um terno tão negro quanto sua camisa e a gravata verde musgo quebrando toda aquela sobriedade. Não esperavam menos dele. No fundo já se colocara em luto pelo fim do rival ideológico e que rival valioso Aioros fora! Saga fechou os punhos com raiva. Não era justo! Mas precisava zelar pelas leis, por seu controle, por seu poder: o espetáculo era necessário, sabia disso tão bem quanto Aioros.

O salão estava há mais de uma hora e meia lotado. Tão logo todos os convidados chegaram, Shun se esgueirou rumo à saída dos fundos. Precisava cuidar da mudança da senha do cofre dos Brujah logo, como Shaka o instruíra. Não era toda noite que via o velho Malkaviano tão perturbado como ficou ao receber a chave das mãos de Verônica. Teve algum trabalho para se afastar de Hyoga, mas dada a movimentação nos jardins conseguiu se esquivar do amigo sem maiores dificuldades já que estavam se revezando na recepção aos convidados, Mu não os perdoaria se houve alguma falha em suas obrigações da noite.

Tão logo o carro de Saga parou, os seguranças se colocaram em pontos estratégico e ele desceu, imponente. No carro logo atrás, desceram Aioros algemado, mesmo que as algemas tivessem apenas um significado simbólico e vários seguranças a seu redor.

Saga começou a subir as escadarias acompanhado de longe por seguranças, alvo de olhares admirados. Muitos que ali estavam nunca tinham visto o Príncipe tão próximo, mesmo que Kannon fosse idêntico fisicamente e mais acessível que Saga, ele era diferente, não saberiam dizer em que, mas era diferente. Uma encenação tão bela mereceria ser comentada e lembrada por anos a fio, o silêncio se fazia diante da passagem do cortejo, por que não dizer fúnebre? Em seu infinito semblante de tranqüilidade, Aioros caminhava pouco atrás de Saga tendo todas as armas de grosso calibre dos seguranças para ele apontados. Ao entrarem no salão sem que uma palavra fosse dita, a presença imponente do Príncipe fora sentida e o silêncio se fez, absoluto.

O cortejo fúnebre caminhou sem presa através do salão. Olhares curiosos e admirados se dirigiam a postura de líder nato do Príncipe mostrando que as histórias sobre ele não eram contadas a toa, faziam valer toda a mitologia criada sobre sua pessoa. Saga era diferente, uma diferença sentida por todos, mas difícil de ser colocada em palavras. Ele se dirigiu a uma elevação estrategicamente colocada no salão, ao centro um trono e nas mesas próximas os membros de maior status da Camarilla e a esquerda, relativamente separado dos demais ficariam Aioros e os seguranças com as armas para ele apontadas. Saga sabia que isso era algo humilhante para os Brujah e seu ilustre réu, mas infelizmente essa precaução mesmo que simbólica era necessária.

Os Brujah costumeiramente barulhentos e avessos a etiqueta não romperam o silêncio estabelecido. Após a entrada de Saga seguido por Aioros, muitos olhares se dirigiam agora para Aioria onde uma nítida expressão de dor e incredulidade se manifestava. Ikki por sua vez procurava com o olhar pelo salão a presença de Pandora, onde estaria? Não conseguia se concentrar em toda aquela situação, estranhamente se sentia dependente da Toreador de cabelos tão negros quanto o ébano. Mas precisava mesmo se esforçar pra dar força e apoio pro amigo que estava a ponto de se quebrar.

O silêncio foi rompido pela voz firme, mas não elevada de Saga. Um tom de voz que podia ser ouvido por todos os presentes, mas que não representava nenhum aumento em seu timbre inconfundivelmente autoritário.

- Como regente do Domínio de Chicago, devo conduzir o julgamento sobre a quebra das Tradições de nossa família ocorrida há sete luas passadas em território eminentemente delegado ao Clã Brujah pela Camarilla. Mestre das Harpias apresente as acusações e as provas. – Mu se levantou e iniciou um longo discurso sobre as acusações, apresentou as provas e deu a palavra aos membros que presenciaram o incidente. Um a um confirmaram os acontecimentos. Essa parte evidentemente burocrática transcorreu com lentidão, foram quase duas horas entre as palavras de Mu e dos presentes envolvidos. Em seu isolamento Aioros acompanhava tudo calmamente, sem esboçar nenhuma reação contrária ao que ouvia. Saga não via a hora de acabar com tudo aquilo, finalmente era hora de dar a palavra a Aioros.

- Aioros do Clã Brujah, como você se declara diante das provas apresentadas?

- Culpado de todas as acusações. – Respondeu tranquilamente. - Um burburinho se espalhou pelo salão. Saga olhou para Mu que sem uma ordem verbal entendeu o pedido de silêncio do Príncipe, alguns minutos foram gastos pelo Mestre das Harpias e subalternos para que o silêncio imperasse novamente. Saga se demonstraria impaciente se pudesse, mas concentrou-se em pronunciar a sentença:

- A sentença para Aioros é a morte final. Dado seu legado, terá uma morte rápida e indolor neste salão. Permaneçam apenas aqueles que desejarem ver cumprida essa sentença.

- Perdoe-me a impertinência, Majestade. - Pronunciou Verônica reverenciando-o. - Como previamente discutido, exijo o direito de posse sobre minha ghoul abraçada por Aioros.

- É seu direito exigir a posse desta jovem agora considerada criança da noite entre nós. – Pronunciou Saga.

Aioria se levantou e sua voz forte ecoou agressivamente pelo salão.- O sangue da criança da noite é Brujah e por seus iguais deve ser educada na ausência de seu criador. Como primogênito do Clã Brujah, irmão de sangue de Aioros e também progênie do mesmo, clamo o direito Brujah, dado que estamos perdendo um dos mais valiosos membros que nossa família possui.

A tensão podia ser sentida no ar. Aioria permanecera calado durante todo o julgamento, todas as intervenções em nome dos Brujah foram muito bem colocadas até aquele momento por Ikki que mesmo mais preocupado com a ausência de Pandora no ambiente do que com o cumprimento daquele monte de formalidades. Não lhe agradava nenhum pouco a morte certa de Aioros e assim como Saga, Ikki queria logo acabar com toda aquela encenação necessária aos neófitos e habilmente mantida pelos anciões.

- Mesmo sendo uma criança da noite, permitirei que a criança da noite decida seu destino em consideração aos préstimos da senhorita Verônica a Camarilla. Jovem recém abraçada, deseja ser tutelada por seu próprio clã até que seja reconhecida como membro efetivo da Camarilla ou permanecer com aquela que anteriormente era sua senhora?

Marin se levantou e caminhou até a frente do Príncipe executando com esmero uma reverência. Tinha que seguir a risca os ditos de Verônica para sair viva dali sem maiores suspeitas sobre todas as mentiras que foram ditas para que ela vivesse. – Majestade, não nego a herança do sangue Brujah de Aioros que corre em minhas veias, entretanto, até que me seja permitido ir e vir livremente na Camarilla desejo permanecer com minha antiga senhora, Verônica. – Ao término de sua fala, fez outra reverência ao Príncipe e voltou para seu lugar impressionando a todos pela firmeza e tranqüilidade com a qual se colocou e lógico arrasando o coração do inconsolável Aioria. Quem estava se divertindo absurdamente com tudo aquilo era Máscara da Morte. As palavras de Marin pegaram no fundo do orgulho de Aioria, isso ele via claramente.

- Logo se vê que a senhorita Verônica representa uma boa influência a sua pessoa, se este é seu desejo e o Clã Brujah o respeitar, assim será feito. Aioria dos Brujah, aceita a decisão desta criança da noite? Pode como autoridade máxima de sua família exigir que esta com seus iguais permaneça, entretanto, desrespeitará o desejo da senhorita Verônica e desta que agora possui sangue da Família do Conhecimento. - Saga advertiu mais por obrigação do que por desejo.

- Príncipe Saga, nesta noite perco meu irmão, sangue do meu sangue mortal e imortal. Imerso em uma perda incompreensível, só me resta dor, angústia, sofrimento e... - Olhou profundamente para Marin. - Solidão. Não é minha intenção impor a meus iguais a presença daquela que mesmo involuntariamente tira de mim e de meu clã, Aioros, aquele que é o mais sábio entre todos os sábios da Família do Conhecimento. Passaríamos várias noites aqui somente para listar todos os feitos e títulos de meu irmão ganhos em batalhas fossem com armas, fossem com palavras. Mas uma vez que sua culpa é declarada, terminemos logo com tudo isso, pois meu sangue é Brujah e estou prestes a perder o controle de meu poder. Peço a meu braço direito, Ikki que me estaque para que não seja logo tomado pela besta, dado que não suportarei assistir a execução, mesmo que por força da lei de meu irmão. - Orgulhoso, finalizou. - Quanto a senhorita Marin que seja criada como uma criança da noite sem clã, pois não reconhecerei o sangue Brujah em suas veias até que ela se mostre digna do sangue de Aioros. Isso, se ela se interessar por ser reconhecida por nós, como uma de nós. Ao nos dar as costas, nós também lhe daremos as costas. - Se dirigiu uma última vez a Marin, olhou-a profundamente. – Você me decepcionou. - Finalmente colocou-se de costas para Marin. Um a um, os Brujah o seguiram repetindo a ação enquanto isso um burburinho gigantesco ecoava no ambiente.

Aioros se não tivesse absoluta convicção de sua vontade, teria fraquejado ante o discurso do irmão. Aioria acabaria entendo por que ele fazia aquilo, poderia demorar, mas entenderia. Se havia algo em Aioria que nunca mudaria seria seu orgulho exacerbado. No fundo sentia que o irmão transformara Marin numa "sem clã" para protegê-la, entretanto, a jovem pagaria um preço muito alto por se desvincular dos Brujah, e principalmente, Aioria.

Aioria, tem certeza do que está fazendo? - Ikki sussurrou sendo um dos últimos a dar as costas para Marin tamanho o choque sentido. - Você está louco, homem?

- Estou a ponto de enlouquecer, Ikki. - Falou entre os dentes. - Melhor que pensem que eu a odeio do que tentarem matá-la de novo. - Olhou para o irmão que parecia não concordar com a ação do mais jovem.

Verônica não conseguia acreditar na atitude de Aioria. Orgulho! Aioria fizera tudo aquilo por orgulho! Aquilo não seria bom para seus negócios. Não era bom para Marin, aliás era um desastre que ela se tornasse uma "sem clã" e ser renegada por todos os Brujah, mas entre os Brujah a palavra de Aioria era lei e ninguém, nem mesmo os amigos de Marin ousaram não seguir as palavras do mais velho, eles não tinham nem idéia de tudo o que havia sido feito para que ela vivesse! Ela, como única Lasombra na cidade... Não, ela não poderia, Marin nunca seria aceita num clã tão orgulhoso quanto os Lasombra.

Marin estava completa e absolutamente chocada com tudo aquilo. _"Você me decepcionou"_ ecoava em diversos graus dentro de sua mente e aquele último olhar de Aioria... Partiu seu coração confuso em milhares de pedaços. - Por que ele faz isso comigo, Verônica?

- Aioria é orgulhoso, Marin. Tudo o que você fez desde que chegou foi testar o orgulho dele. Melhor falarmos sobre isso depois. - Marin concordou com a cabeça.

Máscara da Morte foi o último a dar as costas para Marin, estudara todas as reações dos presentes e não escondeu a expressão de surpresa no rosto, não precisava fazê-lo, todos no salão estavam tão surpresos quanto ele. O silêncio fora pro espaço há muito tempo. Na mesa dos Ventrue olhares de reprovação eram dirigidos a Marin. Se os Ventrue desprezavam os Brujah eram capazes de desprezar mais ainda uma criança da noite sem clã tutorada por uma Lasombra. Entre os Toreador as opiniões se dividiam entre os que aprovavam a atitude de Aioria e os que simpatizam com Marin. Já os Malkavianos e Nosferatu... Não conhecidos por serem clãs elitistas não viam muita diferença entre Marin ser considerada uma Brujah ou não, ela seria para a maioria deles, apenas Marin, no entanto, nenhum deles seria louco de irem contra o dito do orgulhoso Primogênito Brujah, sabiam que quando Aioria tomava uma atitude, não costumava voltar atrás, aliás, nunca voltara atrás até onde os mais velhos se lembravam.

Saga já estava impaciente há eras! Agora Verônica teria uma bomba nas mãos para administrar, paralelo a isso sentiu um aperto no peito, tinha idéia do que Aioria estava sentido, não saberia dizer o que, nem como se sentiria se perdesse Kannon, sangue de seu sangue mortal e imortal. Precisava reassumir o controle daquela situação que já se arrastava por muito tempo!

Máscara da Morte estava se esforçando ao máximo para não sentar no chão e gargalhar de toda aquela situação, soubera exatamente o momento certo para agir e agora estava realmente inspirado para eliminar todos aqueles que se colocaram em seu caminho desde que chegaram a Chicago.

Mu não sabia se dava atenção ao burburinho no salão ou se preocupava em restabelecer o silêncio. Não seria tarefa fácil. Chamou algumas harpias instruindo-as a se espalharem e estabelecerem o silêncio em cada uma das mesas, a começar pelas mais distantes, claro. Saga acompanhou interessado o movimento das harpias pelo salão, agradecendo com um gesto toda sua eficiência e assim finalmente dando continuidade ao julgamento.

- Ikki, execute o pedido de seu primogênito, antes que Aioria saia do controle e tenhamos que também executá-lo por desrespeito ao território sagrado da Camarilla. – Saga ordenou. – _Droga, preciso acabar logo com isso, antes que fuja de meu controle toda essa situação, não pensei que Aioria fosse PEDIR para ser estacado para não entrar em frenesi. Considerando que ele é um Brujah, tem um ótimo controle sobre seus instintos ainda mais depois de excomungar a jovem de seu clã, o que será que esse Brujah tem na cabeça?_

Ikki se aproximou de Aioria. – Tem certeza, Aioria? – Perguntou baixinho enquanto pegava uma estaca. – Isso vai doer muito, você sabe.

- Adeus, Aioria. Espero que possa me perdoar por isso. – Aioros respondeu baixando os olhos.

- Nenhuma dor pode ser comparada a esta perda. Adeus meu irmão. – Aioria abraçou Ikki, ao fechar os olhos, lágrimas de sangue lavaram sua face. - Faça-o logo, não agüento mais. - Estas foram suas últimas palavras antes que Ikki cravasse a estaca em seu coração deixando o peso do corpo em cima do amigo até ser aparado por outros dois Brujah que rapidamente o tiraram do salão.

Marin sentiu sua convicção falhar. "_Você me decepcionou."_- Aioria nunca havia dito qualquer coisa que não fosse educada ou apaixonada a ela, depois da última conversa que tiveram, sabia que havia magoado absurdamente o velho Brujah, mesmo assim ele fora gentil e apaixonado. E agora... Enterrara tudo o que nascia entre eles.

– Calma, querida. – sussurrou, logo em seguida dirigindo a palavra a Saga. – Majestade, se o momento da execução se aproxima peço sua permissão para deixar o recinto com minha protegida, dado que não é uma cena agradável aos olhos. – Lançou um último olhar a Aioros.

_- Sempre irei te amar, Verônica. Seja feliz._ – A voz de Aioros ecoou em sua mente. – Rapidamente colocou óculos escuros para esconder as lágrimas que sentia... Não demorariam a cair.

- Permissão concedida, senhorita Verônica. Permissão estendida aos demais que julgarem não se sentirem confortáveis em presenciar esta cena. – Respondeu Saga vendo o gesto rápido de Verônica em encobrir as lágrimas com os óculos escuros.

- Gabrielle, creio que seja adequado que você me espere lá fora. – Kamus sussurrou em seu ouvido. E ela concordou discretamente. Como o clima naquele lugar estava pesado! Para piorar as coisas... O maldito beijo de Kannon não lhe deixava em paz. Como estava se sentindo culpada em estar ao lado de Kamus, pensando em Kannon...

- Irei esperá-lo na limousine. - Respondeu.

- Se desejar, pode ir para nossa casa. Você não me parece muito bem desde a conversa com Kannon.

Ele é muito desagradável, Duque. Não o aprecio muito menos me sinto a vontade em débito com ele ter, tão pouco que isto a você se estenda. Mas conversamos sobre isso em, como você disse "nossa" casa. Até mais tarde.

Kamus a acompanhou com o olhar até perdê-la de vista. A cada noite de convivência com aquela jovem as coisas entre os dois fluíam com mais naturalidade, ao ponto dele, sem perceber dizer "nossa" casa, um lar com toda a sensação de acolhimento e segurança que somente um refúgio poderia dar a um homem e lhe fazia bem lembrar do quão agradável era ter um lar. Ter alguém a sua espera, alguém para dividir seus sentimentos, seus pensamentos. Gabrielle despertava as melhores lembranças do distante passado de Kamus fazendo-o sorrir como há muito não era capaz e cada vez mais ele sentia que não seria difícil amá-la por isso, precisava mesmo se preocupar em apressar a formalização de sua união com a Condessa.

- Shura dos Nosferatu, por sua experiência e precisão em execuções realizadas em nome das Leis da Camarilla peço que seja responsável pelo cumprimento da sentença. – Saga completou enquanto observava alguns membros se retirando em silêncio do salão.

- Assim o farei, meu Príncipe. – Shura tinha muito respeito e admiração pela figura de Aioros, alguém tinha que executar o Brujah... E caberia a ele, mesmo que o desagradasse. Era a vontade de Aioros, Shura sabia: honrado o Brujah fora até o último instante. – Levantou-se e ao abrir seu manto negro revelou uma espada.

Aioros se levantou e sorriu. – Obrigado, Shura. - Foram suas últimas palavras antes de abrir os braços quebrando facilmente as algemas. Fechou os olhos esperando pelo golpe do Nosferatu.

Silêncio.

Shura por sua vez se concentrou para ser o mais preciso possível em seu golpe. Habilmente manejou a espada transpassando o pescoço do Brujah, separando a cabeça do corpo imediatamente reduzidos a cinzas tão finas que a leve brisa que adentrava o salão encarregou-se de espalhar. O tempo finalmente mostrara seu efeito: cinzas milenares.

Silêncio.

No chão ficaram apenas as roupas, os óculos e algemas que outrora prendiam Aioros.

Silêncio.

Quando Shura se virou, prestou uma reverência as cinzas daquele que não mais entre eles se encontrava. Um a um os vampiros presentes imitaram o gesto do Nosferatu.

Silêncio.

Os Brujah se retiraram em grupo, apenas Ikki permaneceu no local para recolher os pertences de Aioros. Membros dos demais clãs seguiram os Brujah, o convidado "de honra" com honra fora embora e a justiça feita.

Silêncio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamus entrou em seu refúgio silenciosamente, o dia não tardaria a nascer. Ficara um bom tempo conversando com Saga a respeito dos preparativos de sua união com a Condessa e ainda dentro daquela sensação de euforia desejava partilhar com ela tudo o que acertara com Saga. Seguiu na direção da suíte onde estava hospedada, talvez fosse o momento de convidá-la para partilhar da mesma suíte que ele, por quê não? Em pouco tempo estariam formalmente unidos.

A porta estava semi cerrada e o quarto envolto pela penumbra. Por um segundo vacilou, será que ela já estava dormindo? Entrou no quarto, sim, parecia adormecida. Aproximou-se. Marcas de lágrimas de sangue em um lenço colocado sobre o criado mudo. Por que teria chorado? Instintivamente passou levemente a mão no rosto de Gabrielle. Num susto ela acordou, assustando-o também.

- Perdoe-me a invasão, Gabrielle. Não queria assustá-la, você... Estava chorando... Por quê? - Perguntou delicadamente se sentando na cama.

- Eu... Eu tive um pesadelo... Foi... Bem real...Não precisa se preocupar, já acabou. - Precisava esconder o motivo real de sua tristeza. Não se sentia bem pelo ocorrido na biblioteca poucas horas antes, mas... Fora apenas uma vez, nunca mais aconteceria novamente.

- Posso dormir com você para não deixar que seus pesadelos retornem? - O olhar de Kamus era intenso, brilhante, envolvente. O momento não poderia ser mais oportuno para seus planos.

- Dormir? Se você pode dormir aqui? - Ela apontou para a cama e ele concordou com a cabeça. - Sim, claro... - Como dizer não diante de um pedido daqueles? Gabrielle tinha idéia de como aquilo representava um avanço para Kamus. Estava mais solto, mais a vontade em sua presença, as conversas eram cada vez mais longas, os momentos juntos cada vez mais agradáveis.

Kamus deixou o quarto e ao retornar estava minimamente vestido para dormir. Solto se mostrou ao se deitar ao lado dela abraçando-a carinhosamente. Mesmo na penumbra Gabrielle não conseguiu desviar os olhos das cicatrizes do corpo de Kamus. Eram muitas mais espalhadas pelo corpo do que ela se lembrava de ter visto logo depois do incidente na Arena Brujah.

Se apoiou em um cotovelo contemplando-a. - Marcas de batalha. Muitas batalhas, Gabrielle. Batalhas vencidas pelo ódio que controlava meu coração, hoje, controlo este ódio e este coração que será seu, se você assim o quiser. - Inclinou-se e a beijou levemente.

- Não há nada que eu deseje mais neste momento, Kamus. Faça meus temores se calarem e eu serei sua enquanto existir. - O olhar dela era praticamente uma suplica, suas palavras vindas do fundo do coração, precisava esquecer o quanto Kannon a atraía e embaraçava. Aquilo não era possível, não iria acontecer. Nunca mais. Nunca!

Kamus entendeu o recado, muito bem, diga-se de passagem. Os momentos que se seguiram revelaram o quanto o Duque era capaz de ser um amante completo. Mas no fundo, em alguns momentos a lembrança do beijo de Kannon se fazia presente e Gabrielle lutava para se entregar a Kamus, estava realmente se esforçando para apagar de sua mente as sensações causadas por Kannon e ela conseguiria não importando o tempo que levasse, conseguiria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikki acompanhado por alguns Brujah seguiram para a Biblioteca Central ainda no mais absoluto silêncio, o corpo de Aioria estacado a seu lado o fazia pensar no quanto os laços de sangue entre irmãos eram fortes, pobre Aioria ultimamente tudo estava dando errado para ele. Tentou uma última vez ligar para o celular de Pandora: caixa postal. Como odiava celulares! Para que tê-los se as pessoas não atendiam?

Ao chegarem na Biblioteca, Ikki não pode conter um péssimo sentimento de que algo estava muito errado. Ordenou aos Brujah que permanecessem do lado de fora em prontidão.

Sozinho com uma arma em cada mão entrou na Biblioteca. Alguém estivera ali, podia sentir isso pelo cheiro do lugar e... Mesmo que fraco o odor de um perfume conhecido. Pandora? Riu de si mesmo, sua vontade de encontrá-la era tão grande que seus sentidos estavam lhe pregando peças. Seguiu rumo a parte inferior da Biblioteca, não, aquilo não era possível: o cofre de Aioros fora aberto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pandora olhava com ternura para o jovem estacado em seu colo: tão bonito, tão sereno... Sua missão fora mais do que bem sucedida, em apenas um movimento conseguira sem maiores dificuldades não apenas o acervo valioso guardado por Aioros, mas também o jovem detentor da marca da Lua descrita na profecia. Agora só precisavam encontrar a mulher que realizaria o ritual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fic abandonada por vários motivos. Não vem ao caso explicar todos eles, são muito pessoais, mas posso resumir dizendo que estou completamente sem tempo e com acesso bem limitado a internet.

Tinha este capítulo totalmente escrito desde outubro de 2007, mas perdi meu HD e tudo, absolutamente tudo desta fic! Precisei dar um "mega" tempo para ter coragem de escrever tudo de novo... Não consegui escrever como o fiz da primeira vez. O capítulo que perdi ficou quinhentas vezes melhor que este que vocês acabaram de ler.

Não consigo mais acompanhar as fics que sou fã, nem responder aos comentários aqui deixados...Isso me entristece muito, entristece ainda mais as pessoas lerem esta fic e não comentarem. Considerando-se o nível de acesso que a fic tem (e não é pequeno) e as poucas reviews que recebo, estou realmente desmotivada.

Reviews são mais do que bem vindas para motivar esta que vos escreve.


End file.
